Untamed Love
by Charlie Raey
Summary: A trip to Tokyo changes everything, making new friends, healing old hurts, finding great strength, and blurring lines you never even knew existed. As Naruto fights for the love he's earned, Sasuke struggles with finding a way to beat his fears. SasuNaru. Sequel to Lost Kit. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Waking Up To You

**Yes, I know you're all mad, but I've come with a peace offering.**

**First, mwahahahaahaha! I totally freaked you all out!**

**Second, did you really think I would leave you hanging when Itachi still hasn't made his-grand-entrance? Fuck no! (.)**

**Thirdly, Ahem. I did promise you a sex scene...and this story will have quite a few. I wanted to do the first one all about them discovering thier love. But this one...well...look at the name and put those dirty fanish minds to use...*laughs gayly*Enjoy...*leers creeperly and has a gushing nosebleed. Collapses.***

**Juura- No! Come back! What's next? *is banging on a plexiglass, chained up and nailed shut window, spiderman suction cups prevailing.***

I can now repeat any songs from LK. Just letting you know, since they might fit. And I can reuse, since you can't do anything about it^^ Let me know any recommendations, though.

And chptrs with lemons, I'm putting the songs in the lemon part too^3^

'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake

* * *

Naruto POV

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. Heat was surrounding me. I snuggled closer, trying to immerse myself. It tightened. I smiled and turned to face it, kissing it's chin and cuddling further into it's hold.

"Hnnn," it moaned, and pulled me impossibly tighter. I sighed.

_"_Sasuke...you up?" He growled, a negative.

* * *

"Yeah this sucks," he muttered, but couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend's face scrunch up when the raven felt for a not-there blonde, hand catching air. He shifted uncomfortably and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, reassuring his seme.

They'd been together for almost six months now, and it was the last day of summer vacation. School started tomorrow, and nobody except a small circle of friends knew they were going out. Sasuke and Naruto both knew the blonde didn't need another thing for people to pick at him about.

He leaned back against his hand, but winced and straightened again. That...no, it wasn't pain. More like a little twinge that left after awhile, but it was always there after Sasuke and he had sex. He liked it, oddly. As a...reminder? No...maybe not the right word?

Naruto shook his head, sighing. Remembering, he grimaced again at the unclean feeling. Shrugging and standing up, the twinge sparked and he stumbled, balancing smoothly, used to it by now. Refusing to limp even a little, he gradually got re-used to the spark and walked over to the door, heading down the hall to the bathroom.

They were staying at his uncle's place, but said uncle had been known to leave without warning for months at a time, and Naruto had managed to grow up by himself.

All the neighbors knew him, and most liked him okay. He had never told any of them his secret. And neither had his uncle.

A few found out by various means, but the other's never listened, not believing that such an sweet and childish teen could be housing some sort of ancient Japanese fox demon.

(A/N: this is the attitude everyone should have, ne?)

So as he opened the bathroom door, he looked in the mirror and stared. Is this what turned his lover on?

What the fuck...?

His hair was matted from sleep. There were shadows under his startlingly blue eyes, outlining them further, and his scars, or 'whiskers' were very prominent, three long, jagged slashes standing firmly out on each cheek. They were silent, oft forgotten reminders if his horrors. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

_How can he look at me and love me?_

It was a long standing mystery to the golden as to why Sasuke stayed with him. Yes, he admitted and even bragged sometimes that he was hot if he wanted to be, but hey. He glanced again. That's ridiculous.

_I look like either a crack-head, or a drunk who had a bad night and tried to crawl into a stranger's bed by mistake, only to get-_

His thought cut off, and he slammed the door to that part of his mind, wanting to not be able to even think about possibly getting close to even maybe thinking that word.

He ignored the part of him that said this was just running away without facing fears, but that little part of him could kiss his little tanned ass buns.

-_That's not very nice, brat. I was just saying that there are better ways to deal other than shutting out.-_

Kyuubi spoke in his mind, making him roll his eyes. Nowadays the old fox was going soft, it seemed, and was apparently more inclined to be diplomatic towards the blonde. Who knows why.

Naruto didn't, for sure.

-_I am not soft, you fucking brat! - _Kyuubi screamed in outrage, and the golden flinched horribly, unused to being yelled at by the great kitsune. (1)

But he wound up unable to contain the smile. That was called denial.

He just shook his head, blocking out Kyuubi's determined arguments against this, turning on the water and splashing his face, wiping off the last of his sleepiness in the ice cold liquid.

Then, closing the door, as he was still stark naked and the air was on for some reason-oh yeah it was summer-the draft had started to get to him.

He pulled the shower curtain over and turned that water faucet on, waiting until the mirror was fogged partially and the water was hot, to step in, growling in appreciation of the heated droplets soothing any cramped muscles, and helping with the 'spark' in his lower back.

Soon, the water was getting less warm, and he quickly put his head under, leaning against the wall and muttering, "If only I could be with him and nobody cause him trouble for it."

Troubled despite earlier's sex, he limply ran his hands through his spikes and washed out the greasy matted parts, squirting some shampoo and scrubbing it thoroughly before rinsing. He also made sure his chest and stomach were cleaned before shutting the water off and stepping out to grab his towel.

Wrapping the soft black cotton cloth around his waist, he shook his golden locks and opened the door again.

Sasuke was still sleeping.

Naruto smiled and went over to get dressed, drying off fast. He pulled on his favorite orange undershirt and a pants, turning the air contitioning down a bit. Yes, it was summer, but it wasnt really that hot where they were. It was up in the hilly area of where Naruto had grown up (2), and the winters were absolutely, chop your balls off and freeze em' for spring cold, while the heat in summer was barely eough to thaw those ballcicles out. He shivered once, and grabbed some socks, throwing those on too before he went over and sat on the bed, quickly pulling the covers over his shoulders and snuggling up to his lover.

He grimaced and wrinkled his nose, reaching over and poking his boyfriend. The teen's face scrunched, then unscrunched, and relaxed again. Scowling, the blonde poked harder, drawing a growl from the raven. Finally, he grinned mischieviously, leaning over and licking Sasuke's nose, only to be snatched and his lips pressed to the raven's own firm, soft, and warm ones.

Startled, Naruto drew back fast, heart racing horribly. He hated being surprised like that. It...scared him.

Recognizing the freaked out look, Sasuke immediatly stiffened and stopped smirking, worried. It hadn't happened in nearly two months, and he didn't want to be the cause of-

"Yeah," his blonde murmured, shivering but smiling weakly, recovered mostly, "I-I'm alright. Just scared me a bit. Sorry." He shook him head and drew back further, changing the subject.

"So you probably want a bath, huh? How long were you up?" He cocked his head, eyes slowly going back to normal, ignoring the fox inside himself.

-_Kit. You know running won't solve anything._-

_Shut up. You weren't there. You don't know..._

* * *

"Hn. You can stop with the 'sempai' thing already." Naruto grinned in response, and chuckled, grabbing the bottle of shampoo as he stood and tossing it to his boyfriend.

"Make sure to wash your horniness off, o' Lover of Mine!" he snickered, and ducked as the bottle crashed into the spot he been standing in, closing the door behind him. A string of curses followed him. He laughed, stripped once more, tossing the soaked pants in the sink in the other room, before donning a pair of sweats and the shirt he'd discarded before.

Thinking seriously though, he got out the suitcases just as a still slightly peeved raven came out in his robe, he started packing his stuff up, including the walrus nightcap that his sulker had gotten him for Valentine's, back in February.

Somberly, the raven watched him bend and twist to stuff his shitload of orange and black clothes in, before sighing, rolling his eyes, and going over to help.

He kissed Naruto's head, ruffled his spikes to show he'd gotten over it, and unpacked the crap, folding everything neatly, and helping to re-pack, thinking sadly, _This is the last time I'll get to kiss him openly...when we get back, chances are we'll be put in different dorms and not see each other-_

He was in the depths of despair when his little dobe interrupted his moping.

"Hey, is it alright? I already asked Granny to put us together. She said it was okay if you said so."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he smiled, grabbing a surprised Naruto into a hug.

"Yeah-it's cool!"

* * *

**SO?**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? It was my first EVER lemon, and I want your feedback!**

**PLEASE**

**TT^TT**


	2. Waking Up To You: Lemon

**Yes, I know you're all mad, but I've come with a peace offering.**

**First, mwahahahaahaha! I totally freaked you all out!**

**Second, did you really think I would leave you hanging when Itachi still hasn't made his-grand-entrance? Fuck no! (.)**

**Thirdly, Ahem. I did promise you a sex scene...and this story will have quite a few. I wanted to do the first one all about them discovering thier love. But this one...well...look at the name and put those dirty fanish minds to use...*laughs gayly*Enjoy...*leers creeperly and has a gushing nosebleed. Collapses.***

**Juura- No! Come back! What's next? *is banging on a plexiglass, chained up and nailed shut window, spiderman suction cups prevailing.***

'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. Heat was surrounding me. I snuggled closer, trying to immerse myself. It tightened. I smiled and turned to face it, kissing it's chin and cuddling further into it's hold.

"Hnnn," it moaned, and pulled me impossibly tighter. I sighed.

_"_Sasuke...you up?" He growled, a negative.

Sighing again and rolling my eyes, I pulled away, against his will, and sat up, fixing a few things. Then, my hair tousled and my eyes purposfully glazed over, I leaned into his ear and murmured, my breath puffing over his pale skin, "Then who's going to ravish me if I need it?"

I sat back up, watching as both his eyes pried themselves open and peeked at me.

"Hn-n?" His one syllable had formed a question.

I sat up further, and ran a slim hand over my chest, hissing as they brushed over my nipples. His eyes widen, and he shifted to lay on his back. I grinned, and moved to kiss him. Our lips met and he sighed into it.

"Best...way to ...wake...me..up..._ever,_" he mumbled between kisses. He ran his tongue along my lip seam, and I let him it, gasping as his slick muscle massaged my own, drawing a marvelous shudder of pleasure down my spine.

He flipped us so I was under him and then kept kissing. I wrapped my arms around his head and curled my fingers, pulling him closer by his raven spikes. He growled in approval, lips sliding from my own as he moved south, sucking on the juncture where my ear met my neck. I gasped and tossed my head back, tugging his hair again.

"Sas..uke.." I whispered heatedly. Suddenly, he clamped down on my pulse and I whimpered, another little shudder going through me. He sucked harder, determind to mark me.

"Mine," he muttered, moving further down after a moment, lifting my shirt and running his thin, alabaster fingers over my chest, stomach and arms, pulling teasingly at the waistband of my boxers (all Naru-chan sleeps in is a shirt and boxers.).

"Mmm-mn," I mumbled back, hissing and writhing when his hands brushed over my hard nipples, growing stiffer by the second as his hot breath washed over them.

"Sasuke..." I whimpered again. He smirked, retreating until he was looking straight down at me.

"Yes, Naruto?" his voice had a teasing lilt to it, and his hand kept roaming, now deliberatly bruahing up against the side of a nipple before backing off and rubbing along the 'V' that led south, to my steadily hardening member, a tent beginning to form in my boxers. Still smirking, he asked again, "What do you want me to do, Naruto?" I panted, and pouted, before giving in to the pleasure and groaning when he flicked a now rock-hard nipple.

"Ple-hah-ase...nnh! Touch mehee," I growled, biting my lip as he kept flicking both pert mounds. I'm sure my face we something to behold, but right then, all that mattered, was that it felt good.

* * *

_**Normal**_

The raven smirked wider, and reached down without warning, grabbing and cupping the blonde growing cock. The smaller teen gasped and arched, bucking into the firm grip. Releasing him, Sasuke got closer, whispering, "Like that, dobe?"

Unable to function proper words for a moment, Naruto was thrown into pleasure again as the Uchiha bent and clamped his mouth and flicking tongue down onto one of his stiff nipples. The blonde moaned and pushed his thin, tanned chest up at the teasing mouth, groaning again as it began to suckle, teeth barely grazing it's prize. As he sucked, Sasuke massaged Naruto's thigh, moving closer and closer to the growing hard-on, until the blonde was whimpering and practically begging to be touched. His face was flushed, and sweat trickled down his neck. His boxers were uncomfortably tight around his bulge, and Sasuke was enjoying the sounds he was earning from his little boyfriend.

"Sasuke..." the golden panted, looking up through half-mast eyes, "Please!" The raven bit back his grin, tugging his own shift off and his dobe's boxer's, eyeing his treat.

"Mmmm...you're lovely," he murmured, and traced the edges of the blonde curls surrounding Naruto's cock, pulling a choked gasp from the teen.

Leaning up, he covered the other's open mouth with his own, sucking on Naruto's tongue until they both needed to breathe. Then, smiling at the tortured look he recieved, he slowly, oh, so slowly removed his own boxers. Naruto moaned slightly and licked his lips with the tiniest flick of his little pink tongue. Sasuke's cock twitched at the sight, and kissed his lover again, pressing down with his hips.

They both gasped and hissed at the delicious friction thier bare dicks made as they rubbed against each other, pulsing together. The leaking drops of whitish cum slicked them both as the ground and thrust against each other's hips, both groaning and hissing in pleasure.

Naruto was leaking pre-cum and Sasuke suddenly went down, licking his slit and making the blonde buck when he wrapped his hands around the throbbing member. Naruto groaned and tried to get more tightness, only to have Sasuke loosen his hold.

"Pleeaaassee. Oh, god please! Sasuke!" he shrieked, the raven engulfing his angry red cock head in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around it and diving it into the dripping slit. "Oh god! Yeah," he moaned, bucking.

The dark-haired boy held down his hips and took more into his mouth, forming a suction with his cheeks, bobbing his head rapidly without warning.

Naruto yelled and fisted his hands in his boyfriends' bed sheets, "Sasuke! I can't-" The raven smirked around the dick in his mouth, instantly deepthroating the smaller teen, still sucking. Then he growled and hummed at the same time, the wild vibrations sending his little partner clawing desperately at the bedcovers. Sasuke heightened his humming, increasing the vibes.

Crying out loudly, the blonde thrust up and came hard, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. Sasuke swallowed his load licking his lips and sucking a little more before letting Naruto's now only semi-hard cock slide from his mouth.

He instead went back to his lover's nipples and began to suckle again, making the still very sensitive golden toss and writhe under him, his member reawakening quickly as the raven also started to fondle it gently, pale thumb rubbing in circles up and down the underside.

"Ngh! Sasuke-" he was silnced by a kiss, and panted as he was released, Sasuke reaching into the nightstand for the lube.

Naruto backed up a little and spread his legs wider, eyes glazed his lust, as he murmured seductively, "Hurry and do it, Sasuke. Please." The Uchiha groaned at the etoric picture before him, quickly squirting the slick lube over his cock and making his fingers slippery.

Then, careful not to harm his love, as he always was, he pressed his forefinger into the blonde's tight, puckered hole. Naruto bit his lip and moaned, loving the sensation. The raven curled the digit, and the other stuttered in his breathing, his ass tightening an sucking the intruding finger in deeper. Sasuke almost couldn't wait to feel that heat around his cock, but only added another finger, curling them both an probing deeper, searching. He scissored.

Naruto cried out, then the sound ended, his eyes snapping fully open as a thick bolt of pleasure shot through him, making his see stars everywhere. He couldn't finish his shriek, and Sasuke grinned, curling again, pressing once more on the blonde's big bundle of nerves. Again, the smaller boy yelled, bucking wildly and trying to skewer himself on those questing and pleasuring digits.

"Oh god! Oh harder! Sasuke!"

The raven added the third finger and curled a last time, scissoring all three together and smacking against the inner walls, massaging his lover from the inside. Naruto ground against the invading half a hand, needing more.

Finally, squeezing out more lube, and taking his fingers out, Sasuke coated his cock once more before putting himself in front of the blonde's entrance. Naruto had just enough thought process left to reach down and pull each of his legs up to his chest and whimper, begging for his boyfriend to fuck him.

"Oh god," the raven murmured, feeling that incredible tightness constrict his rock-hard cock as he pressed it into his lover's little ass, using all his willpower to not just start thrusting. Naruto let his head fall back in ecstasy at the sensation of being to full.

"Sas-hu-ke!" the littler teen groaned, wrapping his long, slim legs around his boyfriend's waist, tugging with his until the other was sunk into him all the way, cock twitching once and nudging his prostate again.

"Naruto?" without the blonde caring, the pain had started and ended quickly, but a tear was sitting beside his eye. He blinked it away and nodded, eyes hooded, murmuring, "Please. Do it."

Sasuke smiled softly, but couldn't wait to start. He pulled out almost all the way, before pounding back in, hitting Naruto's prostate head on and making a shriek of pleasure with a tinge of pain erupt from the little teen impaled on his throbbing cock, legs constricting and pulling the raven in even deeper, pressing on the tight bundle of nerves. Naruto bucked and Sasuke began a steady rhythm, drawing mewls, yells, and moans from his thin lover, loving the tight, squeezing, amazing heat that tried to milk the cum from him.

Soon, they could both feel the hot, familiar weight pooling in their stomachs, and Naruto mumbled incoherently, Sasuke speeding up his thrusts.

"Oh god, harder! Ngh! Sasuke! Oh, please!" Naruto started bucking back up, skewering himself on the pulsing member. The raven, grinning, flipped them, lessening the need to cum and prolonging the pleasure for a moment, to put Naruto on top. He stayed sitting up, helping the golden start moving, groaning loudly at the look of lust and pleasure on the other's face.

But soon, with the blonde bouncing and throwing his head back in pure ecstasy , his legs pressed him up once more before dropping him directly onto the Uchiha's dick a last time, the tip driving into his prostate so deep, and making stars pop out everywhere, Naruto screamed, sure he would die from the incredible sensation.

His second orgasm nearly made him faint it was so powerful, and the already amazingly constricting hotness, tightened even more around Sasuke's cock and he thrust wildy and irraticly into his lover, Naruto's ass pulling his orgasm out.

"SASUUKEEEEEEE!" Naruto screeched and clawed at his boyfriend's back, nails filed down for this very reason. Sasuke bucked into him and released, his come burning and filling up the littler teens ass. Naruto mewled at the heated sensation.

"Naru-huh-to!" Sasuke grunted and moaned hugely, emptying himself into the blonde.

Collapsing back onto the bed, Naruto lay on top of Sasuke, the raven pulling out of the still twitching heat with a little gasp, feeling that cool air hit his still hot and wet cock.

They panted, and wrapped their arms around each other, the blonde's now sweaty spikes nuzzling Sasuke's throat in a loving gesture. He sighed, curling up again and mumbling, "I love you, teme."

Chuckling at the nickname, Sasuke smiled, "Love you, dobe."

He knew Naruto smiled.

* * *

Later, as Naruto woke up, he uncurled from the warm body of his now somewhat...sticky boyfriend. Grimacing because they'd forgotten, for the second time in a row, to clean up before falling asleep, they now each had dried cum plastered over thier chests.

"Yeah this sucks," he muttered, but couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend's face scrunch up when the raven felt for a not-there blonde, hand catching air. He shifted uncomfortably and kissed Sasuke on the cheek, reassuring his seme.

They'd been together for almost six months now, and it was the last day of summer vacation. School started tomorrow, and nobody except a small circle of friends knew they were going out. Sasuke and Naruto both knew the blonde didn't need another thing for people to pick at him about.

He leaned back against his hand, but winced and straightened again. That...no, it wasn't pain. More like a little twinge that left after awhile, but it was always there after Sasuke and he had sex. He liked it, oddly. As a...reminder? No...maybe not the right word?

Naruto shook his head, sighing. Remembering, he grimaced again at the unclean feeling. Shrugging and standing up, the twinge sparked and he stumbled, balancing smoothly, used to it by now. Refusing to limp even a little, he gradually got re-used to the spark and walked over to the door, heading down the hall to the bathroom.

They were staying at his uncle's place, but said uncle had been known to leave without warning for months at a time, and Naruto had managed to grow up by himself.

All the neighbors knew him, and most liked him okay. He had never told any of them his secret. And neither had his uncle.

A few found out by various means, but the other's never listened, not believing that such an sweet and childish teen could be housing some sort of ancient Japanese fox demon.

(A/N: this is the attitude everyone should have, ne?)

So as he opened the bathroom door, he looked in the mirror and stared. Is this what turned his lover on?

What the fuck...?

His hair was matted from sleep, and his chest was almost..._crusty_..with his own dried cum. And his ass felt a little...full aswell, making it even more gross to him. There were shadows under his startlingly blue eyes, outlining them further, and his scars, or 'whiskers' were very prominent, three long, jagged slashes standing firmly out on each cheek. They were silent, oft forgotten reminders if his horrors. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

_How can he look at me and love me?_

It was a long standing mystery to the golden as to why Sasuke stayed with him. Yes, he admitted and even bragged sometimes that he was hot if he wanted to be, but hey. He glanced again. That's ridiculous.

_I look like either a crack-head, or a drunk who had a bad night and tried to crawl into a stranger's bed by mistake, only to get-_

His thought cut off, and he slammed the door to that part of his mind, wanting to not be able to even think about possibly getting close to even maybe thinking that word.

He ignored the part of him that said this was just running away without facing fears, but that little part of him could kiss his little tanned ass buns.

-_That's not very nice, brat. I was just saying that there are better ways to deal other than shutting out.-_

Kyuubi spoke in his mind, making him roll his eyes. Nowadays the old fox was going soft, it seemed, and was apparently more inclined to be diplomatic towards the blonde. Who knows why.

Naruto didn't, for sure.

-_I am not soft, you fucking brat! - _Kyuubi screamed in outrage, and the golden flinched horribly, unused to being yelled at by the great kitsune. (1)

But he wound up unable to contain the smile. That was called denial.

He just shook his head, blocking out Kyuubi's determined arguments against this, turning on the water and splashing his face, wiping off the last of his sleepiness in the ice cold liquid.

Then, closing the door, as he was still stark naked and the air was on for some reason-oh yeah it was summer-the draft had started to get to him.

He pulled the shower curtain over and turned that water faucet on, waiting until the mirror was fogged partially and the water was hot, to step in, growling in appreciation of the heated droplets soothing any cramped muscles, and helping with the 'spark' in his lower back.

Soon, the water was getting less warm, and he quickly put his head under, leaning against the wall and muttering, "If only I could be with him and nobody cause him trouble for it."

Troubled despite earlier's sex, he limply ran his hands through his spikes and washed out the greasy matted parts, squirting some shampoo and scrubbing it thoroughly before rinsing. He also made sure his chest and stomach were cleaned before shutting the water off and stepping out to grab his towel.

Wrapping the soft black cotton cloth around his waist, he shook his golden locks and opened the door again.

Sasuke was still sleeping.

Naruto smiled and went over to get dressed, drying off fast. He pulled on his favorite orange undershirt and a pants, turning the air contitioning down a bit. Yes, it was summer, but it wasnt really that hot where they were. It was up in the hilly area of where Naruto had grown up (2), and the winters were absolutely, chop your balls off and freeze em' for spring cold, while the heat in summer was barely eough to thaw those ballcicles out. He shivered once, and grabbed some socks, throwing those on too before he went over and sat on the bed, quickly ulling the covers over his shoulders and snuggling up to his lover.

However, he soon realized something. Sasuke was still filty and covered in his cum. He grimaced and wrinkled his nose, reaching over and poking his boyfriend. The teen's face scrunched, then unscrunched, and relaxed again. Scowling, the blonde poked harder, drawing a growl from the raven. Finally, he grinned mischieviously, leaning over and licking Sasuke's nose, only to be snatched and his lips pressed to the raven's own firm, soft, and warm ones.

Startled, Naruto drew back fast, heart racing horribly. He hated being surprised like that. It...scared him.

Recognizing the freaked out look, Sasuke immediatly stiffened and stopped smirking, worried. It hadn't happened in nearly two months, and he didn't want to be the cause of-

"Yeah," his blonde murmured, shivering but smiling weakly, recovered mostly, "I-I'm alright. Just scared me a bit. Sorry." He shook him head and drew back further, changing the subject.

"So you probably want a bath, huh? How long were you up?" He cocked his head, eyes slowly going back to normal, ignoring the fox inside himself.

-_Kit. You know running won;t solve anything._-

_Shut up. You weren't there. You don't know..._

As Sasuke sat up, he too grimaced disgustedly at the coating of dried cum spattered over his chest and abdomen. Standing, he growled, feeling around for his robe. He snatched it from the bedpost and slipped it on. Naruto watched him stumble sleepily to the bathroom, finally following, stripping his shirt and putting on his own robe. He kept his pants on though, smirking. He had secretly strapped a specially made, Anti-Sasuke belt on, forcing the other to let him have his way. Only Naruto could open the latch.

Watching those milky pale legs sliding back and forth, in and out of the front slit of the robe as his lover walked, the blonde chuckled evilly to himself. He could feel his cock twitching already at the thoughts in his mind.

He waited outside until the water had been running for a few minutes, and Sasuke had had long enough to wash his body off.

Then, still robed, he went in, slipping his arm through the curtain, glancing to be able to firmly and quickly grab the Uchiha's cock in his long, tan fingers.

Sasuke started, but watched, turning stiff, as his boyfriend pumped his length, getting it nice and hard before opening the curtains and letting go.

Sleep still fogged his mind, but was swiftly turning to horniness, as he saw his lover slowly revealing his tanned, smooth skin as he let the robe slide off his shoulders and pool around his feet.

"N..Naru..to?" he muttered softly, groaning when his blonde licked his lips tauntingly, kneeling before the stunned raven. He smiled sultrily, and leaned in to kiss the head of Sasuke's now pulsing cock, earning a twitch from the large organ in return.

"Yes, sempai?" the younger boy drawled, and Sasuke froze, a shiver running up his spine. He gulped, now fully and wholly _**awake.**_ He swallowed again, as the blonde took a soft hold on his throbbing member and licked it from tip to base like a lollipop, nibbling on the sides and the pulsating vien underneath. The Uchiha moaned, leaning against the bathtile wall behind him and gripping the handle to hold up his shaky legs and kept himself upright.

Suddenly, the sesation stopped, and Sasuke glanced down, heat pooling in his stomach at the innocent, but still dirty way his lover was looking up at him, a small trail of spit connecting his dick and Naruto's bottom lip.

"What do you need of me, Sempai?" again, he drawled the name, a lustful glint racing through his already glazed sapphire eyes. Sasuke felt another shudder, but surpressed it and growled with as much force as he could muster, "Suck me." He watched Naruto hide a smirk and nod obediently, leaning it to engulf his angry red, leaking cock head, swirling his pert tongue before swallowing his dick whole, deepthroating him without warning.

Gasping, Sasuke let his head fall forward, his eyes never leaving the blonde's. Those sinful eyes, watching his probably unforgetable expression. Forming a suction, Naruto started bobbing his head, humming loudly. The water still poured down, but didn't hit either of them, the raven having scooted back a little right before.

Swallowing repeatedly, Naruto moved forward again, making his boyfriend sit down. Ignoring his pants and belt, he crawled over him, into the waters spray, and drew the curtain to again, casting a faint shadow over both of them. He bobbed his head faster, and sucked harder, withdrawing until only the leaking cockhead was in his mouth, leaving the rest of Sasuke's length alone completely.

"What melse, sempa?" the golden mumbled around his mouthful, eyes scanning the raven's lean, wiry body, raking over his legs nad ass with lust. He growled around his treat and sent shockwaves of pleasure up the other teen's spine, settling as gush in his stomach and coiling into a pool of known tension.

"Ngh-Naruto! I-I-I can't!"

Naruto grinned and deepthroated him suddenly, sucking with all his might until the usually stoic raven screamed and bucked erraticly, emptying his seed into the blonde's wet, hot cavern, flooding it with his cum.

Naruto half-gagged, before gulping it down greedily, making a show of smacking his lips and smiling innocently, "Mmm! You taste so good, Sempai~"

Sasuke smirked and watched him crawl over to lay ontop of him, curling into his heat.

He reached down, and flinched. That fucking belt!

_Damn you, Dobe!_

_"_Uh-uh, sempai. Not today. We have to get ready and go back to school, remember?" the naughty, teasing lilt made the raven scowl down at him, and shoved him off, hiding his pout.

"Hn. You can stop with the 'sempai' thing already." Naruto grinned in response, and chuckled, grabbing the bottle of shampoo as he stood and tossing it to his boyfriend.

"Make sure to wash your horniness off, o' Lover of Mine!" he snickered, and ducked as the bottle crashed into the spot he been standing in, closing the door behind him. A string of curses followed him. He laughed, stripped once more, tossing the soaked pants in the sink in the other room, before donning a pair of sweats and the shirt he'd discarded before.

Thinking seriously though, he got out the suitcases just as a still slightly peeved raven came out in his robe, he started packing his stuff up, including the walrus nightcap that his sulker had gotten him for Valentine's, back in February.

Somberly, the raven watched him bend and twist to stuff his shitload of orange and black clothes in, before sighing, rolling his eyes, and going over to help.

He kissed Naruto's head, ruffled his spikes to show he'd gotten over it, and unpacked the crap, folding everything neatly, and helping to re-pack, thinking sadly, _This is the last time I'll get to kiss him openly...when we get back, chances are we'll be put in different dorms and not see each other-_

He was in the depths of despair when his little dobe interrupted his moping.

"Hey, is it alright? I already asked Granny to put us together. She said it was okay if you said so."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he smiled, grabbing a surprised Naruto into a hug.

"Yeah-it's cool!"

* * *

**SO?**

**DID YOU LIKE IT? It was my first EVER lemon, and I want your feedback!**

**PLEASE**

**TT^TT**


	3. Calling Out

**Hola to everyone out there! No lemon today. Now the real story begins. Our favorite angst couple is back on the school scene. What will become of them?**

'Sound the Bugle' by Gavin Greenaway (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

_We pulled into the parking lot and sighed, me slurping on his drink, resigned. During the past ten minutes or so...we'd realized something very important._

Kakashi would still be living with us. Of course, this was due to said man admitting he'd agreed to from the back seat. Apparently, seeing as Itachi still hadn't been heard from again, instead of relaxing, Tsunade and the rest had decided it was too risky to let us live alone. So they were moving Kakashi into Sasuke's dorm...fuck them.

_Fuck them, dammit! Now, with Mr. Pervy McHorny of the frikin' year living with us, we can't even make out anymore! WHAT THE HELL?_

Then it clicked.

"THEY DID IT ON PURPOSE!" I screamed, startling both Sasuke and Kakashi. They watched as a string of curses, some even mixed with others, came from my mouth, muttered and screamed. I was raving and lecturing them privately.

But...not..privately...at all.

"THOSE BASTARDS! THOSE FUCKING-mmf!" I froze, blinking furiously at the raven who'd attached himself to my lips, watching me with coal dark eyes. Kakashi swooned in the back, and those eyes rolled, unimpressed, before refocusing on me. I gave in, but as he drew me closer into the long kiss, my mind whirled slowly in questions.

_He...isn't...embarrassed? By kissing me openly?_

_-Idiot kit. He loves you. He's your mate. What reason is there to be embarrassed? What about?-_

_But...everyone calls me a monster..._

-_Who calls you that? Everyone else? Has he, YOUR MATE, ever called you something like that?-_

I felt tears gather, and kissed him back finally. No.

_No. Never. He never would. He would never, never call me something like that. Because...because he's Sasuke._

_"_Mm...Sasuke..." I whispered, pulling away for moment to breath, face flushed. I panted, a string of spit connecting our mouths. He pants too, and watched me, half worried, half absorbed in the heat coiling in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled, kissing him again.

"Hnnn..Your too...noisy..." he murmured into my mouth, and I flushed again, clinging to him.

Kakashi was eagerly watching over the backseat, and we kept kissing, several teachers walking by and looking over at us. Our parking space was in the teacher's lot, after all. Anko came by, only to grin and whistle as she walked away. I must've turned thirty shades of red, pink, and crimson by the time he let me go.

"Baka," he muttered, and watched me recover, quickly pouting.

"Am not!" I growled, but smiled privately, worries somehow depleted.

He smirked.

"Hey! Just because you're jealous of how amazingly spectabolific I am-don't call me stupid! I happen to be astoundingly awsome, you know!" I thumped my chest once, and was pushed back into the seat, by my lover.

He kissed me again, long and deep and firmly. His tongue rubbed against mine, and he suckled, exploring my mouth and mapping out my gums and teeth, drawing a slick moan from me. I let him press me back, submissive in shock and pleasure. He delved deeper, his-other- slick muscle wriggling inside me to touch the back-of my throat. Pervs. The losts of you. PERVS!

Once done, he pulled back, smiled, and hopped out of the car, calling his his soft monotone back to me-snarkliy, I might add, "Sure you are, dobe. Sure you are." I gasped onto my breath and growled, pouting again.

"Teme..." I muttered, before reaching back and gasping again. Kakashi was lying, blood everywhere, twitching on the floorboard. His eyes were shut, but there was this creeper smile on his face, and I drew back, stunned. Sasuke stepped over and knocked on my window.

I looked up, startled out of my horror and worry. He shook his head and mouthed, 'Just leave 'em.' Then, glancing disgustedly at the unconcious silver on the floor and muttering something I couldn't read right, he stalked off, motioning for me to follow. He had his bag. Mine was beside the car. I took one last look at Kakashi, before exiting and catching up, grabbing my bright orange bag in the process.

"Hey! Give that back, you wedge-headed whore!" A familiar voice yelled from around the next corner.

I raised a brow, and Sasuke just snorted in surprise. We rounded it but I hesitated, stepping back into the deep shadows cast by the building. Sasuke growled slightly, and stood stock still.

Ino was glaring furiously at Sakura, and our favorite rosette was thoroughly telling her off, grasping a pair of black boxers. I could hear the inaudible question my boyfriend asked, but didn't have an answer.

"Go find yout own pair of Sasuke's boxers! Those are mine! You slut, always hanging around Sasuke like that, treating him like you could actually be his EQUAL!" Ino screamed, panting and blushing at the end.

Sakura growled and yelled back, shaking the fist with my raven's boxers clenched in it. We watched the pants wave back and forth, "First! I don't have a damn crush on that idiot! Secondly! Even if I did-I don't-I would_NOT_ **steal **a pair of his boxers and _enSHRINE_ them in a closet! You two-faced, wanna-be-stalker, club footed, split-end mess of a whore!"

Both Sasuke and I sweatdropped, and Sakura finished her shpeal, noticing us for the first time. She laughed and walked over, ignoring the now fuming ice-blonde.

"Hey Naruto. Sasuke. Sorry bout this, but you might've heard why I'm holding you underwear. Either way." she tossed em, and I snatched em up, tucking them away into a random pocket of my bag.

"Yeah...that was kinda..." he surpressed a shudder, and walked over to me, jerking his head in our room's direction. I nodded, still cautious, but walked out of the shadows anyways. And into the light.

"Oh great," apparently, Ino had been watching and had recovered from her embarrassment. "It's the frikin' monster again. God! Why can't it just die already?" Sasuke stiffened, and looked at me, a plea in his face.

I shook my head slightly, and turned away, as Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists, growling under her breath.

"Come on, that isn't polite," an oily slick voice spoke, and silnced the teen. I was only too thankful, but glanced just in time to see a slick smirk appear on Mizuki's sharp features. I froze, eyes wide.

He was watching me, dark eyes piercing me. I flinched several times internally, and stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move.

Ino was looking up at him in curiosity, seeming to sense that-contrary to his words-he wasn't actually disagreeing with her. He stepped up, and I watched as his eyes darkened again.

"No. Something like that _thing_ shouldn't be wasted," the dirty silver soothed, eyes locked onto mine.

_Oh no..._

"What do you mean? Of course it should die!" Ino growled, getting ready to argue with him. But the male simply shook his head slowly, a wider smirk taking over. Beside me, Sasuke was shaking, and I "accidentally" brushed my arm against his, moving slightly to look fully at the other teen behind us.

"No. It should _suffer._" the word hissed out like grease over water, "It should be tied up the demon it is, and made to service us. It should be beaten. It should be _rap-"_

_"_Mizuki. What a vivid imagination you have for someone with such a tiny brain," came a soft monotone from a window above us. My eyes were released, and I looked up with everyone else. Shikamaru, in a ruffled and very laz-about version of the first day of school uniform(yeah, it is for only one day), peering down through half mast eyes at us all.

"Yeah. But doesn't it hurt your head when you nod? Must make a bunch of pinging, what with all the empty space? Wouldn't you think, Shika?" Kiba slid against the wall behind Ino, keeping his back pressed against it. He appeared from around the corner, and I blinked.

Where...had they come from? Had me and Sasuke subconciously sent out some sort of batman distress signal?

I blinked again, and my eyes widened as I caught a suspicious flicker of long, tied up, chocolate hair, silky and straight. A shock of bloodred spikes dissappeared around the curve further up, and a brush of silver vanished on the roof.

Well hell. How long had they been listening, exactly?

I shook my head, and noticed a much more relaxed Sasuke beside me, apparently noticing a few of the same details.

"Yeah, guess so Kiba. I suppose he must have a healthy supply of asprin. I know I wouldn't be able to live if there was that much room for movement in _my_ head. I wouldn't know what to do with it."

Mizuki-by this point-was growling, his cool lost, and stepping closer.

Ino, by comparison, was calm, having recovered. She stepped up further, and I turned back around, a sign she wasn't worth my time. But she giggled, and spoke in a soft, slimey voice, "Yeah, you're right, Mizuki honey. He does deserve to suffer. And I know the perfect guys. First they have a little _fun_," she whispered, her voice getting closer, "And then they would make him bleed. Beaten, wounded, stabbed, "her voice was _too_ close now.

Beside me, Sasuke was shaking, and I knew this wouldn't last long.

"And **raped,**" she finished. I flinched and froze up, speechless. Did she know, or something?

-_Kit, calm down. She's just trying to get under your skin.-_

_Well i'll be damned if that plan didn't just work!_

_-Just stay calm, okay? Don't lose yourself.- he whispered as I started to._

The lines blurred around me, and I swallowed. They world was swaying. I knew my eyes were dangerously close to betraying me.

_-Kit? Kit? KIT!-_

_His voice echoed all around the empty space, and suddenly, the world around me dissolved. I was back in that place. I was scared, and backed up into the nearest alleyway, hoping it led to a sort of saftey. But as I went down the gradual slope, I saw the looming doom of a dead end. Trying to turn back, I heard their oily laughter, sliding cruely against my thumping heart, urging it to new speeds._

_-Kit!- the voice was washed away by the sudden torrents of rain that began to crash down everywhere. The street was dark and foggy, and the voices got even closer. My painfully racing heart was smashing into beat after beat, hot in my chest. It felt like I was going to be sick. The foul bubble in the pit of my stomach grew larger, and burst. I could feel a scream build up inside me, but forced it back down, rooted to the spot in a primal sort of fear._

_It clamped down on my body, this fear, until it was all I could hear past the roar of blood pulsing past my ears, and I could practically _taste_ it's horrible acidic flavor. But just as my tears began to silently spill over, a gentle pressure on my forehead made me pause, somehow drowning out the sound as another, deep and comforting voice spoke._

_"Come back to me."_

I blinked, realizing I was crying. Kiba had Ino pressed, face first, against the brick wall of the building, hiding us from her, and Neji and Gaara had driven Mizuki away. I shivered, and looked at Sasuke, who had on his usual mask, right in front of me.

But his soft yet calloused hand held mine, warm and firm, and a trickle of worry wormed it's way into his eyes, letting me know of his concern.

I smiled, trying to reassure him, and quickly brushed my hand across the drying tears to wipe them away. He just watched me, quiet and stoic as usual.

But he cared. And that was all that mattered.


	4. Forever and After With You

'Every Heart' by Boa Constrictor and Natural Vine (Inuyasha soundtrack)

* * *

I laughed, poking Kiba as he blushed violently, Shika smirking as our little 'posse' walked down the halls. Me and Sasuke were in the middle, and were on our way to our dorm, which was in the same room as last year, thankfully. I would've been sad if it hadn't been.

The months together, studying, flirting, being friends, our first date, the quiet kisses for only each other, whispered words of love and silent laughter. All the days we were sad, happy, and just enjoying lying in each other's arms. Our first real fight as a couple, over something we joked about later, and our first night together, being one.

So many memories had been made in that room. I knew I'd have the memories, and wherever Sasuke was would feel like home, but still. I'm glad we got to keep the room.

Sasuke unlocked it, and gave Sakura private look. A look that said, 'we'll-be-awhile-so-you-might-as-well-leave'. She nodded, and we went in.

I bounced eagerly to our bed again, jumping into the newly laid down pillows. Just as many as last year. And I spotted something new. A little round pillow had been added. It was bright orange with a swirl on it, and I grinned like an idiot.

"Idiot."

I pouted, grabbing said round pillow and chucking it at my lover. Lover he was. Ass he was. Ducker, he was not. It hit his face full on, and I gasped, laughing loudly, collapsing into the bed again, spreading my arms out.

"It feels like we came back home..." I murmured, closing my eyes and inhaling the scent of left-over Sasuke and new detergent.

I loved his smell.

"."

"Hey Sasuke?" I looked over. He was watching me, a warmth in his eyes. I frowned, waving a hand in his line of vision. He blinked, replacing the warmth with a mask. I sighed, getting up and going over to him.

I pulled him to the bed and laid back down, making him sit. Then, smiling, I put my head in his lap, letting my hair fall around my head. He smirked gently, and put his hands on my head, fingers curling into my spikes.

"What's wrong, teme?"

He blinked, shaking his head and I knew I wouldn't get anything from him. He started to hum softly. I felt my eyelids start to droop, but muttered, sleepy suddenly, "Unpacking needs to be done..." he smiled, thinking my eyes were closed, and kept humming.

"Later, dobe." My eyebrow twitched, but I let it slide. His fingers massaging my scalp and hair caringly felt good.

"Later," he whispered again. Once again, I didn't think to ask what he meant as I drifted off.

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

_He's beautiful...precious._

I sighed, my hands going limp. I couldn't shake this sense that something big was about to happen. Something bad.

_But I don't want things to change...I'd give anything...to be like this with him forever._

Running my long, pale fingers through his hair again, I wondered if I would ever just able able to be at peace.

_Not as long as He is still alive and looking for me..._

I shivered, and climbed all the way onto the bed, crossing my legs. My back was against the headboard, Naruto laid out before me. He adorable and gorgeous. His black tee with the big orange star off to one side was riding up on one side, revealing a sliver of perfect tanned skin, with his matching black cargos pooled around his ankles. His shoes were on the ground next to the bed, socks by them. I frowned. When had he taken them off?

Shrugging, I laid back further against the wood, getting comfortable, and started singing quietly.

_Every night in my dreams _  
_I see you. I feel you. _  
_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance _  
_And spaces between us _  
_You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are _  
_I believe that the heart does go on _  
_Once more you open the door _  
_And you're here in my heart _  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time _  
_And last for a lifetime _  
_And never go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you _  
_One true time I hold to _  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are _  
_I believe that the heart does go on _  
_Once more you open the door _  
_And you're here in my heart _  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love that will not _  
_go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _  
_And I know that my heart will go on _  
_We'll stay forever this way _  
_You are safe in my heart _  
_And my heart will go on and on..._

_(1)_

**_Normal POV_**

He finished, letting his voice fade slowly on the last note. He opened his legs, that were starting to got to sleep, and pulled his little lover into him, tucking his chin over Naruto's golden spikes and sighing, breathing him in.

_I love his scent..like summer..._He laughed softly.

"And ramen."

_As long as it stays like this forever...I promise to be happy._

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the huge waves that were the clouds above. Kiba was lying in the crook of his arms, scratching his huge dog on the belly. They were lying on the grass, in a meadow behind the school, where training usually took place. But the jocks hadn't arrived yet, and they weren't going to until tomorrow, so the brunette's figured they might as well enjoy the crisp air together.

"Hey Shika?" The older teen looked down at his little boyfriend, raising a brow, seeing as he was too lazy to respond. But Kiba had gotten used to it over the years together. Just because they had only recently become lovers, didn't mean they hadn't been best friends for nearly all their lives.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" he didn't have to say who. Everyone was a little worried about the couple. People like the two of them already attracted attention, but if people found out they were together...their troubles would quadruple. Especially Naruto's.

Shika just hmm-ed, contemplating. Kiba let him. He knew he'd get an answer eventually.

After a little while, the pony-tailed boy nodded slowly, murmuring, "Yeah, I think Sasuke'll make sure of it."

_He is the protective type. Naruto'll be okay in the end. I just hope they realize that it's gonna get worse before it gets better._

He hadn't had anyone confirm it, of course, but he was pretty sure he knew-and he was right-what had happened that night almost nine months ago, and he personally was afraid for them.

_But they have each other, and us. It'll be alright. I'm positive._

**_For such a smart guy...he sure was wrong..._**

* * *

"We didn't even use the whip cream," he motioned to the lonely can, sitting proped up on the pillow next to them.

Kakashi smiled and rolled over, having been on his stomach, and wrapped his arms around his lover, whispering, with humor, "And now I have to take another shower, huh?"

"Want company?"

They smiled.

* * *

The figure watched from the trees. The wind blew on it's hood, and threatened to pull it down, when the person grasped it, keeping it up. Then, chuckling, the man vanished again, into the forest's shadows.

"Later..."

* * *

(1)-The song is My Heart Will Go On-By Celine Dion

(2)-For you KakaIruka Fangirls/Fanguys! Enjoy:3

It's gonna be sad, so I'm getting in some random sex scenes. Plus, my readers have earned it. No lemons in the sad prequel! Also, hope you look up the song. Its found on youtube. Look up: SasuNaru Far Across the Distance .

It's the one with Sasuke with his hand on Naru's shoulder. Kinda blue-ish and sketch-like. Really beautiful!

Also-Sorry if what they said in the chapter made little sense. It will later, I swear.

Okay, so Today, news. Im not lying. I was reading a few fanfics with lemons, and suddenly, I got this wierd feeling in my nose. I didn't think much of it. It was several stories later and eight lemons, when suddenly, OUT OF NOWHERE(!) my nose starts to bleed. No shit. Really. A perv moment. Apparently, it built up. By the end, I was actually dizzy. I was stunned. BEWARE! IT REALLY HAPPENS!


	5. Forever and After With You: Lemon

"Every Heart' by Boa Constrictor and Natural Vine

* * *

I laughed, poking Kiba as he blushed violently, Shika smirking as our little 'posse' walked down the halls. Me and Sasuke were in the middle, and were on our way to our dorm, which was in the same room as last year, thankfully. I would've been sad if it hadn't been.

The months together, studying, flirting, being friends, our first date, the quiet kisses for only each other, whispered words of love and silent laughter. All the days we were sad, happy, and just enjoying lying in each other's arms. Our first real fight as a couple, over something we joked about later, and our first night together, being one.

So many memories had been made in that room. I knew I'd have the memories, and wherever Sasuke was would feel like home, but still. I'm glad we got to keep the room.

Sasuke unlocked it, and gave Sakura private look. A look that said, 'we'll-be-awhile-so-you-might-as-well-leave'. She nodded, and we went in.

I bounced eagerly to our bed again, jumping into the newly laid down pillows. Just as many as last year. And I spotted something new. A little round pillow had been added. It was bright orange with a swirl on it, and I grinned like an idiot.

"Idiot."

I pouted, grabbing said round pillow and chucking it at my lover. Lover he was. Ass he was. Ducker, he was not. It hit his face full on, and I gasped, laughing loudly, collapsing into the bed again, spreading my arms out.

"It feels like we came back home..." I murmured, closing my eyes and inhaling the scent of left-over Sasuke and new detergent.

I loved his smell.

"."

"Hey Sasuke?" I looked over. He was watching me, a warmth in his eyes. I frowned, waving a hand in his line of vision. He blinked, replacing the warmth with a mask. I sighed, getting up and going over to him.

I pulled him to the bed and laid back down, making him sit. Then, smiling, I put my head in his lap, letting my hair fall around my head. He smirked gently, and put his hands on my head, fingers curling into my spikes.

"What's wrong, teme?"

He blinked, shaking his head and I knew I wouldn't get anything from him. He started to hum softly. I felt my eyelids start to droop, but muttered, sleepy suddenly, "Unpacking needs to be done..." he smiled, thinking my eyes were closed, and kept humming.

"Later, dobe." My eyebrow twitched, but I let it slide. His fingers massaging my scalp and hair caringly felt good.

"Later," he whispered again. Once again, I didn't think to ask what he meant as I drifted off.

* * *

**_Sasuke POV_**

_He's beautiful...precious._

I sighed, my hands going limp. I couldn't shake this sense that something big was about to happen. Something bad.

_But I don't want things to change...I'd give anything...to be like this with him forever._

Running my long, pale fingers through his hair again, I wondered if I would ever just able able to be at peace.

_Not as long as He is still alive and looking for me..._

I shivered, and climbed all the way onto the bed, crossing my legs. My back was against the headboard, Naruto laid out before me. He adorable and gorgeous. His black tee with the big orange star off to one side was riding up on one side, revealing a sliver of perfect tanned skin, with his matching black cargos pooled around his ankles. His shoes were on the ground next to the bed, socks by them. I frowned. When had he taken them off?

Shrugging, I laid back further against the wood, getting comfortable, and started singing quietly.

_Every night in my dreams _  
_I see you. I feel you. _  
_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance _  
_And spaces between us _  
_You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are _  
_I believe that the heart does go on _  
_Once more you open the door _  
_And you're here in my heart _  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time _  
_And last for a lifetime _  
_And never go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you _  
_One true time I hold to _  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are _  
_I believe that the heart does go on _  
_Once more you open the door _  
_And you're here in my heart _  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love that will not _  
_go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _  
_And I know that my heart will go on _  
_We'll stay forever this way _  
_You are safe in my heart _  
_And my heart will go on and on..._

_(1)_

**_Normal POV_**

He finished, letting his voice fade slowly on the last note. He opened his legs, that were starting to got to sleep, and pulled his little lover into him, tucking his chin over Naruto's golden spikes and sighing, breathing him in.

_I love his scent..like summer..._He laughed softly.

"And ramen."

_As long as it stays like this forever...I promise to be happy._

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the huge waves that were the clouds above. Kiba was lying in the crook of his arms, scratching his huge dog on the belly. They were lying on the grass, in a meadow behind the school, where training usually took place. But the jocks hadn't arrived yet, and they weren't going to until tomorrow, so the brunette's figured they might as well enjoy the crisp air together.

"Hey Shika?" The older teen looked down at his little boyfriend, raising a brow, seeing as he was too lazy to respond. But Kiba had gotten used to it over the years together. Just because they had only recently become lovers, didn't mean they hadn't been best friends for nearly all their lives.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" he didn't have to say who. Everyone was a little worried about the couple. People like the two of them already attracted attention, but if people found out they were together...their troubles would quadruple. Especially Naruto's.

Shika just hmm-ed, contemplating. Kiba let him. He knew he'd get an answer eventually.

After a little while, the pony-tailed boy nodded slowly, murmuring, "Yeah, I think Sasuke'll make sure of it."

_He is the protective type. Naruto'll be okay in the end. I just hope they realize that it's gonna get worse before it gets better._

He hadn't had anyone confirm it, of course, but he was pretty sure he knew-and he was right-what had happened that night almost nine months ago, and he personally was afraid for them.

_But they have each other, and us. It'll be alright. I'm positive._

**_For such a smart guy...he sure was wrong..._**

* * *

Kakashi stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and putting his mask back on, avoiding looking at his mirror-self before doing so. It was always a relief to have it back on. Only a few people had ever seen him without.

"Kashi?"

Ah. There's one of them now.

He opened the door, ignoring the goose bumps at the sudden chill that hit him. He walked out and froze.

_Well damn it all. And I just took a shower too. Oh well._

His cock twitched. (2)

Iruka was laid on the bed, a sheet just barely covering his erection, cheeks flushed, a new can of whip cream beside him, chilly and already shaken. The silver let his towel fall, revealing his now half-hard member.

"Kashi...please.." the little brunette murmured, his hand running over his chest, hissing as it brushed his pert nipples. Kakashi immediatly went over to him and took the blanket off, enjoying his lover's expression as the soft fabric ran over his heated flesh like cool water. He cursed into the bed when the silver abruptly seized his pulsating dick, giving it a few quick pumps before grabbing the lube.

Kakashi put the bottle beside them, and leaned down, gasping softly as thier cocks touched, to kiss Iruka firmly, tongue reaching into the other's moist cavern to probe and dance with his own tongue, sucking on his boyfriend's bottom lip and letting his hands roam.

A bolt of pleasure went up both of thier spines as thier cocks continued to grind, pulsating together. Iruka gasped and arched, drawing a thick groan from Kakashi. The silver pressed down, unable to bear it anymore. He went south, planting feather soft kisses everywhere, clamping down on his lover's pulse and marking him yet again, before licking and lipping his sweaty chest, guiding his mouth to barely whisper over the hard little mounds.

"Ngh! Kakashi! Nn! Oh!" The smaller man gasped out and arched again when the other bit down gently on a nipple, tongue swirling and flicking hotly. He pressed his thin chest up, and moaned.

"Kashi! Oooh!"

Suddenly sucking on said nipple, the english proffesor reached down and grasped his lover's dick, softly pumping.

"'Ruka-I can't-" He gasped, feeling himself grow larger again as he took in the mewls from his partner.

"Please! Do it!" Kakashi moved from over him and sat on his legs, grabbing the lube again. He squirted a palmful and coated his cock, hissing at the chill.

Iruka turned over and wagged his butt in the air like the offering it was. Kakashi groaned at the sight. He slicked a finger, remembering just in time, reluctantly.

Pressing it in, he leaning in to nip and lick at the puckered hole, drawing a moan from the brunette. He poked his tongue in and then slowly curled his already intruding digit, pulling another hot mewl.

Smirking, he quickly added another, scissoring fast and hard, probing until he had his hot little lover thrusting back against his hand, crying out. But he pulled his fingers away, smirking again at the resulting whimper.

"Un! Kakashi! Pleasse!" Iruka begged his arms collapsing and sticking his ass higher. The silver grunted, and quickly put himself in front of his lover's entrance, pressing forward after a moment of reapplying the lube.

"Nn! T...tight...oh god.." he growled, and kept going, cock twitching at each whimper and mewl of pleasure he drew from the littler male, each twitch pulling yet another bolt of wonder through Iruka making him see stars for a moment.

"Always...so big.." Ruka whispered, and tried to push back, only to have Kakashi hold his hips and keep slowly going in. The both let out a breath and panted hard when the silver was sunk in to the hilt.

Unable to help it, Kakashi thrusted in, slamming the rock hard head of his dick into Iruka's prostate and making him scream in pleasure, bucking back at him, trying to impale himself further on that oh-so-great cock. He shrieked as his lover pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, striking the bundle of nerves again.

They gasped and the silver repeated and his hands flipped the littler man while he was still filled, making them both moan, so he could almost fold him in half, lean over him, and slam in harder, each thrust pulling a yell of pleasure from Iruka.

Suddenly though, Iruka gasped, eyes flinging open in warning. His mouth was gaping. Kakashi lowered him but kept pounding in, grabbing the younger's dick and pumping erratically. Then Iruka gasped, screaming loudly and deeply, cumming hard into his lover's hand.

His velvet walls clenched around the silver's already pulsating member, pulling his cum from him. It was Kakashi's turn to gasp and keep thrusting, emptying his load. He finally gave in and cried out, falling forward.

But he barely stopped himself from falling onto Iruka, holding himself up shakily with his jelly-like arms and leaning in to kiss the still shuddering and twitching brunette.

Slowly, and gasping at the chill, he pulled out, lowering himself to beside his boyfriend.

After a little while, a bit of thier sweat dried, and Iruka chuckled.

"Hn?" the silver grunted, unable to form a sentence.

"We didn't even use the whip cream," he motioned to the lonley can, sitting proped up on the pillow next to them.

Kakashi smiled and rolled over, having been on his stomach, and wrapped his arms around his lover, whispering, with humor, "And now I have to take another shower, huh?"

"Want company?"

They smiled.

* * *

The figure watched from the trees. The wind blew on it's hood, and threatened to pull it down, when the person grasped it, keeping it up. Then, chuckling, the man vanished again, into the forest's shadows.

"Later..."

* * *

(1)-The song is My Heart Will Go On-By Celine Dion

(2)-For you KakaIruka Fangirls/Fanguys! Enjoy:3

It's gonna be sad, so I'm getting in some random sex scenes. Plus, my readers have earned it. No lemons in the sad prequel! Also, hope you look up the song. Its found on youtube. Look up: SasuNaru Far Across the Distance .

It's the one with Sasuke with his hand on Naru's shoulder. Kinda blue-ish and sketch-like. Really beautiful!

Also-Sorry if what they said in the chapter made little sense. It will later, I swear.

Okay, so Today, news. Im not lying. I was reading a few fanfics with lemons, and suddenly, I got this wierd feeling in my nose. I didn't think much of it. It was several stories later and eight lemons, when suddenly, OUT OF NOWHERE(!) my nose starts to bleed. No shit. Really. A perv moment. Apparently, it built up. By the end, I was actually dizzy. I was stunned. BEWARE! IT REALLY HAPPENS!


	6. Warnings Inside Me

"Naruto! Come on! We gotta go!" I yelled, banging on the wall to our dorm as I treid to get my other shoe on, hopping on one foot in a _very_** dignified** way. I -did not- squeak as I nearly lost balance, and barely stopped myself.

Naruto yelled back, and a loud thud came from inside before he came tumbling out the door, slamming it behind him and locking it. I held back a bark of laughter.

His one day uniform was buttoned wrong, his messy golden hair looked electrocuted, his socks were backwards, shoes in hand, and he had his piece of toast bit between his teeth awkwardly.

"Gon Saske! Mer gonwa be wate!" he yelled through his toast, trying to pull me along while tugging his first shoe on. I helped him, trying to get his hair to lie down a bit.

Okay. So hence, he fell asleep. I sang, thus fell asleep aswell. Hence, no unpacking was done, and thus-again-no alarm clock was wound...and now we are late.

The warning bell rang.

"Spt!" Naruto cursed around his mouthful, hopping with the other shoe, pulling it on and grabbing my hand to race down the hall. We were doomed.

* * *

"So good of you to join us, Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha. Please. Find your seats," Raidou said, pointing to a pair of reserved seats by the window.

We stumbled over, panting. Naruto collapsed into the seat, the torn-off piece of toast hanging limply from his lips. The rest of it had fallen off somewhere along our mad dash. He took it out and looked at it pitiously. I smirked, my chest still having, and sat next to him, putting my head on the desk and sighing.

I murmured, "No matter how much you make the puppy-dog face at it, the toast won't regrow itself, dobe."

He pouted. I couldn't see him, but I know he pouted. It's almost like I could _hear_ it.

"Shut up. Teme," he muttered, eating it as I raised my head.

The class droned on, out teacher going on about some special event in Cuba. I wasn't concerned. Naruto was staring out the window the whole time, but I just watched the clock. There it was.

_I still have that uneasiness...but why?_

Near the end of the class, Raidou called for our attention.

"Class, next week we will be taking a trip to Tokyo, and a permission slip will not be required. Please be on your best behavior. Your fee is paid by the school and was included in the price getting here. You will be required to arrive in front of the school's main building at six a.m. for the buses. Anyone late will be left behind."

Next to me, Naruto pumped his fists in the air! I stood, sighing in resignation.

He grinned, humming happily, and stood aswell, stretching.

"TokyoTokyoTokyoTokyoTokyo! WooHoo! We're goin' ta Tokyo!" He swayed back and forth idioticlly, and sang.

I grumbled.

Too cheerful.

It burnssss us...

* * *

Sasuke leaned out the window and looked up, glancing around for the usual lazy teen, spotted his feet hanging from the roof, and called out in his cool monotone, "Shika. Can you answer me something?"

He heard a faint grunt and went on, "Can you feel it too?"

One of the feet shifted, and he waited.

"Yeah. I feel it. It's all gonna come crashing down soon. You ready?''

Sasuke looked out, across the school yard, and sighed.

_No._

_"_You better be, Uchiha. Cause it won't be easy," Shika murmured a last time, before both feet dissappeared, and the raven heard his footsteps echo and the roof hatch door shut behind him as he left.

_Better be ready...huh? Brother..._

* * *

As the man moved through the trees, he smirked coldly, wondering what his little brother was doing right now.

Such a naive little brother he was, too. Acting like he was allowed to be happy. And with such an adorable little lover, too.

"Tsk tsk. So naive it's sad...little brother," he rasped, voice hoarse from disuse.

"I'm coming for you soon...little brother..."

* * *

Sasuke stood in the wind, letting it play with his hair, a black pit of worry growing and deepening in his stomach. There it was again.

That feeling that everything is going to end soon...

_I hate it._

He sighed, leaning further, folding his arms and laying his head on them, air still trickling around with the long raven bands of his bangs, leaves blowing around outside. As the bell rang, Sasuke groaned, standing again. Naruto had to be put in a different class for fifth, because he detested Physics. So it was the one class they had apart.

_It's not even worth going to class without him_..

Sasuke blinked. Since when was he so completely and utterly...devoted?

_**Sasuke POV**_

I smiled wryly, shaking my head. Like I really had to ask.

It had started so long ago, it seemed to me now...but it hadn't been so long..

_

* * *

_

**Sorry its so short. Next chappie is his flashback. Didn't want to do it here.**

**Continue! Nobody gets to gripe! Four chapters in five days! You are gifted with a month of no writers block! Hope you appreiciate it...REVIEW!**

**LOOK UP ON YOUTUBE! BELOW!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**( Everything You Want - [SasuNaru] ) It's exactly like that. No 'tribute' after or anything. I love it. I describes it so well:) Not my story, but the anime and manga:) kawaii!**

__ Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

[Chorus]  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

[Chorus]

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

[Chorus]  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know 


	7. Meeting the Idiot

**_Flashback to nearly two years ago:_**

_"Come on Uchiha. Don't say that just because he's in your classes. It's way too troublesome."_

_"Yeah. But he's so damn annoying," I grumbled, aware that it sounded like I was whining. _

_And I was. _

_I just didn't care. _

_It was just so irritating. In almost every class I'd gone to, I'd come in to find that blonde moron making an idiot out of himself. Besides..I'd been hearing rumors all day. Odd things. Like overhearing people whisper that he was a bastard monster. _

_Gee. I didn't like how freaken' bright and sunshiney he was either, but I wouldn't go so far as to call the guy a demon, like some people did._

_Apparently, there was an old folktale, that said when he was born, there was the biggest fire in the country's history, and he was the cause. Midwives and old people made up some bullshit-I think-and said he was housing an ancient spirit. A fox demon called a...Kyuubi, or something._

_People can learn a lot by listening, I've discovered over the years._

_Quite a bit._

_"But hey, at least it was easy enough. Your first day."_

_Shika was walking beside me, his monotone cooling down my irate temper a little. We'd known each other for a few years now, since seventh grade. Since neither one of us really had any real motivation to work, we'd easily become skipping buddies, usually hanging out on the roof or somewhere quiet._

_But back to the issue at hand. Blonde hair. Ridiculously blue eyes. Goofy smile. Idiot._

_I turned the corner, exiting the building, and heard the sigh as my friend gave up reasoning with me, leaving. I turned on my music, heading for town, and feeling the rock pour through me and cool my irritation. I sighed, hopping over the curb and walking across the street. Cars honked and a few people yelled. I didn't really care, though. _

_Deciding to head for the back of town, to maybe find somewhere to relax, I kept walking, listening to my music. After awhile, I spotted an old brick warehouse, and leaned against it, sliding to sit down and rest. I unplugged an earphone to try and sleep._

_I stayed like that, running a pale hand through my raven spikes and groaning._

_"Stay still, Uzumaki! Dammit! Stay still already!"_

_I frowned, listening. Uzumaki?_

Wasn't that that blonde idiot's name?

_"P-Please guys! Please stop! I'm beggin yo-" a shriek cut off a pathetic plea, and my brow furrowed more, as I reluctantly stood up again. I walked towards the noise, muting the music and taking out the other earphone, tying them around my neck._

_"DAMN. Stsy still. I can't hit you right when you flinch like that!"_

_"Yeah! Just fuckin' stay still. Hah! Guys, just look at 'em cry!"_

_"What a damn brat, for a monster!"_

_"Please! Stop! I'll do anything if you'll just-" a whimper was again cut off as a yell of pain echoed around us. I growled, nearing the shallow alleyway the voices were coming from._

_Getting closer, I wondered if it could really be him. Surely not. What would he be doing here?_

_Sliding against wall, I turned my head to look into the narrow alley, and stiffened at what I saw._

_There he was. It was really that damn idiot._

_"Fuck," I cursed, stepping in._

_The littler blonde teen was cowering in the corner, shaking, and every visible inch of his skin was bruised. He had fading cuts everywhere, that looked like they'd been made a while back._

_"You should be used to like by now, anyways, you bastard! After all this time!" One of the four or five guys surrounding him chuckled, kicking him again. The shriek that resulted made me angrier, for some reason._

_"Yeah! We do this often enough! What a great punching bag a little bitch-ass monster like you makes!"_

_"Please...somebody," Uzumaki murmured, tears streaming. I felt a growl rumble through me. His normal insanely bright eyes were hazed over and he looked like he was about to give up._

_Stepping into the dark space, I let the anger out, "Let go of him!" I yelled, as one of the guys grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up, the golden haired boy biting his lip to halt a scream of agony._

_They turned, the one guy still holding him, and sneered at me, "Yeah? And who says? You gonna make me, pretty boy?"_

_Pretty boy. Pretty boy._

_I let my bangs fall over my eyes._

_"Thought so. You're just a little cocksucking coward, aren't you? Can't help nobody!"_

_"Right! Just a little dickhead brat!"_

_"Coward!"_

_"Look, just get lost kid, before we change our minds!"_

_I looked up, furious, and froze when I saw the look on the blonde's face. He was ashamed, and watching me like I was a hope about to vanish. Like he wished I would help, but though I wouldn't. If anything, he looked afraid I'd ask to join them._

_I clenched my fists and jaw, walking past the guys, ignoring thier taunts and threats, up to the guy holding him._

_"Didn't you hear me?" I muttered, my mask in place. Inside, I was raging._

_"Eh?" the guy questioned, raising his brow arrogantly at me. Like I was a worm to him._

_"I said," I repeated, just for his special little brain, "Put him DOWN."_

_The blonde gasped._

_"Hey, just who do you think you-" I slammed my elbow into his face, effectively silencing him. He grunted, and stumbled back, releasing the boy. The other guys rushed me. My body took over, used to fighting dirty. I grabbed one guy, ducking under his arm and throwing him into the other. I leaped up, kicking off the wall to crash my other foot into the fourth guy's left shoulder, hearing a crack and then a shriek as I broke a bone._

_A few moments later, a couple more broken bones, and I wiped the blood off a spilt lip, looking around for the blonde._

_He was still sitting in the corner, watching me, eyes huge, tears still adorning the edges. I sighed, shook out a sore hand, and walked over. He flinched, and withdrew. My eyes widened._

_Giving patience, I went slowly, getting closer easily. He gazed up at me, scared. His arms were clutching what was probably cracked ribs, and I didn't want him to move and hurt himself more._

_"Y-you're okay?" he whispered, blinking as I stopped, finally standing over him._

_My eyes widened further. _

_'How can he worry about me? With him like this? Who...who is he?'_

_Nodding, I held out my hand. He bit his lip, and met my eyes, fearful and cautious. I smirked, and muttered, "Hurry up..dobe." _

_The fear vanished, to be replaced by a certain kind of fire. Defiance. I liked it._

_He smiled crookedly back, scowling as he grabbed my hand, hiding the pain it must've cost him to stretch his middle like that._

_I pulled him up, and he was shorter than me. I kept smirking, and he watched me, face set with determination. It brows were furrowed, and the tears were gone. It was the look of someone who had nothing to lose. _

_The look I had inside. He stood up, but didn't let go, grinning at me._

_"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Teme." I felt like chuckling._

_I smirked wider. For such a moron...he was alright._

_"Sasuke Uchiha. Dobe."_

_We semed to come to an agreement._


	8. Drumming of the Rain

_****___

__

*A smell of fresh cookies and hot coco wafts through the house as you come in, welcomed by Gaara, who quickly returns to the couch, hopping over the back to cuddle up next to Neji. The movie playing is One Piece Strong World. Kiba, sitting on the floor, tugs on Shika's sleeve entusiastically. The lazy teen looks down from the other couch, peeking open an eye. Seeing you, he pauses...you nod, and he looks away again*

Kiba- Look at that awsome lightning bird! And the ship flies! Look, Shika!

Shika- Cool. *he glances to satisfy his lover, before closing his eyes again. Kiba shrugs, and turns back to watching. You ask where you can find Lawlie. Neji raises a hand and points towards the back*

Juura-Thanks.

*You head to where he pointed, and the smell of chocolate chip cookies gets stronger. Grinning, and walking faster, you round the corner in the darkened hallway, unable to see the pictures hanging on the wall as you head upstairs and past the kitchen. As you pass, you pause, inhaling the heavenly scent and listening to both the voice actors and Kiba wooting from the living room, and the faucet dripping water. Then, grimming wider, you head up.*

*Making it to the top of the staircase, you glance around and hear a few voices coming from the last door on the left. A dim yellow light is pouring into the hall, illuminating a group picture of the RECon group, before Sparkle and Shino died. Heading into the room, you pause and look over it, guilt gnawing you for a moment, before you shake your head and go into the room, knocking and hesitating once inside. You aren't sure if you deserve to be here.*

Lawlie- *looks up from her laptop and pulls back before smiling cautiously* Hey, Juura...didn't we have a talk about you breaking into my house?

*Sasuke sits up and puts an arm around his boyfriend, Naruto, who is watching you from beside Lawlie. They're all sitting in a mound of blankets in the bed, and Kakashi is laying down on the couch beside it, reading. He glances at you from behind it and nods agreeably.*

Sasuke- Oh, she didn't. We gave her a key.

Lawlie- WHAAA? *She slams her laptop shut and pouts at him.* Well you can for-_get_ about having any say in my next chapter then, mister I Give Keys To Crazy Glompers! Screww that.

*You stand, feeling a bit lost, in the doorway, until Iruka, laying on the opposite couch, stands and comes over, pulling you down on the bed too. You wait, as the arguement dies down.*

Juura- Sorry about this. I just...

Lawlie- *sighs but smiles wearily* It's fine. But I have to warn you. No speak peeks at my stories, kay?

Juura- Fine.

(_Maybe there's some forgiveness there? Ne? Sorry for de uber-long intro guys! Enjoy de rest! This chappie is going to be all Naru!)_

* * *

I walked further down the hallway, and rounded the corner, heading for our next classroom, since Sasuke was late to 'pick me up'. But just as I turned into the next hall, something covered my eyes and mouth. I screamed into the hand, and struggled, shocks of raw fear joining through me.

_"Got you, Na-ru-to!" _a husky voice slithered into my ear. I stiffened, and struggled more in the iron grip I didn't know was very gentle.

Tears welled up and spilled over. But suddenly, the hands were spinning me around, and I was shaking, as I looked into Kiba's face.

"What the-dude, are you alright? Geez, I was only kidding!" he tried to pull me into a hug, and normally, I wouldn't have minded, but _he_ wasn't who I needed.

"Sasuke," I murmured, and pulled away, running off.

"Naruto!" the brunette called out, still worried. He tried to follow, but I sped out of his sight soon, still sobbing.

_But...we're in school now. He won't be able to hold you..._

I stopped and felt my heart drop to the floor. That damned voice was right. I..I couldn't go to him. I was lost.

I stumbled out of all the other students' way, and into a broom closet, sliding against the wall to sit down. Pulling my legs to my chest, I let my tears fall. But it wasn't just because of Kiba's retarded joke. It was because I needed him, but couldn't go to him and just hold him anymore. I wanted to feel his warm, safe arms surround me. His deep, gentle voice that he uses only for me telling me that it'll be okay because he won't let anything happen to me. That he'll always be there.

-_Kit? You okay?-_

_I don't know what to do anymore, Kyu. I need him. But..._

_-Why do you care so much what other people think? The only one that matters is your mate, anyways.-_

_You don't _understand. _You weren't there all my life. I didn't want to be this way! But...after so long, with people saying horrible tings, and nobody telling me it wasn't true, it hurts. Not on the outside, for awhile, but somewhere so deep inside you you didn't know it could hurt so much until it starts to burn and shrink, pulling your heart into itself and making you want to scream in agony..._

More tears welled up, and I gasped, burying my head in my arms and sobbing as quietly as I could.

-_Kit...-_

_Just go away.._

_-But...?-_

_LEAVE!_

I felt his prescence fade, and felt even emptier and more alone, crying harder.

"Sasuke...help..." I choked out, sensing that I was about to let go of myself.

"Naruto!" I heard in the hall. I froze, stopping the tears for a moment, only to recognize Kakashi and Kiba.

_It's not him. Not him._

Collapsing again, I sobbed, not bothering to hide it. I heard footsteps, and the door of the closet was yanked open.

I heard my english teacher speak, but couldn't understand him. Looking up, my eyes widened, and I jerked back. One of the men was standing there, frantic for some reason. I shrieked, scrambling backwards and bumping into boxes. I turned up, watching as they began thier descent. The man yelled and reached for me, and I huddled back, pulling into myself at last completely.

"Naruto!" a voice echoed and faded.

_I was back in the alleyway, looking fearfully up into the man's eyes as he stood over me, sneering. More figures began to emerge from the fog, and I tried to backk up further, hitting the bricks behind me. Gasping and feeling the tears well up again, I shut my eyes tightly, whispering softly, words drowned by the churning waters, "Please...someone help me."_

_The men laughed, and I cowered, backing up and pulling my legs up, trying to make myself as small as possible. Curled into the fetal position and having the stinging rain pelt on me, I cried, knowing I was about to die for sure._

"Naruto!"

_I stiffened, glancing around, but the rain kept coming down, blinding me to all else except the threatening figures getting nearer. _

_"Damn bastard," one of said figures cursed, throwing down a beer bottle. I flinched as it shattered, glass sprinkling the concrete as the brown liquor ran into the rain. _

_He bent down in front of me, grabbing my hair and tugging me upright again, slurring, "You'll pay! You're nothing but a friggin' demon spawn! Die!" _

_He smacked me, letting me fall again as the blow connected, and knocked me into the bricks, kicking my side as I dropped to the already flooding ground, water coming up to my eyes as I flattened and gasped in pain, trying to scoot back again._

"Snap out of it! Naruto!"

_I stiffened again, the man pulling up by my hair again. I tried to look through the agony and rain that lept crashing down around me, but as the next swing hit me, I choked and coughed up blood, my stomach coiling. The fist withdrew, and slammed into me again, drawing a screech. _

"What's wrong with him?"

_Another voice. It yelled as I did, water blowing both our words into nothing. The thunder crackled above, and I shrieked, another hand reaching me. For an impossible moment, the rain slowed and quieted. I looked around, in slow motion it seemed. I felt a hand on my face, gentle and calloused. It was familiar. I leaned into it, tears still streaming down my cheeks. _

_"_Naruto. Dobe. What happened? Come back to me."

_But I can't go to him. I have to keep it a secret, I whispered in my mind. The rain slammed back down and the touch vanished. I screeched again. The fist had connected. _

_"You fucking monster! Just go to hell!"_

_Held up only by my soaked hair, I sobbed, trying to get free, but I couldn't get loose. The other men were closing in. I knew one they did, I would be gone forever._

_"_Dobe! I said come back to me! Naruto!" _The rain halted again, as if commanded by the oh-so-deep voice, but then the mysterious hand came back, another joining it. They held my sobbing face and stroked me lovingly._

_Lovingly? Me?_

_"_Yes you, idiot. Wake up. Just open your eyes and come back to me already."

_Blinked, and shuddered, trying to do as it said._

Wake up? A dream?

I was sobbing still, but opening my eyes was okay. I cracked them open and was pulled into a warm chest. I cried, and clutched him desperately, weeping into his soft shirt.

"Sasuke! Is he awake?" I heard Gaara yell from somewhere else.

"Yeah!" my savior yelled back, voice cracking. I looked up, teary eyes wide. My boyfriend held me tight, preventing me from seeing the tears in his eyes.

People flooded the room, and I tried so hard not to cry, finally succeeding after about ten minutes. I knew I was alright now, but I couldn't get that sound out of my head.

That rain.

That constant beat of drumming rain.

"You idiot. Why didn't you come find me?" He choked out, still holding me tightly.

"S-Secret. _Us_," I murmured, my own voice cracking a bit. He looked confused, be realization dawned on him. He pinched my cheek, scowling.

"It doesn't matter in that kind of situation. Of course it wouldn't!" I looked away, ashamed I hadn't thought of his opinion. He would feel this way now, but I still couldn't. He would regret it eventually. Everyone did in the end.

"I don't care what it is. If you need me, you find me. And I'll save you, no matter what. You got that? I will _never_ regret being with you. Ever," he murmured into my hair, tugging me close again. My eyes widened, but I quickly closed them, a single tear falling. I nodded, wanting so badly to believe him. Maybe I did...

-_Kit...-_

_"_Hey! Sasuke!" Sakura ran in, stopping at our expressions. She frowned, but hesitated, waiting for one of us to explain.

She'd been in class when it'd happened. She was younger than everyone but Ino and Hinata, Neji's cousin. They were still sophmores. Everyone else was a junior. (1)

Sasuke squeezed me and let me lie back on our bed, where I had realized we were, a few moments ago.

"Yeah?" he said, monotone back full strength. His eyes were puffy, but Kami be damned if he was gonna show he'd been upset-to anyone to me. I couldn't bite back a smile of warmth at the thought that only I knew his real smile.

Sakura glanced at me, before leaning in a muttering, "Lady Tsunade told me to come get you as fast as possible. It's your brother."

* * *

(1)- sorry if I said senior earlier. They are actually juniors. One, for the sequel Im planning...maybe, and two, it fits my plans.


	9. Too Naive

**_A few days have passed since last chapter, so lets see how our boys are getting along..._**

Sasuke walked down the hall, heading for the cafeteria to pick up their breakfast.

He had deep black rings under his eyes and had lines drawn across his beautiful face, worried and dark. His hair was unbrushed, wild, matted in some places, spiky in others. He was leaning forward, looking frail and tired, even more delicate than usual, a chilly sweat running down his back. He felt queasy. He stumbled, and nearly fell, placing an almost reluctant hand on the wall to stop himself.

He sighed, letting his body fall to lean against said wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, a lost look in his eyes, just past his usual mask, which was kept up by habit. Groaning, the raven took a deep breath, trying to dispell some of his anxiety.

_Fuck..._

He mumbled something incomprehensible, closing his eyes and remembering.

**_Flashback to three days ago:_**

_Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade, waiting for her to say something and stop looking at him with that, 'I'm-so-sorry' face._

_"We found Itachi. He's here. In Konoha. In town, or so our sources say. And he knows you're here, Sasuke."_

_The world slowed and suddenly, it was like he'd been frozen and encased in glass. He couldn't see the room he was standing in, and he heard his blood rushing past his ears. __He knew he must be dying, because nobody's pulse was supposed to be able to withstand such high speeds. __Because something that far behind you shouldn't be able to catch up to you and slam into you so quickly, knocking the breath from your body and making your nerves fail and go numb, stunned into being stiff and dead from shock of impact. It just shouldn't be possible._

Breathe.

_"Our sources also tell us that he has been following you...and Naruto. For at least as long as you've been back. Perhaps before." The voice was dull and reluctant, barely making a sound on the plexiglass he was deafened by._

_"They tell us that he might be planning to do something soon."_

Breathe.

_The walls of glass shattered and pierced his body, small, sharp, and painful slivers of a memory he thought he'd buried so deep the wounds were stitched up and sealed so tight. The seams were straining and all he could do was watch as he was torn apart, silently wishing he could save himself. But he couldn't. Instead, he fought against the tide of fear, forcing words out his throat, so dry they could bleed from the pressure of being pushed forth._

Breathe.

_He licked his lips, not bothering with his mask, but somehow keeping it in place. His face was completely blank. A blank that wasn't _devoid_ of emotion, but rather so full and bursting with fear that it made you embarrassed and so instead, you just imagine it to be blank. _

_"S-sources?" he muttered, his eyes locked with something nobody else could see. Like he'd gone back into a night nearly thirteen years ago. (1)_

_Tsunade watched him for a moment before turning away._

_"Nevermind how I got the info. All that matters is we have to take measures. I'm going to give you a choice here, because this will end up involving the brat too, if we leave it unattended."_

Breathe.

_She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and shaking her head._

_Sasuke nodded, eyes trying to focus._

_"Sasuke? You gonna be okay?" She whispered, not looking at him. He nodded, still a little shocked, and murmured, "Y-yeah. You...you said something about options?" He cleared his throat, and shook his head, eyes finally watching the back of her head as she spoke again._

**_End flashback_**

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and stood again, heading for the caf. He straightened his back, refusing to slouch, and walked faster, ignoring the stinging in his eyes.

_I gotta keep myself together. For Naruto. I have to._

* * *

_**Naruto POV (1)**_

I paced the room, my stuffed fox watching me from the bed, black button eyes shining.

I couldn't stand it.

I barely even remembered what had happened a few days ago, after my lover had left with Sakura.

All I _do _remember is that at some point, Sasuke came back, a look in his eyes so gaunt and terrible it had chilled me. I had never seen him look so raw and terrified. It was the look of someone so scared that they give up trying to be brave, and only have one thing to stop them from giving up on life utterly.

He was scared, and so I was stark mad with my own terror. I was worried about my bastard. I grumbled to myself, ignoring how good it still felt to be able to call him _mine_. My own.

Then, just as I was on the verge of screaming something...less than polite, he came in, carrying a tray of rolls and bacon, and sat down on the couch. He bit into one, handing me a couple. I watched him chew, a little surprised. The lines were almost gone, and his hair was even perkier, looking newly brushed.

Biting into one of the rolls, sniffing it slowly to make sure they weren't pumped up with happy crack, I contemplated this newest development. (2)

_He seems...happy? But..._

I sighed into my mouthful, and went over to the bed, lying down. I closed my eyes, finishing the bite and swallowing.

He thought he could fool me.

Not with something like that. He thought he was master of concealing his feelings. He thought no one would be able to see him, hiding behind that shield, so poorly constructed and weak with agony coursing theough it.

Well I'd been doing it a whole lot longer. Nobody was better than me. Peeking my lids open, I looked over at him.

His eyes were lowered, and his roll was hanging limply in his hand, wanting to drop it but not daring to let go for causing me to look over.

_You can't fool me._

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Good. Now, just keep smiling. All you have to do is fake it._

I smiled, handing him a roll with bacon in it, and kept that mask in place, wishing I could tell him. But I couldnt-_wouldn't_-get him involved. Tsunade was wrong. I could protect him, even if I had to sacrifice myself. I had to be able to. What else was there to live for without him?

He went over and laid down closing his eyes. I let the mask fall, maybe haphazardly, and drooped the hand holding-clinging-the roll, one bite taken. When had I...? I couldn't even remember doing it.

Was I really that far gone?

Clearing my throat, I stood, saying in my normal bland voice, "Wanna go with me to the library? We've got that project in Art"

Naruto sighed, and muttered back, "Sure." I paused, watching him get back up and put both rolls on the tray again. I did the same, and grabbed my bag, hefting it over my shoulder and following him out the door.

_Just smile._

Locking up, I turned to find him giving me a sad glimpse of a look, before hiding it in those bottomless sapphire eyes, blinking away the emotion and smiling. I should've realized right then that I had no chance of hiding from him. But instead, I smirked back, unable to resist him.

"So...let's go!" He grabbed my arm and we went flying down the hallway.

* * *

The man sipped his beer, laying down the charge and ignoring the mandatory 'thank you' the barkeep gave him. In the napkin dispenser's heavy mirror back, he watched the smoking man in the corner carefully, the figure talking to a woman in a white dress, thorns winding around her tall, filled out form. The dark, crimson eyes flickered to the man's smiling face, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. Grinning good-naturedly, the woman left, waving cutely over her shoulder, at the blushing smoker. (1)

_Too naive. Much to naive, little brother._

Taking another swig, he sighed silently, and kept watching, as the other, across the room, pulled out a cell and text-ed something. Then, standing up, the still smoking man ran a hand through his already unruly hair and came up to pay for the meal he'd eaten earlier. Itachi ket the smirk loose, face hidden in the cowl of his hooded cloak.

"."

"..."

The man glanced at him before walking away, out the door and across the street, going down the road. A gunshot boomed through town, screams sounding outside. Itachi, taking another drink, just smirked into the bottle opening as people and sirens echoed. The barkeep rushed past him to look outside.

_Much, much too naive._

* * *

I picked through my clothes, choosing the ones that I would take on our trip in four days. I knew it was hasty, but I was too excited.

_I'm going to Tokyo! I'm going to Tokyo! Whoop!_

I had a plan for cheering up my bastard, but it would take some conniving. Not that I had a problem with that. No problem at all...

"Idiot." I whirled, but soon relaxed, sniffing haughtily closing his eyes, chin turned up.

"Just because you are jealous, mr Emo McFee, do _not_ take it out on me and my spectabolific self!"

He snorted, and smirked at me, "Yes. Oh, you caught me! I am just _too_jealous of you, Mr. Spectabolic Dobe Man." He bit his lip, feigning angst...which in itself is an odd sentence. (2)

Having smiled and nodded until it sunk in, I scowled, and stepped closer, his eyes shut and not seeing me. I crouched. He peeked, eyes widening, and muttered, "Shit."

Growling playfully, I pounced, knocking us both onto the bed. He laughed, and gave me a noogie. I yelped, trying to get free, but got thoroughly noogied beforehand.

I screeched, and whirled until I was behind the dark eyed lover of mine, grabbing his sides and tickling madly, grinning like a...well, like a madman, I suppose. Sasuke laughed and laughed, till he cried, and kept laughing until I stopped because I wasn't sure he was still breathing.

Then, lowering my eyes, I let my hands wander, him leaning on my body. I was now against the headboard, my suitcase having been knocked off the bed long ago by his squirming-at my mercy- and it's contents spilled.

He was smiling, the dark shadows under his eyes diminished somewhat. I sighed into his mop of raven hair, and heard him sigh back. I was determind to keep his mind off of whatever bothered him.

Grinning as the idea struck, I rolled us over and straddled his hips, startling him. Then, leaning down, I wound my fingers into his spikes, and smiled at him through my now half-mast eyes. He swallowed.

* * *

"Thanks dobe."

Naruto didn't say anything, already asleep.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. It was so long! Next chappie, I might try a diary format...dunno...

(1)- Its easier to do it from Naru's POV.

(2)- I wanted a little humor! XD

(3)-Sasuke-bastard is feeling down, due to his brother, and needed to be at least mostly dominated today. Or so I deemed.

Juura, next chapter will have it. This one already had a plan. Gomen.


	10. Too Naive: Lemon

**_A few days have passed since last chapter, so lets see how our boys are getting along..._**

Sasuke walked down the hall, heading for the cafeteria to pick up their breakfast.

He had deep black rings under his eyes and had lines drawn across his beautiful face, worried and dark. His hair was unbrushed, wild, matted in some places, spiky in others. He was leaning forward, looking frail and tired, even more delicate than usual, a chilly sweat running down his back. He felt queasy. He stumbled, and nearly fell, placing an almost reluctant hand on the wall to stop himself.

He sighed, letting his body fall to lean against said wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, a lost look in his eyes, just past his usual mask, which was kept up by habit. Groaning, the raven took a deep breath, trying to dispell some of his anxiety.

_Fuck..._

He mumbled something incomprehensible, closing his eyes and remembering.

**_Flashback to three days ago:_**

_Sasuke stood in front of Tsunade, waiting for her to say something and stop looking at him with that, 'I'm-so-sorry' face._

_"We found Itachi. He's here. In Konoha. In town, or so our sources say. And he knows you're here, Sasuke."_

_The world slowed and suddenly, it was like he'd been frozen and encased in glass. He couldn't see the room he was standing in, and he heard his blood rushing past his ears. __He knew he must be dying, because nobody's pulse was supposed to be able to withstand such high speeds. __Because something that far behind you shouldn't be able to catch up to you and slam into you so quickly, knocking the breath from your body and making your nerves fail and go numb, stunned into being stiff and dead from shock of impact. It just shouldn't be possible._

Breathe.

_"Our sources also tell us that he has been following you...and Naruto. For at least as long as you've been back. Perhaps before." The voice was dull and reluctant, barely making a sound on the plexiglass he was deafened by._

_"They tell us that he might be planning to do something soon."_

Breathe.

_The walls of glass shattered and pierced his body, small, sharp, and painful slivers of a memory he thought he'd buried so deep the wounds were stitched up and sealed so tight. The seams were straining and all he could do was watch as he was torn apart, silently wishing he could save himself. But he couldn't. Instead, he fought against the tide of fear, forcing words out his throat, so dry they could bleed from the pressure of being pushed forth._

Breathe.

_He licked his lips, not bothering with his mask, but somehow keeping it in place. His face was completely blank. A blank that wasn't _devoid_ of emotion, but rather so full and bursting with fear that it made you embarrassed and so instead, you just imagine it to be blank. _

_"S-sources?" he muttered, his eyes locked with something nobody else could see. Like he'd gone back into a night nearly thirteen years ago. (1)_

_Tsunade watched him for a moment before turning away._

_"Nevermind how I got the info. All that matters is we have to take measures. I'm going to give you a choice here, because this will end up involving the brat too, if we leave it unattended."_

Breathe.

_She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and shaking her head._

_Sasuke nodded, eyes trying to focus._

_"Sasuke? You gonna be okay?" She whispered, not looking at him. He nodded, still a little shocked, and murmured, "Y-yeah. You...you said something about options?" He cleared his throat, and shook his head, eyes finally watching the back of her head as she spoke again._

**_End flashback_**

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and stood again, heading for the caf. He straightened his back, refusing to slouch, and walked faster, ignoring the stinging in his eyes.

_I gotta keep myself together. For Naruto. I have to._

* * *

_**Naruto POV (1)**_

I paced the room, my stuffed fox watching me from the bed, black button eyes shining.

I couldn't stand it.

I barely even remembered what had happened a few days ago, after my lover had left with Sakura.

All I _do _remember is that at some point, Sasuke came back, a look in his eyes so gaunt and terrible it had chilled me. I had never seen him look so raw and terrified. It was the look of someone so scared that they give up trying to be brave, and only have one thing to stop them from giving up on life utterly.

He was scared, and so I was stark mad with my own terror. I was worried about my bastard. I grumbled to myself, ignoring how good it still felt to be able to call him _mine_. My own.

Then, just as I was on the verge of screaming something...less than polite, he came in, carrying a tray of rolls and bacon, and sat down on the couch. He bit into one, handing me a couple. I watched him chew, a little surprised. The lines were almost gone, and his hair was even perkier, looking newly brushed.

Biting into one of the rolls, sniffing it slowly to make sure they weren't pumped up with happy crack, I contemplated this newest development. (2)

_He seems...happy? But..._

I sighed into my mouthful, and went over to the bed, lying down. I closed my eyes, finishing the bite and swallowing.

He thought he could fool me.

Not with something like that. He thought he was master of concealing his feelings. He thought no one would be able to see him, hiding behind that shield, so poorly constructed and weak with agony coursing theough it.

Well I'd been doing it a whole lot longer. Nobody was better than me. Peeking my lids open, I looked over at him.

His eyes were lowered, and his roll was hanging limply in his hand, wanting to drop it but not daring to let go for causing me to look over.

_You can't fool me._

_

* * *

_

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Good. Now, just keep smiling. All you have to do is fake it._

I smiled, handing him a roll with bacon in it, and kept that mask in place, wishing I could tell him. But I couldnt-_wouldn't_-get him involved. Tsunade was wrong. I could protect him, even if I had to sacrifice myself. I had to be able to. What else was there to live for without him?

He went over and laid down closing his eyes. I let the mask fall, maybe haphazardly, and drooped the hand holding-clinging-the roll, one bite taken. When had I...? I couldn't even remember doing it.

Was I really that far gone?

Clearing my throat, I stood, saying in my normal bland voice, "Wanna go with me to the library? We've got that project in Art"

Naruto sighed, and muttered back, "Sure." I paused, watching him get back up and put both rolls on the tray again. I did the same, and grabbed my bag, hefting it over my shoulder and following him out the door.

_Just smile._

Locking up, I turned to find him giving me a sad glimpse of a look, before hiding it in those bottomless sapphire eyes, blinking away the emotion and smiling. I should've realized right then that I had no chance of hiding from him. But instead, I smirked back, unable to resist him.

"So...let's go!" He grabbed my arm and we went flying down the hallway.

* * *

The man sipped his beer, laying down the charge and ignoring the mandatory 'thank you' the barkeep gave him. In the napkin dispenser's heavy mirror back, he watched the smoking man in the corner carefully, the figure talking to a woman in a white dress, thorns winding around her tall, filled out form. The dark, crimson eyes flickered to the man's smiling face, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. Grinning good-naturedly, the woman left, waving cutely over her shoulder, at the blushing smoker. (1)

_Too naive. Much to naive, little brother._

Taking another swig, he sighed silently, and kept watching, as the other, across the room, pulled out a cell and text-ed something. Then, standing up, the still smoking man ran a hand through his already unruly hair and came up to pay for the meal he'd eaten earlier. Itachi ket the smirk loose, face hidden in the cowl of his hooded cloak.

"."

"..."

The man glanced at him before walking away, out the door and across the street, going down the road. A gunshot boomed through town, screams sounding outside. Itachi, taking another drink, just smirked into the bottle opening as people and sirens echoed. The barkeep rushed past him to look outside.

_Much, much too naive._

* * *

I picked through my clothes, choosing the ones that I would take on our trip in four days. I knew it was hasty, but I was too excited.

_I'm going to Tokyo! I'm going to Tokyo! Whoop!_

I had a plan for cheering up my bastard, but it would take some conniving. Not that I had a problem with that. No problem at all...

"Idiot." I whirled, but soon relaxed, sniffing haughtily closing his eyes, chin turned up.

"Just because you are jealous, mr Emo McFee, do _not_ take it out on me and my spectabolific self!"

He snorted, and smirked at me, "Yes. Oh, you caught me! I am just _too_jealous of you, Mr. Spectabolic Dobe Man." He bit his lip, feigning angst...which in itself is an odd sentence. (2)

Having smiled and nodded until it sunk in, I scowled, and stepped closer, his eyes shut and not seeing me. I crouched. He peeked, eyes widening, and muttered, "Shit."

Growling playfully, I pounced, knocking us both onto the bed. He laughed, and gave me a noogie. I yelped, trying to get free, but got thoroughly noogied beforehand.

I screeched, and whirled until I was behind the dark eyed lover of mine, grabbing his sides and tickling madly, grinning like a...well, like a madman, I suppose. Sasuke laughed and laughed, till he cried, and kept laughing until I stopped because I wasn't sure he was still breathing.

Then, lowering my eyes, I let my hands wander, him leaning on my body. I was now against the headboard, my suitcase having been knocked off the bed long ago by his squirming-at my mercy- and it's contents spilled.

He was smiling, the dark shadows under his eyes diminished somewhat. I sighed into his mop of raven hair, and heard him sigh back. I was determind to keep his mind off of whatever bothered him.

Grinning as the idea struck, I rolled us over and straddled his hips, startling him. Then, leaning down, I wound my fingers into his spikes, and smiled at him through my now half-mast eyes. He swallowed.

Losing the smile, I leaned further down until I was beside his ear, and whispered, "I'm going to make you forget whatever it is that's wrong with you. I swear."

He shuddered, and looked stunned when I pulled back for a moment. Going back to his head, I opened my mouth, getting closer to let my hot breath puff out and blow over the shell over my lover's ear.

Shivering in excitement, I let my tongue go out and glide over his soft skin, tasting his delicious flavor and sweet spices that peppered his body. I inhaled and let my breath out on him again, enjoying the shudder it brought for me. He tried to talk, but I shook my head, clamping my lips down on his neck and nibbling. Another half-strangled groan. I grinned into my mouthful of neck.

"You just let me help you my way," I growled, moving to suck on his pulse. He moaned. Then, humming, I scooted my ass down, to lay over him, and slid my tongue over his skin, removing his shirt quickly.

* * *

Naruto threw the shirt off the bed and reached up to tweak Sasuke's nipples, earning a deep shudder and a curse.

"Na...ruto..." the raven growled. The other smirked, and went further down, breathing his hot air on Sasuke's chiseled muscles, and drawing another very Un- Uchiha like whimper. He left sparkings of heat wherever his fingertips brushed, and proceeded to drag them down Sasuke's stomach, and massage the 'V' directly above the raven's boxer elastic, which barely extended past his pants. Naruto eyed the already growing bulge inside said pants, straining at its confines.

He let his slick tongue flick over the Uchiha's pert mound, causing his lover to buck a little into his mouth. Sasuke groaned, and buried his long, pale fingers in his boyfriend's golden hair, tugging him down, further in him. Taking a hint, the golden bit down gently, loving the groan it got him in return. He rolled the pink nipple around, until Sasuke was panting and had a little trail of spit out the side of his mouth, the energy to dominate diminished.

The golden paused for a moment, his sapphire eyes deep and hooded with want. But he smiled. It was working. He could save him from his darkness, even it was only for a little while. But soon, Sasuke opened his eyes and questioned the blonde with his own, smoky onyx eyes.

Naruto, seeing this, subtly reached and cupped his lover's rock hard boner, squeezing and massaging it through the fabric. The other gasped, and threw his head back, cursing a bit more colourfully this time. He groaned, and tried to get more friction, only to be held down at the hips by the blonde's other hand, and squeezed again. (3)

He slowly took the raven's pants and boxers off, grabbing Sasuke's hard member as soon as it was freed from it's confines, and pumping it quickly. Arching and bucking wildly into his lover's fists, Sasuke screeched, but just before he came, Naruto let go, grinning at the resulting growl.

"Aww, but Sasuke, that would be so mean..." he murmured, leaning down to blow gently on the still pulsing, angry red head of the Uchiha's cock. It was almost purple with need, and his balls were tight and hard as well.

Naruto grinned evilly, going down further. He blew some more, making sure it wasn't about to come so quickly, and took it in his mouth, getting the head nice and slick, before moving away again. Sasuke groaned louder at the loss, watching with half-mast eyes as his lover took his own clothes off, and got back onto him, straddling again. He rubbed his butt against the other's erection, fully enjoying Sasuke's expression and moaning when the raven reached and grabbed _his_dick, pumping tightly before being swatted away.

"So mean," Naruto taunted, grinding harshly back up at the teen's cock, and reaching for the lube, "Wouldn't want me to cum first, now would you?"

He grinned again, and popped the lubricant open, squirting a palmful into his hand, before throwing it back off the bed. He then crawled off Sasuke and sat leaning against a few pillows, meshing his fingers to spread the slick lube around. Getting his fingers wet, he put one at his entrance, making sure Sasuke was watching before pushing it in and gasping. He moaned, and immediately began to pump it in and out, shrieking as it found his prostate.

Groaning at the erotic view, Sasuke tried to get up, only to be sat upon by the still preparing golden, a slicked ass stuck in his face, fingers thrusting and grinding into it. Naruto, turned on by the look on the raven's face, added another digit, pressing desperately onto it.

After a few moments, and unable to handle it anymore, the blonde finally took the torturing fingers out, and raised himself over his boyfriends throbbing member, reaching down to quickly rub some lube over it, grinning triumphantly at his hiss of pleasure.

Then, gritting his teeth at the pain and sensation of being filled, Naruto began to sink down, impaling himself on Sasuke's cock, and groaning as he was stuffed full of hot, throbbing dick.

"Oh god-Ngh!" The raven grunted, and bucked up, earning a shriek from his lover, as he planted himself all the way inside. Then, panting from the contracting and amazing tightness, the dark-haired boy ground up, against Naruto's ass, and drew another yell. But before he could build momentum, the blonde remembered, and held him down, groaning as he pressed further onto the thick, pulsing rod embedded inside his velvety ass.

"Uh..ngh..uh.." he growled, trying to talk but still panting from the shocks of pleasure shooting through him and up his spine.

Sasuke's back arched as the blonde rose up, keeping only the cock's head in him, before letting his legs go and plopping back down, the rock hard member stabbing his insides and brushing harshly up at a bundle of tight nerves, earning a scream from him.

"Oh god! Sasuke!" he shrieked, as he started bouncing, levering himself with a hand as he cried out, head thrown back, slim frame arched, with sweat running down his sides and neck. His golden spikes were glued to his forehead with perspiration, and his mouth was slack, tongue stretching out in pleasure, as he went up and down, yelling each time it filled him again, ramming his prostate.

"Oh yeahyeahyeahyeah! Sasuke-oh!" he screeched again, riding the thick pole his was impaled on. Sasuke, for his part, was trying to hold on, his dick squeezed and milked by the blonde's tight ass, heat coiling in his abdomen. He could feel it coming.

"Ngh! Naru-to!" He started thrusting up, meeting the golden's bounces and grabbing his hips to pull him down harder. They were both so close. At the last second, the raven flipped them, and Naruto had to hold himself up as the Uchiha pounded into him from behind, thrusting his hips back at the other, grunting hard when Sasuke reached around to start pumping and tugging at his angry red member, nails biting almost painfully into the head.

He squeezed around the raven's cock as he screamed, cumming hard, his orgasm hitting him mercilessly. He saw stars, but his arms collapsed. Sasuke bucked erratically into him a few more times, before he cried out too.

"SASUKEEEE!" The golden yelled, hand clenching the sheets, _ass_ clenching the other's throbbing cock, pulling his orgasm from him.

"NARUUTTOOOOOO! FUCK! Ngh!" he ground in, striking the blonde's prostate once more, making him cum a second time, constricting even further. Sasuke groaned, and kept himself buried for a moment, before pulling out.

The blonde smiled, knowing he was about to slip into sleep, happy he'd been able to help his lover, and wished he could've done more. He loved him so much.

Sasuke looked Naruto over, mind hazy. The smaller teen had his eyes half open, and was looking right back at him, a deep shudder going through him from his second orgasm. Smiling wearily, the raven tugged him away from the pool of white liquid that was on the covers, instead, pulling him onto the other side of the bed, into his arms. The were both sweaty, but Sasuke just smiled into Naruto's matted down hair, loving his smell. Even after sex, he still smelled like oranges.

"Thanks dobe."

Naruto didn't say anything, already asleep.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. It was so long! Next chappie, I might try a diary format...dunno...

(1)- Its easier to do it from Naru's POV.

(2)- I wanted a little humor! XD

(3)-Sasuke-bastard is feeling down, due to his brother, and needed to be at least mostly dominated today. Or so I deemed.

Juura, next chapter will have it. This one already had a plan. Gomen.


	11. The Fieldtrip Begins

Sasuke dragged a very tired blonde out of bed.

"Urgh. Come on, moron. I'm not going to do this if you won't work with me."

"Nuuu," the other groaned, moving sluggishly. He tried standing, only to collapse again and whimper.

"Come on Naruto! Wake up, if this is so damned important to you!"

"Coffeeeee," Naruto whined, begging for a cup of the hot brown liquid. It was 5:26 in the am, and he was goin on three hours of sleep. They'd been having bedtime...all night.

The raven sighed and hefted his boyfriend up again, promising, "In a minute. Help me get you dressed. We are not going with you in boxers only." He scowled.

Naruto poked him in the cheek, half asleep, and slurred, "Soomeoness poossseeesiiivvve!" He dance-stumbled around mutter-singing, "Sasuke liiikeess mee, Sasuukeee liiikeesss meeee, Sasuukkeee liiikeesss mmeee!"

Sasuke deadpanned, "That's it." he dumped the exhausted kitling on the couch, and ignored his calls for help. Going back to the bed, he lifted thier bags off and laid back down. Naruto, for his part, stayed awake, having been waiting for this for awhile.

He took a huge breath.

"SAASSSUUUKKKKEEEEEE-Mmpf!"

The raven shot straight outta bed, clamping a hand over his lover's mouth.

"What the _fuck?"_ he hissed.

Big, bleary, innocent sapphire eyes blinked owlishly up at him.

"Pwease?" he whimpered. The raven, struck by the cuteness, blushed and growled, conceeding defeat and lifting him back up. Managing to get him standing on his own, the Uchiha backed off to get the bags, letting him wander over to the door. He leaned against it, blinking hard and waking up a bit more. He whimpered again, "Coffeeee." and pouted when none appeared.

So as they got ready to go, Kiba trudged down the hall and banged on the door, coffee in hand. He wiped a hand over his face, muttering about how no sane person should get up at this hour.

Sasuke flung it open, bags in hand, grunting whe he was pushed past and the brunette came into thier shared room. He growled, irritated as it was.

The savior in Naruto's eyes, the other deposited the steaming latte in his little hand, watching in stunned silence as he gulped it down immediately, sighing in contentment once he swallowed and the slight twinge of burn faded from his tongue. It mopped up the leftover whip cream from his upper lip, and he absorbed the caramel and coffee, little bits of chocolate sticking on his tongue. It spread like a web through him, heating his viens and waking him up more.

Kiba, on the otherhand, collapsed onto the couch, groaning, "Oh my friggin gawd. When I wake up, remind me to go back to sleep!" Naruto smirked, trying to get his jacket on as he sipped his steaming cup, sighing each time he swallowed.

"Awww. Coffee good good, Naruto?" a pink head poked through the door, giggling as the blonde choked and sputtered. Sasuke glanced over to make sure he was alright, before turning to Sakura and asking, "How long till the bus gets here?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes left." She groaned, plopping down over Kiba on the couch, poking him aside and scrunching into the warm hollow he'd laid. He protested, growling in his dozy state, and swiping at her sleepily.

She just rolled her eyes and snuggled closer.

Naruto, scowling and wiping his now coffee-ed shirt, went over and laid ontop of both, making them grunt and try to push him off. He laughed as one elbow nudged a ticklish spot, and hung on as they hunted for more, both only half awake. Twice, they stick a finger up someone's nose. At the end, they all fell back asleep.

Kiba still had his thumb stuffed up Sakura's nose.

Sasuke, having gone into the bathroom to pack their toothpaste and such, commenting on how they were never making a road trip again without pre-packing, came back into the room, asking absently if he'd forgotten anything. Mid-sentence, he looked up, and sweatdropped.

"Do I even want to know?"

* * *

As the pilot called that they were at flying altitude, the blonde slumped, leaning against his lover, and sighing.

Sasuke, on his part, was a little worried. It felt like he was going into something bad, but the worst part was that he had little or no clue what that _something _was.

Rubbing his tired eyes with a pale hand, he grumbled. Naruto, sensing his unease, squeezed the hand he held. The raven smirked, closing his eyes.

_No use worrying until I need to._

Then, beginning to fall asleep, he was poked.

Again.

Again.

Sighing, he peeked an eyes open. Kakashi was leaning over a sleeping Naruto, leering at him. He jumped, and drew back, making a face. The silver smiled weirdly, and he rolled his eyes.

"'God Kakashi. What the hell?"

The man just motioned for him to come with him.

The raven glanced meaningfully at his cling. Kakashi handed him a pillow, with a sticky-note, walking off to the front of the cabin and beckoning. He disappeared behind the curtain to the steward's seats.

Sasuke looked at the note and glared, eyebrow twitching.

_Be creative~_

"He's going to die," he hissed, trying to figure this out, before just replacing his arm with the pillow, pausing to look over the snuffling kitling. Naruto, seeming to feel that it wasn't his love in his arms, had his brows knit in the middle, and he was pouting in his sleep, squeezing the life out of the fluffy airplacne pillow.

"Be back," he leaned over and kissed the golden top of his lover's head.

Then, making plans to throw his english tetacher out the hatch, he quiet-stomped to the front, where it was empty. Maybe he was supposed to wait. But there was a note.

_Be back in 15. Something came up~_

Glowering, he marched back into the private quarters the two chaperones had reserved, whipping back the curtains to Iruka gasping, eyes shut tight and having his neck suckled. Kakashi was arched over him, and had a hand down his pants. And it wasn't to get a piece of chocolate in his pocket.

A part of Sasuke died that day.

It shrivelled up and slunk away into the corners of his mind, where he might never meet it again. He turned away, joints creaking, and walked to the bathroom, gripping the toilet, coffee threatening to jump out his throat, clutching his lungs.

"S'ske?" he half-turned to see Naruto standing there, 'I-gotta-pee-dancing'. Sighing, he moved and glared at the bathroom door, hoping his hatred reached Kakashi.

"So what's wrong?" he stopped glaring just long enough to glance at his bleary-eyed golden, and grimaced.

"I saw something...no one on earth should have to witness."

* * *

When they got to Tokyo, Sasuke was the one asleep, and Naruto held his head in his lap as they neared the strip. He gently shook his love, murmuring, "Come on, sleepy. Wake up. We're here."

Grunting, the raven nuzzled in deeper into his lover's stomach and hands,wrapping his arms around Naruto's middle and hugging him to himself and frowning. Naruto chuckled and leaned down, whispering, "Keep that up and the other's might think you're pouting."

Sasuke frowned deeper, sticking his bottom lip out a bit, before opening his eyes and staring at his love.

"And what if I am?"

Blinking, the blonde bent half over and kissed him tenderly, pulling him up with his lips and threading his fingers through his hair, still amazed after all this time at how soft the raven's spikes were. They kissed for a moment, before the pilot announced, "Passengers, thank you for flying with us today, and please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing soon."

Seperating, Sasuke reached around and hooked Naruto up, before doing himself. The blonde glanced out the window and gasped, pointing excitedly and nearly putting his love's eyes out. Cursing to himself, the raven leapt away from the finger of death, and looked outside and froze. It was amazing.

(A/N: Sadly, I have never been to Tokyo, so forgive me, but I'm not going to embarrass myself and try to detail what they saw. Gomen.)

"Wow," he murmured, echoed by the blonde, who held to his shoulders, looking with him.

"It certainly is beautiful." They jumped, and Sasuke slowly turned to look at _him. _The destroyer of worlds. The one who brings everything crashing down around you. The most perverse twist of human life in history.

"You bastard," Sasuke growled, trying to jump up, only to be stopped by his seatbelt.

''Aww, what's wrong, Sasuke? Upset?" the man smirked.

"Damn you, Kakashi!"

(A/N: Had you, didn't I? Thought it might be Itachi, didn't you? SUCKERS!XD)

The silver just shook his hair and walked back to his seat, the teen behind him grumbling, and growling obsenities at his seatbelt. Naruto just smiled, used to his love's temper, and leaned back to get ready for the drop and the pop of pressure in is ears.

* * *

As his plane descended, the man leaned back and sighed, dark cowl hiding his face from his fellow passengers. He sipped at his complementary wine, as he rode in first class. The stewardess had taken one looked at him and bypassed him with her trashbag, not bothering to ask for his drink.

He smirked, pale skin prickling with excitement. Soon. Soon he would have some fun.

He hummed a little, and watched the strip roll into view into them, and sipped his wine some more, glancing through the reflective side of the glass, at the spiky haired man in a white shirt and blue jeans sitting directly behind and across the aisle from him. A strip of bandage was across his face, over the bridge of his nose, and he was nonchalantly glancing at him every so often.

As Itachi lapped at his drink, he smirked, and his teeth clinked on the delicate glass. He swallowed, and drew back, feeling the cold steel of the gun against his leg, strapped into his boot.

"Still much too naive, little brother."

The plane landed ten minutes later.

Five minutes after that, Kotetsu Hagane was dead.

And fifteen minutes after _that_, Itachi Uchiha was following his brother out of the airport in the shadows.

* * *

I know. I'm so evil. But I ban you all from flying to Tokyo and killin Itachi! I need him right now! Kill him on your own time.

:O

But really, I hope you liked it. Soorrrrry, Izumo. I had to. I hope you can forgive me somehow. It's not like I _really_ killed him...right? *panics* RIGHT?


	12. Dark Plans and Lover Embraces

I left a present in the chapter (ewww..) and it's to one of my reviewers. (EEEEWWWW) They mentioned something about...Neji...and Gaara *leers fangirlishly.*

...

*you wave a hand in front of her face...a little drool slips out of the side of her mouth, and her lips curve up a little*

Lawlie- hehehehehehe...Heehee..mmmmmm

* * *

As they dropped the bags by the door, Naruto raced over to the middle of the room, laying down and looking around at the rice paper sliding doors , lighlty decorated with a few colorful birds and plants, the closet undoubtedly holding and concealing thier two mats.

Sasuke, rolling his eyes and smiling, dragged the bags to the center of the room and smirked down at his love, which lay on his back, breathless and beautiful as ever. His blonde spikes were spread around his head as he shook softly with his own laughter. He clutched his stomach and grinned, leaping up and past the raven. Racing to the balcony, he flung the door open and stepped out, Sasuke following closely behind, thinking.

As Naruto looked excitedly around the huge, bright city, at the soaring skyscrapers and the honking horns below, he glanced at his boyfriend, frowning, and all his happiness slowly, sluggishly drained from him, bringing him down from his high. Then, going over to the dark-haired boy, he wriggled into his arms, pressing back against his solid chest and sighing contentedly.

_You don't even have to tell me._

Saying nothing, the Uchiha wrapped his wiry, tired arms around the blonde and nuzzled his lips into his hair, breathing in the scent of oranges and the faint linger of miso ramen. And as they stood there, he thought long and hard.

_I can still save him from me. I have to._

He backed them up so he could lean on the building, supporting them both and sliding to the concrete to stare out at the giant city through the bars and over his lover's golden hair. He sighed, and moved his head, kissing Naruto's cheek as he slid his chin down to rest on the other's shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Naruto turned to kiss him and sighed into the raven's lips, letting himself melt to fit his body and press deeper into the embrace.

_I want to help you. No matter what,_ Naruto thought, snuggling further up to him, and kiss harder, more desperately. Sasuke, needing it, tugged his little frame impossibly closer, tongue tracing and delving along the blonde's own, sending shudders through both of them.

"Guys!"

They pulled apart, each cursing Kiba, as he bounded out to stand beside them, waving his hands in the air excitedly before seeing the looks on their faces and gulping hard.

"Di-Did I interrupt s-something?" he stuttered, backing up slowly.

Sasuke got up, tugging his love to stand beside him, and growled. Naruto just glared, and the brunette opposite them swallowed again and backed up further, running back through the room, the two lovers hot on his 'tail', leaping to hide behind a startled Shikamaru and whining.

Recovering, the brunette sighed a word and raised a brow at his love.

Kiba, with huge, chocolate puppy eyes, whimpered, "Pwease help mee, Shikaaa?"

"Hey, Mutt! LEARN TO KNOCK!" Sasuke looked ready to boil some dog balls. And not the good kind.

Shika shrugged, tugged the smaller to him and sighed again.

"Come on. We're supposed to head over to Kakashi's room." He turned and pulled Kiba with him down the hallway.

* * *

Neji smirked, leaning over the redhead. Blushing slightly, Gaara looked up at him, sea foam eyes wide and swirling, his gentle, milky complexion sprinkled red, just like his long hair that hung around his perfect face. As his love leaned further in and whispered something to him in his ear, the teen shuddered and bit back his gasp when the Hyuuga nipped at his earlobe.

"Neji-" a firm but warm pair of lips enveloped his own, pressing gently. His face flooded with more heat, but he accepted it when the other wrapped long, pale arms around his middle, pulling them even more together. He moaned, feeling the brunette's hands pressing against the small of his back, and the firm stomach rub against his own. (Hehehe...*nosebleed gushes*)

A knock came at the door and was ignored, as Neji brushed his tongue along Gaara's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The redhead let him in, his own tongue sucked into Neji's mouth as he crushed thier mouths together. The teen moaned and whimpered at the same time, pulling back the slightest bit to get a breath, forehead resting against his boyfriends, as they panted, breath fanning each other's faces.

Another knock came, and Sasuke shouted, "Get out here!"

Neji ignored it and went back to kissing the flushed redhead, who glanced at the door worriedly.

But his mind couldn't be spared to muse on this as his lover ran his thick tongue over his teeth, and swallowed his spit, trying to force his mouth deeper as he crushed them closer together, hands sliding down to cup Gaara's butt, squeezing and smirking into the kiss when his lover gasped, eyes widening. They still hadn't done it and he loved the rush whenever he got so close to the god-like chocolate-haired teen.

He melted more into Neji's embrace and wrapped his own arms around the other's neck, fingers curling in his long, brown hair, tugging.

But just then, a yell came from the door.

"If you don't get out here right NOW, I will _personally_ knock your door down!"

They stiffened, (pervs...all of you..) and stared at each other, before sighing. Neji kissed the redhead once more, then got up so he could go open the door before the raven glaring at it carried out his threat...promise..

"Fine," Neji shouted, deep voice husky from the...activities...

but _any_ways.

Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke away, muttering, you're acting like Kiba, teme!" Sasuke, for his part, turned white as a sheet at these words and grumbled, following the blonde as they went down the hallways, to where Iruka and Kakashi shared a large room.

* * *

Itachi leaned against the building, backed up ontop of one of the large skyscrapers, his breath visible in the chilled midnight air around him, and the small puffs clouding the busy street far below, dark, ice cold eyes staring over at the hotel. It was huge, bright lights shining from the wide balconies and various window that ran up and down the sides.

As he shifted, he tensed, sinking further into the depths of the shadow for a moment when he saw a familar toss of golden hair appear on one of the outlying ledges, his little brother following.

He watched patiently as the blonde looked at the raven, frowned, and went over, snuggling into his arms and sighing. Itachi waited, eyes widening a little when his own brother accepted him, folding his arms around the smaller boy and burying his face in the mop of sun shine framed hair. A few moments passed, and neither said anything, and as he watched, Sasuke backed them up and sat, cradling the golden, almost in his lap.

_My, my. This won't do. You aren't allowed to actually _love_ him, little brother. _

Itachi smirked, and retreated more when they began to kiss, opening the roof door and going quickly down the stairs. Of course, if-as he suspected-Sasuke really had fallen in love...

It would only make it even more enjoyable when he ripped that happiness from him.

And let him watch that boy die.

Proceeding out the staircase doors and into the street, he glanced over at the man walking across the street, a long toothpick sticking from his lips.

No. He wouldn't kill this one. Not yet. Let it take some of his valuable 'information' back to his little queen bee. It wouldn't matter, in the long run. But it might make his fun more...pleasurable.

* * *

I hope you don't hate me. I really hope that, though I know atleast some of you will until next chapter. Sorry this took so VERY LONG, but I had a major case of 'I think my work is crap'.

T-T I hope it isn't... I tried to work harder, but I deleted it almost four times and rewrote. Finally, I said to myself, FUCK IT. Love you guys and hope you'll review...*goes to emo corner alone, Juura off writing-she better be*


	13. Exploring Tokyo 99

Yes, I know I did an OC, but I didn't want to put Orochi in here...yet. Not sure if I want him here at all. Time will tell. Plus, I think you'll like Viper. He's...pleasantly evil. With a touch of animalistic ferocity.

Also, some of Crew 99 is in this chappie, since I did promise! You're all citizens of Tokyo! BE HAPPPYYY!

Sorry, Juura. I guess at some of thier personalities! Hope you don't mind.

I've never read ReiSenzai, and don't know if you put it in there.

* * *

As the skinny, tattooed nineteen-year-old walked through the cafe's small entrance, he frowned, looking around subtely and searching for his 'contact'. Finally, he spotted the dark-haired man at the back and headed over, waving to the waitress as he sat. She came over and he ordered a drink and a box of sushi to-go. She thanked him and left him alone with the other.

"Itachi."

"Viper."

The teen shifted uncomfortably and frowned deeper, murmuring, "So you needed a job done, Boss tells me. Anything special?"

The Uchiha elder smirked softly and nodded thoughtfully, answering with a drawl, "I think the Taipen will be good for this one."

Eyes widening, Viper drew back a bit, whispering, "Tia is a bit powerful for a Common-Job, don't you think sir?"

Itachi glanced at him, acknowledging his pet name for the snake, and shook his head, looking firmly at the window beside them. He'd done business with Viper before, and appreciated the boy's skills, even if he distrusted him greatly.

"It'll give her a chance to bite something bigger than a rat for once. Besides. What is venom for except poisoning?"

Viper's abnormally long tongue flicked out and swiped at his double pierced bottom lip a few times, anticipation beginning to boil and a smile starting to form. Details he hated. But killing. Killing was something he was good at.

"Don't kill him," Itachi growled, as if he could hear the other's mind, hissing lowly, "Only poison. Do not finish him off, or else..." he trailed off, and Viper swallowed, nodding quickly.

"So how do we do this?" The long, curly green hair tumbled from his hoodie as he lowered it a little, surrounding his pale and carefully forgetable face, the only reminder his snakebite piercings and two tear-shaped tattoos under his eyes. He stared at the person across from him, his innards tingling in that way they did when he was in dangerous company. They never tingled around his 'pets', many of whom could kill with three drops of venom, but around this one man they were practically vibrating.

"Hmm..." He perked his ears, ready for instruction, and Itachi murmured, "Give me the anti-venom via drop off at the Tokyo Tower."

He then frowned, glancing into the window for a second time like it was a mirror. Viper followed his gaze now, and noticed a man looking around outside like he was searching. He had bloodshot eyes, short hair, and a long toothpick sticking from his mouth. He looked worried, and like he'd just finished sobbing a great deal within the last twenty minutes.

Itachi ducked a little further, cursing to himself, before sliding a packet over to Viper and standing up. He then walked out, past the brunette, who hung back for a moment before following discreetly.

Grabbing the packet, the green-haired teenager hung back, waiting for his sushi. When it arrived, he paid the waitress and left, looking through his 'mail' as he went home for the snake and the anti-venom.

He had to milk Nanja. She hadn't had a Job in quite some time. She actually had a nest of eggs at the moment. But he didn't think she'd mind sharing some venom with her master, and jogged down the street, tucking his directions back into the manila folder, wondering when he was supposed to go to the Tower. He ate a piece of talipia, chewing gratefully for the food.

* * *

Naruto laughed and hung onto Sasuke, dragging him from window to window, enjoying the neon lights and huge screens advertising multiple things everywhere. Color was all around them, and they'd spilt up from the group to look and explore, Sasuke saying something about food and Kakashi telling them to meet back at the hotel before heading off with Iruka to a 'bookstore'.

Shika had wanted to see the music stores, and Gaara wanted to see a new movie with Neji. Naruto was happy as long as he was with Sasuke, and was so excited he could explode.

"Look at that! Oh! I didn't know the newer model was sold here! Sasuke! There's an amusement park a few blocks from here! Let's g-"

"Food, dobe. Food," the raven grumbled, finally taking the lead and following his starving stomach to a small cafe on the street corner that smelled like heaven to him, looking through the window at the stirfry grill and almsot drooling.

God he was friggin HUNGRY!

_Should've eaten that plane food._

But now he pulled his blonde through the doors, wincing internally at the chime of the annoying bell and walking up to the counter.

A blonde teen was chewing gum and blowing bubbles, music blasting through some earphones. She was reading the Shounen Jump magazine, it's bulky shape easily navigated with her long fingers. She flicked another page and glanced up when she noticed his shadow on the counter.

She sighed, shutting the book, and asked gruffly, "Yeah? Whaddya need? Er, sir?" she seemed to add as an afterthought, blowing another small bubble.

Sasuke frowned, but felt his tummy burble, pulling through his irritation and muttering, "Two double bacon cheeseburgers, large fry, large chocolate shake, and a large coke. Also," he glanced at Naruto. The blonde gave him huge, watery blue puppy eyes. "Do you have any ramen?"

She glanced at the smaller teen too, and flinched, growling, "I could maybe whip something like that up. That it?"

"An extra large soda and a chocolate shake for him. How much?" he took out his wallet and got several hundred bills.

The teen raised a brow and wrote down the last bit, before showing him the total. He grumbled, and took out three more, handing them over. He then dug out several coins and put on top of the stack, turning back to go sit down in a booth. Disappearing from sight, the chick called out to whoever was cooking, "Hey, we got any instant ramen back here, Kao?"

About eight minutes later, she came back toting the food, putting it down, and barely jumping out of the way before Sasuke ripped into his burger, taking a huge bite and swallowing almost immediately. Naruto sat in awe, watching him.

That was until the waitress set down the bowl of beef instant ramen, and threw in a plastic pair of chopsticks. He grinned, thanking her as he crammed a mouthful into his mouth eagerly.

She shook her head, a the corners of her lips twitching into a slow smile. She was starting to like these guys. Plus, they didn't complain about her crappy service.

"Hey...Juu-ra?" Naruto tried to read her tag from an angle, and nearly fell out of his booth, laughing it off when Sasuke sighed through his mouthful of bun and meat and nummy-licious cheese. Oh and bacon. Can't forget that bacon...bacooonn...*drools*

She looked over at him, grumblng, "uh-huh?"

"When is your shift over?"

She snorted.

"Uh. In about ten minutes. How come, blondie? Wanna take me on a date?"

It was Sasuke's turned to snort, almost choking on his burger (and bacon) in the process. Naruto flushed and glared at the raven, looking up at the teen with red ears. He murmured, "Er-that's not it. I'm...we're kinda...both of us..uhh..." He blushed more, and trailed off, unsure.

Sasuke finally swallowed enough to save his lover and chuckled, "We're gay. And together. So no, unless he wants to get neutered, Naruto won't be taking you on any dates. Sorry."

At this though, the blonde smirked.

"Well, I already knew you guys were gay. Didn't have to embarrass him so badly, ya bastard," she laughed, finally smiling for real. Naruto giggled before he guffawed at seeing Sasuke's expression. He recovered himself, smirking widely.

"Isn't it bad to call your customers names? Won't you get in trouble?"

"From who? I own the place." Her smile widened at his surprise. She nodded, enjoying herself now, and added, "Yeah, bought it a couple months back from some guy who's wife had died. Poor dude. Looked like he had no reason left to go on." he face fell for a brief moment, as she shook her head. Naruto frowned, and Sasuke was silent, thoughtfully chewing a handful of fries.

A long-haired red-head emerged from the back, flour in his hair and grease smeared on his face, just above the other, more mysterious stain on his cheek. The coarse locks were tied crudely up on the top of his head, probably hot from the kitchen, and he wiped his hands on his apron, grumbling.

"Hey, Boss. When do we close? Kam and me got that appointment across town, remember?" His face frowned, but his eyes didn't lose the glimmer that said he was having a good time.

Another, deeper and smoother voice called out from the back, similar to the other's, "Yeah. Can you let us go soon? We've already canceled once, and if we don't show tonight we can't get the newest one until next month!"

Juura sighed, shook her head, then looked up at the redhead and shrugged, "I don't care. These are probably our last customers for tonight. If someone else come's in, I can always cook the food. I ain't helpless you know."

A second redhead came out and frowned deeply, a little taller than his doppelganger, "You sure, Boss? Maybe I better stay here. Kao can always get it by himself, right bro?"

His brother grumbled but nodded, smirking before he added, "Yeah, and we all know you'd burn water if you could. You managed to set the floor on fire last time."

Naruto, interjecting himself, raised a brow and asked, "Why should that be held against her? Isn't that possible?"

"It's a stone floor," Kao deadpanned, walking over. "Hey. I'm Kao. This is Kamurou. Kam for short. And you've already met our high and mighty Boss Lady Juura. Hey," he spoke to his brother now, "Maybe we can get Jinko to come in and fill for us. He might be back by now."

Juura waved away whatever another the other might've had and said, "No no. Jinko's doing that thing tonight, remember? He had tickets for that band. Plus, I'll be closing soon anyways. It'll be just fine guys. You can go already."

"But..." Kam frowned again, but before he could speak, Kao reached over, grabbed his arm, tore off thier aprons and called, "Thanks boss," dodging out the double doors and onto the sidewalk, hailing a taxi and jumping in. The blondes and the raven watched in amazement.

"Huh. You'd think they'd show thier employer more respect, the young woman said, sniffing and turning to the counter to go sit down, "But it can't be helped."

"Er..Did you really..." Naruto trailed off for a moment, "..set the place on fire?"

She snorted and grouched, "Eh. It was only the corner. And Kao exaggerates. The floor is tile. Not stone. Or not stone completely anyways. It was the plaster that burned. Hah. Koto wa hotondo kusogaki!." (1)

Sasuke sweatdropped, eating the last bite of his burger and dipping a fry in his sake, chewing thoughtfully.

The blonde went back and turned off the fryer, popping her head back out.

"So what did you want to ask me about, kid?"

Naruto, seeming to realize what she meant, stuttered, "Oh, Er. Name's Naruto. This is Sasuke, and I just wondered if you wanted to show us around? My boyfriend can be a prick, "he laughed at Sasuke scowl, "but I'm sure he'd appreciate not getting lost. Riiight Sasuukkeee?"

Juura shrugged, nodding, and came over to turn off the neon "Open" sign outside, leaving only the three of them lit up by the blank flourescent bulbs overhead. Sasuke dipped another fry, popping it in his mouth and gulping down some of the chocolately goodness before he spoke, "Yeah. I'd love to see the Tokyo Tower. Isn't that close by?"

She nodded, and jerked her thumb, "Right past the post office a few blocks from here, by the new amusement park, up in Shiba. Supposedly it was good for adveristing, since a subway tunnel runs by there too. And there was a small museum until right before I bought this place. It was torn down for the aquarium and the snack section of the park. I heard a the stuff was moved to the National one uptown where all the Manga companies are. Down here are the hotels and the main subway stations. The Tower is more Uptown than Downtown, really, though it's supposed to be dead center." She waved her hand like she'd just heard this through her friends and didn't really care, although she watched the two as they ate.

Sasuek nodded thoughtfully, and gulped down the last of his shake, crumpling his trash and looking around. He stretched and prodded Naruto, who was finishing his huge bowl of ramen.

"You just about done, dobe?"

The blonde swallowed his mouthful, slurping his broth as he stood up and gave Juura the bowl. She put it on the counter, tossing Sasuke's trash away and grabbing her keys.

"Shall we go, boys?"

They both got their cokes and followed, waiting for her to lock up before going down the street to the Tokyo Tower.

* * *

As Shikamaru waslked up the road, arm clenched in Kiba's firm grasp, he sighed, wishing all the-admittedly dazzling-neon vibrance didn't block out all the damned stars. Just because he was in a big city was no excuse. He needed to be able to see the sky. He missed it. Ever since they'd gotten off the plane, he'd been blind to it, and he wanted to at least get somewhere he could distract himself from the skyless open above him.

He turned the corner, asking the lady walking a large dog which way to a music shop he'd looked up online. Seeing the directions was cool and all, but it was easy to get turned around while walking, and she pointed to the neighboring street, nodding as he thanked her and went off. Kiba, for his part, was wondering sadly what Akamaru was up to.

Shika had convinced him that Tokyo was not the place for a dog the size of a horse, no matter how well-behaved or potty-trained said horse/dog might be.

But as they reached the other side, Shika paused to let a guy on a skateboard go by, dodging quickly into the shop with the musical note on the sign before another hinderance could come and make this even more troublesome.

"Hu...how troublesome. Stupid city,' he muttered, heading back to the register. The teenager at the counter had a ski hat on that was light grey, and his black shirt stood out in the blue and purple lights that hazed the store. Shika went up and stood there for a moment before the guy glanced up. The brunette saw he had earphones in his ears and long, light brown hair that covered his eyes and part of his nose. The storm blue eyes that peered out from underneath, through a small gap, were almost black and clear.

The name tag that hung sideways read 'Stone', and he took an earbud out, voice deep and chill, "Yeah? What can I do for ya, man?"

Kiba let go and went to look around as Shika asked where he kept the soft, lyric-less jazz. The dude pointed behind him to the shelves on the left, smirking.

"I personally like rock better. Or metal," he said quietly, going over to grab a CD from the shelf.

"Ever heard Tokio Hotel?"

The brunette's stood there debating, until Stone finally just slipped it into the player under the counter, pulling out his earbuds to let the older boy listen. Shika closed his eyes, the beat taking him away.

_I'm staring at a broken door_  
_There's nothing left here anymore_  
_My room is cold_  
_It's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_  
_But now the moment seems to've come,_  
_I see the dark clouds coming up again._

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world,_  
_To the end of time,_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm,_  
_Into the blue,_  
_And when I lose myself I think of you,_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_Through the monsoon._  
_Just me and you_

_A half moon's fading from my sight_  
_I see your vision in its light_  
_But now it's gone and left me so alone_  
_I know I have to find you now_  
_Can hear your name, I don't know how_  
_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world_  
_To the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm-_

He took the ear-bud out and smirked, "Not bad dude. How much?"

"Hundred yen. But it's on sale for seventy."

Shika got his money out and forked it over, buying the CD and tucking the bag into the crook of his arm. He then went to find another one, this one he was determined to have jazz. He needed a soft one to fall asleep to while they stayed in the hotel. He normally couldn't stand the noisy guys at the dorm, so he new he would go insane with all the noise here. Getting on his tippy-toes, he grabbed one that looked good, and hooked it up to the listener, waiting for the music to start.

But before it could, a loud bang interrupted it, and he sighed, taking the headphones off and looking around the shelf to the inner shop. A masked man was pointing a gun at Stone, and he was motioning frantically glancing around nervously.

"Come on! Get the money!"

Stone had his hands up, but looked unconcerned, like he dealed with this often. He opened the register, and forked over Shika's recently deposited money, then closed it again. The guy looked pissed, and yessed something about not enough. Stone just shrugged and said that was all he had. To take it or leave it. It had been a slow day.

Shika raised a brow at this, but then he saw Kiba looking out from behind the crazy guy with the gun and felt his heart clench horrifically, wanting to scream at him to run. His pulse sped up, thumping loudly in his head and throat. His chest was constricting, and he noiselessly stepped up, only to have the guy turn at the last second at some unknown signal, spotting his lover.

He took tow steps and grabbed at the smaller brunette, dragging him by his hair to the counter and shoving him up, gun at his head.

"Gimmie the FUCKIN MONEY or the kid gets his brain blown out!" At that moment, all the nerves in Shikamaru's body buzzed with electric fury, and he straightened, hoping he hadn't gotten rusty over the months of not using his fighting skills.

He looked around, analyzing, as he saw the back leading through the aisles. Crouching, legs tensing, he walk-ran to the front of the store, across through the back aisle, staying out of the burgler's line-of-sight and close to the ground. Then, silent as a deer in a forest, he leapt high, coming down with his full wieght on the guys head with a hard-back dictionary.

A solid 'oompf' resounded, and he slammed his fist into the man's head, knuckle twisting painfully into the jaw and cracking it out of it's socket. Blood dripped from the wound, and he caught Kiba as he fell, hair released, dropping the book.

"Hey, Kiba! Are you okay? Dammit!" his low voice was muffled as he murmured into the other's short brunette hair, panic slowly fading as he knew the thief was unconcious. Stone jumped over the counter and kneeled next to them, asking gently, "He okay?"

Shika nodded, glaring hatefully at the man lying on the ground, wanting desperately to rip his intestines out and tie him up with them. And maybe carve his eyes out while he was at it.

But he couldn't. He had to make sure Kiba was alright. A little blood was dripping slowly from where the burglar had slammed him into the hard rock counter, and his face was slightly bruised. He came to quickly though, and moaned painfully, sitting up and rubbing his injury tenderly, wincing.

"What the hell was that about?" he spoke, a groan in his voice somewhere. Shika sighed in relief and hugged him, pulling him up. Stone stood with them and gave him a look, assessing. Then, deciding it really didn't matter, he picked up the book, hit the guy in the head again as he began to come awake, put it up, and then called the cops from the street corner. They came in, asked the three of them what happened, wrote a report, and left with the guy in custody within twenty minutes.

Kiba's face was a light purple near his right eye, but other than that, only his pride that he'd gotten caught was hurt. He groaned about his 'war injury' though, and picked out a hip-hop CD or two, stacking them next to Shika's as they paid out. Stone had insisted they pick out one free each, and gave them another half-eyed look, hair concealing the rest from view. The Nara knew what he was thinking, and caught his eye, nodding slightly and taking Kiba into his arms gently, whispering where only the other could hear him, "I'm glad you're alright, mutt."

His boyfriend flushed all the way to his ears, smiling shyly and walking beside him in his arms, a little bounce in his step. They waved goodbye to stone and headed out, passing another brunette, this one a girl, on the way in.

She wore a blue halter top and had ear-short hair. Her white pants stood out in the blue lights and the gold choker shone dully. She smiled at them, understanding, and proceeded to the back, waving to Stone. He waved her over as the door shut behind them.

Hefting thier bags, they began to wander around, slowly going back to the hotel, but going into several shops on the way.

Shika couldn't wait to hear the rest of that Monsoon song, and hummed what he remembered as they walked.

* * *

(1) Koto wa hotondo kusogaki!. It means "That little shitty brat!"

Kind of a dumbass finish to an okay chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long, and I still have to figure out what happened. Maybe in a week I'll be done with the next one. Love you guys. Hope you Liked it too Juura, cause your part isn't over yet!

XD REVIEW!

.


	14. Venom to the Heart

Walking through the doorway to the tower, the green-haired youth carefully wrapped the vial he carried in a napkin, and dropped it into the empty trash can next to the door, leaning into the shadows by the wall to watch and wait for the person who was supposed to pick it up.

He picked at the hem of his jacket sleeve nervously, his pet's tongue tickling his neck comfortingly as it's coils slid over his skin. Tia was back at home, more than a little upset at him for dragging her away from her clutch, but she'd get over it, and he had a job to do.

A figure in a black cloak-like jacket was striding towards the waste-basket, and his stomach nerves buzzed apprehensively, sensing something not right. Viper's eyes flicked up and over the figure's cowl, missing any hint of eyes or other defining features.

A voice slid out of nowhere and he heard, "Now go do the rest of your job, and call when you have him and his little boyfriend."

Years of experience made him stay still, not showing anything had happened. He saw something flash in the light, just for a millisecond, but it was enough to make him squint, and he saw tiny, wire-like threads guiding the 'man' who was walking towards him.

_Sasori the Puppet Master._ He'd heard the name before, and he knew something of what the hitman's talents were, but he'd never expect a fellow assassin like himself to get tricked so easily. At least he could say he'd caught on, which was definitely more than his victims could say.

But still. This man could've killed him, even with the trio of extremely venomous snakes on his body, wrapping around his wrists and waist, plus the small, female black mamba sliding against his neck, her tongue flicking slower than it had before.

His master had taught him quite a bit about his pets and the rest he'd learned from his days in thier pens, living with them and learning thier personalities.

For instance, his king cobra, Leo, was very temperamental around females, but sweet as honey when alone. Marie, the lovely, petite little coral serpent he'd bought as a newborn hatchling from a friend of his and worked to raise in a tank of saltwater, was shy and slow to anger around him, but she'd kill anyone else easily if they got too close to her basin.

Each had enough poison to kill several grown men in minutes, and several times over at that, and neither were half as frightening to him as Itachi and Sasori.

He murmured to Kara, who uncoiled and dropped to his bicep, re-wrapping tightly. The green mamba around his waist joined her, and both the blue krait snake on his left wrist and the australian brown on his right, both barely a year old, traveled down his fingers and into his deep pants pockets, coiling around themselves snugly until they finally settled. (1)

Then, hugging the wall, he slipped out the door and into the crowded night-time street, his hands shaking. Dropping his fingers to his jacket pocket, he fingered the two syringes he had prepared. A third lay in his bag as a backup, but he didn't expect to need it.

Kara flicked her tongue along the still erratically pumping viens in his arm, and his nerves cooled somewhat, feeling her worry. She could always tell when something was wrong. Pretending to rub his arm, he petted her gently, reassuring her that he was fine. She shifted, and wrapped tighter.

Then, eyeing the time, he quickly dropped by his apartment building and went up to his floor. He'd bought out the whole top level, since he needed quite a bit of space. He earned his money with his pets, and paid off any questions concerning the exotic variety he kept.

As he opened the door, he saw a note next to Kara's aquarium, he leaves inside wrinkled and disturbed.

_10:30 tonight_

_they'll be at the Tower and I'll be at the gift shop, picking out a present for my baby-brother_

Swallowing hard, Viper, tucked his snakes away into their places, going to the back of his bedroom and shifting the curtain.

Niel, the only snake that never took to him, was watching for him with wary eyes, as if to say, 'I saw death tonight. It came in and left you a note'. His ridged, black and white scales were gleaming, and his hood was flat against his head. He was relatively calm, and he was just watching.

Niel was a Rinkhal, or a spitting cobra. Although, as his Boss continually pointed out, Rinkals were not true cobras, since they were not of the Naja family, and were monotypic.

Moving the curtain back, he checked on Tia, and found her asleep, curled tightly around her batch of eggs.

Next, he went to the living room and picked out two snakes to take with him, niether much bigger than the yearlings from eariler. These were from an older clutch, but also a smaller breed. One was a tiger snake, the other a death adder. The adder would be on his wrist, the tiger on his bicep.

As they moved into place, he jumped onto his fire escape, and quickly went down, headed for the huge tower that rose up from the neon lights a mile away. Breathing the deep-city air, he relaxed into his element. He had a job to do.

* * *

10:13

Sasuke dragged his lover past the game booths, swearing they'd come back before they're group left.

"Come on-I wanna go see the whole city. Everyone says it's great," his pride was the only thing that said he was not whining by this point.

The Tower was immense, and it rose high above them as the raven dragged his lover through the amusement parks main street, towards the base where the elevators and gifts shops were.

* * *

As he moved into position, he could hear the trio talking.

"Does this thing cost any money," the tall blonde asked, looking up at the Tower.

_Tourists,_ the teen thought blithely, shaking his head.

"Nah. But it has a wicked view. I think they should charge, but there's too many ways into the building for that. They would never control it," the girl, her hair up in a ponytail, said, switching the lollipop in her mouth from one side to the other and motioning to the structure.

The bracken-haired boy beside them, his bangs covering half his face, was quiet, staring at the nearest elevator hungrily.

Viper moved into position, and kept an eye on the gift shop. There was no sign of Itachi, even though it was only eight minutes until the exchange was planned. He slipped closer to the elevator, and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah, I bet it will be really high up, Sasuke. But you know I don't like heights. Do I really have to go up there?" He got closer. What would happen if the boy refused to go with the others?

God, Itachi would murder him.

"Yes, Naruto," Sasuke smirked, "I want to see it _with_ you." Naruto blushed at this, and Viper rolled his eyes. Then, crouching, he watched them get closer to his spot. He was in the bushel of trees right next to the elevators, and waiting to board. After his targets did, of course.

* * *

10:24

Sasuke watched the black clad teenager shirt in the elevators reflective surface, but decided not to say anything to Naruto. Intead, he slid his hand gently into his pocket and felt for his knife. Shit. That's right-he hadn't bought a new one, and his old one couldn't come with them because of the damn plane laws. Fuck.

_'Maybe I can take him out with no weapon,'_ he thought before quickly dismissing the idea. If this guy was any assassin at all, or a thug, for that matter, he'd have a weapon, and even if it was a kitchen kniffe, that's more than he had.

Thinking fast, and pointed to the stairs, and muttered, "Let's go up those. Do they have windows?" He glanced at Juura, but she was too bust staring at the elevator doors.

So either she'd noticed too, or she wanted them to open without pressing a button. But she glanced at him after a moment and eyed him, apparently assessing whether or not she should say anything. So she wasn't as dumb as she'd looked.

"No, but it's quicker. More people are likely to be riding the elevator. Hence, more stopping," she finally said. By now, they'd stopped dead, and were turning for the staircase doors.

The boy made no move to follow, instead coming out once their backs were turning and hopping into the elevator.

But right before they went in the doors, Juura said quickly, "But I forgot they were doing construction on the stairs. Oh well," and turned them around fast.

"What the hell guys," the oblivious blonde between them laughed, and went along with them, his insides sparking like they usually did when something was wrong.

"Sasuke? Is everything okay?" he murmured into the others jacket, leaning over and keeping his voice down.

The raven said nothing, but pressed a button for the top floor.

-"_Something's wrong, kit. I feel like you're in danger."- _A voice suddenly muttered, and he frowned. Even Kyuubi knew this wasn't right.

_What is it?_

_-"...I don't know yet."-_

A few seconds later, about halfway between stops, the elevator jolted to a halt.

"Fuck," Sasuke finally spoke, and slammed them both against the back panels. Juura leapt to one side, but nothing happened for a a minute. Then, slowly, the escape hatch above them slid open, and a snake dropped through, coiling on the floor.

_Oh fuck. Oh god._

_-"Just stay calm. The snake can no more kill you than a leaf could."- _Kyu muttered disdainfully, and Naruto felt the hair on the back of his head stand straight up.

Of course he knew that, because-

"Any of you move, and she'll bite you," a soft voice came out of the pitch black hole above them, and a teeneger dropped to the tiled floor, crouching for a moment before standing upright.

"Just relax," he whispered, and Sasuke's hold tightened on the blonde's arm, tugging his fractionally closer. The tiger-banded snake shifted and hissed. The man shook his head an inch, and it stopped, without even looking back.

_-"Just let me go. I can take care of this, kitling."-_

_And what if one of those things bit Sasuke while you were 'taking care of it'? What then?_

_-"..."-_

_Yeah. That's what I thought._

"Uchiha, don't move, or the snake _will_ bite your little boyfriend. Itachi is happy he'll see you so soon," he added a moment after, as an afterthought.

Sasuke's body stiffened like a board, and Naruto glanced at him. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, right? But didn't that guy...

Naruto's eyes widened, as the raven behind him let go of his arms and nodded.

"Fine. Go ahead."

No, Sasuke wouldn't just-"

"Take me to him."

* * *

_Sasuke POV-twenty minutes ago_

I felt my blood pumping, frozen, through me, and my heartbeat was so loud I'd was drowning out any rational side I might have had here.

_Just keep his focus away from Naruto. Please. Just-_

"Uh-uh. Blondie here comes too. In fact, Itachi has a nice, cozy place set up just for him. Nice, comfy bed," the green haired freak spoke again, and ice clogged up the rest of his heart, chipping away the rest of his reason.

His fists balled up, and he sprung forward, only to stop as a sharp pain pricked his left leg.

He looked down, and was surprised to find not a snake but a dart sticking from the pain-place. Well, a syringe. Juura was already down, probably with a similar injection somewhere on her own body, and he felt the ground rush up at him. He wasn't in pain, but tired. dizzy, he blinked a few times. Sleeping meds?

Another prick, this time filled with hot fire, and soon after his body stiffened up. He couldn't move, and his breath was thick, and hard to get a hold of. He sucked in mouthfuls but his lungs burned, and the black began to circle the edges of his vision.

"Stay away from him!" Naruto was next to him, but there were sharp nails digging into his arms, and the spots the blonde touched burned with energy.

His body was dragged away and up into the elevator shaft. Shit.

"Fuck. God, Itachi's gonna kill me," a voice floated out of the black, and he thought it might be the boy. It might be his own thoughts though.

"I shot him with the wrong fucking thing. Crap." The teen shoved him away, and he rolled perilously close to the edge. His chest was on fire, and the world went black.

* * *

_Naruto POV-Current_

I'm stuck on the ground, and everything is on fire. But the burn is fading, and Kyuubi soon wipes the poison from my viens entirely, leaving me a bit drowsy from the other injection. I pull them out of me and throw them to one side, going to Juura quickly. Thank god. She just got the sleep shot, and is passed out on the floor.

(A/N: I'm going to delete the -" that goes with Kyu talking right now. To hard when I'm pumping out ideas)

_Your phone. Service, _I think to myself. Kyu's preoccupied with wiping clean my immune system from the shock, and chasing out the bits and pieces that managed to penetrate to his own area of my mind.

I pull it out, and text Shikamaru. He's the one who stays calm.

_Itachi got Sasuke. stuck in elev8tr at toyko twr _

_sos_

_hurry S. is injcted w snake venm_

Then, tucking it away in case they need more information, I try to wake up Juura. She groans and shifts, blinking. Then, jolting awake, she looks around.

"Snakes! Where's Sasuke? Oh god!" She can see what happened on my face, and I notice for the first time that I'm a wreck. My hands are shaking and I feel Kyuubi withdraw so I can feel the pain and tears he was protecting me from. Then, his anger bubbles up in my heart and breaks my own free. I snap my eyes close and open them quickly, glaring at the square hole above.

I can feel that strange energy pulsing along my insides, and Juura shrinks away slightly, without saying anything. I think vaguely back to that day months ago when I woke up passed out on the classroom floor. The sensation is undoubtably similar, but I remain in control, and haul myself into the black space.

I want my mate back.

* * *

(1) - Some information for my avid readers

The snake venom Viper injected:

The first dart was only sleeping meds concentrated.

The second was a dose of venom from the "Taipan" - up to 11 ft. long, in Australia and New Guinea rapid paralysis with severe breathing difficulty mortality nears 100% _without antivenom. _

_The three syringes he has at first are all venom. The other syringes he got from home, filled will sleep meds._

**(Itachi has the antivenom, guys:P)**

More on Viper's ''pets'' at (http:/)(www.)(seanthomas)(.net)(/oldsite) (/danger.)(html) -remove the parenthesis.

To those of you who've been gunning for a more 'in charge and confident' Naruto, you're about to see what happens when someone touches a Jinchuuriki's life mate. Not that he's going to change into the nine-tails. I don't like it when you get too far into the real story in the ninja world, so it's going to seem a bit toned down, but those fans out there who get it will love the next chapter, though I'm sorry to tell you it's be a month or two coming out. Summer. Sorry. Read my profile, guys ;A;


	15. The Wall

Now, I know I said another chapter wouldn't come out, but I thought I needed to get this out sooner than later, and I'm late for dinner with by friends and I have to go, so enjoy:P

* * *

_Naruto POV- Current_

The black goes on forever, and I can feel the rain beating on my skin. I see flashes of an alleyway, and hear screams. They are beating on my mind, but all my thoughts are instead focused on Sasuke. On my heart.

_I'm always depending on him to save me,_ I thought. If anyone saw me, they'd probably think I was out of control in rage. They'd be only half right. I'd forked over my anger to Kyuubi so I could concentrate-his cage was walled off, but I can still feel the heat throbbing in my abdomen around the spot he would be. It's pulsing and writhing. His anger is overflowing, but only a little bit seeps into my own viens.

No, I'm much too busy thinking and supressing to be angry right now. I can be angry later when I have time for it.

I had carefully started climbing, and now I realize that if I fall, Kyuubi won't be able to help me; I have to be several hundred feet up above the elevator car, and haven't found what I'm looking for. I know from Sasuke's talking that there is only one other way out of this long, dark shaft. A maintenence coverling on the 83rd floor, incase of a mechanical problem.

Luckily for me, I don't have too bad a start. Granted, I can't see and my nails are sinking into the walls like a saw into melted butter, but I'm not seeing red anymore. From the 2nd to the 24th floor is a mass of torn up metal though, and it was then I'd agreed to give Kyuubi my anger, bubbling like magma in every pore of my body.

I haven't heard from him since then.

_There!_

Now I can faintly sense something about six floors up.

_How is he pulling Sasuke up with him? I now he isn't exactly fat, but this kid must be younger than we are..._

I have a sort of feel as to where the guy is, so I speed up, careful to make no noise. Nails sliding smoothly in and out of the steel, my shoes flat and converse, so they don't squeak on the metal wall. Muscles ripple in my arms, and my hair is hanging straight down, covering my eyes. Not that there's anything to see.

For a moment I'm back in the storm, thunder blasting above me and catcalls being yelled from somewhere I can't see. A hand latches onto my shoulder-

And I'm back in the elevator shaft, sweat rolling down my back. I can feel the fear-for myself, for Sasuke, for Juura back in the elevator car. The rain is back, and it's not cool but steaming, scalding my head and arm, until I'm again in the almost freezing cold tunnel, climbing steadily up to where the figure is moving ahead.

I must be high above the ground now, and my stomach quivers at the thought, but those are thoughts for some other time. Finally, he's too close to get away from me, and I dig a small spot in the metal, going up and putting my shoetip in it. Then, I leap, foot pushing off, and bound up the dark place, from one side to another.

The booms from it are probably majorly freaking people out on the observation decks.

For a moment or two, I'm back in Sasuke's bathtub, and he's singing to me. Then I'm where the rain can sting my face, running back down the alleyway, and next I'm landing on the other side of the shaft, nails carving niches into the rough but smooth steel like a layer of putty.

_I've got to get ahold of this, _I think weakly, trying to stop swaying. I can't afford to lose it right now.

Above me, the boy has finally realized what made the noise, and I feel something drop. Next, there's a blinding pain in my shoulder, and the snake has bitten me deeply. I can feel it as my surprised viens pump the poison through me, but the overheat of my body melts it and it disintegrates. But the snake is still on me, and it wraps tightly around my neck, trying to strangle me.

Holding on with one hand, I grab it's thin body and sink my nails in. Another bite strikes on my cheek, but it's gone in a moment, and the venom is flushed out, evaporated by the anger buldging into me.

Theres a few tones above me, like a cell phone, and I can hear him say, "I got them. One's with me, and the other is-"

The words are cut off by a loud rumble.

Lights come on and flood the tunnel, as a slot far above opens. One of the floor doors have been open, and a head appears.

"What the hell-Shikamaru, I don't see him! Are you sure that noise was him?"

The lazy voice that drifts back says dryly, "Of course, I could be wrong, Kiba, but what else could make that noise except a very angry blonde idiot? Tell me."

There's silence, and I open my mouth to call out, when another snake drops onto my face, landing in my mouth. My tongue is pressed to the back of my throat, and I fight off panic, a flashback taking hold once more.

When I come out of it, the snake has fallen below and the light is gone. So is the teenager. I curse and leap again, sensing him a couple floors up.

_Seriously. How is this kid managing to carry himself and Sasuke? He said Sasuke was with him, and I was following- well he didn't get that chance to, but what else could he have been saying?_

Suddenly, a flash of heat shoots through me, and Kyuubi growls, _Go back. Hurry!_

_What?_

_Go BACK DOWN!_

_Why the hell would I do-_

_Kit, he was talking about you! You're with him!_

_But..._

My eyes widen, and I almost let go out of shock.

I'm with him. That meant that...that Sasuke isn't.

_Fuck. _

_GO BACK! _

I tune him out, and claw at the wall, leaping out and grabbing the thick wired attaching the car to the building. It slices into my palm as I slide, and blood slicks my hands. Hissing, I know I have a long way to go. I have to slide down these wires for almost 64 floors.

Pain rips through me, and I skid down the wall, blood trickling down my arms and staining me.

A sliver of energy heats me though, and soon the pain is a memory as I hold onto the cable, letting it cut and almost break my hands. Even as they heal, I can feel more anger pouring into me everytime the cuts disappear. This is wearing us both down, and I'm not sure I can stay concious, the agony is piercing me so strongly everytime I clear a few floors.

Rain beats down on me and I can feel hands through my clothes, probing, laughing at me I can feel jabs in my stomach and sides, and then I'm back in the dark, sliding down a rope thats now slicked in my blood.

I know I'm halfway there by now. It's been too painful to consider that I'm not, and I take a rest for a moment, questing out in my mind for the wall Kyu put up. I touch it, brushing my conciousness against it, and I'm suddenly in bed with Sasuke, looking at him as he sleeps.

Then I'm being bandanged and helped into bed for the first time, and I'm thrown away from the wall.

_Focus,_ I can feel Kyuubi growling.

Gritting my teeth, I start again.

Sure, Naruto. Lets go to Tokyo, it'll be fun!

Who's idea was this again? To come halfway around the country just o climb up and down elevator shafts?

_I'm pretty sure they didn't expect this to happen, brat._

_Yeah well they should've._

_Just keep going; we're almost there._

He's right, I see, when I smell the stale air around me. I can smell the grease of the car and go faster, ignoring the blinding hurt. Finally, with the top just ten feet down, I let go and landin a heap, right before slipping and falling into the car, onto the shoulders of a shouting Shikamaru.

"Naruto? What the fuck? Where the hell did you come-" I stand and run out of the doors. (A/N: The group had the car moved down to the bottom floor, so Dobe's just gone up and down Tokyo Tower in about fifty minutes with no climbing gear:P)

_Where?_

_Left. _I turn, and sprint down the open space towards the gift shops.

_No. Wait..._ Skidding to a fast stop, I see people staring at me. I have to glance down as Kyuubi thinks. Theres blood all down my sides and front, dripping down my arms and drying on my shirt. There isn't anymore pain, since the cuts have healed, but just as I grimace, Kyu comes back.

_Right. They've gone already._

_How can you tell?_

_Kit, you really think I can't find your mate after so long? Pfft. _

_Okay, okay. Just tell me where to go._

And with that, I run past the group of people who call my name, and down the street, turning down a darker road as Kyuubi guides me.

The last thing I remember before my sight turns red again is dropping down to run on all fours, faster than I've ever run in my life, and the rain's constant beat on my back.

* * *

_I knew it wouldn't last much longer,_ Viper thought tiredly, hauling himself through the maintenence hatch and up onto the last observation deck.

_How did that kid come after me, anyways? I had a rope set up and hooked to my belt, but I brought it with me. There shouldn't have been anyway he could've-_

A thin cord dropped around his throat, and he felt frantically for Tanya and Cole. Oh, right. They fell down the shaft.

_I'm going to die,_ he thought, exhausted.

Sasori slipped out and stood behind him until his body quit shaking, and waited. A firecraker went up from the amusement park, and more followed, marking his end of this job. To collect his money.

* * *

_Where am I?_

Sasuke drifted in and out of pain, still unable to breathe right, body frozen, groggy. Every now and then, he'd hear his brother's voice, taunting him.

"Your little boyfriend is so much fun to play with. I love it when he screams so loudly. Can't you hear him, little brother?"

Then he'd fall into dark again, imagining Naruto safe in his arms, only to be ripped away.

_Naruto...I'm sorry._

But then a tiny voice would come too, _I'm coming for you, Sasuke. I'm coming for you._

He didn't know what to do, so he just floated in the pain, unable to move or see or hear more than those whispers.

_I'm coming for you, teme._

* * *

Okay, so It might be a bit bad, but I think I did alright for a rush job. I had a plan, and I didn't want to forget it:P

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Falling from the Past

Now, this chapter is gonna be a little different from the rest. It's going to be a mix of Naruto and Itachi, as our Teme hasn't woken up yet. Plus, a treat. *wink wink*

Also, this fair doesn't actually exist. Fiction!

* * *

_Itachi_

Itachi was calmly watching the mound on the ground in front of him, waiting for his little brother to wake up. He knew he could fool him into thinking Naruto was still here, because he'd been doing it while the venom was being chased out by the antivenom he'd gotten from Viper.

But what to do about the real blonde? From what he'd seen so far, he'd have a tough time seperating him from the 'group' they usually hung out with. He knew the blonde was easily scared and simple to control, but he still had to be retrieved. Sasori was only good until the fireworks started a few hours ago, and-

There was yelling outside, and a loud crash interrupted his thoughts. His eyes snapped into a glare and he watched the door for the noise to stop. Another bang rang out and he glared harder, controlling his impatience with difficulty. A scream echoed under him in the lower levels of the hotel, and a deep growl came next.

_"Where is he? Where is Sasuke?"_

* * *

_Naruto POV-five minutes ago_

I run up the alleyway, and emerge into a huge neon river of people and sound. Kyuubi guides me down the road, and people stop and look at me, some hurrying away quickly. I sprint into the hotel he points me at, and we spring into the lobby on all fours, looking around.

My vision is tinted pink, and getting redder as we both tire, and I know soon it'll be Kyuubi's job to get Sasuke back for us.

_"Where is he? Where is Sasuke?"_

Standing on the wall I've knocked down, bricks crumbling under my thick, hardened white claws, I look quickly around the room, immediately smelling his collogne in the stale air, and follow it down to the elevator, prying the doors open and jumping into the shaft. People scream behind me, and I hear footsteps under me, trying to see what I am.

I'm in the alleyway again, and the rain is freezing. My body is covered in fresh blood and pain is crushing me, and I'm jumping back and forth between the elevator walls, prying open another door where the smell comes from a few floors up. Here the comfortable scent is stronger, and I sprint down the hallway and smash down a door.

A click as the metal gun pointed at my skull fires, and I spin with the force, crushing the pellet with my teeth and crouching. A man in a brown suit is looking down at me. Otherwise, the room is empty, but I can tell Sasuke was just here. They moved him.

Leaping at the man, I slam him into the wall and jump over him back into the hallway, not bothering to watch my back. Before I can do anything, Kyuubi spins me and outstretches my nails to slash at the overcoat's hands.

Ignoring his screams as the gun, hands still holding it, falls to the ground, I run to the stairs and see blood spotting the floor.

Sasuke's smell is leading up.

* * *

_What the hell is going on?_

Itachi lifted the cardboard and trash away from the sleek black metal and opened the door, shoving Sasuke into the back and jumping into the front control panel. Quickly, he dialed one of the hitmen he'd employed before, and told him to meet at the amusement park he could see in the distance.

A gunshot rang out below, and seconds later a reverberating scream came and crashes echoed. Just as he lifted the copter off the ground, blades whirling, the roof door sprung open, and a blur was skidding to a stop. Blonde hair and blue eyes flickered to a stop and glared at him. The dangerous white nails were sunken into the heavy cinderblocks and thin pink lips were pulled into a snarl, gleaming teeth letting a roar slip out.

"_Sasuke!"_

_What. The. Fuck. Is _that?

Rocketing the control stick forward, the black-haired man watched the monster leap into the air and fall just short of the bottom of the chopper.

Calm took over as it missed, and he took in fully the other's looks. Why, it was Sasuke's little loverboy. He'd seen the pictures and the teen himself. But what had happened to that sweet little face? A laugh bubbled up. After all this, he still won, and now he could get the boyfriend too.

But the laughter died as red clouded over the eyes and the boy dropped to the ground, limp.

* * *

_Kyuubi- 20 minutes ago(treat)_

The mass of emotion I'd bundled up and caged with me apart from Naruto was throbbing and suddenly I couldn't feel him anymore. We hit the concrete and lay there. Peeling myself from the wall, I fit my consciousness into his shape, and stretched my arms, flexing the now hardened nails into the soft stone.

Memories of my own were awakened, of blood and fire and rage, and I silently admitted how melloed out I'd become. Huffing, I stood up in his skin, feeling the cool air brush 'my' hair and sooth 'my' face. Then, as a shock hit the air, I leapt to the left and dodged the bullet, snarling reflexively at the machine Naruto calls a 'Helicopter'.

The length of black hair that swerved in the air currents blocked him from me, but I'd seen this 'Itachi' that was Sasuke's brother. Kit had told me about how he'd betrayed his kin and slaughtered then in night-dark.

Bunching the muscles I had at my disposal, I shot into the air, slamming harshly into the steel, nails sinking in deep. The machine swung low and bounced for a moment, before suddenly dipping and I was scraped off by the edge of the roof, skidding down the bricks before catching an awning.

Another gunshot rang out, and the lead smashed my shoulder to bits, blood soaking my shirt. But the pain didn't last even a second, healed immediately by my out-of-control energy. Naruto's blood and veins sang with me as we clawed back to the roof and watched the black speck as it lowered into the 'Amusement Park'. I had to search for the word in the kit's thoughts.

The bright lights pained my eyes as they were, but I jumped quickly onto the next roof and followed it, blocking the insistence that 'he could do it' from Naruto where he slept in the water _drip-dropping_ by my cage.

I could feel him gathering my excess energy, and fed it slowly to him, squatting on a building above the bright-human noises, waiting. Naruto was yelling at me, and I was watching Itachi step out of the machine above us on a large structure that stretched far up into the sky, towering over the entire park. Screaming came from the box that slid up and down it.

Sweat and too-sweet sugar smells, mixed with sour milk and blood was blowing in circles all around the place, and I snorted, trying to focus on the helicopter rising back up, leaving Sasuke and Itachi behind.

Naruto was still screaming for me to get Itachi and save his stupid little mate. But at the moment, I was a little peeved that this mortal had forced me to such lengths. Even making me take over the blonde's body. He was going to pay for getting me this riled up.

He was going into a door on a platform, which meant I'd have to go up again. Sinking in my claws again, I flexed the tail I knew didn't show, feeling it attached to me in spirit. Climbing down head first, I ignored the stares and shouts that the humans aimed at me, shoving people aside. I kept my eyes on the huge tower, and jumped onto a stall. It held my weight so I started jumping from stall to stall instead, since it saved time.

Now there were people in black and yellow shouting at me to get down and come quietly. I snarled at one as he got in front of me, and pushed him off the building. Voices screamed and things were passing over my head, missing me entirely. Looking up, I saw a small metal box coming down the side of the tower. I could clearly see the older Uchiha through the glass walls and jumping higher, onto one of the moving carts called a 'roller coaster'.

It swerved and bucked and I thought it was trying to throw me until I saw the sparks from the rails and knew it couldn't stray from them. Riding from one to another, I leapt across the tracks and clawed my way up the thin structure of the tall coaster, jumping onto a different one from the opposite edge. I went on until the rides quit rumbling and the people started to yell below over the sounds and smells of fear and anger.

Sweat was slicking my fingers as I jumped to the building housing throwing darts and booze that rode the outskirts of the fair. The hot scent of sex and vomit wafted up from the street and then I was at the metal doors of the tower, rain trickling down my face as I stared at the blank deadend for a moment. Finally it shifted back, and my heart stopped hammering so hard.

Naruto was waking up slowly, stretching to fill his body. But I wasn't done yet, so I gave him only a little room, trying to hold onto the loose gravel under me and steady myself. It crunched in my palms and I felt good, compact earth under the thin layer of slippery pebbles laid out for the huge crowds every other week.

I could sense Itachi's sour energy overhead, and sized up the place. Then, steeling myself, I leapt into the air and my skin stretched taut, gripping my hard nails, curved by red, into the smooth metal. It was net-worked and webbed above me, but close together and straight.

And then a screaming load of humans plummeted down at me from a thousand meters in the air.

* * *

_Plip. Plip. Plop._

_I could hear people screaming and I felt my body moving up and over and then down again, fingers aching from my nails sinking constantly into metal and brick. But here they were stubs and I was shaking, sitting...sinking into the grey-green water that rose up from inside Kyuubi's cage in waves. My teeth were dull, the usual canines only slightly sharper than normal. My body hurt everywhere, and I knew I was finally feeling everything from before. _

_Arms wrapped around myself, I had a sudden rush of terror and saw a flash of a huge wieght slamming down above me, and then it was gone, replaced by cool calmness that seemed to radiate constantly. Kyuubi had absolute faith in his abilities and only wavered because he was vulnerable in my body. But now I was awake and thinking, calmer than I had been in hours._

_Maybe I shouldn't have rushed ahead like that, but I had no doubt that it had happened and felt right. When I was chasing Itachi, there had been no hesitation._

_Plip. Plip. Plip._

_I closed my eyes, and saw metal shredded by my claws and the screaming people getting off the ride, scattering like ants when you stomp on the hill. Nails sank into the structure, and I was moving up, vision cut drastically by a dark maroon haze at the edges of my sight. Smells assaulted me and I could feel a tail swerving out where there wasn't one. Nine of them writhed together and around my legs, soft fur soothing my raw nerves. _

_Then I was facing a deadend, rain pouring down my back and shouts ringing out behind me- and my nails sunk further into a ledge and I was back, completely underwater and watching bubbles rise from my clothes and hair. _

_Sighing, I finally rose out of the water and hovered there, watching the water rise. What would happen when I ran out of 'air'?_

_Deciding to take a chance, I gulped in air, held a lungful, and dove into the black-green darkness, more bubbles snaking from my nose as I went. I saw the surface of stone, but reached out and a bright light exploded. Memories rushed by me and swamped my mind. _

Sasuke laughing at me tripping.

Sasuke kissing me and holding me while I cried.

Sasuke watching in amazement as I shoveled waffles and eggs into my mouth.

Sasuke leading me by the hand as the bright lights swam by, an angry woman shouting after us.

his hands. his hair. his skin soft as moonlight. him watching me brushing my teeth. him talking to me and shutting the door in Kakashi's face. his being there to look at me with warm, melt-me eyes. existing with him in the dark dorm room and talking about anything that came to mind.

_I was watching things flash by and was catapulted away by Kyuubi's feeble attempt to concentrate on keeping me out._

_Scrunching my face up, I swam head-on into the stone, lungs burning and eyes wide open. Sunlight slammed into me and-_

Laughter like pale birdsong was washing through my ears and mud was splattered all over my clothes and hair. Sasuke was trying to get up and kept slipping in the mudpit we'd made by accident, water-fighting with the hose. His hair was miraculously still spiky and I was lying in the mud, suctioned to the ground by the rich black goop.

He slid around and fell again, and I belted out, snorting at his angry face, beet red.

"You know we look insane, right?" he muttered, and I laughed harder, lungs on fire. I couldn't seem to pull enough air.

"Oh god I can't breathe!" I cried out, and he screwed his face up, finally giving in and laughing with me.

More mud splattered on both of us as I tried to sit up and squished back into the deep mud, sinking a little bit, my chest aching without air. Together, we managed to crawl out of the slick portion and onto solid ground. Grabbing the hose that was still squirting water into the mud and making it rise up to swallow us, Sasuke sprayed off the mud and stood, helping me up too. After we were both freezing and shivering, cleaner, he shut the water off and looked around.

What had started off in an attempt to clean his car, had turned into a full-on mud spattered battlefield, car covered in the thick mud, the cat hiding under the left rear tire, and the lawn was a complete disaster.

Still, I was trying to shift so my lungs could get air. Suddenly, I fell into the mud again and the world faded, memory-

_leaving me as I floated up and out of the light. The water woke me up somewhat and I tried to paddle up, but I couldn't see and the water was all black everywhere. So I let my remaining air go and followed the bubbles, breaking the surface in time to pass out again._

* * *

_Kyuubi_

I was still clawing my way up to the platform I'd seen the dark-haired man disappear into the doorway from, and could feel Naruto starting to wake up.

He was in his subconcious, and floating up to the surface.

Suddenly I was being swamped in memory and then-

I was gone, engulfed in bright and blank and suddenly in Naruto's body again. But I was in the dark, trapped as he woke up and relived a memory. Encaged again, I whirled, roaring in frustration.

_NOOO! Stop-go back!_

* * *

_Naruto_

I was looking at the metal under my nails, vision flashing regular to crimson and back again. Suddenly I was falling, dropping into red and yellow and twinkling glitter before I slammed into the black asphalt and the world stopped.

* * *

Shikamaru ran from the bike, letting it drop and skid on the road. Kiba hopped off right behind him and was soon ahead, kneeling by the limp figure in the crumbling dent.

They'd watched him fall from near the top of the tower and crash into the fair ground street.

But instead of a mangled corpse, he had bruises on both eyes and his hair was orange and he was spotless. From head to toe, there was nothing other than the strangeness of his newly-colored hair and the black-purple depth on his lids and under his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba muttered. People were gathering around them and murmuring. Those who weren't throwing things and shouting, that is. They too, had seen the monster with glowing red eyes claw up the tower and fall into the street. There was an empty place all around him, and Shika had to crawl down the edge to pick up the slack body.

"Where do we take him? What now?"

Kiba had smelled death around him when he'd first gotten there, but now all he could smell was tangerines and soft night air. They were halfway to the bike when a black jeep pulled up. Stone jumped out and grabbed the pale, limp orange-haired teen, putting him in the backseat.

"Stone! What are you doing here?" Shika cried, and climbed in, Kiba right behind them.

"Got a call from the Boss to drive you guys over to her place. Says she'll explain when we get there," he said in his deep monotone.

"Boss?" Kiba said, but the brunette didn't answer, driving calmly into the city and downtown till they were outside a big apartment of flats. Suddenly a familiar voice called from a balcony halfway up and Gaara yelled, "Come on. You guys gotta see the news!"

They all hurried up and the door was opened by Kakashi, a frown transforming to relief when he saw Naruto, then back to a frown. But he didn't say anything and simply lead them to a dull red couch, where Sakura was sitting, her face angry, looking up with hollow eyes when the door opened. Then, before they could stop her, she grabbed the orange and clung to him, putting him where she could hold him.

"Where's Sasuke? Didn't you find him?"

...?

"Shikamaru? What happened to Naruto? Why is his hair orange? Did he get hit in the nose? Why isn't Sasuke with you guys?"

She stopped when Shika didn't answer and looked at the TV. A blonde headed woman was staring at it from the arm of the couch, rocking back and forth, fists clenched together.

"So. Did you see him? When he was like this?" she froze the screen, and there was an picture of Naruto on a roller coaster's metal, nails embedded in the iron like butter. Two coal red eyes were burning holes in them as they looked, and he could feel the anger even though this was pre-recorded. A voice came on when she played it and the red-eyed Naruto spidered up the rest of the ride, leaping from there to a different ride until the picture went fuzzy.

It clicked off, and all that was left was twelve people staring at the black, reflecting screen. Silence ruled the room as blaringly as silence can, and the only sounds were the fans revlolving overhead and the clock ticking on the wall.

The blonde stood and turned. Her eyes were concerned when they skated over the unconscious orange-haired Naruto. Then they switched to Kakashi, measureing.

"How much do you know about what happened?"

Nobody said anything for a moment, and then Shika spoke.

"Who are you, anyways?"

* * *

Sorry this chappie's cut/paste sloppy, guys. I'm in a very remote locatikon:P Will fix this sign off when I get to a different computer. Had to put up the chapter though. Review!


	17. Awake

Sorry I lied about not posting. Mom got a new laptop and I'm getting to use it so late I'm tired hope you love it Juura I've decided to keep you.

* * *

**8-26-11 3:18 am Couldn't sleep-**

So I gotta stop thinking about going back to drinking. Really, it's beginning to fry my nerves and that's the last thing I need right now. Ever since last week, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji have been at my place.

Kakashi and Iruka took Shikamaru to see some people in America for help. Supposedly they did some jobs and now the government owes them over there. Kiba and Hinata went home to tell Tsunade the news in person, and nobody's heard from Sakura since she 'went out for a drink' last Wednesday.

I think she decided to investigate by herself, but Gaara and Neji won't call her. They say it's her business. Kamurou and Kao are holding down the cafe, and Junko's minding the music shop while Stone's home with the four of us.

Naruto still hasn't woken up completely. He eats and drinks and I think he goes to the bathroom, but he's not awake. Not really. He cries sometimes in his sleep and never says anything...it's like he's a shell. No insides, you know? At least none he want's to let us know about.

His hair is strange. It isn't a dye, but it keeps changing. First it was orange, like fire, and then blonde. Now it's a dark red color. There doesn't seem to be a reason it keeps changing, but his eyes haven't healed either. Researching him, I found some pretty crazy stuff. Scary crazy. But nobody'll say a harsh thing about him _or_ Sasuke. I guess if your friends think so highly of you, rumors are just rumors, huh? But what do I say when rumors are more than rumors?

I guess it's good I know when to just be quiet and let things go. I don't like when people ask things about me, so why put them in my shoes?

The city's calmed down again, ever since the freak out at the Tower Fair. I guess people think it was some sort of new tech from a huge company, but no more news casts have mentioned the freaky crap that went down.

I remember the snakes in the close space and watching, helpless, as we were quickly taken out, and Sasuke vanished. Then waking up. God, the first thing I thought of was those two horrible snakes and the darkness wasn't dark enough.

I could see Naruto crying silently, texting, but his eyes were purple and the tears were bloody and glowing and his nails were sinking into my shoulder and there was pain but suddenly he was gone, leapt inhumanly up, through the gap in the ceiling. Then, following slowly, I caught a glimpse of him clawing his way up the metal wall. I didn't question.

No- dropping back to the tiled floor, I waited in the dark for someone to save me. Because nobody would just leave an elevator in the middle of the building, right? Right?

Oh well. I guess I should start the coffee...

Juura-

* * *

_Juura POV_

Everything used to be just hunky-damn-dory, but I can't blame anyone but myself for getting involved. Not that I regret it. Mostly. Usually now I get up around four and start the coffee, turn on the television, and fall asleep again until seven.

But by then everyone else is gone and only Stone, Naruto, and Neji are home. Gaara works down at the cafe with the twins most days, and I give them a place to stay while they wait for news. They're taking the rest of their classes online at their school's site since they wanted to stay with Naruto.

Breakfast is whatever they get from the store down the street, and usually consists of cheetos, burgers, and cokes. It feels like there's all this energy, building up everywhere, but nobody has the motivation to do anything with it. It feels...sluggish.

Coffee keeps coming throughout the whole day, until dinner, which has been pizza four times, chinese twice, sushi once, and mexican six. One night it was toaster waffles with ramen.

Stone goes out of the balcony to smoke midday, and I call Kakashi and Hinata at five to check up. It feels like we should be doing something, anything, but we don't know what. Sasuke would know. That's what everyone seems to think, anyways. It's always there, like he was some kind of leader. But Shika makes sure to keep us in the loop by e-mail, giving us all the clues and data in case we have any ideas or know somebody they're investigating.

But it keeps turning up with dead ends. We have stuff pinned all over the living room walls, and some days Gaara just comes in and looks at it. Naruto wakes up like clockwork at noon and eats and drinks, watches the wall for twenty minutes, and passes back out. Every day, this is our life.

Until today.

Today someone called and wouldn't give me his name. He asked if I had his kid, and described the way Naruto used to look. I said why and he hung up.

Now, as I get up to answer the door, I have this twisting in my stomach. Not bad, but refreshingly new.

Opening the door, I'm bowled over by a man mid-age, with spiky white hair and a backpack hanging from one shoulder.

"Kid! Naruto, wake up. It's me, Uncle Jiraiya! Kid?"

I yanked him away long enough to find out he's Naruto's godfather, and explained our situation.

"What? So you guys aren't actually doing anything useful?" he sounded stunned, and I shrugged.

"But what can _we _do? It's not like we're ninja, or something.(A/N: lol. I had to) We don't have any 'connections'." He was already shaking his head.

"First off, where's Sakura? I haven't scared her off have I?"

"Uh, nobody knows," I said lamely, and told him about her break off with us and going it alone.

"What the hell? Everything falling apart. Can't I leave these kids alone for six years and just come back to find everything fine?" he said this non-chalantly, I might add. Freaking hypocrite.

"Six years!" he didn't pay me any attention, instead giving Naruto a cursory glance and looked around for the first time.

"Where is everyone? I thought you said Neji and Gaara were here?"

"Oh. Gaara's at the cafe and Neji's picking lunch up for Naruto and me. He should be waking up soon. Always does," I sighed, and collapsed, suddenly exhausted, into the brown La-Z-Boy by the couch, brushing my hair from my face.

The man sighed too, and sat on the floor by Naruto's head, shrugging his pack off.

"I'm Jiraiya, by the way, kid. Sorry about that creepy phone call."

Oh. So it was him. Good, that's a relief.

But maybe I should be asking about how he knew Naruto was here, and how vulnerable we were-

* * *

The blonde woman frowned deeply and groaned, hefting herself away from the big, ugly chair and said slowly, "How'd you find him, anyways?"

Shaking his head, he smirked. Or maybe it was a grimace.

"Too easy. Much too easy. I asked around _this _town. _Your_ street. And it led me straight here. We've got to move him. I have a place. As soon as we can. Sooner, actually. Much too easy to find this place," he laughed wryly, and Stone came in, stopped, looked at Juura, then at Jiraiya, back again, and shrugged, going into the kitchen and pulling out a soda from the fridge.

"This is Stone. He's helping with...whatever we're doing," Juura chewed her lip and grunted, "Stone this is Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya. He's come to help too. Have you heard from Kakashi or Shikamaru, then?" she switched to the white haired man quickly, but he nodded faster.

"Yeah. Right after I got into town. They called and made sure I wasn't going to do anything rash. Probably wetting themselves sicne I hung up on them before promising."

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"When did you get into town, anyways?"

"Ten minutes ago. Flight from Russia."

Stone got there first, and said, "Yellow? Hey Shika. No, he's here. Yeah, we're okay. No, he's still asleep right now. Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure. Here," he tossed the cell to Jiraiya, and slurped his coke, hat shadowing any emotion while he listened.

"He-ey, Shika-no. Stop shouting, Kakashi. I wasn't going to do that. Hey-No! That was the one time, no wait. Twice. Okay fine. Yes, you had to eventually pay for it. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm here. Yeah, I know pretty much what happened. What have you found out?"

He listened for awhile before saying, "No. He's no good. Already dead. And Kakuzu and Deidara aren't taking sides, I've heard. Want to stay out of it altogether this time. Yeah, I know."

* * *

_Juura POV_

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, or who was dead, but Naruto woke up right then and stood, and Neji appeared in the still open doorway, white bags and a drink carrier in his fists. Static buzzed in my head, hurting my ears and pounding behind my eyes.

"What the hell? Jiraiya? Juura, what's going on here."

Too much. God-too much. I held up a finger for -one sec- and reached into the side table drawer, withdrawing a silver flask and unscrewing the lid, downing the burning liquid inside before Stone could stop me.

Ice raced down my viens and I got up, calmed down somewhat.

"So. Neji, sit down. I'll explain after I feed this one," I barked out, motioning both to the chocolate-haired man and Naruto, going and snatching the bags and a coke from him. Then, sitting by the now-awake Naruto and tossing him a foil-wrapped cheeseburger, shuffling another to Stone and taking the others out before dumping all the fries in the bottom of the bag for all of us.

It was ritual.

Jiraiya waved at Neji, grinning, and nodded, _mm-hm_ing to Kakashi and Shikamaru. Then, standing up, he took his phonecall to the balcony and I could he him gesturing wildly through the glass. Now that we were eating, everything seemed to slow down, like is was back to before.

But it wasn't, I kept reminding myself. It's not the same. Because now we're in danger and Naruto's godfather is here to help and we might actually start to _do_ something. Now that I'd had a drink, the nervousness from before was morphing into quick excitement. I couldn't wait to do something. Anything but sitting here and being in the same tracks day after day after day by schedual.

"_So!_ Stone, get the backpacks we bought from the hall closet. I'll get the flashlights and other stuff we need," I snapped as soon as we were done wolfing down the food. I took a sip, and waved away any questions.

Heaving myself into my room, I shuffled through the stacks of paper on my desk and opened drawers, grabbing our passports and the two black metal flashlights I'd gotten for blackouts. They needed batteries. Grabbing a full pack of them, I surveyed the rest of my room, grabbing three shirts and my stash of private credit cards, saved for an emergency. Ha.

Then, going to my backroom, I opened _that_ closet and grabbed my only real weapon. A long, bat, with two dents on one side and an assortment of small to medium-sized nails sticking out of it on the other. I'm not sure why there's holes in only one side, or how the nails got there, but I don't like to look a gift man-in-a-pawn-shop-of-questionable-background-with-two-evil-eyes-and-a-shifty-face in the mouth. That's how people get shot.

But anyways, dumping everything into a sports weightbag, I added bandages, our toothbrushs, boxers of all sizes, and two packs of my hair scrunchies. Just to be sure.

Then, going around my room, I put everything else that I normally kept safe and sound into the only safe I had. It was small and black and under my dog leash. Aruheitō, my dog, was still asleep, curled up on her pad in the corner. She was an Akita Inu, and dark grey, almost black but not anymore, with large, soft blue eyes. There were many grey hairs where her muzzle and body used to shine black as tar, and she had no collar, her bushy tail over her nose and face. (1)

Whistling lowly, I called her over, tossing the leash in the bag too. Stuffing pictures and my Season Set of Bleach into the safe, I shut it and tucked the key under it like usual.

Meanwhile, Aru had meandered into the living room, and was wagging her tail at Neji, begging for a good scratching. He complies, and Stone dumps the load of backpacks on my bed next to the duffel.

"Whatever it is, I'm in. Whaddya need me to do, Boss?" He pulled his finger-less black cloth gloves tight and leaned on the edge of the bed. I smiled wryly, and sighed, looking around a few more times and saying softly, "Can you get a...well something sturdy to drive from Noir?"

His face darkened, and I understood. Noir wasn't exactly what you'd call trust-worthy, but we had no choice. Noir was also the best.

"But-"

"You said you were in. _In_, is Noir. I'm sorry. I know you guys..." I looked down, but Stone just mumbled, "Kay. What else?"

"We're leaving Jinko and Mizuru out of this one. Mizuru has finals and Jinko is finally off the drug. No stress. Got it? Don't even tell them about this. Kao and Kamurou have to come, since they've got the tech skills. Fill up one bag with stuff you'll need personally or things you _think_ might come in handy. Fake IDs, money lying around, stuff like that..." I trailed off, thinking.

Stone, sensing he'd been dismissed, took a backpack and left, into his own room down the hall, and shutting the door. Neji came in and plopped down on the bed.

"What do I do? I know Gaara and I are coming-"

"No. You're not-"

He jumped up and started to shout, but I cut him off with a cold glare, with a little twinkle in my eye," You're not. Coming with us. But...you are going to do something _for_ us."

Before he could say anything, I whispered, "There's a small shoebox under my bed on that side. Get it."

Once he had to old, battered up shred of memory, I said, "Open it. There's a notebook under the bullets and keys. Move the pictures out of the way."

Even without looking, I felt everything, every texture, like I'd put it there yesterday.

"Shift the medal off and lift up the false bottom. There. Beside the gun. Open it tp the page it falls to."

I wasn't even watching now, a lump in my throat as the visions rise up like bile and bitterness in my heart.

"Who's-"

Don't read it aloud. Everyone who's name isn't crossed off-call them and tell them I need them to come meet me. They'll understand."

Silence for a moment, and Neji whispered, "Who are you? Who are these people? And why is there a picture of you holding a machine gun in here?"

I didn't actually answer, instead re-inforcing, "Call them. I gotta pack. Get out."

And I went back to shuffling around for another duffel bag, digging it out from under my bed as the door clicked shut. My chest was thrumming and my hands were shaking so badly the strap slipped from my hold.

* * *

_Flashback - 6 Years ago_

"Ren, maybe you should reconsider. This is too dangerous," the teen said, her short spiky hair buffeted by the wind as the copter hovered over the dead space of ruin under them.

People were screaming, and the wings attatched to the blue-haired teen's back seemed fragile to her critical eye. But the pilot shouted, "Now or never. I've gotta get out of the fire-zone!" over the roar of the engine and the gunfire everywhere.

And he jumped from the open door, soaring onto a building far below, and giving her a faint shout, that was lost in the overwhelming noise. Swerving the machine, Kitty took them back to the landing pad a mile or so away, killing the engine as so as the rails touched down and flipping the door open.

Unhooking her safety harness, the younger girl hopped out right behind her, machine gun strapped to her back, steel-toed combat boots crunching on the gravel and bullet shells. Her dyed-red tufts poked out everywhere, blonde roots peeking out from the top.

"Hey-Runt! Aren't you gonna ask if he's checked in yet?" a gruff yet feminine voice asked from the cockpit of a small fighter jet off to one side, the tall, sexy brunette jumping out and tossing her the headset, an easy grin on her pretty features.

_"Juura? That you?" _Ren's voice came in clearly, static buzzing afterwards as she held the button and replied, "Yeah. You made it to the bomb yet?"

She chewed her lip as static held sway, and almost collapsed in relief as he came back in, "Yeah. But I gotta focus. Be safe."

"You too!" she whispered, even though she knew he'd already shut it off again.

"Now, for our part of this," Nani yelled, starting up her jet and motioning for Juura to get started. Locking the headset into place, she ran to the bunker and hopped in the tech control seat, giving everything a once-over and making sure everything was hunky-dory. The tracker said Ren was about half-way to the half-way mark, and Nana was on her way back. Nani, the 'nice twin', was just leaving, having re-fueled to take her sisters place.

Lia and Max had already been taken out on the way here, and thier dogtags was hanging on the young blonde's neck, next to her own, keys to thier fighters attatched. Juura's own read "Julia" on the front, and "Runt" on the back, next to a random serial number. From her place on her mat, the big black dog barked and wagged her tail.

"Good girl, Aru. Stay there."

Then, typing in a code, She sent the chat box over to Nana and quickly sent her a message, _"R almst 2 drp point. Swtch off w/ N2 and rfuel."_

They all called her Runt, but she was in charge of everybody except Max, and Max was dead. So they all took their orders from Juura. She'd been working for all kinds of people since she was twelve, and had more experience than most of them.

No family, no ties, and only allies she fought on a regular basis. The Twins included. Thier younger brothers, also twins, were living in Japan. Ren was new. He'd come recommended from America, and actually knew a thing or two about freefall and bomb deactivation and creation.

But the air was suddenly alive with explosions, and the main hub blew up, countless data chips smoked. Aruheitō was at her side in a millisecond, hackles raised, training kicking in. She got Juura through the hot, dead-smelling air and through to the ammo shaft, where she reloaded, grabbed a katana, slung a rail of shells through her belt and grabbed everyone else's key and dogtags, stuffing them in her pockets.

Then the bomb hit and everything went dark-

* * *

_Juura POV_

I shook like a leaf, but grabbed the full duffel, slinging all the slack bags over my shoulder and dragging both everything into the living room. I could hear Stone negotiating in the back, and Jiriaya was still waving his hands back and forth, thoguh a little less angry now.

Naruto was asleep again, and Neji was nowhere to be seen, probably on his way to the cafe to tell everyone what was going on.

I knocked on Stone's door, and called, "I'm going to the store. Be back in thirty minutes if Jiriaya asks.

Then, grabbing my own ratty backpack, I ran out, the bags on the La-Z-Boy waiting to be filled with water bottles and "Provisions".

* * *

_Kyuubi/Naruto POV_

It's dark, but bright as day, and we're in the dark dorm room, safe and sound, unmoving while Sasuke breathes. We count down the moments to daytime, when we know it will come. Then, as the memory goes, we wake up and laugh at Sasuke, hissing in hurt and the pain all over. It's back in the beginning, and now we recognize the looks Sasuke gives us-joy and love and depth.

Now we're in the car, driving to Sasuke's house and singing to the song playing on the radio, the raven next to us, rolling his eyes but mubmling the words under his breath.

Then it's dark and the fire around us is burning and we're roaring and people scream and katana slice at our arms to no avail. Nine long, blood-orange tails sweep through the trees, flattening hiding people and our energy encourages the flames to scorch higher and stronger and we scream for all the world to hear and be afraid of us. A kid runs out in front of us but before we can see her a barrage or pinpricks tell of us a katana being swung into our flank.

We are curled in the dark, sleeping in a cold, wet place that drips water and smells of memory and sadness. Anger and frustration, but a newly aquired softness too. We sigh, and are wrapped in warmth as our mate hold us close, human-noise in the background but our hands are clasped and I shift closer but soon we can feel the ache of emptiness and the end of the memory is getting closer, and the cycle starts over but before we can wake up we're suddenly aware. Awake.

In a whole new way.

* * *

(1)-Look up Aruheitō on Google Translate

Sorry, but Ed and Ryoumen aren't part o this. Gettin intense, guys! So grab yo popcorn, fools!


	18. Kage in Motion

Shadow blinds us as we are thrust into the open air and fall back into our body. Suddenly our senses jolt into electric overload, and we gasp, sitting upright and feeling our body seize up in a huge cramp. The crisp smell of fresh air is inhaled, and we breathe deeply, our sight restored as we adjust to the dark. A too-white light outlines every shape, and we know our eyesight is in night vision to accomodate.

Lumps are asleep beside us and don't stir as we stand, loose pants barely shifting with our limbs and our stomach is emptier than we can ever remember. Our chest is bare, and the lower half grumbles at us. The wind leaps by as the train shuffles along the tracks, mumbling nonsensical emotions of loss and speed. Looking out of the open doors, we sigh, and let ourselves fall from the edge, catapulting from the wooden planks with powerful muscles, bunched and springing long and thick.

We could feel our tails swinging behind us, even though they weren't visible or substantial, and they gave us balance to land in the soft grass. The train wasn't going very fast, and we easily loped along side it on all fours, jumping from tree to tree and back into the tall grasses by the tracks. Our fingers and toes catch and release, knots being worked out of them as we sprint, eating up the ground swiftly and galloping beyond our original train car. The whole machine is nothing but storage and transporting cars, no gentle window lights shining into the darkened meadows and forests.

But over the next passage, we can view the next city, and quickly fall back to jump into our car, scrambling onto the roof through the tight top hatch, blonde-red hair waving wildly in the air currents everywhere as we're buffeted.

Through all of this we are silent, but just then a hand grabs our leg and slams us into the bottom of the cart, and we snarl, every hair on our body standing upright, teeth bared. Our fingernails carve grooves into the base wood as we arch our back like one of our old forms, and growl.

The too-white lines grow stronger, and the dark shapes come into clarity. A woman in black and a loose army jacket is holding a large gun at us that smells of oil and powder and metal and death. But not for us. We slip into the darker shadows and slide around the ceiling until she's pointing the gun at nothing.

Just when we're about to move again, she murmurs, "I know I can't hurt you, Naruto. I don't want to." She lays the huge machine on the floor and one of the smaller lumps we'd thought was asleep whispers, "Calm down. It's just us, Naruto."

A petite woman stands up and removes her jacket hood so we can see her soft lavendar eyes watching us gently, with sympathy and care. But we stare at her blankly. Who are these people? Our instincts tell us they aren't a threat, but why do they know our old name?

"Who are you?" our voice is soft and rough, disused from our slumber.

The first girl frowns, but the shorter one gasps, and her eyes get wet. Is she going to cry? But then another voice comes in.

"He's in one of the phases of shock, Hinata. Don't worry. He'll recover." It comes from the darkest person in the corner, soft green eyes watching us sadly but warily.

"How much do you remember, Naruto? Does _Sasuke_ ring any bells?"

Pain rips through us, and we double over, dropping to the floor and groaning, clutching not our stomach but our throat, and then our chest. Are we having a heart attack? Then a fragment of memory slips in and we see dark eyes caressing us and memorizing every inch of our shape and sound and feel and touch and our own eyes.

_Sasuke. Who is Sasuke?_

More pain when we think his name and our mind splits for a second a scream clutching our heart and squeezing it until we can't breathe.

_"Naruto, you idiot. How can you still be hungry after six bowls of jumbo combo ramen?"_

_"Maybe we should rent a room so one of us won't have to sleep in the back on the way there."_

_''Happy birthday, dobe. I love you."_

_"I love you, Naruto."_

_"I love you, you idiot."_

_"Tch. Of course I love you, baka. I always will."_

_"I love you."_

"Naruto! Don't go. Stay awake. I'm sorry. Don't think about him. Stay with me!"

"Our name...isn't Naruto," we manage to gasp before the world go black again, and then white.

Red bubbles began to appear and pop, and we can see images flashing through us like lightning bolts, and suddenly everything is back. Our eyes open.

We are in the cart still, but now we're in a bundle of cloth that smells like dirt and sweat and oddly like Sasuke.

Sasuke.

But we aren't Naruto. Not Sasuke's Naruto. Not anymore. Not yet.

The lumps are awake now, and sitting by a small fire in one corner, bricks set around the flames. We stand upright, and crack our back and joints, making sure they all are without complaint, before speaking.

"We aren't Naruto Uzumaki," The noise freezes and all heads turn at us, " but we do remember now."

The short one, Hinata stands up again and walks over to us. Our hair prickles but we stay, inhaling her peach blossom smell and filing it away. She still looks teary-eyed, but better. She's frowning, and whispers, "Not Naruto? How could you be anyone else?"

"We know and remember the Naruto you see, but we aren't that Naruto. We are a different person. We have his memories, and Kyuubi's. But they are asleep still. We have found them inside us. They will wake up in a few days. Probably," we murmur, our voice soft.

We walk to the fire, our hair ruffled by the wind passing by. Semi-bright lights are in the distance, and we can still feel the pressure of pollution in our lungs. Wide-eyes, both sad and calculating watch us as we perch on our haunches and take a piece of bread and sausage someone offers up, before the voice from before asks, "Then who are you?"

We pause. Who?

"Kage. You can call us-me-Kage. That's what we are, afterall," I whispered, and found that I could talk louder now. "Kages." (1)

"Shadows? Why do you say that?" the girl stands and comes to sit by me, and I shuffle a tiny bit away. She could say his name again and hurt me. I don't think she will, but I don't want to feel it again. Sakura. I find her name in our thoughts. My thoughts. Her dull pink hair is pulled into a pony-tail and I watch her.

"Because we are Kage no Naruto and Kage no Kitsune. We are not Naruto Uzumaki. We are not Kitsune Kyuubi. We are Kages."

"Shadows of Naruto and someone else? Who is Kyuubi?" said Hinata her frown deepening slightly, brows furrowed.

"Hush. Let him eat guys. Poor guy needs some food." it was the gun woman from before. Juura. Her chest was covered in bandages and a tanktop, gloves on both hands and combat boots with steel tips crossed as she sat on a bundle of bricks knotted with twine. She was wolfing down a rolled up sausage that dripped cheese. My stomach rumbled and I took a bite, the rumble pausing as the sweet meat burst in my mouth and I almost moaned in relief. (A/N: No naughty thoughts, please. Serious time:)

Her gun is on the ground and a huge black blade is tied to her back, crisscrossing with another gun, and there are smaller knives on her shoulder, hip, and I can see another silver hilt peeking out from her boot top. Her dirty blonde hair is tied back and has another knife holding it up, thin and like a japanese kunai.

I look around. Everyone else is similarly outfitted, though without so much showing off. Names come to me as I eat.

Neji. Gaara. Shika. Kiba. All of them were eating, avoiding my eye and talking softly amongst themselves. They each had knives on thier thighs and boots, at least two guns and a long blade.

Jiraiya is the one sitting crosslegged by the open train door. His automatic Elephant Gun was sitting next to him, and there was a long saber on his waist, tied by a green ribbon. He was wearing his favorite wodden sandals. Kakashi was sitting on a crate with a brunette. Iruka. They were looking at a map together and frowning, thier own rifle and pistols hidden in thier clothing, I'm sure. They each were wearing a string of small daggers on their hips, though.

Sakura and Hinata were both in the back, talking quietly together and nodding. Hinata had two knives and a nail gun, fashioned into a rifle. It was loaded with railroad nails. Sakura had a huge sword with silver and metal for a hilt, wrapped in a spiral and a crossguard. That was sitting in her lap with her long-knife. Her back was equipped with only another blade. No guns as far as I could she. But she looked ready for hand-to-hand, fists knuckled with long spikes, thick and round. Two rings were on each hand, just to add to the pain.

Two redheads were almost asleep, leaning on a stack of hay and coal. Kamurou and Kao. Their backs had a small hilt, and I guessed they were carrying grenades from thier bulky belts. Another brunette was leaning on the opposite door as Jiraiya, smoking and watching the scenery-or so I thought, as his eyes were obscured by hair and his hat. Stone. Of what I could see, he had a machine gun on his shoulder and steel studded gloves perfect for face-shots. His boots went past his shin and were steel toed like Juura's.

There was a pile of duffels next to him. I saw what were probably my own weapons if I woke up. Another saber, a pair of black daggers, and a sniper-rifle with a silencer. Nice, even though I wouldn't be using weapons. I didn't need them.

A tall, busty blonde woman was scowling at the fire, a brunette at her side and reading some sort of manual, twin knives criss-crossed on her back, pistol holstered on her slim hips. The blonde had a machete-looking blade hanging from her hip and a rifle on her back. Tsunade and Shizune.

Only one person was missing.

What happened while we slept? I let myself relax and sit down completely. Now that they're scared, there's an awkward silence, and I sigh inwardly again. I can't let these people distract me, no matter how much I care about them. I know exactly what I have to do. I realize now why I've woken up early. The pain thrusted me out of Naruto's mind, and from Kyuubi aswell. Kage no Kitsune was dormant for the moment, and my own mind was racing at a thousand times the speed of light.

I had to find the Mate. Sasuke Uchiha. Teme.

* * *

This is so annoying. I'm in the middle of a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep and suddenly I'm aware of rolling off the bed. I'll never live this down. I just know Naruto will-

And then I hit the floor, and it jolts me awake, pain tearing through my already injured body. The seat that I was in before had been tipped over, and the crick in my neck hurts like hell. The place the venom went through is both numb and on fire. A sort of freezing feeling. Behind me, he spoke darkly, "Your little fuck-toy is not very docile, Sasuke-kun. I think with some proper training he'd be accomodating, though. Would you like me to try?"

Panic squeezed me so tightly I thought I'd pass out from no air. Anger flared in me right as the world shadowed, and my eyes flew open, mouth working and air choking me for a moment. Then I was thrashing on the floor, and trying very hard to get loose from the ropes binding my arms to my sides and together. But they were too secure, and instead they just sliced into me. His foot came down on my stomach, squishing into the pain places and I huffed out a cry, still straining at the bonds.

My mind was too foggy to know that it had been almost two months to the day since I'd been in Tokyo with Naruto. It grew darker and darker, until I could only hear his voice, a constant slither keeping me afraid. But not for myself.

_"Yes, I think I will train him. Just for you, baby brother. Soon you'll get to see how obedient a pet can be."_

_"Maybe you should come and see him today? No, nevermind, little bro. You look exhausted. I let you sleep soon."_

_"Can you hear him screaming all the way down here, Sasuke? He yells for you, you know. He always screams for help. He wonders why you won't save him, Sasuke. Well, brother? How come?"_

_"Naruto was better today. I think I'm getting through to him. It just takes a firm hand, little brother. Soon you'll get to see a fully broken whore. Would you like that, brother?"_

Somewhere deep in Sasuke, his sanity became sick, and there was so sunshine to fix it this time. He was hurtled into a deep darkness. His past. Days with Naruto flew by swiftly, and soon he was beyond them, back to the orphanage. Before Kakashi found him. And before he'd ever had sunshine.

* * *

Itachi, meanwhile, was enjoying himself thoroughly. Revenge and torment went splendidly together, and all he had to do was lie. He even got the added bonus of knowing Naruto's past through the files he'd stolen.

Soon he would have visible proof for his poor little baby brother. So worried about his little lover. Wouldn't he be relieved to see his slut again. Of course, that would be after Naruto was already dead and voilated in every possible way. He bet the fiesty little blonde would be quite the plaything once tamed and broken in.

All his people were in place. All he had to do was hit 'go'.

* * *

I crouched in the dark as the people who smelled strange loaded and unloaded crates and coal and wood from the train. My nails were secure in the steel rooftop of our box car, and the others were hidden in the only cargo that was staying onboard for the full trip to the Kyoto station, where supposedly more people were waiting to take us to America. The trail had begun there.

* * *

Sorry its a bit jumbled. Our Naru-kun will return, though, so have to worries. I just had to get this out! Going back to school on Monday. Day after tomorrow! WAAAAAAAHHH!


	19. Interruption

Okay. Sorry for this interuption, guys. I had to do this, If not for you, than for my own sake. I'd like to honor and tally up who has died so far. First, Shino and Choji will not physically be in the story. They might be talking to Shika later on, but we won't see them.

I also don't want anyone else to die. I will let you know a few things too, so read on.

**Death Toll All Together:**

Chapter 9: Asuma and Kurenai - bomb set by Itachi. They died together with many other OCs in that town.

Chapter 11: Kotetsu Hagane - Killed by Itachi in Tokyo airport (didn't say how but it was in the bathroom and with a wire. Strangled.)

Chapter 12: No death, though I'd like to point out that it was in fact Genma who was tailing him here. (He's Kotetsu's, in my mind. Got that from damn Roommates. By FastForward. Good read.)

Chapter 13: Genma - He'd just found out about Kotetsu and let his guard slip. (Again, I didn't go into detail but Itachi did it with the same wire.)

Chapter 15: Viper - I honestly didn't dislike his character. I just thought, "Not nessessary. No use keeping up with him." (Sorry if you liked him. My first Oc!)

End.

That's less than I thought. Good. Still got some extras I can call in, then. Good to know. Now bow your heads for a minute and respect the way I made them die. That sounds awful...

Next order of business-

For maybe only one more chapter, Kage will be with us and then I'll probably have Naru wake up. Maybe Kyu first and then Naru. Something to look forward to. Semi-Spoil Alert! Kage will not be the one to kill Itachi. Naruto or Sasuke will be-or he'll fall off something. Dunno yet.

I might put Parents in here. Like Kiba's mom and sis or shikas dad. SO IF YOU SEE THEM, BE AWARE.

_**Just to tally up our allies as well~**_

First, we still include Naruto and Kyuubi, as well as Kage Naru and Kage Kyu.

(just going to list now)

Sakura

Stone

Hinata

Kao

Kamurou

Juura

Jiraiya

Kakashi

Shikamaru

Kiba

Gaara

Neji

Iruka

Tsunade

Shizune

Yamato (no direct interaction)

**(yet to be mentioned but I'm considering)**

TenTen

Kankuro

Temari

Konohamaru


	20. Shattered

Kage POV

The men tossed small, square bales of sweet-smelling hay into the box and loaded it into the car, sliding the door halfway shut and going to another, trying to rush the job of re-loading.

The huge load of coal piled in the cart squirmed and a bubblegum pink mane appeared, shifting the small lumps with long, pale fingers from below. Sakura was practically swimming in the stuff, and I sighed, my sharp eyes picking out many more small depressions where the others would emerge. They were holding thier breath until they couldn't stay under anymore, and didn't know the men had left. But in a few seconds, everyone was breathing air again, trying to see over the steep sides of the wooden and steel train car.

But the torch was coming back, and as they shone the flashlight, I could hear them talking. Everyone vanished under the black again, and soon even I couldn't sense them from where I squatted on the train rooftop, my hair standing up on end and prickling along my neck.

The skinny one said something in English and I could only pick up snatched of his odd lilting voice. He sighed and rubbed his arm that held the torch, it's yellow-white light flickering as he shut it off.

Carefully, I swung down with one hand and tiptoed across the wall of the coal carrier, and slipping into the piles just before he suddenly turned the light back on and swept it to the spot I'd only just vacated. But as I slid silently into the dunes of charoal black, and the light swooped wildly, I could hear the others breathing softly into the stone. I had already noticed what they were beginning to. You could breathe in the deeper parts.

Coal bricks piled up on themselves and airpockets were born, letting us take shallow lungfuls and listen to the men. Of course, once the train moved, they would collapse and be born again in another section, but at the moment one of the men-Skinny-was letting his torchlight roam the stacks and piles of fire-burn coal, searching for me or anything else suspiscious.

The foul but now familiar taste and reek of the fuel made my eyes and nose run slightly, and my tongue was fuzzy from the stifling odor, but I simply waited, listening alertly for noises of boots scraping downward on the ladders. My nails carved pinpricks that instantly healed into my palms, leaving tiny white scars peppering the tanned skin and so suddenly I felt no pain.

But no sound came, sucked in more breath, not daring to move. Finally, he seemed satisfied, and left, calling to his two friends and jumping into the truck they parked before, driving away. I waited until the roar and rumble of the engine had faded from even my sharp hearing, and tunneled back up, clawing quickly onto the car rim and whistling softly.

Fifteen heads appeared, and Sakura whispered, "What can you see?" I didn't answer, eyes scanning the horizon carefully. My ears ticked, and I could feel the wisps of memory tails brushing comfortingly on my legs and arms as I crouched on the rooftop.

Soon we'd hit the shore again and I could vaguely scent salt on the wind. The ocean was close. My nails sunk into the stone and plaster, and I crawled through the hatch and waited, thinking, until the rest of our group climbed into the huge sliding metal door and hauled themselves into the carrier and dusted themselves off, black staining Neji's cream tunic-shirt, the folds wheezing out charcoal flakes and black powder.

Shika shook his hair out impatiently, and Kiba sneezed several times, his nose stopped up from the smell. Gaara was just glaring at us all, his blood hair ashy and almost silver with moonlight. Neji brushed it off and wriggled his fingertips into the pale teen's scalp, massaging it so he'd chill and lean back into his middle.

I turned away, going over to collapse on the cushy hay, where I'd been laying for almost a week now. Some of it had to be flattened, and other parts fluffed, but it was probably the most comfortable spot. Grabbing my bag that Juura had given me, I dug through it and grabbed a pack of crackers, slicing it open with my pinkie and biting it, curled up and looking out the skylight to the stars. The train would move forward soon and we would be only two hours from Allendale. From there, It would be only a little while until we hit the place Kakashi had info from. About six days ago, he'd gotten a call from his subordinate, Yamato, about the information gathered so far.

Immediately, we'd booked passage on an airplane, and hopped into a train car. The airplane exploded in take-off. But so far we'd managed to avoid danger while train-hopping. So it was either that we were outmatching Itachi...or that he was herding us slowly closer.

* * *

Naruto POV

I was wrapped in Sasuke's smell, curling into the heat radiating from him as he lay behind me, chest pressed on my back, and arm draped pver my stomach. Our feet were intertwined, and he groaned as the alarm went off, other arm slapping around and killing the noise for a moment. We untangled just in time for the snooze to wear off, and he slammed a palm on it again, yawning.

I could feel my hair sticking straight up, firm from sleep and my eyes were crusty. He leaning over and pecked me cheek, mumbling, "Dobe."

He got up and made coffee, and I snuggled back into the nest we'd made, soaking up the heat for a few more moments before he could properly wake up. Then he came over and tugged me out of bed for the morning shower,

Suddenly, my memory fizzed to a halt and I was crouched on a mountain side, my glittering fangs poised in the heat of the day, panting. I was overly bored for someone so powerful. But the day was bright and everything was alive. Human sets were just down the valley, up on one side and the tiny, loud kits were running and playing while the pairs and teams hurried along. I felt my stomach growl and pulled my lips back in a grin. Time to eat.

Now I am eating a muffin at the cafeteria, Kiba playing with Akamaru under the table, the huge white hound licking up bits of crumbs and slices of pork that the group slipped to him. Neji smirks at Gaara and whispers something meant only for him, and soon his hair is almost paled next to his face. He scowls and hides his face in his hands, muttering something back derisively

"Love you," Sasuke whispers, and tightens his arms around my waist, sighing into my hair.

Kyuubi whispers to me, his voice thinly sliding over the rubble of our combined minds, _"We must wake up soon, kit. Our kages are fading with each passing day."_

Ignoring him, I smile and lean back into the heat, my heart aching that I will have to miss this once I wake up again. But for now I can enjoy the safety and love pulsing from my teme.

A rush of excitement courses through me and I see flashes of a huge city in my mind. Feeling through it, I can also feel tension and apprehension at the job that has to be done soon.

Finally, I sigh into the raven's chest and let go, drifting back into the rubble and ruin.

The great stone walls that once held together my mind are crumbled and broken, leaning against each other like jagged pieces of glass. Water is spouting from crevices and memories are flowing around me into the once again ankle-deep water, churning in a mass of color and shapes. A low hum is the sound of many voices and feeling and thoughts colliding.

Kyuubi is staring down at a fountain pouring from his cage, and his tails are rigid, tips flicking. I splash over to him and lean on his soft fur, burying my fingers in it's depth. He grumbles about familiarity, his fur bristling and lips lifting to reveal four-foot long canines, but I hold harder and whisper, "I'm ready now."

And with that, he turns, swiping the water as he passes and distorting the images swirling in it so I can't see them.

I grab a column and push it upright, sealing off the sprinkle of green-grey water leaking from the middle and watch as the stone fills itself in, spreading out to stop the flow. In his own section, Kyu is pressing on a huge slab of wall, nudging it back into place, red-orange chaotic energy messily healing the fissure on it's surface and rebuilding the attaching wall shards.

Soon we have three columns and the two back walls of the giant room complete.

Another rush of emotion spreads through me, and I shudder with unease, pressing blue oozing wisps into the water and forcing the memories into a herd before pressing the wad back into a wall and sealing it off. Now sections of water are clear and not humming, the pressure building back up into the stone and holding my thoughts even as I make them.

The cage is in tatters, but I shove a slab of ceiling off a humongous steel pole, standing both upright and gluing them in place.

We're fixing our mind and healing the shattered pieces, flashes of scenery and buildings swooping by, feeling from our Kages as we rebuild. It will take some time, but I can feel Kage fading, and I realize how much time I've already wasted trying to lose myself in the memories surrounding me.

We have to hurry.

We're almost there.

* * *

Juura POV

Letting the engine cut loose, I sped along the dark rode, the duffels in the bag clanking together. But I wasn't worried. All the guns had double safety clicks installed, and Stone had one hand on the mound to steady it. He was half leaning out the open back, and half in the front seat, legs dangling.

Kage was crouched on the back floorboard and we were soaring down the highway towards the bridge. Buildings and neon lights swam by in a dizzying stream of color glowing obscenely in the night, and my horn blared at a car that suddenly shot out in front of me. Kam flipped me off and Kao laughed, swerving in front of my jeep. I grinned and dipped dangerously to the left, snatching a tunnel into the front.

He honked back and I could hear Shikamaru complaining from his seat, Kiba howling and glad to be in the fresh city air again. Even if the people and customs were strange, the smell of grease and oil and too-sweet perfume mixed with sirens sounding in the distance was pure home for us. The lights everywhere, billboards bright and showy with ads and quotes called to us comfortingly. Bad manners and road rage with headlights and tires screeching.

I ducked and weaved down the almost empty road. A third and fourth car joined us, the black-haired woman in the fourth silent and steady, driving quicker and quieter than the rest of us.

Stone said nothing, watching her. A few years ago, Stone had come out for a meeting with some of his bosses at this high-end job he used to run, and met-according to him-the woman of his dreams. Noir.

But she'd never committed, only apologized and said she loved him. He came back heartbroken, and I don't think he ever got over her. He'd gotten so deep in depression that year his boss fired him and he'd stayed with me ever since. Almost 17 months ago though, he'd suddenly cheered up for no apparent reason, and never explained or mentioned Noir's name again.

No. I _know_ he never got over her. That's why I was a bitch for asking this of him.

Noir had gotten us rides when we arrived in town, and now we were following her to her penthouse flat on the other side of town. She ran a car market mixed with information and weaponry, so her pay was almost astronomically good. That business, combined with her regular day job was holding up a 50,000 suite at this really fancy apartment complex right beside the city's giant bridge.

Kakashi and Iruka had taken the other adults ahead and checked into the place a block down from us, since Noir didn't have the space for all of us. They were coming over later when we got there, since we went to eat first.

Now as we pulled into the high rise parking lot, Noir signaled for us to park separately. I hurried into a corner, apart from any other vehicles. Neji parked about ten spaces away, Gaara leisurely getting out and stretching, sighed as his back popped. Kage unfurled and leaped into the branches of this huge tree that towered over my jeep, and I watched him climb higher. His back disappeared and Noir whistled, looking after him. Stone got out and I felt the tension tighten around my throat.

"Let's go. Tch. It's so troublesome waiting out here in the cold," Shikamaru muttered, and Kiba laughed, nudging him good-naturedly until he gave in and smiled a little, letting his lover get the best of him. The smaller brunette grinned happily and took his own bag and duffel from the jeep, thanking me for taking it. I waved it away and called up to Kage, "Come on! Time to go in."

Silence reigned for a moment and suddenly a shape hurtled down, landing lightly, without a sound beside me, picking a few leaves out of his hair.

We stared for a moment, before turning to follow Noir. Kam and Kao quickly got out and followed, making sure to lock up and remind me to. Hinata climbed out last-minute and jumped to come after, and just as we reached the steps, Sakura roared into the quiet lot, her borrowed motorcycle screeching to a stop an inch from my foot.

"Hey," I called over the noise, and she flipped the motor off, shucking the helmet into the jeep and racing to go after the main group which had already gone half-way up. Smirking, I went too, and followed them into a big, gaping room that smelled like pine and linen.

I could see a balcony and as everyone talked about how spacious everything was, I went over and stepped out, looking over the vast city before me, lights illuminating the giant bridge beside the complex. We'd finally come to the place we were going to find Sasuke. After weeks of travel and train-hopping, we'd finally gotten here. To look out on the famous Golden Gate Bridge. The neon lights and bright sounds rising up from San Fransisco somehow filled me with new hope.

We could do this. After all, it was our only chance.

* * *

Kage POV (2nd to last. say goodbye)

Now that I open my eyes, I can smell leather and curl into the couch more, relieved the comfort wasn't a dream looking up, I find the heat next to me huge and orange. Jolting out of my sleep, I squeeze my fingers, nails entering the smooth leather loveseat. Kyuubi is watching me, the silky water smilding over my hands and wetting my shirt and pants. Even though I can sense I'm still in the apartment, I understand that my time outside is ending. Looking around, I see how much they've repaired already. Clangs are coming from a collapsed hallway. My double comes out and smiles sadly.

"I'm sorry you can't stay longer, Kage. I know you like it; being alive."

But I say nothing, only watching him press his mind into molding together one of the last pieces of mortar, a stream ceasing to spurt from the top of it.

"Tomorrow," Kyuubi growls, his giant tails whooshing faintly high over my head, black fur bristled and great red, slitted eye gazing at me from his height so far above.

I nod, and feel Kage no Kitsune growl in agreement. He knows better than I that he must relinquish hold on this body very soon. Personally, I will miss the wind in my hair, massaging my scalp with the rain and feeling my toes curl in the fresh grass, invisible tails sweeping out behind me for balance. But we both know we cannot stop it even if we had the choice.

Naruto keeps healing his mind and I let the vision fade, relaxing into the cushion for a moment before rising.

I know what the original wants me to do, and I follow is directions, silently padding out onto the patio and reaching to the ceiling. Sinking my claws in, I suddenly feel eyes watching me. Turning, I see Shikamaru and Neji watching me. Gaara steps out and keeps a steady eye on me too. Sakura is leaning on the counter inside, but none of them say anything, only watching me flip myself onto the roof of the apartment and disappear into the City by the Bay.

I can feel the tug on my gut leading me to the gigantic form of the lit-up bridge, and leap from the roof, my nails sinking perfectly into trees as I go by, at last doing what I came here to do.

A tiny thread of guilt burns at me, and I shrug it away. I don't have time to feel this way. I have orders, and not only do I have to follow them, but every molecule of me aches for Sasuke just as much as Naruto's own does. In that much at least, we are exactly the same.

* * *

UWWWAAAAHHH! So? Do you like my choice? I hope you do! I spent eternity on freaking Google earth and researched city nicknames. Now I expect to look up locations that really exist ! sigh. i hope you ppl appreciate me:D lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	21. sunlight

**Sasuke POV**

I blink my eyes open, and I try to move. How long has it been? The pain radiating from my side stabs through me again, and I groan, biting into the rag holding my teeth together and my tongue down. Car horns roared past above us and I realized we were somewhere new.

"You're finally awake, little brother. I was afraid I'd made the drug too strong for a moment there. We had to move you because of security reasons, but no worries. Naruto came with us, though I'm not sure he knows that. Been kind of out of it these days, I'm sad to say. Never says anything and just stares up at the ceiling most of the time. He hasn't even eaten in two days. All he can answer me with is, 'yes sir'. Would you like to see him, Sasuke?"

I didn't even let myself hope now. Shame burned into my gut and I squeezed my eyes shut, letting myself go. But another blade of agony ripped through me and I jolted out of my release, gasping for air. My brother's lips twisted into a smile and he bent over.

"Would you like to see him? I'll let you, if you beg," he stared at me with cold, empty eyes, "I think he's trained now, and should be very obedient. Sorry I broke him completely though. I didn't mean to fuck him so much. He was just so tight, and he always screamed so loudly. Always in that cute little sob, 'help me, Sasuke. please help me' I honestly love the way he sounded back then, when he still resisted."

I just stared back at him, my heart cold. I did this. If I'd just left sooner. Some tiny gesture or some minuscule word caused this. Made him go after Naruto. I should never have even met the blonde. I wished right then that I could go back and stay indoors that night and not get drunk. Or not chase after him. Maybe he would've stayed alive. Like the sun.

Yes, he was the sun, shining so far out of my me, he'd come down to our level. And he's going to die because of me too. He's going to be extinguished and smothered and ground out of his life. A life that I never should've put in danger.

Silent tears poured down my bruised face, and I knew Itachi was still talking, but I couldn't hold on. I wasn't getting enough air, and my chest constricted. Maybe I should die too. Then we can be together, and maybe he'll forgive me. I can smell his shampoo. Warm, like honey and oranges. But there's his own scent too. Ramen. I think I might be smiling, because Itachi's kicking me again, and yelling. But I can't feel him.

I can't feel anything but my own slow heartbeat.

* * *

Kage POV

I can smell him. I can smell the night and the shampoo Sakura scrubbed into my hair when we got to San Francisco, but a faint lingering smell of blood and Sasuke wafts up from the bridge's asphalt. It goes underneath the brick and steel layers, and I pad over to the edge, gazing calmly out over the water, waves crashing loudly against the supports and the cement bottom. I can smell him from under the bridge. Squatting, I claw slowly at the sidewalk and uncover a thin sheet of aluminum after several layer of black stone and steel.

By now, the early morning is approaching and my outline is showing up to people driving past. I have a huge mound of metal and cement piled up, and claw through the aluminum, squeezing into the room beyond and yanking a few pieces of metal over the hole I've created. The room is dark and I can only see the door on the far wall. Otherwise I am alone.

Quietly turning the knob, I walk down the black hall, eyes pinpointing a tiny prick of light. There are raised voices now, and getting louder. One resounds deeply and my invisible hackles raise all the way down my spine.

"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!"

"Sir, please! If you don't let me treat him, he will die," a timid voice squeaked and the roar that was spat at him made my skin quiver.

"_SHUT UP AND FIX HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! NOT BEFORE i CATCH THAT LITTLE COCKSUCKER AND TORTURE THEM BOTH!"_

I lean forward, and slip next to the door, pressed an ear firmly up against the wall. Thuds are coming from inside, and suddenly, the door creaks open. The thuds stop, and I shrink away slightly, unsure. In that split second, His scent wisps into my lungs, and I black out.

* * *

Naruto POV

I'm leaning on a shard of metal, fixing it into place and sealing off the last bit of repair work I had left. But Kyuubi doesn't want to go back. Without warning, I can smell Sasuke and my body reacts. I'm shoved forward into my body and my nerves come alive, fear stiffening my limbs and Kage darkens inside me, his memories gone for the moment. Kyuubi roars, and thrashes as his kage dies from the explosion of us returning to our body.

I feel his energy flow into my chest and I can breathe again, sucking in great lungfuls and letting my legs crouch. My eyes re-adjust and I'm staring down at the slit of light pouring from a semi-open door.

He's there, face only partially revealed on the floor, blood and tears mingling in a puddle under his cheek. Red hazes me for a second but I grab it and push it back down, slamming the door completely open and dodging the bullet fired at my head.

"Finally! I thought I heard a little scardey-cat meowing for a beating!" the voice crawled down my cheek and slid in a gooey slime down my back, making me hold a shudder.

"Give him back!" I scream, and launch myself at him, extending inch-long talons and raking them down his back as he turns to leap aside. He's slow. I claw furiously and rip aside his bullet-proof vest, a smug sense of superiority flashing through me. Like I need a gun.

"Get off me, you sick little fag! You freak!" He tosses me into the wall and corners me, snapping several rounds off into my legs and laughing. I scream and collapse for a moment ,until they heal completely, the shattered bone and tendon sealing back up without a scar. He comes closer and blasts more directly into my kneecaps, the lead going through my bones and breaking them into tiny shards, embedding past my legs into the ground.

"_AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" _I roar, and tears spring to my eyes. His face twists in a maniacal grin, but then I'm up and snapping at him, legs perfect and wrapped around his waist. He can't get the guns up and thrashes, slamming me into the wall to keep back my razor claws and my strong jaw from tearing him apart.

"Give him back, you filthy bastard!" I scream, and I can hear sirens calling from far away, hardly audible over Sasuke's low breathing. I'm wholly zeroed in on that one sound, focusing on it's rise and fall.

"Why don't you just make me, you damn little faggot!" He rips his coat off and it falls around me as I land, blocking my view for a second to long. His boot slams into my gut and grinds down. Pain slices into me and I gasp, yelling and writhing.

"Yes!" I freeze, staring in bewilderment up at him. His eyes have a wild light to them. Like glee. "That's it! Struggle! You have to struggle just like that later when I'm fucking you!"

Cold dread crept down my sides and I listened to him rant in horror.

"I'm going to screw you into the floor as he watches and break you just like I tolf him I did! Then, as he sobs for you, I'll kill you and break him too! It'll be so much fun!" He laughs and crushes my ribs.

Finally, I sink my fangs into his ankle and try hard to snap it off before his kick connects with my chin, sending my flying. I hit the wall and groan, energy rushing through me and fixing my ribs and my punctured lung quickly, coursing around and melding tiny cuts and hurts.

I stand again and stare at him for a moment, trying to think of something...anything to say.

For the first time, I'm speechless. He's just so...wrong.

Inside and out, he makes me want to kill him.

And I give in, crouching and sprinting at him, reaching out one arm and catching his neck.

But he ducks at the last minute and I slid across the wall, landing on all fours, back arching where my red-orange fur would be standing upright and stiffened. He laughs and levels the gun again, holding something shiny. He's got a row of tranquilizers lined up, and seems to know that I can't heal forever.

I slip into the shadowy part, watching the man move into the single light bulb's aura. His face is just as I remember. Two age-lines one his cheeks and dark, empty, dead eyes glaring at me. His hair is greasy and smooth in a pony-tail, black shirt clinging to his shape. He runs at me and grabs my hair.

I've underestimated his speed, and snarl, lashing out with my nails and catching him under his right eye, a long streak of crimson burning at my fingertips. Blood leaks down and stains my pants.

Sasuke, on the floor, is unconscious, and I look only at him, dodging the bullets as I edge nearer to his limp form.

_please...no. not that. anything but being alone._

I can feel my body restricting our movement and release it, snapping into force and crying out as a bullet strikes home, embedding itself in my leg. The path to it heals, but it's still there, and I can't walk, sticking a finger deep into my own flesh and gritting my teeth as I dig the small piece of metal out, the wound fixing itself and leaving only the faintest impression of discomfort.

Then, jumping and twisting, I catch his jaw and hear a solid crack, a loud scream, and another shot. More Pain flares in my neck at the round edge grazes me and is suddenly gone.

Now we both back off, my breath calm and steady, his heaving.

"What...what the fuck _are you? _You fucking FREAK!" He yells and fires repeatedly, lead slamming into my stomach, surprising me. I can sense Kyuubi failing and Seize the flesh of my gut, ripping out the bullets before it can heal over, letting them drop on the floor like bloody metal raindrops. Energy is being depleted as I scar over thinly, ridges of ugly white marring my once smooth abdomen.

He loads a tranquilizer and I shoot into the shadows, slinking around him until I can charge and nail him square on the vulnerable part of his neck with my full force. I only regret he won't live long enough to feel it snap.

But he whirls and catches me off guard, pulling the trigger and sending enough formula to knock an elephant out into my already pulsing veins, setting them on fire as Kyuubi burns it out and takes the drowsiness away. It had already begun taking effect, which meant it was very, very powerful. Snapping it out, I threw it on the floor and hid in the shadows again. But his eyes were starting to adjust now and he fired fast, a needle puncturing right below my arm pit and shoving the brew into me again.

I could feel my lids drooping when the red liquid fire poured into me once more and I charged. I was off-balance and skidded into his chest, knocking the wind from both of us as we fell and rolled over. He had me pinned now, and I struggled. As he realized what had happened, a sickening smirk took over his face and he leaned down to lick my cheek, growling, "Just like this. You'll hate me at first, but soon you'll beg for it, and of course-I'll oblige. Over and over and over."

A bullet smashed into him and he spun on the ground. Jumping up, I saw a blonde woman with four pony tails holding one of our spare rifles and aiming it directly at Itachi's heart.

"Duck, Naruto!" she yelled and I flattened out of it's path, hearing it squelch into a fleshy piece of Itachi that regrettably couldn't have been his heart. Turning and readying again, I saw him dragging his thigh and gritting his teeth.

"Damn you, you bitch!" He snarled and whipped out a pistol, firing at her wildly. She ducked behind the wall and didn't come out again.

Focusing on me again, he squeezed the rest of his bullets out and jumped at me, landing on his feet when I leap out of the way. Looking down, I realize I'm right beside Sasuke. At last. But his body is bruised and blackened, blood flowing from a large mess of cuts on one side and his eyes don't flicker or twitch like they usually do. For a terrifying half-a-second, I think he's dead already. But his chest rises very slowly.

I can hardly hear Sasuke breathing, and it's shallow and rapid.

He's hyperventilating.

_please...not alone. i'd rather die. please let me die if he dies. let me not be alone anymore..._

From the hall there's more yelling and shouting. Shika runs into the room and Sakura slams the door to splinters as the follows him, taking in the scene all at once. I still stare at the silent, tied up form on the ground, my heart fluttering weakly. _not alone..._

_please._

She sees Sasuke and runs over, gasping and falling to the floor as a hollow bang rings out. I stare at her unmoving shape too, and feel a fresh tide of red rise up in my throat. It's like bile and I try to swallow, finding my throat dry.

But there's more gunfire and I glance to Shika as he raises his own gun, and a tiny trickle of blood comes from his mouth. Just as he opens his mouth, another death punches into his side and he doubles over, gasping for air. His gun is useless, gripped in his frozen hand. Collapsing, he and Sakura block the door and Itachi re-centers his gaze on me. It's time to start again.

Kyuubi roars, and now I don't have any ground to stand on, swaying as the ground rises up to me and the haze sweeps over my sight. I think of only one thing, gaze fixed on the raven in front of me.

_please don't let me be alone when i wake up. anything but being alone._

* * *

Itachi POV(say goodbye)

This has to be a fucking joke. This kid is insane. I've shot him dozens of times already, but he doesn't have a goddamn SCRATCH! What the fucking shit is that about? Sasuke is still passed out and the blonde is standing over there watching him. But satisfaction swells in me. He can only take so much of this.

Him and Kyuubi.

Once I saw that monster in his eyes, I have to admit I looked up his name. What a joke. That kid? A demon? But now that I see him in front of me, healing from fresh wounds and those blades he calls nails. The way his eyes flash red when he looks at little brother. Is it even possible?

How fun it would be to fuck a demon like this. I can already picture Sasuke's poor face, watching my cock make his boyfriend bleed and sob for help. But I try to focus, knowing that this kid could actually kill me if I'm not careful.

But before I can even shoot him again, he collapses. Grinning, I feel joy spread through me. Of course it would be too much stress for him to handle. Walking over to him, I check his pulse. He's alive. Wrapping him up, I'm about to tie the knot when red explodes at me, and I feel sharp hot pain sear into my face and throat. My vision dims and I fall to the concrete over Sasuke. What the hell was that? Looking up, I can see only red and black.

Fury pounds into me and I shrink back from those eyes. Those blood red eyes, staring at me. Into me. Suddenly they're blue again, and the blood dripping from his jaw it less intimidating. I rise to my knees and pull out the other darts, slamming them into the fist that has me pressed to the ground. He gasps and cradles it, pulling the needles out. But instead of passing out, he glares at me and I hear a faint crack, black eroding my sight.

Claws hang over me and drip crimson. My neck is bent at the ceiling.

His eyes watch me, crystalline blue glittering with hate until he looks beneath me at Sasuke. Love swells and flows into tears, as I grow ignorant to the world.

* * *

Sasuke POV

there's darkness all around me. i can feel only a constant ache of pain in my limbs and i remember what happened slowly. more pain comes, but into my chest now, and a hand wraps around my heart, squeezing mercilessly.

naruto's dying.

if he's not fighting, he's not okay. that's what ive learned over these past months. if for one moment you don't find some sort of fierce determination gleaming in those dark sapphire eyes, he's not the same. he's hurting.

i struggle to what feels like im standing, but i can't see anything. i only feel the throb of pain like waves on a sandbar. im a million miles away when His voice calls to me. of course im dreaming, but i can't help crying when it sinks into me, filling me with love and new sadness.

i'll never hold him in my arms again. never smell that heady shampoo and whisper ;i love you' into his hair again. never sigh and feel him holding my hand again. never see my dobe again.

'_sasuke. sasuke you have to wake up now! you can't leave me alone! you can't leave me alone!" _his voice tingles against my abused skin and i can smell him. he feels so close but i know better.

_'sasuke! teme you have to get up now! wake up! don't leave me alone. don't die! please don't die!" _he sounds like he's right beside me, but i look and see only shadows. i blink. shadows...before there was nothing.

i wasn't even seeing anything at all. trying to walk forward, i can feel my eyes trying to open. i thought they were already open. well that's stupid. blinking again, i feel how heavy they are.

maybe i can't open them. fear hits me, and i try harder, almost lifting them with my fingers. finally, they open a crack and light beams in.

the sun. i can see the sun.

* * *

_**THE LOWERCASES ARE ON PURPOSE!**_ They're there to emphasize that Sasuke is close to death. sorry if i confused you:P Hope you guys understood that last bit! Love you and you have to review or I won't finish the story...maybe.

REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	22. Complications

Sasuke POV

7:14 am

I couldn't breathe, but my mouth gaped like a fish, which is dumb because a fish wouldn't be gasping for air, but I guess I look like a fish gasping for…water? My mind was muddled, as you maybe can see, and I can't really tell you why everything was either black or stark white.

All I know is that at first, everything was so bright and warm and then I blacked out…white-d out. Anyways, it was lonely, and I started remembering what had happened over the past few weeks in context.

First, I thought about going intoTokyoand the foreboding, gut-wrenching feeling I'd had, but couldn't pin down, meeting Juura, andTokyotower. Oh god. Now it was all coming back to me like a really bad dream.

The snake bites, and Naruto falling to the ground, twitching. Passing out and waking up struggling in a rope and alone in a room, fire shooting like a bulging needle through my skin. The crack of light shining in and Itachi walking over to smile at me.

Ice racing like daggers down my spine, and almost fainting because I was hyperventilating. Not being able to think past, "NARUTO! WHERE IS NARUTO? WHERE IS MY DOBE?"

Itachi laughing at me because apparently I screamed this and I was crying. He put something in my arm and suddenly my world dimmed, but the pain faded in a few seconds.

Him kicking me repeatedly and the pain roaring in my head as the poison disintegrated. Blood thumping into my ears and tasting metal on my tongue as more blood dripped in from my cracked nose and scratched face.

My second black out.

Then it was a solid blur, and only snippets of Itachi's cold, creepy and happy voice stabbing at me.

"_Can't you hear him screaming for help, little brother? He's always crying for you to help him. Can't you hear him?"_

_"I think he's almost broken in, Sasuke. He almost never cries for you anymore. Now he just whimpers and I haven't seen him eat recently. I think he misses you. Should I let you see him? Maybe not yet."_

_"Naruto's been rather unresponsive lately, Sasuke. I think he's ready now. Soon you'll get to see him again. But right now he's a little skinny. I don't think he's eating at all now. He never even cries anymore. I haven't heard him speak in days."_

I pull into myself for so long as I remember.

The sun came down from the sky and tried to be a part of the moon, and got extinguished because the light can't penetrate the darkness. He should've never left the sky. He should've stayed safe, unreachable and bright and shining for everyone to see.

But I can't quite bring myself to wish that completely. I think about that day with him at my house when all we did was sit in the living room and talk about music while watching old romances and realized that society was totally sexist. Then we made a pan pizza which I managed to burn and Naruto snorted his coke out his nose while laughing at me.

I can't un-wish that day. I don't even wish I could. I'm glad I got to smirk at his burning nose hairs and that face he makes when he's caught me smiling at his cuteness and I hope I don't need to feel like a horrible person because I don't wish I'd never met him. I mean, if I'd never met him, so many things wouldn't have happened to him.

He probably never would've gotten raped, and he wouldn't have had to have me as an insensitive ass of a boyfriend. He wouldn't have to put up with me not being good enough for him and his absolute magnificent way of making any shit situation seem not-quite-so-shitty.

I wish I could actually wish I'd never stopped in that alleyway, but his eyes keep me from sealing the deal.

Those eyes that sparked with defiance of anyone running his life or making his decisions.

Those eyes that cried when you told him to quit bugging you. That went blank when you tried to explain physics and the space-time theory. That softened when you admitted you were having a crappy day. That filled with concern when you looked away and tried to hold it together.

Those eyes that I knew loved me so much.

I rubbed my face, marveling at the tears that I hadn't thought I'd let slip out.

No, I can't wish I'd never loved the sun.

But the only thing I can remember about dying is that even at the very end, those eyes had given me strength. They looked down at me, overflowing with love and the simple acceptance that I'd tried to avoid wanting all my life.

They'd said, "I'm so glad I met you, teme."

And I was crying, curled up against warmth and heaviness. An imaginary hand pulled me closer and I could feel the heat spread to my whole body, pooling in my gut and relaxing me.

Suddenly, a voice echoed into my mind, "Sasuke. Please don't leave me alone!"

I'm sorry, but I already died, Naruto. I can't be with you anymore.

"Please don't die! I don't want to be alone! I don't want you to die!"

I said I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore. I don't want you to be sad. That's much more important than me. Don't cry, whatever you do. Besides, I can't come back from the dead, dobe. Duh.

"Don't die, you bastard! Don't you dare leave me alone! Don't you fucking d-dare!"

I asked you to NOT CRY, idiot.

So don't make me say it again.

The noise paused but then there was a blurred yell and a weight knocked the breath from me. I felt my lungs expand against their will and I almost coughed but couldn't breathe, as I might've mentioned before.

There was no air. It was like I'd been pulled into space and no oxygen was being pumped into my throat and heart and I was gasping for air like a fish for water.

And another pump. More air. More air. It was stale and tasted like metal and wetness, and I could barely feel the heat of tears sliding down my chilled face. But still everything was dark and I could feel more tears plop down onto my face.

Another pump and my body arched with the force. It felt like the hands would break me, and I groaned, trying to breath so they'd leave me alone and let me die in peace.

Again, I realized that my eyes were heavy like lead and still shut. They felt like they were super-glued together and I couldn't lift them. I tried so hard, but I could only see black-white emptiness. More air and tears.

Another exploding pump, and I heaved, breath finally rushing in like a cool blade sliding into my body, and blood dislodged from my throat where my tissues had ripped from being kicked with steel-toed boots.

More pain burned at my throat but it didn't bleed again. Water was dripping into my mouth and my tongue shifted, sore but movable. I swished the water around, feeling no loose teeth but bruised and cut up cheeks.

My throat was on fire and the water eventually somehow made it past as I repeatedly swallowed, trying to drink some. Tears kept hitting me and I felt my brows twinge together.

I said…

"No more crying, dobe," I tried to growl, but no sound came out.

I felt my lips moving slowly with the letters, but I couldn't get the actual words to sound. Wetness dribbled from my mouth and I tasted more metallic blood.

I still couldn't open my eyes either, but I could feel it shining above me.

The sun was kneeling over me and his hot tears were burning trails down my freezing skin, heating it up and willing me somehow back to life.

I was so tired though, and felt myself slipping. His hands grabbed mine as I tried to reach up and stop him from crying. He squeezed even though it hurt and I groaned again, trying to emphasize said pain. He just held them and rocked back and forth.

But now a shadow came and gently took him away. My eyes flipped open, panic zipping me up like a coffin. But I soon let my breath go. I'm looking into light lavender, and Neji mutters something, turning his head to ask. Some sort of reply must've come, but it was far too much for me to hear, and he nodded, moving over.

Sakura stares at me, her face level and unerring. But her right eye is puffy and purple; a bandage wrapping her left her.

Her lips move slowly, "Sa..suke. Can you…hear…me?" I try to speak, but she sighs and shakes her head, already knowing I can't. My heart would beat faster if it could handle it. Am I deaf? Oh god…she takes out a bag and withdraws a bottle of something, pouring a few drops into my left ear.

"-ke…" she murmurs, and as my shock shows, I see her go weak in relief.

"Sasuke. Can you hear me?"

I tried to say, "Yeah, now I can," but it came out as a moan, and she sighed, shuffling around in the depths of the bag, shaking her head at Neji and said something else. Now it wasn't so much that I wasn't listening, but I was fading, my eyes getting so heavy I knew I couldn't keep them open.

The miracle was that I'd opened them at all.

Now the room was darker and I couldn't think of anything, drifting. It was like someone else was holding my lids open, but I stayed conscious long enough to see Naruto collapse.

My throat was still wet and hot-cold but I felt a yell erupt and I blacked-out from the shock of agony ripping across my lungs and vocal cords.

* * *

Juura POV

6:54 am

DAMN IT! FUCK THIS SHIT!

I swerved around and fired off a couple rounds of bullets into the silver's chest, and growled as he kept coming. This wasn't natural! He let loose a maniac laugh and charged again.

I signaled for our own rush, but as Kam shot forward, another wire held his wrist and sliced into it, yanking him back and tossing him into Kao. Hinata fired into the guy's head and yelped at the gun's back-sweep, jolting into her shoulder painfully. She slid back to my side, shaking.

"What d-do we do, Juura-san? It practically doesn't have a head, and yet it won't quit attacking."

She shuddered, and I had to remind myself that these kids were just that. Alright, so they were almost full adults, but they weren't used to guns and fighting for their lives. The pale Hyuuga handled the gun well for someone who'd only been taught the very limited basics by her father and uncle.

She had shyly explained why she didn't need to hang back and hold reserve bullets. She'd smiled, showing me her aim and telling me in her hesitant way to just relax so she could concentrate. Neji freaking out because he hadn't been told his oh-so-important cousin would be battling tooth and nail on the front lines. Or…what we liked to call the front lines.

See…we've been up since about twenty seconds after Kage left. We laid down a trap, I admit it, and we already had a plan for if he decided to actually leave.

Meanwhile, Neji and Sakura were chasing one of the other men around, punching and jumping to kick, a blur of hair and madness and fury as they dodged his huge, spiked sword. They swung and lashed out, barely missing _each other_ as they fought in some insane movements, right along side each other, perfectly syncing.

Gaara hung back and cut in at intervals to let them rest, trying to sweep in from behind and catch the blue-skinned man off-balance. But each time he just chuckles and leaps aside, throwing up a shower of sparks as the blades meet. Gaara looks pissed.

Three of Sakura's grenades have hit nothing but road, blowing huge chunks of steel and concrete into the air before they slammed back down. I think they must have shut the bridge down, and the thought that kept hitting me was, '_We're DESTROYING an American national wonder. We are so banned from San Francisco. Damn it.' _

I'm not too sure where the adults went, but I can only assume they're fighting somewhere too. We've got our hands full here, even with all of us holding them off.

Suddenly, a redhead appeared from seemingly nowhere, and was just standing there. Suddenly, I realized he was the one with all the wires. His hands jerked and trembled as we went down, trying to hit the silver.

Looking closer, I saw something we never should've missed. This guy wasn't a guy at all.

He wasn't alive.

A corpse, and a very good puppeteer. That's who had brought down Kiba when he shot repeatedly at it, and one of the arms went slack. We'd assumed that he'd hit a vital spot, but he'd only snapped a cord, I saw now.

Now that I knew that, I had to somehow get to that redhead. But now there were two more fighters around him. A couple of men with brown and silvery-green hair were coming straight for us, but no rage showed in their eyes.

Puppets.

From nowhere, Shikamaru ran past me, shooting aside them and just missing the redhead. My eyes bulged. The man was the same I'd seen outside the Tokyo Tower when the gang had come to Naruto's text. He'd been watching us from across the street, his face just as blank and dead as it was now.

From under us, a rumble shook the section of bridge we were on and I hesitated, wishing we'd somehow thought this through better.

* * *

**_Flashback to before Naruto/Kage left:_**

3:14 am

Shutting the bedroom door, we left Shizune to watch over Kage, who slept on the sofa. Stone slumped against the balcony rail and refused to participate, but we knew he was listening, so we didn't push. Noir was in a similar funk, sitting on a chair in the far corner, watching the bed intently.

"So," Sakura muttered, starting us off, "We all agree?"

Almost twenty heads nodded and Shikamaru spoke, laying out the 'master plan' of the night. Even though it was dangerous on a deadly scale, we'd all just affirmed that it was the best way to hand finding Sasuke safely. We could work together once we located the general area he was in.

"I'm guessing that Naruto will be waking up soon, from whatever coma he's currently in," his monotone was on edge, and he went on, "but I'm also sure that only Sasuke can jolt him out of this."

He let that sink in before he kept talking.

"Now, we all know he's most likely going to leave us behind after tonight, right?" we nodded, and he sighed, "Now, while I kind of wish he put more trust in us, I also realize that this isn't actually Naruto we're dealing with here. It's just a copy, and a rough one at that. At the very least, he seems to be like Naruto in one way. He does care for us, but he doesn't realize that we're here for him."

Again, a few sad nods, and Hinata murmured, "I wish N-N-Naruto could put m-more faith i-in us."

Shika just sighed and looked at all of us. Neji seemed to understand and squirmed, answering the unspoken question.

"I think he wants to believe he doesn't need help to save Sasuke. He needs to do it on his own, but at the same time, we can't just let him fight all by himself."

Gaara nodded firmly, and said slowly, deep monotone soft in the quiet room, horns blaring outside, "Maybe we could let him think he's doing it alone."

"Yeah," Sakura said suddenly, and we all turned to look at her. She looked like she'd been thinking about the same thing. "I'm guessing that Itachi won't be alone, wherever he ends up being. Once we find him, the real Naruto is going to find a way to give us the slip. We already know that much. So..."

"Why don't we just let him?" Kakashi muttered from the doorway, a thoughtful look in his visible eyes. He'd taken off his mask half-way and we could see the scar tissue around his red-grey eye that he'd kept covered up. He said he could still use it, but it drew attention.

"I was thinking something like that," Jiraiya nodded, "We could keep back whatever unpleasant company long enough for Na-Kage to find Itachi, and jump in to help him at the last second."

None of us talked for a second, but now that we had an outline, we could work on it a little later, finalizing the other things. Suddenly, Shizune yelped, and I shot out of my seat on the bed, flinging the door open as Kakashi moved and running in to find her staring at Kage.

His hair was bright red, shimmering as orange and his old yellow-gold burned into it, shifting every few milliseconds. His nails sunk into the couch and he cringed into himself, a frown of concentration on his face.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded. The brunette just turned shocked eyes on us and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. He just started mumbling and then this happened. I though he was just dreaming until his hair went all…weird," she muttered, and we all just stared at him. Soon, though, it looked like he was about to wake up.

"Hurry," Gaara yanked us back from the couch and hauled Shika and Neji to the balcony by the living room, leaving the door open. Then he pulled the rest of us into the kitchen, where we could peek over the counter to see. He ducked down in the hallway, eyes blending into the dark like he was a cut-out shadow and was back in the right place.

You couldn't even see an outline.

On the loveseat, Shizune wrapped her blanket up tight and tossed her pillow under her, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to regulate her breathing. Suddenly Kage's hair settled back and a few moments later he was upright, feet silent as he looked around.

Padding quietly past the counter around the couch and pausing at the open door, the breeze blowing his now almost maroon-gold hair wildly around his head. I slowly stood up and made sure not to make a noise, going around the counter to stand behind him.

Sakura followed me, and Gaara and Shika came next, leaving all the adults behind even though everyone but Shizune was standing now, crowded into the kitchen.

She walked quicker, almost like she was going to reach out and grab him to hold him back. But before I could do anything, she stiffened and stopped a few feet from him.

He went out onto the balcony, looking over the roof of the neighboring apartment building and into the bay area, the moon blotted out in all but the water, rippling and swaying with the city lights. Gripping the railing, he was about to jump up when I saw his shoulders hunch and he turned to look beside him.

Then, eyes flat, he turned and saw Sakura, then me. Not saying anything, he reached on the roof shingles and hauled himself over the edge of the railing, onto the top and was gone.

We all stood for a moment and gaped at the spot where he'd been standing, waiting for him to fall. But instead, we saw a shadow and seconds later he was running on all fours across the next roof over, headed for the tree he'd climbed earlier and vanishing for a moment.

Then his tracker took hold and a recorder in my duffel probably flashed a bright orange light, signifying that it had started following the blonde now that he was over forty meters away. Sighing, the boys came in from the outside, Shika going over and rifling through the bags until he pulled his own silver screen out, the orange light blinking, a small blue dot moving around like in a video game.

"He's really moving," the brunette murmured, as the rest of us shifted to get our own tracker monitors. Flipping his shut, he put it in his pocket and pulled his phone out instead, pressing a speed dial and waiting, head held at a lazy angle, hands in pockets.

But a moment later, the hands were out and searching for a pen and paper. Kiba supplied, and Shika started scribbling down directions to somewhere. To the Golden Bridge, rather, I saw as I looked interestedly over his shoulder and frowned.

"Yeah," he muttered, "This is Shikamaru. Yeah, long time no see, man. I was just wondering it you wanted to come help us out with something. I got it from your brother. Yeah. Sure, sure. We can wait till morning. I just heard you were in the city and thought I'd call you up. Tch, bothersome. Okay, fine. Meet you there. Yeah, the bridge. K, bye."

We waited while he dialed again, and got louder and tried to be active, "Yeah, hey. I was- ouch. That was my ear, dude," he jerked away from his cell, and scowled, "I told you before, I NEVER STOLE YOUR HAIR GEL. That was all a big misunderstanding. No, I-Okay, look. I called to ask for your help, but if you're too busy…"

He paused and wrote something else down, cocking his head to hear the other person talking.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry that your sister yelled at you, but I only called to see if you were free for this job I have. Yeah. Sure there's violence involved." He snorted at something and chuckled, "The best kind."

"Uh…who are you-" he held up a finger to Tsunade, and nodded a few times, "Mhm. Yup. Probably, if it ends up being a big deal. Probably. You can if you want. Okay. At the Bridge. Wherever you see smoke, idiot. Okay. Bye."

He hung up and went to sit on the couch Kage had just vacated, lounging and tipping his head back like his phone calls had completely exhausted him. Probably.

Checking my tracker again, I saw that the little Kage-Dot had squirmed over to the bridge road and was currently be-bopping down to the entrance. I couldn't see how Naruto did it, but somehow it swerved around the gates and up into the line that read, "Golden Gate Bridge".

"Shouldn't we h-hurry?" Hinata stuttered from the kitchen, and Gaara nodded, grabbing a golf case from the duffel pile and pulling out his knife belt, that we'd stashed with all the other blades and zipped up in the Velcro-padded case. He withdrew one and looked over at the table, glancing to Noir, and putting it back up.

Neji muttered something to him, and he shrugged, wrapping the belt around his waist.

It had all different sizes and shapes of switchblades, hunting knives, and short swords. It had black daggers that had vicious hooks at the tip to rip flesh, and cruel kunai that were almost needle-thin and just as sharp, hanging in a cluster to one side.

Across his back, he put the three foot long sword he'd snatched from a display case on a train of antiques. He hadn't had the chance to practice, but judging from the look in his eyes, he was begging to fight.

Neji, on the other hand, had no visible weapons, except for the barbs in his long mane of chocolate brown hair. It fountain-ed over his shoulders and down his back, swishing with a soft rustle as he moved around the room.

Black electric tape was wound around his knuckles on both hands and I could see sharp points, realizing that he'd strapped some sort of spike column to his hand for extra pain when they hit.

Kiba had guns, and so did Shika, his pistols and sniper-rifle leaning on the wall where the others had stacked them as they got their own gear quickly ready.

He moved and rolled over onto his stomach.

"I'm guessing that troublesome lot will take their time and arrive around three o'clock. We could actually get some sleep, if you want," he offered hopefully, but Jiriaya and Kakashi were already shaking their heads, muttering, "Lazy-ass."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, bolting on her pink, fingerless spiked boxing gloves she never went anywhere without.

They'd had some work done before she set out though, and thick padding had been installed around the wrists. The other material was all leather, with the part on the backs of her hands sliced off.

A belt of her special-mix grenades hung tightly around her hips, steel-toed combat boots tugging against the black cargos she had on already. She clipped her tracker on and put her shades on her bubblegum-pink spikes, otherwise weaponless just like Neji. However, her dark bag was heavy with her medical supplies, and leaning on the wall, the top straining.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both had a sword and a silenced elephant rifle hanging from their back, knives sheathed at their sides. Shizune had now sat up and was sorting through her small backpack, taking out small blades and bullet packs.

In the back, I could hear my own boys sorting through their duffels and re-dressing in their old uniforms of black pants and wife-beaters, combat boots wrapped tightly in electrical tape. Stone had already gone out to our car, and was supposedly getting some air. But I could see him sitting behind that huge tree, smoking. I frowned and went to the window, watching for a second. He was fingering his tags and puffing out another cloud.

Stone had given up smoking a year ago…now I really felt like shit. All the stress of seeing her again must've-

"Hey, Juura?" speak of the devil.

Noir had her head cocked at me and was sorting through a few tools, stocking them in her tool-belt and tying a bandana across her dark mocha brow. I raised my eyebrows, and frowned deeper, my hand twitching.

"Going somewhere?" I asked politely, and she scowled, her delicate features transforming.

"I'm going with you," she growled. I didn't doubt that she believed this, but-

"I still love him," she whispered, and her eyes were so sad that I wanted to just hug her.

"Why didn't you-" she has a bad habit of interrupting, I've noticed.

"Because I didn't have any money back then," she muttered, and continued before I could say anything, "I know he would've taken me in and supported me and been the best boyfriend ever. Treated it like it was no big deal, because that's just how lucky I would've been to be with him. I know he would've loved me so well and I could've been so happy with him…but I didn't…I didn't want to be that kind of person. I wanted to be his equal. I…was afraid of not being good enough."

She said all this in only a few seconds, like it was poison she was trying to get rid of. A live bomb.

Neither of us said anything, but I looked down silently at the tree. Stone was gone, and there was a white cigarette butt on the dark red mulch around the trunk.

Finally, she just sighed and said firmly, apparently recovered, "I'm coming-" she stopped me from objecting, "Not because I want to fight, but because I don't want him to get hurt. I haven't been able to be there all this time, so let me do this."

"Fine," I sighed after a minute, searching her dark violet eyes for any weakness or hesitation, and finding none. She smiled and nodded, going over to Hinata to ask something.

Now that everyone was ready, I marched back into the bedroom and asked Kam, "Where are they?"

He pointed to his backpack and I dug through it, pulling out the dog chain necklaces, the tags rusty and darkened. They clinked sadly and I looked at the Twins and opened my mouth to ask. They pulled aside their scarves and showed their own tags, just as old but better kept and not as rusty. They gleamed at the centers, the old engravings still legible.

_"Kurai Kamurou—OP Team A—TL: Captain 'Runt' Juura"_

_"Karu Kao—OPS Team A—TL: Captain 'Runt' Juura" on the other side, "Rookie"_

Smiling grimly,

they let the thick red material slide back over, concealing a lifetime of memories.

"Ready, ma'am," Kam said softly, nodding at me. Kao said nothing, his fists clenched around the soft fabric of the black shirt he wore, matching Kam and me. His brother just sighed in resignation knowing we couldn't do anything to help him.

Back when we'd been Team A &B, he'd been going out with Nana, Nani's 'evil' sister, who wore nothing but tank-tops boxer shorts, unless she had clean sweats.

She had dark, molten grey eyes and high check bones that told you she wasn't Japanese. Her voice was high and lilting and every time I got told, _"Told ya so,"_ I imagined her, leaning on her bunk-bed and smirking at me, her regular bottle of water dripping condensation. From day one, he was 'rookie', or 'newbie', according to Nana.

Kao, on the other hand, was our tech nerd when we were all together at the base and had only recently switched to tech-fire and moved in at the next station camp closest to us, only a mile away. They'd fallen for each other almost the moment they met, but we'd never had a peaceful moment, as they bickered nonstop.

Ever since we'd vanished from the fight, we've been tagged as M.I.A. or missing in action. Nobody even knows we're alive; and if I get my way, nobody ever will.

We've all had enough of fighting enemies that aren't ours.

The extent of our war time these past six years in the ongoing battle I have with the old man who lives next door and always smells like feet when he comes to tell me to turn down my television. I think he must be pretty deaf though, since he's never once answered the door for me.

Maybe not.

But I'm getting sidetracked. The Twins were looking at me and had steel in their eyes. They were our quick response unit, _'back in the day'_, and had been the ones to find me half-dead and buried under a pile of ceiling stone, my huge, fluffy dog curled beside me.

They'd dug me and Aru out and taken us to the central tent, only to find it obliterated.

For two days, I had no memories, and then, as the helicopter took off, Stone shouting where he was taking us, it all slammed into me, knocking my breath out and taking me into depression and shock. The Twins had found no other survivors...

But I had the mind enough to point him to Tokyo instead. We'd bickered for almost twenty minutes before I pulled rank and ordered him to take me to my dad's old place above a bakery in downtown. He'd landed on a business building, showing his tags and ID as the office lady objected. Then, getting in the taxi, I'd let the waves of pain sweep me into my chest and hover on the verge of death.

My ribs were cracked, wrists hanging limply, unfeeling, and my thigh was cramped into a tight knot of muscle, metal splinters piercing the side. Throughout all of this, I kept thinking, _'I thought I told him to be safe.'_

But now, as we loaded up for another 'mission', I could help feeling like the walls were pressing in around me. Maybe I would fail them, like I'd failed my own squad. I'd let them die, even when I was right there, supposed to be able to see enemies, warn them, and get them out. I'd let everyone die because I wasn't up to the responsibility.

Suddenly, Stone is beside me and he said gently, "I'm ready, ma'am. Orders?" I turned, staring it the hat where his eyes would be. He'd taken to wearing it when we got settled in since we'd all had a bit of a falling out in faith. Weed had been his friend and nullification. Alcohol was mine. But he had it pulled up today, and his bright green eyes, almost pale as a new leaf, nearly transparent, were soft and determined.

They had every faith in me.

Pulling myself away from my own thoughts, I realized that the others were standing around, a little lost. Sure, they would fight, but they didn't know the first thing about formations and techniques. Well, I had the feeling Jiraiya, Tsunade, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru might, but they were all content to let me lead. Someone's been snooping on Noir's laptop...apparently finding information about the sad tragedy of the four M.I.A.s from a number of years ago.

Oh well. (A/N: hope you like how I'm creating you, Juura!)

Better get going.

Our trackers were stopped on the Golden Gate Bridge and wavering in the same spot. Looking at the clock, I saw the digits shift to 4:23 A.M. and I sighed, tucking the tags around my neck, clinking with my own that I never took off for anything. The others were watching me, and Shika had stood, shouldering his stuff, looking as 'ready as he'll ever be'.

Together, we formed a hashed-up strategy, even though Shika and I were the final voices. The adults were glancing at each other, trying to formulate some side plan, I could tell, as if we would inevitably fail in ours. Puh-leeze.

As we roared out of the parking lot, we headed straight for the bridge, trying to prepare ourselves and calm our stomachs.

Nothing could've prepared us.

* * *

Juura POV _(present - 7:45 am)_

I'm running with Stone down the pavement and leaping into the hole Shikamaru told us about, cleared out by the others who found it. Squeezing through, I land awkwardly and shift so I can stand better, moving for Stone to come down.

Above, the gunshots still ring out and mangled english is being shouted as Temari and Kankuro, the backup Shikamaru called in, guard our backs.

The blonde woman-who explained that she's Gaara's older sister-had come up from the hole and shouted at us to get down there. Now we run down the hall and see where light spills from a blasted away door.

We can see the hinged where they've been misfired on, and hanging loosely creak a bit as we skid to a stop.

Neji's leaning over a body on the floor and Naruto is crying to one side, Tsunade and Iruka holding him, keeping him away from Sasuke so he won't move him.

Jiraiya isn't around, and neither is Konohamaru. He'd met up with us half-way, riding with the (I think she might be a tad insane) Anko. They'd come up beside us as we entered the bridge gates, following us to the place where Shika told me the signal was.

Nobody was there. Then everything started.

And now Iruka's cradling Naruto in his arms, trying to wipe crimson off his mouth and fingertips. Sakura's eye where the blue man finally scored a slash is bandaged and she's digging through her bag for something when Neji calls out, his voice breaking, "Sakura get over here! Now!"

"I'm trying! Just give me a goddamn freaking minute!" her side is heavily wrapped in gauze and she grits her teeth, getting up and shuffling quickly over there, making small noises of pain. Looking around for a moment, I see a dead body of someone by the door, but I don't know him. (A/N: the timid voice from before. forgot to say. The bullet Naruto dodged at the beginning hit him in the forehead.)

Shikamaru is lying, pale and slow-breathing, on Kiba's lap, the brunette watching him with wide, scared eyes, and every time the Nara breathed too slow, he'd bite his lip, grip tightening on the hand he held. He'd break it if he wasn't careful. I go over to Gaara, who is sitting almost in the middle of all this, legs brought in a protective barrier, head and arms duck between them as he stares at the floor. His belt sit, depleted, beside him and his sword is slung across his back.

Now I can see a dark shape behind the commotion by Sasuke. There's a guy bleeding all over the floor, dark hair messed and greasy, his ponytail piled under him. This must be Itachi,

I think as I get closer, seeing his neck bent almost straight up, head cracked backwards and the bone there gleaming dully. His face is twisted in fear and rage, and his shoulder's look pulled by the missing chunk of flesh from the throat, claw marks torn through his arms.

Shudders run through me and I pull away, sitting beside Gaara because there's nothing I can do to help.

Above us, I can hear the others finally winning the fight, and I'm itching to join them, but Temari was clear in the fact that I was to stay down here.

Shikamaru is stirring, and Naruto's gotten worse.

Next to us, Neji is staring at nothing, one hand on Sasuke's leg, and suddenly he looks at Gaara, who's staring at him. He nods, and the redhead's whole body goes limp with relief. What did the nod mean?

He nods at me too, but I'm too far away to understand. My eyes are now fixed on Sasuke, who's pale and bloody, looking up at Sakura as she puts something in his ears.

"Sasuke? Sasuke. Can you hear me?" He nods as lightly as possible, and opens his mouth to speak and a strangled grunt comes out, blood dripping from his lips like a foul tide. He stops and looks up at Sakura with fear in his eyes, mouth shut tightly.

She's raffling through her bag and bites her lips, shaking her head but saying to Neji, "We have to get him out of here and into the E.R. He won't last long unless we do. He's dying."

"_NO! HE CAN'T BE DYING! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE! HE PROMISED!" _Naruto's screaming now, tears running down both cheeks and dropping to the floor like rain.

He's struggling against Iruka and trying to get back to Sasuke. But suddenly he drops like a bag of stones to the ground and stops talking, fainted away. The insane anger and fury that had fueled him was leaving, I realize, and he's wearing out.

Overhead, the gunshots have finally stopped, and suddenly I hear footsteps, Temari walking in quickly and pointing to Shika, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Them, and hurry up, idiots!" Kankuro and Konohamaru rush in, each taking one. Anko comes in and hefts Naruto over her shoulder, grunting with his weight, before Gaara or Neji can make a move to help.

I stand again and call for Kam and Kao to her her. Noir came in with them and is going over to Stone. He doesn't say anything while she talks, and I decide to leave them alone, dropping out of the now bustling room and going back up onto the bridge.

The place is in ruins, and I start to relax, my mind drifting as I sit against the railing, letting the wind play in my hair. It's almost 8 am by now and I groan, reaching into my bag for a bottle and unscrewing the top, letting the coll but warm alcohol pour into my throat and let me go from the last grips of tension.

Fuzziness invades my skull and dims the sun that's rapidly rising over the bay water. Sighing, I let it go and look up, wondering if the cops will show up soon. It feels like we need to hurry and go but the hospital will ask questions, like why we destroyed the city's monument.

Now that I think about it, it's a little funny. We completely _pulverized_ this bridge. Gawd, whut were we thinkin? How could we just destroy half a bridge? I'm laughing now, and curled on my side. Now Stone stands over me, a wry smile on his face.

"So I talked to Noir." it was a question, but well hidden.

"Did she say anything?" I snorted and sat so I could see him.

"No, but I think she wants to come back with me...' he trailed off, looking at the bottle in my hand and frowning.

"I guess we all have our recovery needs," he murmured, and didn't object as I defiantly took a long, deep swallow, letting more blur into my mind.

And explosion rattled me and more stone blew past us. Suddenly everyone was pouring out of the now huge gap in the gravel and asphalt, hurrying the injured three to the car Anko had rode in on. They sped away, and Kiba resolutely went with them, arguing for his spot and eventually hopping on anyways.

Jiraiya came up next, with a bag of stuff I hadn't noticed before. Yanking out a beeper, he dialed someone and said, 'Ready. Come on down."

A helicopter swept into our midst from nowhere and we piled in, my fist tight around the bottleneck. Kakashi shouted over the blades' noise, "Hospital, right?" Someone shouted yes and we were off, headed to a hospital that would ask too many questions, for a boy I barely knew and a lover who might die without him.

Groaning, I conclude that my life is once again 'complicated'.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it! I spent a great deal of the past week and a half writing it down at different places and compiling it. The climax is still rolling along and hasn't declined yet, so I hope you stay tuned in and REVIEW! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL DROP THE CLIMAX SO FAST YOUR HEADS WILL SPIN._


	23. Stretched

**_Maybe if we try, we can touch the sun, and feel how amazing its brilliance is, and how blessed we are to have it shine beside us...but not before it burns us up with its radiance._**

* * *

Naruto POV

_"He's dying" _Sakura says, and I feel my heart drop into my stomach, tunneling through all that important stuff to settle as rage in my gut. Not sadness, or hopelessness, but pure, unadulterated fury. How dare he leave me alone like this! How dare he break his promise to me!

_"I'll never leave you alone again, Naruto. Dobe." _Anger swells up and spills over and I scream out my rage, before I finally drop, smacking the ground and bouncing once before I truly fall, into the wide and open pit.

_There's blackness, and then I'm back inside. I'm where the swishing of the water and the pounding of my pulse in my head is all I can hear. Kyuubi's nowhere to be seen, the door to his cage gaping open as a silent scream._

_I'm alone._

_My bare feet ache and I move my toes, feeling them in sappy liquid._ _Looking down, in slow motion I see the waist deep crimson tide engulf me and swallow me up in blood._

_I scream thick, red bubbles, metallic liquid swirling in my mouth and down my throat._ Then, sitting bolt upright, my lungs burning with the cry, I flip my eyes open and see white walls surrounding me, the plain white-grey door to the left cracked, the window to the hallway covered in blinds for privacy.

I'm in a hospital.

I have tubes in my arms and the sting as I pull them out too quickly, shrinking back into the plush pillow at my back. It's cold and the frigid linoleum sends a quiver up my spine as I dismount from the high bed, trying to grit my teeth as a needle I didn't know was there yanks out of my arm from the motion. It hangs there, medicine dripping from the IV. Instantly, I feel better, and less asleep.

It must've been tranquilizer drops. But now that I'm out of bed, my sureness of wanting to leave starts to break down, and I reluctantly climb back in. What happened? Why am I here?

All I can remember is...Sasuke! I throw off the coverlet, but just as I'm about to race out of the room,

Sakura opens it all the way, carrying a book and a few cards. Hinata's behind her, bags laden with fluffy eared things on her arms. They star at me, and I realize my clothes are gone, replaced by that flimsy green material with the back open. Mine is ruffled and I smell funny. Like a sick person.

Sakura drops her stuff and runs at me, throwing her arms around and burying me in her chest, squeezing the life from me. She has bandages swathed over one eye and wrapped tightly around her middle, but she clearly feels fine, as she clenched me so hard I think I might pop.

"Can't..._breathe!_" I gasp, and she lets me go, holding me at arms length and looking over me. I know I probably don't have a scratch on me, but she always was one to worry. Like a mother, I think, and smile.

Now Hinata's waving at someone down the hall and more footsteps come down, Neji and Gaara appearing in the open doorway, Iruka quick behind them.

"Hey guys," I call, and go out the door, sidling along the wall and asking a passing nurse where my clothes are. She says politely that she can get me some, but Kakashi just points to a bag and says, "In there. We got you a shirt and some other stuff at the gift shop."

"Thanks," I mutter, and go to change. But my stomach flips and I crumble into the bed frame, hand clenching over my middle.

"Here, I'll help him", Kakashi moves to pull me up when Sakura rushes over, "You guys can go get some food for him. Anything but spicy food and ramen." I open my mouth to ask why I no get no ramen, but they're already leaving. Iruka pauses and frowns at his lover before following, and I can feel a twisting in my stomach...something's wrong. I remember and immediately open my mouth again to ask about Sasuke.

"He's alive," the silver answers, and I almost collapse from relief, "Now start changing. I tell you more once you're back in bed.

I go over, a weight lifted off my shoulders, and quickly shove my flimsy 'cloak' off, donning the plain white and black hospital souvenir t-shirt and brown pants and socks. They all had words like, "Get well soon!" and "Hope you live!"

He sighs and shuts the door, locking it as I tug on the shirt and watch him warily. Something's wrong.

Swallowing dryly, I turned and sat on the bed, tugging my legs in and breathing easier. As long as Sasuke's alright, everything's okay. Everything's going to be-

"Naruto, what would you do if you knew you were going to hurt someone no matter what?" I stared at him, suddenly scared. Kakashi is like the king of hiding his emotion, and even though his face was blank, his eyes were dark and wouldn't meet mine.

Something was frighteningly wrong, and I knew it was going be like a storm swallowing up a butterfly and thrashing it to death. How depressing.

Swallowing again and wetting down my lips, I tried to smile, and said, "Well, I guess I'd just tell them and hope they were strong enough to be okay in the end." Please don't let me be weak.

He was looking at the door-handle, and I heard Sakura say something. They were back, and knocked on the door.

Neither of us answered, and now Sakura was banging on it, shouting for a nurse. Everything was held together by a pin, and I had a terrible flash of déjà vu that I just couldn't explain away.

Kakashi muttered something and I leaned forward.

"What if you're scared they won't be? What happens then?"

I can't answer, because I can barely breathe, and suddenly I just want to hear it. I just want to darkness to be herded out into the open, and I wait. I know he'll tell me. It's just how he is, even though he worries and frowns he'll still tell the truth.

"Sasuke…" he sighs, "Is alive. But…" I hover on the edge of a pit and wait for the push, willing myself to look down and prepare myself.

"Yes?" I'm not sure if I really speak or if my mouth moves silently.

"He can't wake up. He's in a coma, and we don't know if he'll ever come out of it. Naruto…I'm sorry."

Everything slows to a crawl and I swallow several times, trying to make sure I heard right, sure it can't be that bad. Surely…surely they're wrong…surely…they have to be wrong.

"Naruto?"

I haven't answered, and I feel him walking up to the bed. Now people are shouting for a nurse to open the door, screaming at the hospital aides. But I can barely hear them. It's like I'm underwater or on the inside of a glass box with too little air.

Far too little air. Kakashi's hands are on my shoulder's, shaking me and trying to snap me out of whatever he thinks has happened to me, but I can't think of why he's so scared. They're obviously wrong. It's a simple mistake.

Sasuke's fine. He has to be, because the world hasn't stopped and the sky hasn't been set on fire and I'm still breathing. But I can't swallow again and the smile is stuck to my lips like superglue, and I can't get it off.

Now the silver backs off and moves for the door, pausing to say, "Naruto…I'm sorry. He's non-responsive and we can't wake him up."

But…I'm still breathing. So he has to be…

It hits me like a head butt to the stomach and I gasp, the room whirling around me as I throw up in the waist bin by the bed, gagging because I haven't eaten anything. I bite back another puking and heave in lung-full's of air.

I can't breathe I can't breathe!

My ears burn and I curl into a ball around my heaving lungs, trying to keep it inside.

It's finally registered. Sasuke_ is_ alive. But he's not Sasuke anymore. He's a blank, beautiful face that won't work and won't ever say "Dobe" again. He's left. There's a shell in one of these rooms that has his face and his touch and his body but he's not here anymore.

He's gone and I'm still here. I'm still here, left behind, when he's gone and only left a small shard of himself behind.

"You promised," i whisper dully, and I can feel my chest tighten around my heart as it squeezes with each beat, crying out, "Alone! Alone! Alone forever!"

Now the silver backs off from the door, and sits in a hard-backed chair, leaning forward and clenching his fingers together.

I'm drowning and I groan, my eyes shut and fastened together so I might never open them again. But I promised him too. I swore I'd be strong.

I swore, and even if he can't keep his promises, I can't break mine.

I can't break mine because even if he never wakes up and I die alone, my promise is proof that he existed.

It's proof of him holding my hand and kissing my neck and brushing his fingers across my face. It's total, undeniable PROOF that Sasuke Uchiha loved me.

Kakashi doesn't say anything, looking at the floor by the door, and sighing. On the other side of the glass, I can hear them still yelling for him to unlock the door. For him not to do it. Screaming for him to not say anything stupid.

I push it down. Down, down as much as I can stand. Down where it doesn't hurt as much, but I know it's there. I push down everything that will make me cry, and sit up, wetting my lips to swallow again, and standing. My legs wobble, and I fall back to the bed.

Just as Kakashi stands up, the door opens and Sakura floods it, filling the room with curses and worries and she swarms over to me, yelling, "Oh my god! Naruto, are you alright? What happened? Why are you so pale? Naruto?"

"I'm fine, Sakura. I just wanted him to lock the door so I could dress," I say, my voice calm, sliding the trash can behind the desk to hide it. Kakashi doesn't say anything, only watching me carefully. Iruka stares at the silver, but Kakashi won't meet his gaze, meeting mine instead. I shake my head minutely, and he blinks, asking, "So what food did you guys get?"

Heavy confusion hovers over the group and Hinata shrinks out of the room, sitting on a chair outside. Neji frowns and asks softly, "Naruto? Didn't Kakashi say anything?"

"We were talking about what happened, since I couldn't remember," I mutter and smile, carefully painting on my smile with a flourish, looking around like I was hunting for food. He frowned, glanced at Gaara, and shrugged, tossing me the brown bag.

Sliding out the sandwich and limp yellow fries, I take time to nurse the ache in my body, fitting it so it only takes up my chest, where I can feel every heartbeat as a painful thrum. It hollows out my insides and I sigh, unwrapping the food to take a bite, trying to chew regularly since I can't pretend everyone's not staring at me.

"So..." they stiffen, and I swallow, only asking, "What _did _happen? You came in before he could say anything much. All I know is that nobody died." Beaming convincingly up at them, I smothered the small voice than was sobbing, 'liar liar liar liar' in my head.

"Well, not much after you passed out," Juura comes into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, making me sit with her and eat.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Anko showed up to help, and Konohamaru happened to be in town, so he came with-"

"Who?" I raise my brows, curiosity pricking despite myself.

"Gaara's brother and sister, and an old friend of Asuma's. Shikamaru got her number awhile back. Anko's crazy as a sack of squirrels, but she gets the job done. She was actually in the Chinese Mafia for a few years before she vanished and showed up inAmerica. And you know Konohamaru, I think. He was in your high school, right?" the blonde steals a fry and munches patiently.

I nod and look around for Shika, remembering the horrible sight of him dropping, limp to the ground, gunshot ringing out as madness bubbled just under my skin.

"Shika...is he..." I trail off and Neji sighs, nodding slowly.

"Both Shikamaru and Sakura were shot when they tried to help you, but as you can see, Sakura's fine, and Shika will probably just take this chance to soak in all the bed-time he can. Lazy arse," he smirks and relief oozes from my chest, flooding my senses for a moment.

Everyone's alive.

"Yeah, so somehow these guys," she nods at Kakashi and Iruka, "Got their paws on a copter and picked us up after we sent Sasuke and the others with Anko to the hospital. They left through the gate, pretending to be civilians. Since it didn't take that long, no news people had clearance for a copter by the time we left, and couldn't figure out who was in on it and who wasn't."

Her voice is smug and I let a smile glide onto my lips, easily tugging it up just right so it hides the frown.

"Where is everyone, then? I thought…" digging into my memories, I try to pull up Kage's but wince as a thin, white-hot needle slaps me back and I feel my skin prickle, "I just…thought there were more people."

"Oh that's right," Iruka muttered, "You…weren't you."

Silence thickens and I sigh, bracing myself for questions. But nobody asks, and only goes on with the news, forcing smiles and shoving down curious looks.

Somewhere around the arrival toSan Francisco, I finally ask, "So I know there were more people. Where are Jiraiya, and Tsunade? Or Stone? I figured they would've stuck around. Did they already go back home?" I don't ask about Sasuke, deciding I don't care which room the fake Sasuke was in. I know he isn't really here.

But instead of letting it go, Sakura frowns and says ignorantly, "They're out with Shizune, handling the situation with the police. B-but don't you want to know about Sasuke? I mean-" she was silenced by a look from Neji, and bit her lip, scowling.

The ache is still throbbing, I draw my legs up wrapping my arms around them and letting the grin slip from my face. There's an audible pause and I sigh.

"So where…_is_ Sasuke?" Kakashi tenses for a split second, quickly releasing and leaving it to someone else to answer.

They're silent and Gaara speaks up, "He was moved to critical care. I'm sorry Naruto. You might not be able to see him for awhile. But apparently he's doing better, and he's almost stable."

Iruka nods and I nod back, murmuring, "Okay then. I guess that's alright. But he's alive…so it's fine."

I can feel the sympathy pierce me like shards of glass and they worm their way under my skin, trying to see into me. But I break them of and shove them out, whispering, "So are we going home without him?"

Now another uncomfortable pause.

"We were waiting to ask you," Sakura says tentatively, "See, you've been sleeping for about two weeks, and it's almost winter break…so…It's just that school is going to start soon and we've already-"

Again, a sharp glance from Neji cuts off her words and her eyes melt, more sympathy flooding into me.

"Yeah. I guess I won't be able to see him for awhile, and I know he wouldn't want me to…fall behind," I finish lamely and nod.

Sakura looks guilty and speaks up, "You can still see him, but he'll be asleep-you know, from the medication!" she rushes and slips back into the hallway.

The panic that had shot through the others winds down and I smile again, "Sure!"

Now Gaara and Iruka are staring at me, frowns pulled inside their eyes, and I can see confusion as I hop up and throw away my trash, wadding it into the bin and covering my mess from earlier without them seeing. Following Sakura, I see Kiba pressing a button on a snack machine down the hallway and jog to him, grinning.

(A/N: I GOT TIRED OF PRESENT-TENSE. .)

"Hey, kibbles!" I poked him, and he turned, smiling tiredly. Eyes widening, I stared at my friend.

His eyes had huge, black echoes of no-sleep under them, sharpening his hollowed cheeks and pale skin. His ears even drooped, and his freckles shone like dark blots of brown on his nose and arms. He sighed, and sipped a steaming Styrofoam cup, coffee wafting from the dark black liquid. He was skinny, and looked absolutely exhausted. But he smiled and offered to buy me some Oreos.

"Knowing Neji, he probably didn't think about dessert. I saw them head out a few minutes ago. But I wasn't there for whatever happened. Didja faint or something when they told you about Sas-"

"Hey Kiba! Naruto, you're up!" A deep voice said, and I looked up to see Jiraiya walking over, one hand in his jacket, the other holding a brown leather bag stuffed with papers. He tossed it on a bench and pulled Kiba into a one-armed hug, doing the same to me. Sighing, I let myself feel the concern and love pulsing from my godfather, comforted that he was back.

All of my friends were close, and I knew I could rely- well look at what they've done for me. But a few of them were family-close. Jiraiya, for one, was already almost family.

Sasuke didn't count…

Gaara was like a brother but wasn't that good in awkward comforting situations; Sakura was almost a big sister, but wasn't really good with tending to other's opinions, and Tsunade was like my mom sometimes. She'd wake up in the middle of the night when I was in high school and get to my house just when I needed her most.

I laughed at my own thoughts; Tsunade was either a mom or the most epic super-granny of our age.

Iruka was close, but somehow we'd grown apart once Sasuke and me…never mind. Jiraiya let us go and looked me over, pretending not to notice Kiba's gaunt condition, and nodded.

"You look a whole lot better, brat. Blonde hair, for one. Looked like a carnival of colors for awhile there." This was news to me. I pulled back and tugged on a strand of straw gold bangs, scrutinizing it closely.

"Really? What colors?" Kiba smiled and shook his head, leaving us to talk and tossing me the Oreos he'd promised. I opened them and sat down on a bench, waiting for Jiraiya to reveal the mysterious 'color wheel-hair' I'd apparently had.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I'm locked in a limbo of sorts, I've decided. It's been roughly a few hours and I can't see anything but swirling shades of molten red and grey. Black flickers on the edges of my vision, and I try to turn and catch it, falling short by a half-a-glimpse.

It flits to the other side and light grey takes its place as I swivel my face, pain ripping down my sides. But it fades as quickly as a heartbeat, and my yell dies before I can voice it.

Something is very wrong, but I can't quite remember what's happened. It's all a soft blur, and words form names until I feel a headache throbbing behind my lids, but no memories come to me, instead choosing to flit as black shadows and light punctuating the ever whirling red-grey mush that's swamping me.

I can barely move, but my head turns well, with only momentary flashes of a darker pain. I have a suspicion that if I could only turn completely around, I would find my memories intact and waiting for me. But that's impossible. I can't do it, because…because…why?

Then I know, like someone answered my question directly. Because I'm scared of what I might already know. There's a dark, deeper pain lingering around my fingertips and squeezing my chest with each breath. I'm breathing.

Yes, I can feel the rhythm as I pause and wait anxiously. It's there. The steady pulse thrums under my two fingers, and I see a flicker of shadow, following the blur across my line of sight, and stopping when I can't get closer.

It's someone's face.

But it flies away before I can grab it and pull it to me.

Sighing, I fall back on the soft surface of whatever I'm laying on.

I realize my eyes are closed.

_That's three time now! _A strange voice just growled, and I blink, startled. That was my voice.

But I've only just realized that my eyes are still shut.

Excitement pumps at me and I realize that it was a memory-of sorts. Whoever I was...am-was trying to wake up. Pushing with invisible, silent will that was pressing at my mind, I shove it forward, hearing a faint gasp, and hold my breath.

But it whooshes out as something hits my stomach and I blackout, memories and thoughts and feelings bubbling up through the hole we've just made, slamming into me and sliding right through me, expanding to fit my shape. Black engulfs me, and when I wake up, I think of a soft bed and a warm, thick body next to me. Feeling, I can touch only air.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me?"_ I can't move, and try to speak, nothing coming out. I'm not sure why I didn't notice before, but I can't talk, wherever I am. The windless air sucks the words from my mouth and swallows them up before they can escape, and no sound breaks free, silent as I listen.

The voice is familiar, and I hear, "_Please wake up now. I know you must be hurting, and I know I'm selfish…but Naruto's hurting, and you're the only one he lets in now. Please wake up," _the person begs, and I flicker my hugely heavy lids up, staring at the wavering girl.

It's like looking at someone who's swimming underwater, and her shape shifts and curls into itself, the pink blob on top slowly morphing into hair. Her green eyes flash at me and I drift away again, black swallowing me up. And as I reach out to finally grab a flicker of movement, I swirl deeper, and cry out a silent scream as_ it_ pulls _me _closer, the memory becoming my world.

A bed frame sits in front of me, and a knock at the door rouses me out of bed. I don't control my movements, and my leys carry me to answer it. Swinging it open, I hear my voice growl, "What the hell?"

There's a blonde guy fumbling with his bag in the hall and I stare at him I frowning. "Uzumaki?" He whirls and stares back at me, stuttering something under his breath.

(A/N: PRESENT TENSE IS TOO DIFFUCULT. PRESENT TENSE-2, LAWLIE-0)

"What?" hear myself ask, voice irritable, eyes rubbed with long pale fingers, pinching the bridge of my nose. He flushed and scowled at me, answering angrily, "Do you want to go get breakfast?" Quickly, he added, "Not by ourselves, of course, but Sakura said to ask, since she found out I knew you."

His neck was pink and his eyes glared at me, daring me to comment, I just sighed and nodded, opening the door wider, "Sure but gimme a sec, okay?"

I went back in, leaving the door open. Slowly, he followed.

Over my shoulder I said, "Shut the door." Hearing it click, l grabbed my shirt (I was only wearing my boxers and sweats) from the top of my dresser, tugging it on over my bed head and ruffled my bangs, trying to enforce some law over the unruly spikes. They refused to obey and instead fluffed up harder.

Meanwhile, my 'houseguest' was eagerly looking around while trying not to look eager. I smirked and he pulled away from the medium-sized flat-screen I'd bought as a present to myself. "Let's go," l said as slipped on my shoes and opened the door again.

Shutting and locking the dorm as he came out behind me, l sighed again.

"So where's the "gang?" l asked, looking around for 'suspicious persons' hanging out near us, but we were alone. Naruto, nervous and seeming to look at me with pity, said, "l am so sorry, Uchiha. Really, truly. Sorry."

Now l was frowning darkly and staring at him. But before could ask just what the hell he was talking about a bag was jammed over my head and fingers wrapped around my arms, yanking me down the hall. Not roughly, but firm enough to where my nerves-or my body's nerves-jumped around and panicked.

Laughter sounded from behind me and I unthinkingly snapped my legs, throwing us off balance. We toppled and I rolled away, trying to stand. But something soft tackled me and we rolled into the wall, grunting as we pressed together, me trying not to fall on what felt like a smaller body.

Hey now, I might've been pissed beyond reckoning but I didn't want to crush the guy. Now that I was on the ground, I felt the driving will even out in front of me, making my body reach and grab the guy on top of me, lowering him off. Ripping the bag off, I glared at the group of guys before me.

Standing well away, Naruto was watching us with mixed emotions. Shikamaru, a guy from the grade above us called Neji, and a guy only Naruto seemed to talk to named Gaara were standing close to him, each wearing a small bemused tilt to their lips.

Beside me, Kiba Inuzuka, in our grade and more than a little hyper, was groaning where my elbow had hit his stomach by mistake. Across the hall, a girl with bubblegum hair was sitting down, growling to herself, and trying to fix her broken sunglasses where I'd snapped a frame with my thrashing.

Getting back up, she snarled, "What the hell? It's not like we were _killing_ you! Why'd you have to go and break my favorite sunglasses, you prick!"

Crumpling the brown sack, I threw it on the ground and glared daggers at Shikamaru, but Naruto was the one who shrank back, fidgeting with his uniform's tie and not-looking at me. Rolling his eyes, Shika just walked away, grumbling about a prank getting too troublesome.

Scrambling upright, Kiba traipsed after him and asked if he could help with some English paper, following the lazy assNarainto his dorm next to mine.

"Don't get pissy, princess," Neji said, and I switched my glare to him, snapping, "You know you're all going to die for this?" I got to my feet and stomped to Naruto, grabbing his arm, but not too tightly.

"Come on, idiot," I muttered, and pulled him down to the cafeteria, ignoring the numerous curious glances we got, and the hate-mail via mind by the girl who thought I belonged to them.

Sitting him down at a back table where I could talk to him without being interrupted, I grabbing u two breakfast burritos and two cans of coke, dropping his food before him and scowling at the cafeteria entrance.

"Now," I growled, sitting down, "Naruto." He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" he coughed and started slowly unwrapping his burrito. Scraping off the tinfoil from my own, I took a bite and chewed, swallowing before speaking again.

"I've got to admit, I'm a little disappointed. But not in you, idiot," I added as he looked down, not biting into the food. He stared as I said it, and frowned.

"But…why not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I happen to know who coordinated that little scheme, and I know you didn't," I sipped my soda and sighed. Not that I would ever tell the blonde, but this was the seventh time they'd tried this, and the third time they got me.

However, I remain the same in my argument that 'getting' me while the fire alarm is going off doesn't count, and Shika told me I should've known better. Because obviously I have mind-reading abilities. Obviously. Taking another bite, I waited for him to say something.

Inside, I can feel the stronger will pushing forward, and living through this for the first time, chewing and thinking that the food was good. But I could barely keep up, trying to work past an extremely strong sense of déjà vu. This had happened before.

This meant…I was in a memory. It struck me as somehow funny, but I couldn't laugh. I couldn't smile or chuckle, or move. I was strapped in for the ride, and something told me I wasn't going to be let go anytime soon.

Sliding back into his-my consciousness, I settled to watch my own life, and try to understand…or remember why I didn't remember _any of this_.

* * *

Naruto POV

I rushed down the road, my shoes clomping in rhythm with my heartbeat, trying to be faster. My lungs were burning and my throat was dry, but I didn't want to let go of the fast feeling slamming into me. The feeling you only get when you run, because your body like acceleration.

But the voices inside said I was running away from something important. It was around 10 o'clock, and I really should've been inside by now, but I couldn't quit running.

Yesterday, when everyone got back, Tsunade and Shizune negotiated and got the hospital to run tests and sign papers that said I was just fine, checking me out. Sakura promised that we would go see Sasuke in the morning, and I thanked her, curling up inside. Now, after sneaking out of Noir's flat, I'd set out to run until I puked out my heart.

I could definitely do without it. It wouldn't shut up; muttering all the time that He was gone and I wouldn't ever see Him again. Like I didn't know that.

I hadn't slept since I woke up from my two-week nap, and since then I'd managed to get a chunk of my schoolwork done that we'd missed, cook eighteen boxes of ramen, and wash all my clothes. Not to mention I'd beaten Kiba's high score on an Xbox game Noir had.

We'd run around and shot zombies for almost six hours, and I turned the corner, sprinting through the streetlamp into the shadowy night again, letting myself sink into the darkness and the burn in my lungs traveled to my stomach and twisted, springing into my legs so I could breathe again.

Easily loping down the middle of the street, I saw the boards of a fence reflect headlights and slowed until the car horn's echo faded and the small Kia had swerved out onto the highway. I'd run down the highway sidewalk and into the first subdivision I'd found, my feet carrying me through puddles of the morning's rain.

My sweats were soaked through and the wind hitting me breezed through my stark blonde hair, twirling it around my cheeks and across my line of sight.

I had of course noticed that nobody had really _talked_ to me about what happened or much about Sasuke and what they'd heard. They acted like I was going to break.

Maybe I was. Or maybe I already had.

But either way, it wasn't their problem, and telling them how I was afraid to sleep and let my thoughts out in a dream wasn't going to help anything. Telling them that I was about to cry every second of everyday and was wallowing silently in so much pain I felt my skin ripping itself apart trying to keep it all inside.

None of that would help any of us get through this, and I knew I couldn't let them see me cry. I'd never be strong that way, and only Kakashi -and let's face it Iruka- knew for sure that I was almost at my limit.

Deciding that I might really puke if I kept going, I slowed, went to the edge of the road and collapsed on the grass, sides heaving.

The constant throb in my heart was there, so I knew I hadn't puked yet, because surely my body would get rid of the most painful thing first, and that's my heart.

I was dazed from the 20 miles I'd just run like a 100-meter-dasher and sighed, trying to resist talking to Kyuubi.

But I'd sealed him off with the pain by mistake and getting to _him_ through _it_ was like trying to peel a super-sticky band-aid off a lightly scabbed wound. It pulled and pulled until you tried and gave up half-way through because of the pain starting to hit you in waves.

Instead, I turned my head and let my eyes close slowly, tempted to go to sleep right there on a strange lawn in a strange neighborhood on the other side of the world from where I was supposed to be. My breathing eased and my thighs still ached pleasantly.

A car alarm went off and I jolted awake, partially thankful and partially annoyed, glaring at the same Kia from earlier. The guy had locked his keys inside, and I grinned wickedly, snapping at him inside, "Serves you right, asshole!"

Then the guilt swept over me and I couldn't believe I'd thought that. Going over with stiff limbs that felt like I was still running, I offered to help, but he couldn't understand me, gesturing and speaking English that I could only understand the tone and broken words of.

Shaking my head, I frowned and got my phone halfway out of my pocket before realizing that the guy was walking up to a house that was pitch black, and knocking on the door.

I got the message and left, trotting over past the signpost, looking both ways, and going across the street. It was time to go back, and I got lost before finally finding my way out of the suburb, finding that people don't ever sleep inAmerica.

Getting directions from a Chinese woman who nodded and pointed left, speaking with broken fragments of Japanese words she hoped would help I found my way to the highway. She waved me on cheerfully, and I found that…guess. I was on the WRONG SIDE OF THE SUBURB. I know you're all thinking, "NO!"

Well it's true. An unfamiliar part of the city sprawled out before me, unraveling from my feet and scaring the bejeezus outta me. Quickly turning, I paused, seeing a park a few blocks away.

Looking-again-both ways, I sprinted across and ignored the car horn blaring at me as the eighteen wheeler plowed through the spot I'd just vacated four seconds earlier. Swerving and leaping over the divider, I once again ran across three lanes of honking traffic and stopped, fear pumping into me.

Going down the slope, I went into the park from the west side and sitting on a bench by the small ornate fountain in front of it. The signs were in strange English and I couldn't understand the song playing softly over loudspeaker a mile or so away, but it was so peaceful and familiar.

The deep green grass felt so soft as I took my shoes off and sunk my toes into it, curling them into the rich soil. Moths fluttered around a streetlight and the neon city was muted, the highway seeming like a lifetime ago.

I relaxed and moved so I sat on the ground, wrapping my arms tightly around my legs and just…sitting. Soon I'd probably get a call asked where I was and why the hell I hadn't said anything, but as far as I was concerned, I was in charge of myself.

Telling everyone else that, however, was like telling a dog not to bark. It's reflexive, so I couldn't blame them for worrying. Just getting down the stairs had been a heart-stopping journey, though, seeing as Sakura and Tsunade had both said they'd rather I not go anywhere alone until they were sure I was medically sound.

It felt like a threat to me. A serious one, but I really did not care. They couldn't tell me what to do just because I was mentally unstable. That sounded better in my head.

Still. I promised Him I would be safe and stay strong, and He swore He'd never leave me alone. That I'd never _need_ to be so strong since he would be strong for me. I guess we never really planned on strength being a necessity, but I wasn't being strong. I was being as weak as I could live with.

To some extent, holding it in would be seen as tough, and trust me, it is. But it's not being _strong._ Strength is facing things head-on. I'm surviving, but I'm not being as strong as I should be.

I'm terrified of losing myself, and in that losing the only proof I have that everything up till now-the dark onyx eyes, the way he'd smile secretly at me, the way his cool fingers felt on my skin-wasn't false. That it really happened.

Sighing, I let myself enjoy the quiet for a little while longer and then called the only one I knew wouldn't make a big deal out of it to come and pick me up.

"Tch. Sure, where are you?"

"Some park by the highway. I'm not sure."

"Damn, Naruto. Can't you ever not be troublesome? It's almost midnight for crapsake!"

"Thanks, Shikamaru," I murmured, and he sighed and 'mhmm-ed'. Smiling, I crawled back onto the bench and waited for him to get there.

* * *

Kyuubi POV

Sitting outside my cage, I lifted my lip at the feeling of the bloody water soaking through my deep pelt, and sighed in resignation. I'd waited for days, but the water had only just begun to clear. But then it stopped and hadn't changed since. I couldn't get through to the kit, and something was growing inside.

I could only barely reach out and feel around it, sensing loss and brokenness. But I'd known when he did that Sasuke-kit wasn't dead. So why the broken space around me?

The wall were fixed and the structure was fine, but there was blood staining and leaking from the walls, dying my surrounding the deep maroon of hopelessness. Standing and lying down inside the cage, I breathed relief, since my own part of his mind was clean, but confused.

My fur was clear again and even though I'd spent all day next to his most recent thoughts on the back wall, I hadn't been able to penetrate the sudden, strong wall surrounding them. It wasn't that he was trying to keep me out, instead that he was trying to keep so much of it in, and I could feel his stretching himself to fit it better. He was expanding, and I felt him taut and straining.

Sighing again, I closed my giant red eyes, knowing I couldn't reach him. Whatever was happening, I was right back where I'd been before. Ignored and alone. And no matter what I tried, or how I didn't like it, Naruto was on his own unless he let me help.

* * *

_Did you like it? HUH? REVIEW!_


	24. The Lights of Home

The song I'm dedicating to this chapter is 'Resolution' by Nick Lachey. I'm going to go back and dedicate songs. The words might not be right somehow, but I'll let you know if it's only the tune I mean. In this one, its both! But maybe more the tune than the lyrics. But both.

If I don't do a song, I'll do a quote.

* * *

Juura POV

I jumped down the last steps…well. I half-jumped once I realized I was going to be in pain if I didn't take action before my face hit the ground. Anyways, I landed askew and bumped into Naruto, who fell on Shika, who gave up and toppled into the car door, too exhausted to hold us all upright.

We groaned and Sakura laughed at us, no pity for those who stay up late and read or play Need for Speed, Gunslinger, Splinter Cell: Special Assignment X and Ninja Madness in HD. She was careful to grab the couch in Noir's bedroom for herself, housing Hinata and Temari with her. The rest of us stayed up to celebrate Shika getting out and us going home, though Naruto was pranced around all night because nobody had to say the obvious.

We had decided to leave Sasuke here until he was well enough for Naruto to visit him. Not that I'm the one who decided to keep the truth from him, but I had to say he was taking the whole 'critical care' better than we expected him to take the other option.

He never said anything other than, "I hope I can see him soon!" when asked about how he was feeling, or if he missed the raven. Sakura had told us she thought he already knew, and nobody really wanted to think what that would mean if it was true.

But as she shoved us off the car door, the pinkette growled, "Come on guys, wake up. I'll pour my coffee _on_ you if that'll make it better."

We shot over to our own car, grumbling about the unfairness of it all, and glaring mutinously at her from above heavy sleep bags.

Shika fell into the back of his ride and immediately checked out, Kiba curled up beside him and cutely wrapping one arm around his waist. Naruto shuffled over to the other side and let his head fall on the window, eyes closing.

And I, the brave, slow-blinking driver, buckled herself into the driver's seat, preparing to do the impossible. Drive with one eye shut, trying to sleep and watch the road at the same time.

"Come on," Temari called, and I back out to follow Sakura's motorcycle, which Noir had presented her since it was old and she couldn't sell it for much, out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

Yes, we were to challenge fate that day, and maybe meet out doom, but I had-

"Quit daydreaming and open your eyes, Boss!" Stone yelled as I managed to almost completely wipe-out a pedestrian on the sidewalk, pulling into half a lane of traffic and swerving into the trees.

Righting my steering wheel, Kam hopped in the back and into the passenger side, giving directions as Stone transferred them via text from behind us.

I lazily turned my blinker on and drifted into the turn lane, and accidently turned the right way with the wrong light on, and the blaze of horns next to me and in front jolted me out just in time to switch lights so I was pointed the right way.

We blazed down the freeway and into the airport parking lot, barely making it into a space without crashing the car. All in all, we were a bit more awake by the time we lugged our remaining duffels back out and loaded them onto a cart, pushing as Shizune claimed the rail and pulled it along behind us, each little bump making our stuff rattle.

We'd ditched most of the pistols at Noir's, so there were a few empty bags being carried with our swords and other unloaded and martially dismantled weapons. Jiraiya had somehow managed to get papers that said we were going to a weapon auction in Hokkaido, and our stuff was wrapped up and oiled so they'd buy it.

It had actually been a bigger hassle to go buy the gun and sword oils than it was to get through American security. No wonder they were so freaking paranoid. Noir had packed her stuff up and was having it all shipped in boxes to my flat, seeing as she'd finally agreed to come with Stone to Tokyo and move in with him.

She had her two bags hefted onto the set of luggage and was walking hand in hand with the lightly blushing brunette, who kept pulling his cap lower to hide his face. She just smiled easily and looked totally relaxed.

Groaning, Shizune pushed the cart an offered it to Tsunade, who grunted and took it, leaning heavily on it as she stumbled along, the flush on her neck and her earplugs pressing deep into the ears signs that she'd drank too much at our little party the night before.

Shizune had single-handedly defeated Shikamaru and Kiba in a tag-team ninja fight, seeing as her partner was hovering on illusions, one bottle in each hand and smiling eagerly at the bright colors on the screen.

In the end, we'd all bowed down before her and Neji, who beat the maximum score on Splinter Cell, and Gaara, who had played Need for Speed until Kiba finally fell asleep, protesting that he should get another chance at the marsh track.

Nobody but Noir, Stone, and Anko could get anywhere on Gunslinger. Apparently, you weren't supposed to shoot the Indians, and that was confusing and irritating as they tried to kill you with bows and arrows from behind. You couldn't help but shoot them.

Those three, however, almost died twice each because they refused to fire on the damn Indians, and tried to treaty with them.

Turns out that's what you're supposed to do…. But that's unimportant now, as we searched for our gate along the long selection of food places and souvenir shops.

Sprinting down the balcony of a flight of steep gray stairs, Kao shovels a mountain of big brown bags of breakfast into our hands and ducked as Kam tried to snatch the white box of Chinese food from him, chopsticks held high overhead like a sword.

Calmly sidestepping, Kao just pointed at me and said, "Kung pow, right? One box of rice _without_ carrots and a bag of spring rolls, not egg rolls because you're allergic to too much ginger and we can never be sure, six bags of extra sweet rolls, four miso pork ramens bowled and wrapped for later." He shifted to everyone who asked for Chinese in turn, making sure he got it right.

Shika. "Orange chicken with two boxes of white rice and roasted broccoli. Spoon and fork instead of chopsticks."

Kiba. "Chow mien and egg rolls, dipping sauce on the side with two sweet rolls."

Sakura. "No onions or pickles on your rye pulled pork with rice and make-sure-it's-not-sweet omelet. Container of separate spring rolls with dipping sauce."

Kakashi and Iruka. "Two large miso ramen combos to go with sliced fish and egg, four mini toasts each, two sweet rolls with honey in a bag and small onigiri in seaweed for lunch, curry powder very lightly sprinkled."

"I think I got extra egg rolls in the bottom for whoever and I am officially out of money, owed $234.46 by everyone here, the prices for each in the biggest bag." He retired and sat by our terminal while we pushed for a turn to collect food. Finally, the second group returned bearing more supplies. There was a big galley for almost all kinds of food.

Anko, Tsunade, Kankuro and Gaara all got Thai food and breadsticks from Neji's pizza run. Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Temari and Kam all stole some hot wings from Naruto and Shizune, leaving Stone, Noir and Hinata to eat thier cheeseburgers, curly fries and Slurpee's in peace. What are you lookin at, you old bat?

I stare at the aging woman until she stops making her face at us, and we crowd closer like a cowardly bunch of kitty cats with lots of food. More than usual, even though...we were short by someone.

The silences weren't easy, but nobody actually wanted to say anything because they thought Naruto didn't know. About Sasuke, that is.

But when I sat back behind a wall of people who talked to Naruto and tried not to let that quiet take over, I could see him fighting against small, miniscule things. A frown and a bit lip, and a wince whenever the gap fell for too long. And always, like usual now, a constant smile was plastered to his face...like he couldn't take it off. Like it was stuck, jammed there as a sub for something he didn't want to let us see.

I would've done anything for Naruto-clearly- and maybe I should've told them then what I thought (suspected) but I understood struggling with yourself. It wasn't my job to blow his cover if he did know. He did, I know now.

This isn't the dramatic foreboding of something awful, but it is my thinking that I maybe should've just been there for him here, instead of nobody knowing someone _needed_ to be there for him.

Sighing, I scooped more chicken into my mouth, rubbing the special sauce off with my tongue and chewing thickly. He was staring out the wide windows at the colorful Tokyo airplane, smiling sadly and listening to Kiba talk about something that sounded a helluva lot like 'unicorns' to me…but not to judge.

He nodded and must've felt someone looking at him because suddenly he flicked his gaze into mine, eyes full of grief and hopelessness for a split millisecond before grinning and it almost-right then and there-made me seriously want to bust him and tell everyone. But again, I didn't. If the day came when he couldn't smile anymore, I'd help.

If I'd cross an ocean for him, I could cross a country. But he just smiled, and I had no choice but to smile back and look away.

And that was the last time I got to see his real self. After he saw that I was watching, he could never let down his guard again. And I never saw him let the smile, that heartbreakingly fake smile; go in front of me again. And no one else ever mentioned anything. Naruto had officially sealed himself behind a smile.

But as they call our names for boarding, we stand and shove the food into bags, checking the duffels and loading them into carts again. We're finally going home.

* * *

Sasuke POV

We were walking down the hallway, him making comments about the last teacher he'd come from. I sighed from my view and watched as the other Sasuke (I'd found that had to be my name) laughed and added his own opinion. But from where I…floated? he wasn't talking to me. I kept catching myself acting like it was me in this body, but every time I opened my mouth to answer or ask a question, it all came back to me.

It was so easy to lose myself in these memories, but I hadn't seen any sign that right now was real and before had been a dream. Other than the fact that I wasn't driving this thing.

"So I could feel everyone just sitting there, waiting for the punch-line, but he interrupted and wouldn't let me try to say the last part. And now I can't go back until next week since I was already supposed to be on probation for two weeks ago. He's just an uptight asshole."

I nodded and Sasuke let his lip curl up a little, noticing not for the first time that Naruto didn't get under his skin nearly as much as other people when they were just talking like this. It was almost…nice. The warmth of seeing this spread all the way from Sasuke into my essence, and I found myself wanting to smile too.

But I couldn't. I couldn't even think very long without getting caught up in the 'original's' thoughts and feelings. Like getting sucked into a vacuum. I was jammed into a corner of his mind and he didn't even notice I was there. The worst part was that once I saw something, I remembered it clearly in my own mind, but I couldn't see what came next.

Everything before the moment I woke up was still there, and I knew that I would still like this guy once I woke up, but I couldn't see where I was going. It was like walking in fog so thick you were blind when the broadcasters had promised sunshine.

All I could do was walk and slowly remember.

* * *

Kyuubi POV

The place has darkened and I am still alone.

Water laps at my skin through the thick orange pelt, and I rumble, feeling out with a tentacle of power to touch the walls of hardened grief. That giant ball of black has flattened out, still slightly blocking me from the middle corridor that leads to Naruto, and covering the walls, painting the once soft pale green light from the water a murky grey-black shade.

Growling, I curl tighter and sift through my memories into my own Kage's dreams. Now that he's worn out, I can barely see him when I open my eyes. It was a new experience, to have no shadow as we rebuilt our minds. The water moved endlessly and we held up the huge shafts of cemented thoughts together.

Maybe I am going soft…probably. It's been different. To have a kit for myself, even if he isn't mine. Foreign, as I've never had a mate and am the only one of my kind. I realize now that I'm lonely a little without him crowding into my thoughts.

How disgusting, I want to think, but it's not. It's just new. A little painful as we are right now, but I can feel the thread of our bond slipping under the wall, slightly bruised but clinging to me. I feel tiny flickers of surprise and renewed grief every now and then, but I'm unable to say anything to him.

I'm still all alone. Sighing, I close my eyes again and see his dark sapphire ones, young and baby-like. Protective instinct makes me want to guard him, and I can't. Pain wrenches me but I just lie in the dark, truly helpless for the first time in my long, long life.

* * *

Juura POV

Airplanes suck. That is my overall impression thus far. We got on almost seven hours ago and haven't-apparently-been allowed to move since.

Personally, I've formulated my own opinion of why all the white chicks can pee and I, Sakura, Hinata, and nobody else can even budge without the head attendant being called to ask if we need anything. He was the only one who spoke any Japanese, and I one of the ones who could traverse passably in English.

They must've thought we were up to something. Well…we kind of were.

Ha. Finally someone gets suspicious and we're in the middle of flight. YEAH- this is why America is so paranoid. Dur.

No, just going to the bathroom.

Sorry, but the captain hasn't turned off the fasten seatbelts sign. Please be patient.

The human bladder can only expand so far, miss. It's been (enter hours) already. Can't I just run and squat quickly?

I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't make the rules. Please take a seat.

I'll have the toilet seat. Thanks.

…your seat.

DAMN IT!

Okay, so the last three lines never happened, but I was wriggling so hard I must've caused some kind of turbulence! Sakura looked at me all sympathetic, pointing to the water bottles in my trashcan. Damn. I knew I shouldn't have had those. But finally that light blinked off and I almost tripped over my feet getting to the bathroom. Slamming the door, I flipped my pants down and thanked god for his mercy.

As I made my way back to my seat, Anko was talking loudly again and Tsunade had taken the bait…again. They were now arguing loudly over everyone else. Naruto and Kiba got up to go to the small food cart and buy some nachos, and Jiraiya reclined in his seat, Iruka and Kakashi receding into a back curtained room. I didn't even want to _think _about that…*shudders*

The nervous flight attendants said something in a huddle, pressed a button, and the light came back on just as I handed the bathroom (metaphor) pass to Sakura. She glared at the two of them so hard they might've burst into a thousand pieces if they had seen her.

But instead, they started yelling and to the poor women who were watching with horrified fascination; it was probably a jumble of words that had the vowels and syllables all wrong. The fact of irritation was portrayed though, and they retreated to the economy class section, swiping the dark blue curtains shut behind them.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya finally yelled, and both of them quit yelling long enough to yell at him, at such a time I shut my eyes, plugged in my music, and went to sleep. God some people can't handle air travel.

* * *

Settling into the backseat of the van, I finally feel asleep.

Almost the entire plane-ride, my attention had been on the blonde woman across the aisle from me, earphones tightly nudged into her ears, eyes closed. Gentle and asleep. Right?

But my paranoid fear had made me flick my always smiling eyes back and forth between her, Shikamaru and Sakura while Kiba chattered on harmlessly with Kao and Kamurou.

When we started to descend, the fasten seatbelt sign went back on from its twelve minute break-I guess the attendants got over their fear of foreigners-and I sat my chair back up. The six seats of our middle row were dark red and I fingered a loose thread, listening to the conversation again.

"Yeah I guess we could come visit-if Boss says it's okay. I think we'll be off that week. Is it a weekend? Because the Boss refuses to work on weekends, so we get them off," Kao grinned and shoved a saved sugar roll into his mouth, specks of powered and crystal sugar falling onto the floor and his pants. Kam snorted and muttered, "She's the one who takes off. We have to do inventory. Stupid-"

"That's because you do it so well~" Juura peeked out of one eye and glared at the redhead, who conveniently found the floor fascinating.

Getting up and sitting her seat straighter, she glanced at me through her thick blonde bangs, and frowned, eyes narrowing through the masking layers of grogginess that I knew shed shaken off when she first woke up-ten minutes ago. Her breathing had evened out and I saw her lashes flicker.

That was when I'd started glancing at her again, and shifted so she could only half see my face, smiling over at her from the side. She didn't smile back, her eyes getting sad and conflicted. Danger danger! I grinned wider and faced her again, trying to look as sincere as I could.

"So you'll definitely be there?" Kiba said eagerly, begging them to visit. Looking away and out the window, I didn't let the smile drop, but fade a tiny bit, into a closed-mouth mask, covering the fact that my face hurt and my stomach was flip-flopping. I needed to drink something. Something ice-cold. Or maybe sleep. But I was too tired to sleep, thinking about the way His shirt had felt when I laid on it from the last flight I'd made to Tokyo.

I couldn't remember the smell, and my chest tightened, panic taking over for a second before I thought and smelled it again. Oranges and night air. Soft and warm, kindling peace in me. Relaxing again, I let my fingers brush against the fabric in my mind, dreaming of the heat from his body, firm under mine, holding me.

"-uto! Naruto? You asleep?" Kam shook me and I jolted awake, grief washing over me again as the dream was ripped away from my hands.

I just let it go, and smiled at him, listening as he asked me a bunch of questions about how my school had been going before we left. Answering as well as I could, my mind wandered. Worries were fresh and new. I couldn't go back into that room. Not ever again. But I couldn't let them close it. It too...was proof.

From the door handle to the four post king size bed with it's Egyptian cotton sheets, black as night, every wall echoed too far in the past for him to remember.

"So I guess we'll be landing soon, huh?" Kiba smiled at me and pointed to my sea belt happily, waking Shika up so he could buckle his. Neji clicked his in and Gaara sighed, picking up the mess that Tsunade and Anko had made with the canned wines, crumpled bottles and empty glasses all over the floor of their separate drinking room.

The plane started to descend just as everyone was seated again, ready to be home in Japan. It'd taken almost eighteen hours altogether but god it was good to see that huge strip of blinking, multicolored lights below us, beckoning us into their warm embrace. Already to roar of traffic had reached us and we sat back, bathing in the scream of chatter and good old japan.

But as happy as I was, waves of sadness and fear were slamming into me, calling me on the grin I had plastered on my face. Like I wasn't dying inside, being home without him.

Now that I was asleep in the car, the madness of rushing through airports and dealing with griping flight attendants seemed like a bad dream. Tinted windows let almost no light in, and we were curled up together like a mass of sad-happy. On our way back to Juura's flat, I finally realized why I'd been nervous.

This wasn't home.

Gripping the edge of the seat, flashes of panic hit me, but I didn't do anything, not knowing what could be done. It just wasn't fixable.

Because home wasn't home unless it was in his arms.

* * *

The end approaches. Well' the end of the chapter. Relax! This one's got a while longer to go^-^ so sit back and enjoy. peoples! Love you guys. REVIEW!


	25. Empty Smiles

**Naruto POV**

Jumping out of the street, I managed to jog another block before collapsing on a bench, lungs on fire, thighs aching. God it'd been almost a week since my last run and the air was hot and stuffy in my jacket, as I let my head tilt back, breath pumping in madly.

Kiba and Kamurou had made me promise to be back before 9:30 pm because we had to go shopping for souvenirs and stuff to bring back home. We had to get food, for one, since we had no faith in airplane food anymore. I haven't slept since midnight, and I gasp, sharp morning air racing in a cooling my thrumming heart before it overheats.

Digging in the long-strapped bag I'd worn, I pulled out my Gatorade and chugged the blue stuff down. Juura had bought it inAmerica, and the crap tasted like melted Jell-o! It was awesome! Putting the now empty bottle in the trash, I stretched a little before sprinting off down the street, rounding the corner onto Stone's music shop road, glaring at the little bell as it rang.

"Hey Naruto~" Hinata sang and tossed me a CD with a dark blue ribbon tied around it.

She was wearing a semi-tight T-shirt, a jacket with black and green on it, skinny jeans, and grey Vans. Her long purple-black hair was clipped in a white octopus hair-clip and she had sparkly white mascara and shadow, light lavender earrings swinging from her ear, three in a row. (A/N: think Zoro's gold ones in One Piece^-^)

Working in a music shop seemed to be benefiting her overall confidence after just the one day.

Interesting.

That and the fact that Sakura had done her clothes, seeking white mascara and shadow from Temari, who graciously tackled the 'Hinata Experiment'.

Grinning at her, I caught it right before it smacked into my face and looked it over. It was un-labeled and she confided, "Mix CD. Stone made it last night, since he'll be gone all today with Noir~" she made a mock-googly-eyes face and puckered her lips.

"So he's not coming to see us off?" I frowned as I thought about the dark-haired man. He wasn't very social, and reminded me of Shika, but I knew I'd still miss him. Even though most of the time he'd spent with me was as Kage, he was still a close friend. But Hinata didn't give me any time to think about it, pulling me over to the back and loading more CDs into a bag, shoving it into my arms. Suddenly she went all shy, and I half-smiled, my hands brushing hers. That's right. She used to have a mondo freaking crush on me.

I didn't realize she did though, and quit torturing her, taking the bag and moving a bit away, since her face was cherry red.

"E-employee d-discount! Here! I picked o-out all these f-for you guys! The one i-i-in the bottom is m-mine. Yours are t-the ones with t-the ribbons. A-already paid for. S-Stone gave them to us. C-Cool of him, huh?" She blushed hard and pushed me out to the front again, smiling under her thick bangs. (A/N: nobody panic. I'm not a type who likes Naru/Hina ewww!)

Thanking her, I ran out before the inevitable awkward silence could happen. She didn't deserve it, and I ran down the street before I had to put a fake smile on, plugging in my ear buds and turning up the music. Even though I couldn't talk to Kyuubi, I found out that I still had his reflexes and short temper.

Sprinting up a slow incline, I rounded almost three more blocks before I hit the huge construction site. Now that I saw it, I could feel the vibration of the jackhammers and the rumble of the cranes going up and down my spine, thrumming through my bones.

Skidding to a stop, I looked at the load of giant titanium pipes swinging my way, up on their way to the big wooden platform they were intended for. My muscles coiled and I ended up crouched on the uppermost pipe, nails sunk into its steel surface.

Staring at my fingers, touching the cold metal, I pried my nails out one at a time, looking up and down the almost curved, wicked point shooting from the clean white beds, the end clinging to pieces of metal shavings. My legs were burning and the wind whipped at me from the empty space around me.

Men were yelling at me, but that boundless energy was only barely touching me, and I calmly stood and walked onto a landing, where a guy grabbed me and tried to ask if I was okay.

Instead, I swung down the seven stories and kept jogging,

Glancing at my hands, I saw normal, bitten nails, carved down to regular size, paler white on the edges of tan. Flexing a few fingers experimentally, I couldn't feel the energy anymore. Huh. Alright...

Speeding up, I sprinted down the street and wound up back by Juura's cafe somehow, the neon light blinking OPEN in blue letters. Kiba waved from inside, and Juura nodded a Sup from behind the counter, yelling something that looked a lot like, "That was only that one biscuit!"

Kam appeared in the kitchen door as I went in, leaning over the main A/C vent and heaving in huge gulps of freezing air. My thighs ached but in a good way, and sweat trickled down my forehead, cooling at the air hit it. Tongue lolling out, I gasped and unplugged my earphones, jazz music reaching me from behind the counter.

Low and sad, it made me smile unexpectedly.

Kiba grinned and laughed, agreeing with something Juura said. The redhead's face matched his hair and he retreated, complaining to Kao. Next they both came out and started berating both the other two, who were still laughing at Kam. The door rang and we all froze, staring at the middle-aged woman with her two little girls.

She didn't seem to notice, and ordered two junior burgers and one Caesar salad, Italian dressing on the side. To go. We were all quiet, and amazed as the first customer I'd ever actually _witnessed _come through those doors was quiet and looked around at the black and white tiles, old posters of bands on the walls, and the surprisingly nice countertop, complete with gourmet salad bar, glass protecting the components from the kids.

The kids were scary silent, and watched us watch them, big blue and brown eyes owlish and non-blinking.

It must have been like the miracle of34th street, only I'm not Natalie Wood and this woman probably wouldn't like being called Santa Claus, much less performing much more of a miracle than this.

The second they walked out we all cracked up, and I forgot that He wasn't there to make some sarcastic remark, instead just looking around at the other four, laughing our asses off.

God I wish he was here.

But I slam the door to that thought and led Kiba back to Juura's apartment, having gotten _very_ well acquainted in the four hours I'd been jogging. I'd gone completely around at least eighteen blocks and circled back twice. I knew where it was. So we headed up and I thought about telling him about what had happened and how I still had some of Kyu's powers, but a pull in my gut warned me off, and I realized a few seconds later that mentioning it would inevitably lead to Him and how he wasn't with us. It would lead to me having to put my mask back on today.

As it was, I'd found that if I just barely let a frown show, it would only show that I missed him. Not that I knew. Sakura had stared at me and freaked me out this morning when she thought I was still asleep. When I'd asked her what the hell she was looking at, she'd jumped about a foot high and flushed, muttering 'nothing'. Almost running out of the room, she'd left Kankuro to explain.

He and Temari had decided to visit Gaara for a week while winter holidays approached. They had promised not to hit on our classmates, and in return Gaara had to spend time with them.

Hahaha. What a joke. No-Gaara would ever keep his end of this. I could just see him sending Temari a pack of beer and Kankuro a cupcake with a non-sincere apology, skipping the week with Neji and taking the classes online instead.

"Start loading," Kakashi orders, and I groaned, turning right back around and grabbing several of the six duffels we'd brought up last night. No time to shower or change, I swore, and sighed, tossing them down to Kankuro and Neji, waiting till they waved for me to toss the others down. Gaara was packing everything down for a last ride to the airport and Shika was complaining about having to pack lunches and snacks for everyone, loading up sweet rolls and cookies. Then, shoving the big backpacks at Sakura, he collapsed, exhausted, on the La-Z-Boy he'd fallen in love with while we'd been here.

"I'm getting three of these," he kept telling Kiba, who just nodded reassuringly and promised they'd talk later about it. I personally didn't believe they were getting more than one, seeing as Kiba would say that and Shikamaru would inevitably be too lazy to argue much. Grumbling and grabbing a raspberry NutriBar, I hauled the last duffels to the balcony and tossed them to Neji, who jumped and let one bowl him into the huge pile in the backseat, Kankuro making a dive for the others. It wasn't my best toss, okay?

"So I guess you've still got some of that strength, huh?" Iruka asked, making sure he had everyone's tickets and passports in his long-strapped bag, snapping it shut and tying it in place. Stiffening slightly, I shrugged and muttered curtly, "I guess. How come?''

Unruffled despite my snapping at him, he just smiled and said, "I'm just glad you're still able to talk with Kyuubi. I thought you might've lost him or something. Not an expert, so..." he flushed at the tips of his ears and I was saved by Neji asking for help downstairs.

Jogging down and feeling a twinge come back in my legs, complaining that they'd had enough with this running around for no reason nonsense, I helped him out of the backseat and rearranged the bags so Gaara and Kankuro could tie them down.

Soon everyone was loaded and getting cars started.

"Stone and Noir are gonna meet us there," Juura calls from the front car, Sakura nodding at us and heading over from the bike she was having shipped by Juura's connections to home. They'd decided a few days wouldn't hurt since it was much better than the airport maybe losing it between here and the two stops we needed to make via connecting flights. Since theOsakaair-station was being renovated, we'd had to get a roundabout throughHokkaidoand back to Konoha.

Oh god we were going to die from absolute boredom, now that everyone was parting ways. Tsunade had nobody to fight with since Jiraiya had left that morning, and Anko was staying another night with Juura before heading back to Frisco. Poor Kiba had made such good friends with the Twins and Gaara, Neji and Shika were close with Stone. Not to mention that all the girls were probably going to cry their eyes out parting from Juura and Noir. Me? I liked Juura but ever since I'd woken up it's been like I'm somehow still asleep.

I guess I mean...I feel like I'm standing on the other side of a glass wall, breathing painfully because there's not enough air. Maybe I'll wake up and my oxygen mask will be halfway off, and He'll be walking in, calling me and idiot and we'll both just-

"You there, Uzumaki?" Kamurou poked me and smiled easily, pointing to the side of the road where a fat lady was walking a horrid like hairless, tufts of skin black and pink.

"Yeah-" Kao grinned, poking my other side, "I thought you were gonna talk about how much you'd miss us for sure! Kiba's almost crying over here." they both laughed, and I couldn't help but join in, really not wanting to be a jerk slash douche on top of everything else shitty happening.

Grinning, I started randomly talking about Christmas break and how I was looking forward to them visiting. Maybe this had been going on for a lot longer than just a week.

It felt like I didn't really _know_ any of them anymore.

Kiba and Neji and Shika and the rest, I mean. Maybe we were just growing apart? But I didn't want that to happen. A lump appeared in my throat, and I smiled tightly at Gaara, watching him watch me from across the car. His soft, deep green eyes seemed to be gentle, and he sighed, letting them drop to his legs, where Neji was laying, legs propped on the seat lengthways.

He just smiled sadly and nodded at something, glancing back at me.

He knew. Maybe he didn't know everything that I knew, but he knew that…that I knew _something. _Or maybe he was just sad about what he thought I didn't know? Sad that he couldn't tell me what he knew? Ugh….my head hurts, and I just wind up with an upset stomach.

Instead of continuing to torture myself, I give in and finally sleep, darkness whooshing in and swirling around me comfortingly. I feel fur, soft and warm between my fingers, flowing and rippling like grass. Lightly holding in, I look up, expecting Kyuubi to be there, but instead there's nothing, and the fur is gone, my hand grasping at something cold but still soft, limp in my grip.

Fear jabs me and I already feel my horror rising as I look down and screech bloody-murder, jerking away and falling into deep water, frantically flailing to get away from Sasuke's dead body. His eyes follow me and I sink, lungs screaming for air and limbs waving in slow-motion through the dark water. Bubbling, he sunk until his face was level with mine and murmured, voice deep and soft and sad, "Why didn't you save me, Naruto? I thought you said you would save me. Where are you now...it's so dark and I'm all alone?"

Now he's close and I can see how his eyes are listless and he's staring through me, mouth almost un-moving, hair floating gently in the still water. Stagnant water. And I'm choking, I realize, waving hugely through the suddenly choppy waves, trying desperately to reach the surface.

"Naruto, wake up." a voice comes through the waves, and I jerk away, paddling around, darkness making it impossible to tell which way is up. Frantic, I hear it again, and a hand grabs my arm. Shivers run up my spine and it shakes me, muttering softly, "Naruto, wake up."

That heaves air into me and I open my eyes to look at Hinata, who's staring at me with dark worried eyes. There's a faint yellow light over us and her deep raven-violet bangs are feathered around her pale face. Suddenly, I'm seeing Sasuke and then I'm back, breathing heavy, tears balled in my stomach, burning to be let out.

But nothing escaped but a relieved smile, shaking my head, "Sorry about that, Hinata. Bad dream is all. No ramen left in the world... BAD...bad DREAM."

Her soft lavender eyes stared at me, disbelieving. Looking away and unable to hold her gaze, my hands felt something rough on the cushion of the armrest. Looking down, I saw the deep puncture holes, carved into half-moons

I knew without even looking back up that my nails had done this.

She'd watched me almost tear the seat up, and been scared to wake me up. Now that I focused, I could faintly feel the air shaking where her skin was cold and goose-bumped.

Across the aisle, Gaara was looking out the black window, stars dimly shining on the other side.

"Careful, Uzumaki. Being alone isn't your strong suit," I can 'almost-but-not-quite-so-I-just-imagine-I-might-be-hearing-things' hear him say. Then his brow less, pale and thin lids shut. He's not asleep, but I can tell he's not going to jump at the chance to talk.

Then I hear finally that it's completely quiet, and Hinata catches my eye, whispering over Sakura's shoulder, "We're almost there. It's about 2:24 am and they've been out for an hour."

Nodding, I waited until the flight ended, everyone waking up as we landed with a few bumps, and Tsunade started screaming about death and crashes until she was calmed by Kakashi and Iruka, making her quit making everyone in coach and the attendants freak out. Home sweet freaking home. Yay.

* * *

Walking down the road, my two bags in the car driving away, I started to speed up until I was jumping out of cars ways, racing across the street and hurrying to the college before they could check us back in and get there first.

Sprinting almost out of town and across the wide, grass front courtyard, I ran up the first concrete steps and into the cool, air-conditioned building, seeing the car drive past on the way over to the administrations buildings to sort out our various prolonged absences to the attendants. The principal had her game face on, and she was one hell of a gambler.

Now that I was in the space that still smelled like stale coffee and cinnamon toast, I slowed and walked to the elevator, fingering the two sets of silver keys in my pocket. One was worn and scratched, used so often the room number was almost gone entirely. The other was fresh as it had been so long ago when I started to be at His dorm more than mine, occasionally sleeping over and talking for hours just to talk.

To hear him reply. Walking straight out of the double electric doors, I head along the familiar path but swerve away at the last second, unlocking a dark blue metal door and going inside. It's cool and dark, the air sliding crisply on my warm, sweaty face. Not turning the light on, I go and collapse in the bed, the two regular pillows catching me somewhat off-guard even though I'd fully expected it.

I was in my old room, and it smelled like nothing, since it probably just smelled like me. Rolling onto my stomach, I shut my eyes and let myself go to sleep, keeping my mind as blank as I could. Now that I was here, all I needed to do was hold it together, and I murmured, "I'm back, Sasuke.'

His name ripped at my throat as I said it and tore at my stomach, but I needed to get re-used to saying it if I had to pretend I didn't know he was gone, empty.

That I was finally alone. But before I could really get asleep, I felt something crunch under my hand and sighed, opening it and reading in the very dim streetlight coming in through the shades.

_'Naruto, you're dinner is in the microwave. Had to stay and do extra work. If you lost your key, like you said, a spare is being made and you can have it later. Hang out till I get back. Dobe._

_-Love Sasuke.'_

Seizing the anger and hurt, I clamped them down and shoved them into my throat, past the new lump and into the growing pain.

But they defied me and flowed over, dripping onto the note and leaving trails of gloppy ink running down the paper. Sniffing loudly, I laid it down and snuggled into my comforter, curling into a tight little ball and pretending he was just out getting coffee or breakfast. Soon the blanket got heated by my body heat and I snuggled deeper, letting my heavy lids drop lower.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 4:19 am. Time for bed, I thought, and let myself go. I was back, but I would never be home. Not ever again.

But I couldn't cry anymore. The tears were cried out. For all that holding, I sure hadn't sobbed for very long. It was weird, but I just shoved myself further into the deep dark of a dreamless sleep, shadows wrapping around me and pulling me closer. Giving in, I sank.

* * *

_A Day Later_

Unpacking was proving to be difficult, but I just lied and said I was of course going to move back into Sasuke's room.

Now that I was back, I had work to do, and I focused purely on that and finding out how far these powers were still here. Sometimes I'd get frustrated with a problem or sink suddenly back into sadness and I'd find myself kneading my palm into a bloody mess, healing quickly from where the steely tips had torn the flesh apart.

Before I'd blinked, a month had passed, and everyone was getting in the Christmas spirit.

Walking up to my room and thinking about (like I'd promised myself I wouldn't) last Christmas and getting ready to get into that depression again, steeling myself up against it, when Sakura tackled me and laughed, wrapping her legs around me as I fell and tickling me till I begged for mercy, shrieking that'd I swear I'd pee all over her. She just chuckled and shook her head, jumping back off and grinning down at me, her feet set steady, a mystery box lying on the carpet.

"Hmm...This can't be good," I mutter and raise a brow, getting stalled from asking what was up by her exclaiming, "I've found the perfect place for us to have the group slumber session-slash-finals-study-group-slash-mystery-slash-par-taaay this year! Come!" she yanks me up and I obediently get yanked along behind her over to Sasuke's black and red door, the paint chipping around the edges.

"Come on, we can talk in-"

"Here, I can't find that key right now so I'm taking haven in my old room. This way," I cheerfully murmur, and she follows, wary but still oblivious. Going in, I dumped my keys on the table the bed by a small face down photo with withered edges. Seeing it, she dove but was too slow as I scooped it up and put it in a safe-box under my bed, making sure the key to the latch was hanging around my neck securely like always.

Grief flashed into me for a second before dissipating again. She dumped out the box onto my neat bed, and glanced around before continuing.

Bright red and green was sprinkled all over my dark grey spread, glitter spilling onto my laundry. She clicked and shook it off, tossing them back into the basket. I just knew I'd be wearing pink and blue sparkles for days.

Sighing, I muttered, "So what is it, Sakura?"

"You have to keep an open mind, Naruto, but I rented this old warehouse in town and it's great! Old wooden walls with great acoustics and big sliding doors with metal hooks where we can hang lights. It's even empty! Well, there's a few hay bales form back when there was a pasture behind it, but they'll make a perfect platform for the tree, and Tsunade and Kakashi have already said yes and bribed some invites from me. Hinata's on music and Kiba and Iruka are going to be doing decorations. Hinata is actually going to be with Temari, and I thought it'd be great if you would help them pick out the theme of songs."

"But wouldn't regular Christmas songs just be best?" I asked, the pricks of hair on the back of my neck shuddering as I listened. This didn't sound good.

"Yeah but they already shot that idea right out of the sky, and they can't decide what to do now. Neji and Gaara are going with Kankuro to buy the food, and when they get here, me and Shika are taking Juura and her group to go shopping for presents. You're my last hope!" She was begging now, groveling at my socked feet with big sad green eyes staring up at me.

"Oh fine, I'll save your sad attempt at a hopeless party, for without my expertise and faithful aid you would surely fail. Correct?" I gave her the eyebrow and she nodded fast, grabbing at my hand. Grinning, I made her kiss my fake spider ring that I'd gotten at a carnival at the beach last year.

"So you'll be there at six? It's almost two hours after your lab session ends!" she added, rushing to finish now that she'd established I was going to commit. She poured on little tidbits that made me almost pull my offer out. Handing me a scrap of paper, she called once more, "Six, okay? Remember to bring your mixes for extra choosing!"

Ducking out before I could say anything, she let the door swing shut and I realized too late that she had planned all of that, even the box of tree ornaments for me to look over.

She hadn't even really thought of me not doing what she wanted.

For some reason, I knew I should've been upset or something, but instead I just sighed and got dressed for class, packing up a few books and my tattered red spiral in a bag, jogging out the door to the cafeteria for breakfast, leaving all the Christmas there for later musings.

"Hey Naruto!" Gaara waved me over to the back table, sliding over a basket of fries and a coke with no ice. God he knew me too well. Waving back, I headed over. He turned back to his book, a thick black novel with white letters too small for me too read from far away.

I know you must all be thinking, wow no ramen? Ever since He'd left, I just had no appetite for it. I still had a box stuffed with all kinds of ramen in my closet, but I just couldn't stomach it. At first I'd been seriously upset about the limp taste of once delicious food, but it wasn't surprising.

Needless to say, for the first week, everything had tasted like sawdust. But now I could hold most foods and drinks. I just couldn't eat ramen anymore. Nobody asked, and I sometimes wondered if they really didn't notice or if they just thought I wouldn't want them asking.

Letting my bag drop onto the bench, I went over to the bathroom, making sure I looked alright before going into a stall since only the bigger bathrooms had the porcelain hanging urinals. Just as I was zipping up and reaching for the latch when I heard the door open.

"I don't understand why we can't just tell him. I think he could handle it," a voice floated over the stall door, and I recognized Kiba's voice. An exasperated sigh signaled that Shika was with him.

"I know it's troublesome but I think we should wait until they give us a new report. The last one was a little uncertain. They think his brain activity is starting to raise steadily, but there wasn't enough of a spike in the data to tell them for sure. Just learn some patience. Besides, haven't you noticed? He never asks about Sasuke. It's like…"

I held my breath and waited.

"You think he knows?" Kiba's voice was tight and worried.

"Maybe." Shika said slowly, "But even if he does, he's still not saying. If he does, then he doesn't want anyone to know that he does. It would make sense, seeing as this is Naruto we're talking about."

"Should we try and find out, do you think?"

"Pfft," Shika gave a breathy chuckle, "Do you honestly think he'd admit it?"

Silence for a moment, and then they both sighed.

"Come on, or Kakashi will start class without us. Let's just get some food and go." They left and I sucked in air, heart surprisingly calm and steady. I knew some part of me was thinking about what they'd said but the Naruto I'd become over the past month just washed his hands quickly and left, scooting in and picking out a fry from the basket.

Gaara barely glanced at me, murmuring, "Naruto."

Nodding at him, I focused on my food, taking it in an a breath and getting another basket from the tray for another dollar, not waiting for the lunch lady to tell me how it wasn't allowed, taking it back to my seat and inhaling that one too.

Crumpling my empty cup once I'd finished, I reached over and poked the redhead across from me, gesturing to the clock that read 9:40am. We had fifteen minutes of pre-class left, and he sighed, dog-earing a corner and pushing the book into his bag.

Silence ruled as we walked down the hall and stopped at our lockers. It used to be that we'd have more people with us, dropping them at their classes on our way, but ever since the silence got awkward, nobody really wanted to be put in that situation and didn't come with us.

Somehow, Gaara hadn't left me, and maybe it's just because he understood the comfort of silence more than others. Even Neji wanted to talk sometimes, and whenever he came with us it was only for breakfast.

Instead, the redhead just let me think, and read as we sat down in first period, high up in the rows above the rest of the clustered whispers; cliques jumbled together as the teacher walked in and started the lecture.

It was half-way through my third class, Advanced Psychology, when Sakura texted me.

**_RosePunch: dont forgt bout the mixs_**

**ramenking: dont worry i wont**

**_RosePunch: did u read the map_**

**ramenking: wut map**

**_RosePunch: mapquest sheet i gave u_**

**ramenking: oh tht. nu i think i kno where it is**

**_RosePunch: kk jst be there, k?_**

**ramenking: k**

Shutting my phone, I shoved it back in my pocket right as the bell rang. The notes on my sheet were half done and everyone filed past me as I finished them up, feeling the flush up the back of my neck, Shika waiting up for me at the door until I gave him the go ahead.

The permanent sub that had taken Asuma's place was tapping her pointed shoe, glaring at me, hand poised with the eraser.

"Sorry," I muttered, closing the notebook and putting it away, hurrying down the steps towards freedom.

Sliding onto the edge of the Science lab bench, I got out my textbook and read through the chapter, just starting on my essay when another buzz made me jump about a foot in the air. Kiba glanced at me strangely and I felt my ears get hot, clenching my fist around the hated piece of technology when I flipped it open and read the single line.

**_UnkownNumber: are you okay?_**

Frowning, I looked around, seeing Hinata staring at her thick notebook and glancing up at me through her long purple bangs.

Relieved that it was her, I just shrugged and nodded, texting back.

**ramenking: yea i guess**

**_UnknownNumber: …._**

**ramenking: what**

**_UnknownNumber: do u jst not want 2 say?_**

**ramenking: theres nothing wrong tho**

**_UnknownNumber: stop it, Naruto. if u dont wnt 2 tlk about it thts 1 thng. Lying is anothr_**

My ears got hotter and an unexpected anger bubbled in my head. Why did she have to be so persistent? Couldn't she just let dead dogs lie? Glaring at the table, I went back to work, scribbling down a few sentences before the phone buzzed again.

Reluctantly, I had to open it and read quickly/

**_UnknownNumber: I jst dont want u to b so sad_**

**ramenking: but im not sad at all :] **

There was no reply, and when I looked up, I saw that the Hyuuga was gone. The teacher was reading a thick packet of papers, having already assigned the work. As far as he was concerned, you didn't even have to _show up_ as long as you turned the work in.

Shaking my head, I sighed and went back to work, firmly holding that there _wasn't_ anything wrong. Not really.

But a tiny, niggling whisper wormed into me and laughed sadistically. No, there wasn't anything wrong. There was _everything _wrong.

Completely wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!

Everything from Him not being there in the morning with ruffled hair and a sweet, warm smell that made me think of night. From Him not being able to hold my hand and wrap His arms around me like we're the only ones in the world.

Everything from him not being beside me when I had nightmares, just to hold me and smother me in loving kisses, making me forget why I cried - to him being empty, never smirking or making sarcastic comments or calling people names. Names like 'Dobe'.

To taunting me with his face and hands and shadow and tightly shut eyes with his perfect brows drawn solemn over them.

Sighing again, I shoved the thought deep, deep down, drowning it in equations and numbers. I told myself that it didn't hurt, and I'd be lying if I told you it worked.

* * *

DONE! ! *pants* There. All done with that un. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	26. Unchanging Days

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so freaking LONG, but here I am! Coming to you recorded and written down! Enjoy the friends POVs this time and next time...next time something will turn in slow motion, coming at you from all angles. You might be surprised or not, but I assure you, it will make all you wild fangirls and fanboys giggle and (quote: 'ooo-ahhhh') sigh in dreamy fever! KYAAA~

**_MP3SKULL(.)COM_**

"I Surrender" by Celine Dion (excerpt below)

* * *

**Shika POV**

Reaching in the drawer, I pulled out the black and grey puppy and grimaced. Kiba would love her, yes, but I knew this meant many nights of having to get up and let the damn thing out. But ever since Tsume took Akamaru back because he had good bloodlines and she wanted a litter to sell.

She'd promised to have him back within a year, but in the meantime, Kiba was the one suffering without his best friend. In my hands, the tiny girl wriggled and whimpered, hoping to get a lick on my face. Oh no she didn't; I jerked back and scowled at her, softening only when she realized I wasn't the cuddly type.

Instead, she went limp and stared back at me, calming down and looking sleepy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Pulling her forward, I cautiously wrapped my arms around her, relaxing as she snuggled into my neck and sighed soft, hot puppy breath. Then, closing the drawer again, I went to lie on the bed, staring at her as she watched me with great big black eyes, puppy blue fading from them fast.

"You and I might be able to be friends," I muttered, and turned so Kiba would see her when he came in. Christmas was the day after tomorrow but I just didn't have the patience to try and hide her another day. Keeping my boyfriend out of his own sock drawer had been hard for even two days, and I blamed the seller since I'd asked for them to hold her until today. Damn Juura and her recommendations.

But they'd sold the others and people wanted her, so I'd bought her fast and made my escape.

The doorknob turned just when I was half-asleep, and I relaxed further into the bed, cracking one eye open. But Kiba had his back to me and the only thing I could see was his butt as he leaned over to take his shoes off. Not a bad view…

Finally he turned back and saw us, eyes opening wide. His mouth dropped open and the corners curved into a giant grin, the brunette flinging himself onto the bed and almost bouncing us off. The little pup squealed and buried herself deeper into my chest, her noise wet and cold on my arm.

"PUPPPYY!" He shrieked and grabbed us, hugging us tightly. The little girl whined and he let go, cooing at her gently in apology. Then he snatched me and kissed me hard, shoving me into the pillows and smiling into a sigh.

"You're welcome?" I murmured into the kiss and he laughed, licking my lips hungrily.

"Wait!" I reluctantly pushed him away, "We shouldn't scar her for life! She'll be terrified of both of us, not to mention the bed!" Kiba laughed and flipped over so he was lying between my legs, head resting on my shoulder.

The pup squirmed around until I let go, her wobbly little legs carrying her over Kiba's head and down his face, rolling onto his tummy, and growling at his hand as he poked her fat little stomach, full of wet puppy food and milk that I'd given her for lunch. He held her carefully and wormed his way up until he was right against me, one of his legs entwined with mine, nestled right against my neck.

We watched the puppy fall asleep between us and snuffled at our shirts.

"Thank you for this," he whispered and kissed the hand I had on his shoulder, nuzzling it gently.

"Love you," I whispered back, letting my head fall onto his slowly, tufts of unruly brown hair ruffled around my nose.

"Love you too, Shika."

Falling asleep like that, we woke up around eight the next morning and I groaned loudly, shaking the smaller man firmly, "Today's the day. Come on, I gotta get dressed. Sakura will kill us if you're late and I have to go pick Juura and the others up at the airport. Kiba!"

He frowned and stuck his tongue out at me, snuggling deeper into me. Shoving him off finally, I grabbed the puppy as he fell off the bed and onto the carpet, cursing me rather colorfully.

"Oh just get your stuff ready so I can take you over."

"Nuu! The cruel slavery of the pink-haired one is terrible!"

"...sorry. But it's worse when you disobey her. Just get ready and I'll keep her away. We get to go _Christmas shopping!"_ I moaned and rolled off the other side, twisting so the little girl was held in the crook of one arm, silent and staring at both of us.

Putting her down on the thick grey carpet, I tugged off my shirt and pulled on another one, jerking my Pumas on over the ankle socks I'd worn to bed. She sniffed at the discarded shirt and snuggled into it cutely, nosing her way so she was half-buried by it.

Then, yanking the mini-fridge open, I untwisted a Dr. Pibb and gulped it down, tossing a second can to Kiba, who chugged it as he brushed his hair out of his face and massaged a tiny blob of gel into the spikes so they stood up in a nice unruly mop that somehow looked very sexy. He shook it and grinned at my like he knew what I was thinking and shook his hips a little.

"Oh that's real nice, Kiba. Just knock the lamp over with your big-ass butt," I chuckled as the hood over the light swayed, bumped by said booty. He scowled and sniffed, shaking again and carefully avoiding the lamp. I growled and went over sliding a hand around to stroke his neck and feeling the shudder race through his body.

But before we could do anything more, the little girl whined, tugging at the shirt to get loose. Reaching over, I pulled her up into a hug and kissed Kiba on the forehead, muttering, "Later. I promise. But get ready. I guess she's coming with me, so I'll take her out to pee. Meet me at the car." I sighed and thought to myself, 'already a troublesome damn day.'

Grabbing my keys, I made sure my thick light brown hair was tucked away in my ponytail, before heading out and shutting the pale red door behind me, locking it up tight as another click made me turn. Naruto was looking over at me and grinned so hard I was actually surprised when his face didn't split in half.

He wasn't fooling me, even though it seemed like everyone was oblivious, not wanting to see that he obviously knew about Sasuke. Despite what I'd told Kiba, I'd actually known for awhile that he knew. It's not like I was going to tell anyone, since it was his decision, but it made me feel horrible to find that tall, way-too-energetic-for-my-liking body getting thinner and paler. The old Naruto was dying inside him and I couldn't do anything but watch.

I pulled the puppy out and she stared around, eyes wide and taking everything in. As soon as he realized it wasn't a stuffed animal, Naruto came over and cooed at her, tickling her little chubby belly, the white and black splotches dark against his startlingly thin fingers.

"For Kiba's Christmas present?" he glanced up but quickly looked back at her, not able to hold my eyes.

Biting back a sigh, I nodded and muttered, "Yeah, since his mom took Akamaru for a year. I can't…won't play fetch and run with him, and he needs that sometimes. So…" I trailed off and he nodded, understanding clear in his eyes. And with that, the topics available for discussion had fallen to zero.

We both stared at the girl for a few more seconds before Naruto turning away and saying too-cheerfully, "Well I better get to breakfast or the pancakes will be gone."

As I stood there and watched him leave, I wished harder that I could help, and with only a little imagining, a tall shadow was right beside the blonde, holding his hand and leaning slightly toward him as he spoke, black as night eyes attentive and completely relaxed.

When he spoke, the blonde's whole body lit up and paid absolute attention to every word, hair falling into his face and wiped away by long, pale fingers.

Ironically, I had been Sasuke's friend for much longer than everyone else, and I was the calmest one.

Naruto was torn to shreds that were too destroyed for anyone to piece them back together and small enough for him to sweep under the rug, pretending everything was fine. Neji and Gaara were keeping mainly to themselves, and Sakura was silent when he was brought up, avoiding everyone's eyes. Her crush hadn't lasted long, but for awhile she'd loved him and then been one of his best friends.

Kiba had cried for hours over it and Kakashi had utterly retreated from us all for a long time, coaxed back out my Iruka. The younger man was shockingly calm too, and I think he was just thinking, 'He's not gone. He's just away right now.'

What about _me?_

The one who'd known the raven since elementary school?

The one who'd shared a bedroom with him when his parents were killed?

The one who heard everything from when he cried in his sleep to his confession about Naruto?

Well…I was just…optimistic.

I honestly didn't believe that he was gone for good. It was just a matter of time before he'd walk through those doors and called me a lazy ass again. That, I was completely confidant in.

Walking to the elevator, I went down to the parking lot and set the pup down on the thick uncut grass, watching her stumble around and roll in the weeds, doing everything _except_ what she was supposed to, which was go to the bathroom before we had to leave. Sighing, I looked around and caught myself staring at the empty parking space at the back of the lot.

But shoving that back down, I glanced back at the little girl, glaring at her sweet little face as she panted up at me, the picture of innocence. Bending to pick her up, a solid weight plowed into me and I cursed violently, twisting so I landing right beside her instead of _on top_ of her and yelled at Kiba, "Watch it, mutt! Don't squish her!"

He just laughed, sprawled beside me on the ground and holding his stomach.

"We need to name her," I muttered as she cuddled up and licked me with her sticky, tiny little black and pink tongue, puppy breath blowing over my skin. Kiba finally quit laughing and poked me.

"_Chīsana shōjo. _Little girl. Chīsa for short. Good?"

"Agreed. Now…oh no." I was staring at my watch. I was late.

Hopping up quicker than I would usually make my body move, I pushed the puppy into Ki8ba's arms and shoved them into the passenger seat, buckling them in and hurrying around to the other side. Swerving onto the road I drove downtown and screeched around a few blocks, halting in front of a huge warehouse with a big pink flyer outside.

That's the signal, I thought and pulled over, almost kicking Kiba out and pulling Chīsa away from him and putting her on the floorboard so I could focus on getting to the airport before Sakura.

Driving back past the school, I caught Naruto walking down the front steps in his jogging shirt and sweats, stacking it on another in the back of his black jeep and heading to the front, pulling smoothly out in the other direction, on his way to the warehouse.

I watched it drive away until I couldn't even see him anymore, and I slowly turned the blinker on, heading again for the airport and running up the steps just before Sakura's black Volvo pulled into the lot.

Juura and Stone waved at me from the window, the Twins arguing over something with Noir behind them. Temari was lugging a big bag and Kankuro had a mystery box on a trolley. Oh Gaara would just love this; they hadn't called as far as I knew and apparently this was the week they were staying. We'd all been unsuspectingly recruited by our pink-haired Master and she was going to make us work for it.

Grinning wickedly, Temari loaded the bag into my trunk and latched the box down beside it, something inside clinking lightly. I eyed it and pulled out some blankets, wrapping the box up and pushing the rest of the baggage into the backseat on-top of everyone else.

We buckled up and I gently drove onto the highway, cruising back through town and to the outskirts where the college was, the huge green lawn frozen over with leftover dew from the morning. It crunched under our feet and big black stones that built the school sign holding up a deep, hard-weathered cherry wood block where the old words gleamed in the early sunlight, spelling out, "**_Konoha Private College_**_" _in soft white lettering.

The school itself was relatively new, remodeled and only fifty years old, but the sign was from before the restructuring, and had been there since the town built the old school in 1926. And hauling a car-load of gaping teens wasn't easy when going up old stone block steps that lead around and into a side door, closer to the elevator than the front was.

"Come on, Shika!" Sakura called and grunted, her thick combat boots slapping on the concrete far ahead, steel toes clacking as she hurried to the door, breath visible and leaving a thin trail behind her.

Juura was even father back than I was, and we looked like lazy ducklings, traipsing along, talking the whole way. Stone and Noir were right in front of me, muttering about something I could've hear but decided not to. All in all, it was a good morning.

The air was sharp and cold and I unlocked my door once I got caught up to Sakura, her piling boxes outside and trying to divide who should go where. I took in the Twins, Noir and Temari stolen away by Sakura, and Stone and Kankuro went to Neji and Gaara.

That left Juura for Naruto, and she dug under the flip of the big red rug right in front of his door, coming up with the spare he'd-apparently- hidden there.

I stared at her.

She just shrugged and hauled her bags inside, shutting the pale blue door, paint barely chipped at all, behind her.

Glancing down the hall, I realized that it was the wrong door. She shouldn't…oh.

Guilt burned into my stomach and I winced inside, letting the two redheads blather on while I stared at the thick, dark blue-black door with the handle worn out and the paint around the edges well-chipped and weary.

The floor in front of it was scuffed and dirty from well-use, and the wall was notched from numerous adventures. Shadows haunted the doorway, though.

One particular one was telling me to piss off, leaning on the door frame and smirking sardonically like always. The other was grinning and flicking the taller one on the side of the head, telling him to be nice and entwining it's fingers with longer ones. They smiled at me and at each other, and vanished as Kam shook me, asking where to put their stuff.

Grief hung over me for a moment, but I pushed it away again and answered, going on with life like I'd always done. Everything changes, I thought and somehow knew I'd see the pain in the butt again someday, a tiny flare of hope still expecting that sarcastic comment at the end of every other sentence. Oh-this wasn't over. Not even close.

* * *

**Gaara POV (later)**

I glared at the woman across from me, the same thought going through both eyes at the same time-MINE! I lunged and heaved the last Jumbo Box of macaroni 'n cheese from the bin, tossing it in the cart and fleeing before she could grab it back. Neji ran up and threw in a couple boxes of cookies, Kankuro pushing bags of chips and bottles of soda into his own cart, pulling out a roast chicken and putting it on top, cans of beer clinking at the bottom tray. Since he was the only one over 21 he had to haul the liquor and buy it himself.

I shivered and could feel the slimy eyes of every baggage girl on my ass as I walked down the aisle to the pastry section, hackles rising as some changed to Neji's.

I quickly pecked him on the cheek and wrapped an arm around him possessively, pulling him into me. He just grinned and kissed me back, leaning into my touch. Warmth spread through me and I smiled, leaning back gently.

All three baskets were almost full and Kankuro piled in another couple wines, vodka and jell-o mixes at the bottom, rum alphabetized. Chips and pretzels and cookies were all stuffed around them as padding, cupcakes in the front, plastic protecting the green and red sprinkles. Christmas-cy.

Carefully, I grabbed some brownie mix and Neji piled real food in his own basket, the Christmas dinner entrusted to us as well as party food.

Everyone had been shocked to discover we could cook, not that I could see why. The quality is just as hot to gay guys as chicks, you know. So we'd been elected the chefs and took it very seriously, getting turkey and ham and stuffing stuffs, cobbler makings in a bag beside the Christmas cake we'd gotten, ice cream in sealed brown bags to keep them chilled.

We were so saving Christmas. Hahaha. MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAAA!

I turn, almost asking Naruto what he wants, before remembering in the midst of all the happiness of Neji's hand in mine that he isn't with us. And remembering why. The weight presses on me and I sigh, face as inscrutable as always, a mask of calm.

Neji squeezes my hand though, and I realize he's noticed too. That Naruto has been acting odd for a long time. Only I don't tell him what I can see behind all the forced smiles and grins. The pain that's stretching at his skin and pulling taut in agony. Pity tugs at my gut and I hate that I can't help, startled at realizing I want to.

This is so new for me; to feel what everyone else does so sharply. For a long time, I felt nothing but emptiness, but now I can sense when others are in pain or sad and upset.

I'm not sure I like it at all.

But it is interesting and I'm definitely getting used to it by now, trying to ignore the hurt echoing from his skin whenever he's in close range. It doesn't make it easier to know that Sasuke isn't dead-that he's still breathing, and maybe even coming home someday.

However, from what I can see, he's as good as dead to Naruto.

Has nobody else realized that the blonde doesn't ever ask about Sasuke and how he is? When he's coming back? That he can't even say his name? Maybe not.

But I'm not good enough at reading people to know for sure. Shika knows, though, just like me, and Kakashi does too. That I know only because I saw his face when we got back that day and he wouldn't open the door to Naruto's room. The blonde lied, like usual.

Kankuro pulled his basket up and declared, "Booze is good! Chips are good! Drinks are good! Cookies are good! And I even grabbed some pillows for the eventual pass out." He grinned at us before noticing the sudden drop in happiness, frowning suspiciously.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong? You don't want the pillows? Because we don't _have_ to have them, but It'll be easier than everyone bringing their own, right? I guess-"

"No, the pillows are fine," Neji interrupted him and I buried the weight on my chest under layers of my old chill, trying to block the burning sadness from swallowing me again. Instead, I grabbed another pack of Tostitos for the party and Neji pulled a couple pie crusts from a freezer, piling them on the mixings.

Kankuro let the awkward silence die and asked like nothing had happened, "So what candy do you guys want? I'm thinking chocolate. That fine?"

After we finished, and the chattering dropped a little, Neji squeezed my hand again and murmured so soft I'm not sure he really spoke, "It'll be okay, Gaara."

* * *

**Sakura POV (that night)**

Something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger right on it, but it was tickling my nerves and wringing out my conscious like a brutal pair of hands. Naruto put another decoration up and mouthed the words to the song playing, eyes blank and unfocused, a little sad part the lyrics I could see him thinking about.

Yeah something was really, _really_ wrong. But what was it? Squinting at him, I tugged my sweats lower over my ankles and pulled the fabric of my-regrettably short-sleeved-shirt closer around my arms, goose-bumps pricking at my skin and the wind from outside making my breath small puffs of air, swirling around me.

The blonde climbed down the ladder and offered me the star, grinning a too-big, painful grin, scars taut and blurred.

Smiling back softly, I took the big silver, aluminum piece and carefully climbed up, tying it on the tree with a small string of tinsel, making sure to secure it to the top branch too. The Christmas lights under it blinked on as I went back down, shining up at the star and refracting a hundred different ways off its multilayered, crinkly surface.

Glancing at Naruto, I saw tears glinting against crystal blue and looked at him full on, the thin film of moisture disappearing as he turned to look back at me. My heart hurt and I sighed, a smile igniting as he smiled the first real smile he had in ages. But after we'd started to hang the banners, swinging low over the warehouse rafters (more like a barn than a real warehouse) I noticed the grief in the smile, the absolute sadness in his step.

His straight back was rigid, and the smile was plastic, painted on like a pretty picture, white canvas under the surface.

(_later)_

"Why does he always try to do everything alone? You know, he did this when he thought we were all mad at him for losing our dorm keys last year, and when he heard me and Shika arguing about who had to drive him to work. He's just too happy in the mornings. We just weren't morning people. But damned if that made sense to Naruto." I sighed heavily, feeling the fabric of a dress, possible gift for Temari, as Juura shrugs, eyes unreadable with her thick mane of blonde-blue hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

Her gloves have the fingers cut off and her nails are shiny gold to match her eye shadow and mascara, Christmas lights blinking on the tips of the reindeer antlers she's wearing.

Her green jacket has black buttons and the shirt under it has a big Rudolf on it, the cartoon one that shows in the Christmas specials every year. Her pants are dull black too, with paint on them in the vague shape of light bulbs, green and gold and red and silver.

We're in the women's section of the clothes store, sparkly tights and Mary-Jane slippers piled in a bin, tied together and stuffed down under sandals and heels. She digs a dull silver pair out, red threaded through gold ruffles on the sides, and tries them on, completing her Christmas outfit. I coo and mutter, "Those are perfect! You should get them since they're on sale. Only five bucks."

Still quiet from my question, she sighs and nods, adding them to a growing pile of clothes picked out for us. Deciding, I pull the slip of a dress off and grab a pair of grey tights, putting them in a bag labeled '_TEMARI'_, and quickly adding a blue pair of slippers from the bin.

"Juura?" I look at her straight, the uncomfortable question still hanging in the air like a corpse nobody wants to notice. But instead of answering me, she points at something behind me and says, "Try that on. It's too perfect for you not to."

I turned to look up at the slinky silver dress on the wall.

Picking it out of the mess, I held it up and frowned. Now why did it have to be the perfect size? No way I could fight it, and reluctantly let her out of it while I slipped into a room and tried it on, the cool fabric falling down like a waterfall over smooth rocks, cool rushing into my skin. Shivering, I looked at the full-length mirror.

She came in and gaped, quietly coming up and letting my hair down, the dark pink plaits falling around my face. Combing it with her fingers, she sighed wistfully, "Now if only you had a damn date."

"Hell, I don't have to have a man to have some fun!" I wriggled and my boobs shook, making both of us laugh. After that we checked out and hauled the many, many bags to the trunk, Noir snoozing in the back since she'd left half-way through, only buying a few shirts for Stone and a bracelet for herself.

We pulled into the empty space at WalMart a few minutes later, sitting under the deep shade of a low hanging tree, and I sighed, running my hands gently over the steering wheel, mind tired and sad.

"Hey Juura?" I felt her gaze flick to me, and I almost lost my nerve, her sharp eyes focused on me warily, like she knew what I was about to say. Noir was asleep in the back, her dark skin buried under a light grey jacket, purple in her shiny hair gleaming dully in the low light. Her back was to us, and her was breathing was slow and rhythmic smooth as she slept. The waves of sleek hair was tied in a red bandanna and I sighed.

The blonde softly murmured, "Sakura...I'm not going to talk about this behind Naruto's back. If you want to talk _to_ him, and can't do it alone, I'll be right there with you. But I won't plot about fixing something he doesn't want to admit is broken. Sorry." Her phone buzzed and she stepped out, answering it, window rolled down so I could hear her.

"Hey Stone. No, we just got here. Yeah. Row 5. Kay. Sure. No, I wanna come in and take a look around. Damn straight! Okay, see you there. Ciao!"

She clicked it shut, and silence fell again, me looking down at my slightly shaking hands.

"I just...I don't know what to say to him."

Tears pricked my eyes and I swallowed a thick burning in my throat. It was true. Ever since we'd gotten back, I just didn't know what to say. I was never a very good person to turn to if you needed comforting, but now when I'd look at Naruto my neck would burn with shame.

All this time and I had no words for him. No hugs or looks that promised I'd be there for him. Nothing significant.

"I can't help with that either, Sakura. All I can say is don't try to push to hard. He may try so hard to be strong, but he's so sad and small right now, compared to what he could be...he...he couldn't take it."

We were quiet, and suddenly Noir spoke, making me jump.

"You give him so little credit."

"I give Naruto plenty of credit! I just don't see why he-" I started, but she shook her head, waving me off.

"Not him. Sasuke. You people have honestly no faith in him, do you? I mean, it's not like he's dead. You can't just act like he is, because that's just _asking_ for bad things to happen." She sighed.

"If _you_ don't believe in him, how is Naruto supposed to? When all of you act like nothing's wrong, or that there's nothing you can do-you're just letting him get farther and farther away. You're letting him die without a fight."

"Without a fight? What the hell do you think all that in America was-"

"Exactly. So why are all of you giving up _now_? You're so _close._" That was Juura, and she had a hand white-knuckled on the car door, looking at me hard.

"How can I-"

"It isn't about you, Sakura. It's about them. About everyone keeps trying to help him, but the only thing hurting him is he's broken. In half."

I sighed, understanding slowly filling my up, reassurance making me dry-eyed. Maybe it wouldn't be okay today, or tomorrow, or even a long time from now. But eventually, it would work out for the best.

Maybe this was all a little melodramatic to someone else, but I couldn't help nodding gently, peace settling over me. Instead of saying anything, I got out and nodded again, declaring, "Let us shop!"

And without another word, they both followed me into the store, leaving the uncomfortable topic to rest.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

I screwed up my face and groaned, slapping the stupid boombox and glaring at it. Idiot thing. It kept skipping on the CD, and nobody could get it to work right. Sighing, Temari just scowled and waved her hands around, "Leave it, Hinata. We'll just get find a different one. I'm sure someone's got one we can use. Maybe-"

"No-this damn thing is _going to work right!_" I kicked it and it meekly started up a low buzz, like it was pleading with me. 'sorry-I'm-pathetic-and-can't-play-any-CDs'.

_Unbelievable. My stress level is off the charts, I haven't been laid in eight months, and now the guy I've had a crush on since second freaking grade is shutting me out. STUPID FUCKING CD PLAYER!_

"You okay, hon?" Temari touched my shoulder gently, and I jumped, flushing in frustration; I was letting this get to me a little too much.

I groaned and sat down, ignoring Temari staring at me. But in a moment, Naruto walked back inside and delivered a box of mixes, not noticing the look on her face.

"Here, guys." He went around and put it on a bench, leaving us for the tree, since Sakura had come back to decorate and make sure we had everything we needed. Sighing again, I pushed the lump of thick emotion down and nodded absently, getting the spare player from my car and plugging it in, inserting a CD. Immediately, a slow soft song began to play, and a woman sang in a sad alto.

_There's so much life I've left to live and this fire's burning still_

_When I watch you look at me, I think I could find the will_

_To stand for every dream and forsake the solid ground_

_And give up this fear within of what would happen if they ever knew_

_I'm in lo-_

Naruto, looking stricken, came over, and gently removed the disc

"Not that one. Sorry. Must have been in the wrong box."

"S-sure."

He didn't look at us and I bit my lip, ears burning, waiting and plugging another one in. Completely different, it hopped around and jumped through my head achingly fast, like it was saying everything in one too-small breath.

Later, as we made the final selections, I helped Temari and the others sort the food out, Kankuro saying that the real food would be here soon so save the snacks for later. Standing back and watching everyone, I sighed deeply, trying to push everything out in one breath.

"That's one big sigh," Sakura and Juura sat down on the couch we'd hauled over a few days ago. It's upholstery was lacking, but it was cushy and soft...and smelled like coffee and vanilla wafers, for some reason.

"Yeah. I guess," I said slowly. Glancing at Naruto, I felt pink cheeks turn pink, looking again at my swishing blue soda, the loopy straw off to one side as I gently swayed to the beat. It wasn't even that I really had a crush on him anymore. He was just one of the only people who treated me like everyone else. Even Neji acted a little like I was a little kid. I guess that was fine mostly, since I was the youngest of the group at seventeen.

I just hated that after going so far and wide out and starting to gain confidence, everything melted away for a guy who would never love me the way I loved him. I wasn't pining, by any means, but I was conscious of loving him, at the very least. It wasn't as bad as it had been, where I'd flame up just from seeing him, but I'd still blush when he talked to me and I despised that weak part of myself.

I could never have him, and in reality, I didn't want him. I wanted the idea of someone liking me-and maybe eventually loving me-because I was a strong equal, instead of because I was rich of a little shy blushing princess with fair hair and pale skin.

The heiress of a billion dollar company, or a small framed, white-eyed girl who couldn't talk without stuttering, the blonde treated me the same. Funny, in a way, because it was the same for him. He didn't want to be better, but nobody outside our circle treated him human, and he just wanted what I did. To be the same as everyone else, and be accepted.

"So..?" Juura prodded, sipping a wine cooler and staring at the huge, lit up tree we'd finished earlier.

"He won't talk to me...or anyone, for that matter. Not really. Is he alright, or is he getting too lonely?" Something indistinct passed between the blonde and the pinkette, but I said nothing, patient as their eyes meet quickly.

"He'll be okay eventually. He's just...adjusting. Like we all are," she added after a second, not looking at me.

"Liar," I murmured, and they didn't say anything, not knowing how to react except to accept the fact that I was right.

"Any more news?" Juura said softly, and I sighed.

"Neji said they called for the daily update and said it must have been a fluke, since he hasn't shown any other signs of improvement. But he's still taking the nutrients easily and hasn't deteriorated much. They still can't say, though,'' I finally said, knowing what Juura really wondered.

"Hey guys! Isn't this a party? Who died?" Kam cranked up the music and Stone swung Noir onto the cleared space for dancing, swirling her and tipping her almost upside down, her loud laugh ringing clear in the beat.

Then, exaggerating their movements, both Twins came and bowed to Juura and Sakura, manes of matching clown red hair brushing the ground, arms sweeping in wide arcs. The women looked at each other and busted out in giggles, accepting with their own exaggerated curties.

"May-"

"I have-"

"This-"

"Dance?"

I snorted on my wine and coughed, laughing as the girls each grabbed each other's twin and twirled them, dipping them in sync and guffawing as they tried valiantly not to step on their feet.

As the music sped up, I looked around, spotting Naruto next to the big double doors. He had keys in his hands, watching the scene with a half-smile, eyes narrowed and sharply dulled in grief.

I said nothing, watching him from across the room, and feeling my heart reach out to him. I didn't want to kiss him and make him feel better. I couldn't have even if I'd wanted to, because I didn't have the right. I hadn't bother earning it. Instead, all I wanted was for him not to be so sad.

I felt eyes on me and glanced around, seeing Gaara meeting me across the wide cement floor, the lights not reaching his dark foamy green eyes, crimson hair like a blotch of blood around his pale face. He didn't look angry, or anything, but his eyes held a deep sorrow. Not for himself, but for the blonde, as we both turned to look at him,silent watchers as he smiled one last time, bright disco lights shining against the wet streaks on his face.

But he wasn't crying as he left, just holding that one CD and quietly opening and shutting the huge doors. Nobody noticed him go but us, and I felt a yawning crevasse of hurt trip me up unexpectedly, like the last step on a staircase, making my hands tighten on my wine.

I wasn't mad, but numb.

The sky outside was empty and void. It was the new moon, and I suddenly feared that the black would eat the world whole, no sun willing itself to rise tomorrow, and face the world the moon had left behind.

* * *

I hope you guys understood that last bit:') I worked for awhile on it and tried my best since its leading to a big event! CLUE~


	27. This Moment

I can't wait to finally post again! YAY! READ AND ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke POV (finally, right?)

Shaking in fury, I try and struggle, my butterfly knife sinking into something soft, a shriek echoing. The pressure lessens, but then a blinding pain is slammed into my neck, and I gag, coughing and gasping for air.

"You really suck at fighting, kid." Two hands reach and one pulls my neck taut, head back, the other digging into my throat. But darkness swirls and pain becomes warmth. Hot, burning heat all over my face and neck. I throw a fist, and curses fil the air, a flat palm smacking my cheek. Only one person would respond like that.

I open my eyes, seeing Sakura with a bundle of napkins, holding her face and glaring daggers at me, yelling about how I should but institutionalized. But all I can feel is the steaming hot chocolate all over my face. Whipping out of bed, I dashed to the bathroom and turned the shower on, sticking my face into the flow of ice cold water.

Breath whooshing out in relief, I grab a towel and rub the water off, leaning on the tiled walls. My hands were shaking, as I remembered the dream.

What the hell. Where's my dobe? There's a knock at the door, and Sakura curses again, glaring at me as she walks past, jerking the door open and cussing someone out before stuttering.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi-ii...?" the blonde's voice slips around the corner and I get up, trying to get there before-

"Yeah. The jerkface is in the bathroom," she snaps and slams the door after letting him in, making him jump and glare at her.

"What did he do now?" Naruto groans, leaning on the door frame and watching as I abandoned my task of trying to beat her to the punch in search of clothes, since I slept in my boxers most of the time. In the back of my mind, I made a note to vye for a lock switch, since somehow Sakura had clawed a key from somebody I'd mistakenly trusted.

"Well for starters, I had a sucky morning," she pouted, and I rolled my eyes, pulling on skinny jeans, grey ankle socks poking through the small bottoms. Hunting around, I started sorting dirty out from the few clean, and loaded a basket of dirty, putting them off to the side for later.

"What happened?" They were sitting on the couch now, Sakura glaring at the table.

"My mom said she wouldn't be coming to get me at when the holidays start, and I should focus on my grades- I have straight As in everything and have been offered six management positions for dojos and Karate Training Schools in the past month!- and not so much on my social life. That maybe I'd go somewhere in life if I closed my legs and opened my ears." Her face actually was red now, and her eyes were full, nails biting into her arms as she held herself to keep from shaking.

I didn't say anything, still digging for a clean shirt. Didn't we ever do laundry? My basket was overflowing and I scowled. I know I just did a load yesterday, so where the hell are all my clothes?

"What?" Naruto yells, and I hear a crack. DAMN. That sounded like my table. I peeked. Yep. It now had a small spiderwedb of cracks on one side. Naruto hadn't noticed, instead glaring daggers at the floor, flushed from his collarbone up in fury.

"What's the big deal?" I finally ask, grabbing a shirt from the now giant mound of dirty clothes and sniffing it cautiously. Good enough. Pulling it over my head, I don't see the smack until it whips around the back of my skull, and my angry boyfriend blonde growls, "Even you have a sensitive side. I am certain, because I've seen it. Show a little, every once in awhile. It won't kill you, but if you're mean after what she just said, I might."

Like he could hurt me. He smirked, like he knew what I was thinking, and leaned forward, breathing hotly on my ear. I grimaced, warm breath poofing over my skin and heating me up. Damn him.

"I wasn't trying to be mean," I mutter, and shake my head, long bangs shaken in my eyes as I brush them away again, "But what _is_ the big deal? You have a job, right?" I stare at the pinkette, and she nods after a moment.

"Good school funds?" Nod.

"Good friends?"

"..."

"You want this or not?" I glare at her, and she smirks, nodding.

"So shut it. Yes, you have good friends. And you're not living with your parents anymore, so why the hell does her damn opinion _matter?_ It doesn't." I shrug and adjust my shirt, tugging it down as I get up and go to the mini-fridge, grabbing a coke and opening it with a crisp 'chrr'.

Looking back at Sakura, I see tears in her eyes, and brace myself.

"Jerk," she whispers, and launches herself at me, grabbing me and squeezing. Naruto laughs, and I manage to barely avoid spilling my soda as she crushes me to her in a fierce hug, crying into my shirt. So much for clean.

"You stupid, cuddly, jerkface of a softie," she murmurs, refusing to let me got for a moment.

"Get off, Sakura," I whine, and paw her away, trying to maintain my dignity. She lets go, probably trying to do the same, and smiles, dry-eyed from a maneuver I must've missed.

Looking at her watch, she gasps, hair mussed, and shouts, "OH SHIT. 9:43. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. My Chem Lab started at 9:35!"

And she was gone, a slight breeze and a slammed door the only signs that she was ever here at all. I looked over at Naruto, leaning on the bed and smiling at me, brows raised. I smirked, and nodded at the door.

"Well? You have the same class right?" He just smiled innocently and nodded, "So? Are you just gonna let it go?"

"No," he said slyly, a grin growing, "But the thing Sakura fails to remember...is that it's Saturday today."

We blinked at the door, and couldn't help it as we collapsed into laughter. A moment later, Naruto's making breakfast and getting the phonebook out, murmuring to himself about which place quits delivering food after noon. Watching him, I can't discern the actual Sasuke's love from my own, and we both watch him with warmth, eyelids lowered a little as he moves around, hunting for his phone.

Unmoving and watching silently at the edge of his thoughts, I scan my memories, but a frustrating fog is still there, as it always is. I pressed and shove at it, only to bounce away gently, the thick grey firmly but subtly denying me.

I try narrowing my thoughts and thinking of an arrow or a bullet, and punching my way through, but with a jolt I'm back into my body, trapped for a moment before I'm able to pull away again.

Next I'm smoke, blending in with the fog and trying to coax it into letting me over it, or even flow with it to the outside.

But it repulses me, and I'm back where I started, whirling against the current that surrounds me an a soft but tall and firm wall.

I even try to shred it with sharp nails that are red and aren't my own, glowing like embers in the dim light. But suddenly I hit something, reaching with nails to pierce and grab it, dragging it along through the mist to hold as it pulls me too.

_I'm lying on the floor, grey everywhere, and pain slams me as another kick comes, Itachi laughing as I grunt, both corners of my mouth dripping boold into my mouth that's unbound, apparently to let my sick brother hear my screams clearly. _

_He has no doubts that nobody will save me._

Now that I'm here, I try to pull away from the pain, but I'm jammed here, unable to move, every part of my mind bound to Sasuke's (my own) frame as we're abused.

_Itachi is grinning as he presses a finger to a gun wound petting it gently, shocks of pain rushing me and making me breathe funny, before digging his nails into the puckered hole, the lead ball inside jutting against the skin. _

_I bit hard on my lip to muffle the shriek, and he frowned, slamming a fist into my solar plexus and smiling again as I spit out blood, my breath coming in heaving gasps. He just laughs at me, and lets his fingers pull away, giving me a few moments, thinking maybe it's over now. _

_But instead he jerks me over to a different side of the room, out of the pool of blood, slamming me into a chair as a man comes in._

_"Sir, the plane was blown up, just as you-" Itachi silenced him with a look, and then glanced at me, that sadistic smile back. _

_"I think I'll go visit Naruto. Anything you want me to tell him? He always asks about you, always cries for you when I take him, begging for you to save him. He sobs your name in his sleep, little brother." _

_I'm not sure if it's fury, hatred, or the tears in my eyes that obscures my vision, but I grit my teeth and say nothing, the private part of my mind hoping I'll be able to retreat from the memory soon. I try again to tug away, prying the holds with my imaginary fingers, pulling as tiny scraps let me go, and the images faded._

My hands are empty now, and I take a huge, shuddering breath. I'm shaking, and I can't feel anything for a moment, before I let Sasuke suck me back into the frame of right now.

We're walking down to the cafeteria to collect our friends, and Naruto bounces along beside me, grinning happily. Still quaking, I try to calm down, immersing myself in my dobe's words and forgetting for a moment about the pain that had only moments ago wracked my body, throwing agony like splinters into my gut.

_"He cries for you, little brother. 'Why don't you help me, Sasuke' he always says. Well, brother? Why?" _I gag but can't move. Can't breathe. I grip the panic and smother it in anger. I can't remember anything else. I have to find out what happened.

Silently swallowing, I pull again from the real Sasuke and swirl back into my thoughts, the fog billowing angrily, tossing me around his mind in short wheezes and jerks. Screaming in agony as I feel a mental kick in my stomach from the leftover memory, and I lash out, grabbing tendrils of the all-dampening mist, ripping it away from the mess of color just beyond, faces and things and feelings whooshing through me as they're released in a blur.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, can you hear me?"_ Sakura. From before. I remember her talking to me.

"_Please wake up now. I know you must be hurting, and I know I'm selfish…but Naruto's hurting, and you're the only one he lets in now. Please wake up," _her voice breaks, and I wrestle free of the fog.

I try to see what's happening, but suddenly it's back. I'm whizzing through images until I see Naruto scream and fall, blood smeared on his face and hands, to a black fog as it sweeps up and around me. Beeping blares softly in the now black everywhere, and I smell Germ-X and plastic.

(A/N: It's around 5:57 in Japan right now, and 2:34am in America. I know the layouts might not work, but just work with me, people. Shika and Sakura have just come back from shopping and Neji and Kiba have just started the dinner. Action!)

My fingers twitch, and I start. My fingers just twitched. I made my fingers twitch. I moved.

But I can't see-I open my eyes, and stare for a moment, stunned that I moved again, at the dark white tiles about ten feet above me. The dull silver tubes that run in my peripheral vision snake over and are jabbed into my arms, thick white liquid sliding inside, the tiny jellyfish wriggling through are actually bubbles, and I watch them move.

Everything is so white and clean, and I know I should be sluggish since I feel exhausted, but I've never felt so awake.

So _alive._

_I'm moving..._I think and sigh deeply, right before I remember for the second time, and I can't breathe.

Naruto.

He was covered in blood.

My blood? Or his? I swallow hard, and blink again.

Trying to sit, I wince, pain jabbing at me from all directly, stiffness soaking into injuries. Growling in effort, I push up, and survey my body as the thin sterile sheet falls away. I'm swathed in thick bandages, some stained red at the edges, one on my side digging in as I try again to sit upright.

But just as I try to move, I see a light flashing on a machine and a different light comes on, one I can now see through the huge, wide windows to my right. At the far end of a long branch, there's a small rectangle that spills over with lemony yellows light. Shadows move on the shades.

I see the flashing light stop, a smaller glow coming along towards me down the hallway. My door is open, and I see the glow there too. My heart amps up a couple beats, until it's thudding on my ribcage with indecisive nerves.

I don't want to be discovered, for some reason.

You'd think I'd want help or information, but something in me tells me to fake it.

Falling swiftly back without a sound, I relax my body, and let everything fall into place. A gruff voice breaks the silence in the room as a woman. presumably a nurse, looks me over, flashlight washed across me. She spoke a few garbled letters of English I'm not familiar with and shock races through me. Where the hell-

"Are you awake?" a heavily accented phrase comes out and she shines the beam on my face, eyes peeking open to see my bangs cast on the wall as spiky shadows. I resist my head, which tells me to come out for a moment, before she shakes her head and mutters more english, shutting the glass and steel door behind her, locking it from outside. I curse as soon as she's gone, moving so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, toes hanging teasingly right above the floor.

A chill races through me as I touch down, trying to keep my balance against both the pain and the gravity attempting to make me fall and break my face open.

Where am I?

Staggering upright, I stand and everything spins before I can take a step, catching the metal table and gasping for a second, regaining composure and walking over to the large window, lights splayed out in front of me. A huge, golden bridge is lit up a few miles away, and my heart thuds painfully in my chest.

I've seen it before, in tourist booklets and magazine pages.

My teachers have mentioned it in World History, and I stare at it, slack-jawed.

The Golden Gate Bridge. Which means-I'm in America.

I'm in San Fran-freaking-cisco.

And I am alone.

* * *

Dodging out of the hallway, I padded down the bigger corridor, pressed to the wall whenever someone moved in one of the rooms. I had to find clothes. It had been thirty minutes since I'd left my room, and this hospital must have had some sort of clothes _somewhere. _

_I just didn't know where. _

Jumping as someone spoke in their sleep, I felt my heart do doubletime, gritting my teeth in embarrasment. Looking around and eyeing a linen closet, I toed over, peeking in and grinning as I saw grey sweats and black shirts, folded next to nurse shifts. I grimaced at the shoes, and donned socks instead, quickly stripping and re-dressing right there in the hallway.

"Hello?" I froze, and pressed myself into the shallow closet, shutting the door as a mane of white hair swung into view. No light came out, but Jiraiya stood close to the closet, looking around. Breathing a sigh of exhausted relief, I moved to open the door, but a nurse came into view, and I watched through the thin slits on the door. The older man turned and sighed, rubbing his neck.

"What now?"

"Sir..." she began, and swallowed. Looks like they'd seen I was gone. She spoke Japanese with little accent, and I listened closely.

"Well?" Jiraiya raised a brow.

"The Uchiha boy...he's gone. We found his bed empty, IV unplugged and his medicine and wrist wrappings on the floor. We-"

"Gone?" Jiraiya was instantly alert, and looked around, like he could sense me, "As in...awake? Where is he? Do you have any idea?"

"N-No. My boss told me to ask if he would panic and try to leave, or where you might think he'd be. If you'd like us to-"

"No. I'll find him. He's probably pissed right about now, knowing that brat. No doubt he's realized he's not in Japan anymore." Jiraiya shook his head, "Didn't you people realize he was waking up? I thought he was being _monitored_. I thought someone would _be there_ when he finally woke up. What the hell am I paying you for?" He cursed and waved her away, leaning on the wall.

"I thought I'd have time to tell Naruto the good news," he chuckled after a moment, and rubbed his face.

"Jiraiya." I opened the door, and the old man must have jumped a hundred feet, a string of whispered curses filling the air as he smacked me upside the head in his surprise, glaring until he realized who I was and grabbed me, crushing me in a fatherly hug.

He smells like the ocean and seaweed. Pulling away, I nod to him, and he stares at me, holding me at arms length for a moment, murmuring, "I thought...doesn't matter. How do you feel?"

"Fine, but where is everyone?" He knows what I mean, and hesitates.

"They went home, since-"

"They left? Why? W-where is Naruto?" I mutter, and scowl as he chuffs for a second, rubbing his neck.

"He went home, Sasuke. You don't understand something." He waits ,and watches as I calm down and gather some patience.

"What don't I understand, Jiraiya? Why did Naruto and everyone else leave me here alone?"

My throat burns, and my pride quenches confused tears.

Being with the blonde has apparently made me much more sensitive than I used to be. I swallow, and glare at through the window, gaze fizxed on the glowing bridge in the distance.

"What do you-"

"Everything up until the pain and Naruto screaming my name. He collapsed. Something was wrong with my throat, and I couldn't speak. I think I fainted," I said slowly, still staring at the lights.

"Well. That's good, at least. There was no damage to your mind," he sighed, and nodded, stopping as I shook my head.

"No. I was hurt. Not permanently...but I won't forget this for a long, _long_ time. Maybe I shouldn't try to."

"Sasuke, you did collapse, from the severe bleeding on the interior of your body, and the pain of shouting with an injured vocal cord. We managed to fix that since it wasn't snapped, only twisted and scratched a little, but you had five broken ribs, two cracked, a broken wrist, fractured leg, head trauma, and a broken arm. Not only that, but the pain was apparently so severe that the moment you woke up in the hospital you fainted again, and went into a shock-induced coma," he rushed to finish, and I felt my stomach drop to my knees, a cold shard lodged up my spine.

"...how long?"

He waited a second, measuring my panic levels, and murmured, "It's Christmas Eve right now. So almost four months. We had no idea if you'd ever wake up again. Naruto thinks you're only in critical care, and we'd prayed you would wake up so we wouldn't have to tell him...that he'd never see you again."

I sucked in air, and couldn't breathe. I felt a fist clamp around my body like a vise, and I choked, eyes wide. Four months. Naruto...

"I have to go." I spun around and was almost gone when Jiraiya said quickly, "Wait. Sasuke, you're not completely healed, even after two surgeries to remove bits of bone from your intestines and piece if back together. You have to stay here. But I'll call Naruto and tell him that-"

"No. I have to go." Before he could say anything, I was sprinting down the linoleum, racing for the door. I had to get home.

I ran up stairs, even though I sensed I should go down. Some other isntinct pointed straight up, and maybe that was God trying to kill me, but I slammed a last door open in the staircase. A whirring a blades made me immediately look at the big black copter, windmill chopping at the air above it. The huge thing hovered, and a blob leaned out, dark hair against an oddly light sky.

The lights of the city held the darkness at bay, and I jumped in as the door swung open, helicopter lowering close for me. Staggering, two hands held me up, each from different sides. Once I was inside, it swerved and dipped further, and two more feet appeared as I sat on a lightly padded seat built into the wall. Jiraiya climbed in after me and glared before letting a familiar body rush me and wrap wiry arms around me.

Kakashi grabbed me in a crushing hug, and I sighed, letting myself hug him back and squeeze him tight. Leaning into it, I felt that damn lump show in my throat, and forced it down, swallowing hard. It felt good to hug my godfather after so long.

Letting me go, he held me at arms length, memorizing my face.

"I'ts good to see you up and about. Took you long enough." I smirked, and he smiled under his mask, the thin black fabric shifting slightly.

Jiraiya still glared, and sighed, "I should drag you back inside and make you stay untl you're healed. Are you sure you can't wait a few more days? Or even just hours?"

"I have something I've got to take care of," I muttered, and looked out the window.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Then I'm coming too. I'd like to see Tsunade, anyways."

Beside Kakashi, a young man who I faintly recognized as one of Naruto's highschool friends helped me into a seat-belt, yelling to the front cabin, "Let's go, Anko! We have to get fuel, but then its a straight shot. No stops."

"Right. Sit down and shut up!" I looked back at the silver, who was also listening, and the man on his other side frowned, his light blonde hair in a ponytail, a long, thick piece of it covering half his face. He wiped it away for a second, and light, grey-blue eyes smiled at me.

"Deidara Hakume. Sasuke, right?" I nodded, and he smiled again, turning to the pilots' cabin, his black and white leather jumper fitting as he sat in the co-pilots chair and slipped a headpiece on. The woman's voice came from behind a wall I couldn't see behind, and she shouted above the noise, "Kakashi. Sit down already. Konohamaru, you too. buckle up!"

They sat and belted in, my godfather turning back to me, frowning as I picked absently at a scab on my finger, unused to the heavy feeling of the injuries and bandages put together. I'd never say anything, but I was starting to feel a little woozy. Despite my acting, Kakashi noticed, and frowned deeper.

"You need rest, Sasuke. But," he added before I could protest, "Naruto has waited long enough. I saw his eyes when I told him. He needs you more than I first thought."

"What!" Jiraiya yelled, and stared in horror at Kakashi, then sighed, and hung his head, fists clenched on his legs as the silver looked at him sadly.

He sighed and I processed what he said.

"You told him? Why?" I scowled, and was about to snap at him before he looked straight at me and murmured, "Because what if you never woke up? What if nobody had the guts to tell him? He would've waited for you until the end of _time_, Sasuke. Or at least until he'd wasted his whole life for someone that wouldn't be coming back. I just thought it best that he be prepared."

Taking that in, I felt the lump in my gut grow as I tried to swallow again, heaving in a ragged breath. He was right, I knew. But Naruto.

"Jiraiya said Naruto thought I was only in critical care. How-"

"Naruto lied," he said softly, and rubbed his neck, leaning on the wall, "He lied as soon as he could that he knew nothing. I don't know why, and I don't need to. I do know that at least Shikamaru and Gaara know he knows, and maybe Juura."

Jiraiya made a noise like a choked off sob, and shook his head, letting both hands hang off his legs.

"Juura?" I raised a brow.

"She helped us get here, and is visiting the school right now for the holidays. Actually, everyone but you, me, and Jiraiya is there. I think there's a party tonight or something. I came because one of the aides reported fluctuations in your statistics."

"Oh." I thought about before. There hadn't been any real conception of time back then, but everything to exist all at once, and still in a sequence. I remembered everything now, but something was still off. It hit me right then that I felt off-balance. I was nauseous and queasy like a cat with out it's tail or a bat with no ears.

But I listened to Kakashi and Jiraiya talk about Christmas and Naruto and Me and Life in General, and the thrum of chopping blades, I thought only about Naruto and the promise I'd broken, the lump in my throat lmost unbearable.

* * *

Naruto POV (now 11:24 pm)

I spread my hands over the thin fabric and stared at myself in the mirror, taking in the shadows under my eyes, blood red veins streaking the whites and the tired look of my face. Even my posture was sad, slight slumped forward. But I couldn't bring myself to move to fix it. I was too exhausted.

Groaning, I slipped my shirt off and the almost-white bathroom light glinted off my chest, the risen scars bumpy and long across my body, ribs criss-crossed, arms threaded with thin white lines.

Tracing one particularly long one, I sighed and pulled a grey tank-top on, grimacing as my arms ached from long hours decorating the tree. I wriggled out of my black skinny jeans, and kicked my shoes off.

I had raked some of my mop of blonde hair down earlier, but it'd sprung away from the teeth, unruly as the eyes under it, who refused to be covered in concealer.

There was a knock at the door and my half-mast eyes flew open, hands clenching and turning the water on, splashing dome on my face and scrubbing my hair with a few handfuls. The knock came again, and a low voice said, "Naruto. It's me."

I froze. Like a robot, I walked to the door and stared at it, slowly opening it and swallowing, mouth dry. But there was nobody there, and I waited for him. I waited for the owner of the voice to come around the corner and smirk haughtily.

Walking out into the hall, I looked the other door. Paint chipped, handle dull from use, the carpet in from of it ripped and worn. So many thoughts flooded my head, and I grabbed one. I wanted to sleep somewhere familiar tonight, and even though I'd slept in my room for four months, it wasn't the same as_ our_ room. Suddenly I was blinking tears away, and walking over to it, feeling under the torn up rug in front of the door and feeling the key.

Opening the door, I stepped in and took a breath, the lump in my throat growing double as everything came back. Through the bathroom door, I could see the bare sink and tub. Of course. We'd taken everything for the trip. Toothbrushes, shampoo. Even spare band-aids, provided by yours truly.

I padded slowly into the bedroom, and looked around, half-expecting him to be laying on the bad, reading glasses perched on his nose, thick novel in his long hands. He would realize I was watching him and glance up, smiling softly, brow raised. He would turn his head up and pat the space next to him, telling me what he was reading. We would sit and read for an hour or two, me complaining as he turned the page too fast, finally begging him to read aloud in that weirdly gentle voice of his. We would eventually go to sleep like that, and wake up later, him dragging my shirt off as I complained about the heat. I would smile and watch him move around, shutting things off and getting read for the new day.

I would be home.

But he wasn't, and he wouldn't ever again, and I wouldn't and _we _was a thing of the past.

The room was cold. Drapes drawn open, there was thick dust everywhere, and it was so lonely. But at the same time, I breathed in the smells and caught a sob in my chest, lodging it in my throat before it could escape. I smelled like his...just _him._ Nothing really stood out besides the fact that this scent was totally, in-equivocally _Sasuke. _It was home.

Going to the bed, I dug under the sheets and slid in, toes curling at the oddly nice chill to the soft fabric. Sighing, I wrapped myself in the cushy blankets, pillows following, and breathed. I didn't sleep. I just lay there and breathed, finally letting everything out. I was safe here, and I could be weak. Just for one night, one moment, I would let myself be weak.


	28. Eternity in This

"Pieces" - by Red-The End Of Silence - _or _"Love Will Find A Way", by Walt Disney-_or _"Time In A Bottle", by Jim Croce (it'll make sense later-you have to listen to this one.)

Sorry there are so many, but you have to listen to both. For top pick I pick Red, but both others fit nicely too^-^

ENJOY! I ORDER IT YOU TO REVIEW, TOO! REVIEW REVOLUTION FTWORLD~

The beginning is the retelling of one scene and time from three different POVs. Hope you like it!

* * *

Kyuubi POV

My fur was wet, and I rumbled, sighing into the great greenish grey space, black edging around the sides. The huge black cages doors were cracked open, but I couldn't go past the end of them, a blackish pain wall surrounding the room, isolating both me and Naruto from each other. I prodded it with my mind and found it steady and iron hard, a shield from itself and more.

Standing up, I felt the water fall away, and I stood there for a moment before laying back down. Despite what I'd thought about waiting, this was so boring. I had been asleep for centuries, but now that I was awake, I longed for movement. That need had been quenched, or at least lessened, since Naruto had become my body partner, better than the monk who'd last held me, wiling away years sitting in one place, the mountain air freezing us both.

But now I was restless, and had exhausted my memories and Naruto's, though I'd delved as deep as the barrier would let me right now. I sighed again and dropped my chin into the water, cold stone under my pads slick from all the water. Pressing at the wall again, I peeked through the tiny place that hadn't been obscured. The small prick of unknown hope buried deep under all the grief.

Warily settling into the crevasse, I felt around, only having done this once before. And I hadn't gotten this far.

Naruto must be asleep, I thought to myself, and delved a little deeper, examining his recent thoughts and memories. I ached for him, and his angst became my own, throbbing against my ribcage like a hot fire in ice. I melted around it and wanted to get away.

No wonder he'd cut it off from himself and trapped it inside. But as I sniffed where I shouldn't, I felt him move with me, and he was suddenly free-falling through all of the horror and grief and I landed in the water with a huge splash, waves falling on my sides.

He was closed off again, and now I couldn't find the crevasse, swamped in water. Bloody water. I lifted myself up and roared, my inner voice shaking the walls and I heard Naruto scream in pain. Cutting it off and feeling a little bad, I sighed and gritted my teeth. So close.

Suddenly as I laid back down, a new flash of shock splayed over his thoughts, freezing everything for a moment. What? Then the wall shook.

I stepped back, wary and watching it closely. It wavered, and then burst, pain flooding all my senses and making me scream, curling into myself, blood pounding in my ears. I couldn't breathe. My heart felt ripped as I listened to Kakashi tell me about Sasuke, and my heart wailed as I walked past the door to Sasuke's dorm. I gritted my teeth and pushed the horror away. Shaking, I steeled myself and stood, new pain washing over me. It felt like Naruto was breaking. I reached out and was met by echoes of confusion and grief, a throbbing heart pulsing in weary sadness.

But there was joy there too.

I pushed into his mind and stiffened.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I shifted, looking down at Naruto asleep in the bed. He was crying. Not loudly, just a few hiccups here or there. Heart squeezing in my chest, I reached and tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear, and he sighed, leaning to my touch. Cupping a cheek, I kissed his forehead.

"_Sasuke."_

Pulling back, I watched as his brow bent, and more tears flowed silently down his face.

Naruto. I bent and shook him like I used to when he'd have his nightmares.

"Naruto. Wake up. Come back to me," I murmured into his ear, and he groaned, tears flowing softly. But this wasn't a nightmare, I realized. He wasn't screaming.

So-

"_Don't die, Sasuke." _My heart thudded and tripped. No. He couldn't be-

"_Don't leave me, Sasuke. Please. Please," _he begged, sobbing in his sleep.

But before I could do anything, he shrieked and his eyes flew open, out of focus and staring at the ceiling, chest heaving. I felt like my chest was literally thrumming in pain.

"Naruto."

His eyes shot to me and stared in mute terror for a moment. Then they widened, and his mouth quivered.

"This...is so unfair," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly and bringing the covers up to cover his face.

Surprised, I touched his blonde spikes, and he sighed, looking out at me in raw pain and grief.

"It's not fair," he whispered again, and glared at me.

"What's not fair?" I muttered, and sat on the edge of the bed, hand on his. He was warm and soft and still looked a little mad.

"That the only night I decide to sleep here...is the only night I get to see you. But I'll wake up again soon and everything with be the same, and maybe this time I'll break from the pain." he yelled, voice getting louder with every word he spoke, voice breaking at the end.

"Oh...Naruto. I'm not a dream," I said softly, and he stared for a moment.

"Trust a _good_ dream to say that. But I already know this is impossible. You're dea-" he _stared._ He was processing something. Then he shut his eyes again, tears running down his cheeks again. Then he swallowed and looked at me again.

"You woke up." it wasn't a question, and I nodded and smiled, leaning to capture his lips. Electricity shot through me and I sighed in palpable relief, wrapping my arms around him and breaking the kiss to bring him into my arms.

"Sasuke?" I heard him whisper, barely audible. I drew back but he held me tight,"Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto POV

I was dreaming of a red blood dripping down and pushing up memories. Of Sasuke. I watched, crying, as I relived them one by one. But now something shook me, softness on my forehead and cheek, sweet smells of lemon and Him wrapping me tight. I let myself whisper, "Sasuke," even though the word burned all the way down my throat and settled in my heart as a heavy coal, sizzling hotly.

_"Naruto. Wake up. Come back to me." _The voice made me shake, and I reached for it mentally, trying to catch his face as it flitted around the edges of my vision, taunting me. Finally it stilled, and I got close before it flew a little away, waiting again.

I closed in again before it vanished, blood washing over me and I flailed, trying desperately to hang on and catch something. A pale, dead face floated just like always, but now it only spoke a word.

"_Naruto. Wake up. Come back to me," _It echoed again and again, and I felt salty blood wash into my mouth, mixing with tears and I tried so hard to suck air in. Metal swirled in my mouth, and I gagged.

But now his face began to disappear. I reached, screaming bubbles, "_Don't die, Sasuke!" _

He said nothing, fading away, bruises and cut appearing as he washed away.

I pulled myself through the too-thick blood and grabbed for him, coming _thisclose_ before missing and falling as he was gone, through miles and miles of dark red crimson.

"_Don't leave me, Sasuke! Please. Pleeaase!" _Wailing, I covered my face and suddenly I was alone, no blood anywhere, knee deep in green water. Again, great black cage doors yawned open in a silent scream, Kyuubi gone.

Now I saw the black walls, white and grey dripping moments I'd tried to forget.

"_Naruto. Wake up. Come back to me," _It came again, and I collapsed, the halls raising the volume until I couldn't breathe, chest burning, throat raw, curled in a tiny ball, screaming silently, begging for it to stop. Stop hurting me. I finally shrieked, lungs inflating with stagnant air, eyes snapping open to stare at a white ceiling. But then my eyes adjusted and my heart slowed a little, letting me hear, "Naruto."

I flitted my gaze to a shape, and thought I had finally let the door be unlocked one too many times. Here was-

Forms fit and a memory tugged, willing my site sharper. He stood there, watching me, pale skin glowing from the light outside the window, dark hair longer than it had been, bangs falling to his neck, hair bristled behind his head. He wore grey sweats and a tanktop. I stared at him, not sure if I was actually breathing.

It was obviously a dream, but even then heat was flooding my face and my body leaned into him. I couldn't help the lump in my throat because if I touched him or started believing, he'd disappear. I couldn't even try to feel good about seeing him. He was watched me, and I watched right back, memorizing tiny details like the crinkle in his brow and the soft look of his skin. I feel so weirdly calm, staring at this person, who died and destroyed _me_.

It was dream, but the grief was almost overwhelming as I traced his cheekbones with my mind, thinking about how utterly calm I was. But then it ended, and I bit my lip to keep it from quivering.

"This...is so unfair," I whispered, and ducked under the covers, telling myself I wouldn't break when I came back out and he was gone. I wouldn't even cry. I should be happy. I got to see him again, if only for a moment. He even spoke in his real voice, a mix of hoarse and gentle worry.

Fingers pushed into my hair and I pulled away, my skin burning under his touch. Sighing, I didn't bother covering up how I was reacting as I looked at him, his onyx eyes, sweet and sensitive taunting me.

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" he said gently, and frowned a little, looking worried for me. Sitting next to me, his hand covered mine in a familiar movement, and I swallowed tightly, whispering, "That the only night I decide to sleep here...is the only night I get to see you. But I'll wake up again soon and everything with be the same, and maybe this time I'll break from the pain." My voice got louder, and I finished the sentence yelling at the ceiling in frustration.

He looked surprised, and smirked a tiny bit, leaning into me.

"Oh...Naruto. I'm not a dream."

But he was lying. It was lying. Because him being real was impossible and it hurt to say it, even to myself. But I looked into his eyes and spoke.

"Trust a _good_ dream to say that. But I already know this is impossible. You're dea-" I stiffened, and couldn't move, voices going through my mind. Pieces fell into a carved out place and clicked together.

"_..and we don't know when he'll wake up."_

_"You think he knows?"_

_"They think his brain activity is starting to raise steadily, but there wasn't enough of a spike in the data to tell them for sure."_

_"Naruto...Sasuke is alive..but..."_

My breathing stopped, and my lungs ached for a moment. Letting it out slowly, I murmured, "You woke up."

He nodded, hair falling further, and nodded slowly, smiling. Leaning in to me, he caught my lips, pressing hot lava through my veins and setting me on fire. I gasped silently, and he sighed into me, bringing me closer, arms around me, kiss ended.

"Sasuke?" I whispered, thoughts racing and falling only to fly toward an open sky. But I waited, holding him back as he tried to look at me. I had to wait. I had to be sure."Sasuke."

"Yes, Naruto?" he spoke quietly.

"This is real?

"Yes," he said, and I fell to pieces, something snapping inside me, and relief flooded me, pain shoved out as I sobbed into him, kissing every inch of his neck and face. I pushed him over and latched onto his mouth with mine, pressing us together, trying to be one person.

"_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou...I love you, Sasuke Uchiha," _I finally growled, and he grinned, eyes shining.

"Dobe," he breathed int my mouth, and my chest hitched, making me pull him closer, pressing him further, his eyes on me as I tried to imprint his image permanently into my brain. His arms were still around me. I couldn't move, but I didn't want to, or try. Staying there was all I had wanted.

I had craved the safety I felt when with him, and the warm in his arms. We were still, tiny breaths mixing, crushed to each other. Lying there, I didn't feel time or the draft from the window. I didn't feel tired or sad. I only felt his shirt under my hand, and the heat of his skin under it. It was all I needed; to be here with him in this moment, frozen in time as we watched each other, dim light making him glow, pale skin pulsing with an eerie light.

Running my fingers over his cheeks, I softly pressed my lips on his forehead, tears still falling. But for the first time in a long, _long_ time...I had no sadness. I did worry that I had finally lost it (probable), or that I was still dreaming (possible). It didn't matter. The raven in my arms was real enough for me.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Yes, Naruto," said into his hair, eyes shut, lump in my throat tight and unswallowable.

"This is real?" I said yes, and he collapsed into me, gripping me so tight I couldn't breathe. He sobbed into me and kissed me hard, eyes streaming.

"_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou...I love you, Sasuke Uchiha,"_ he said into my lips, and I grinned, tears pricking my eyes. _Making _moments is so much better than a_ memory_ of a moment.

"Dobe," I murmured into his breath, and he choked on a sob, buried his face into my hair, pushing me down and staring into my eyes as he memorized me. I did the same, and we lay there, barely breathing, his arms around me, my arms crushing him to me too. I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to. But I didn't. I wanted to stay right here, forever. Until forever ended. Past eternity.

When everything and everyone and every single moment of time was ended and turned to dust, I wanted to be here. I wanted to be right here. Home.

* * *

Did you love it? Hate it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW. Wow, what a great idea, right? RIGHT!


	29. Living For Today

I handed in the papers and turned back to Naruto, who was zoning out, staring at his fingernails blankly. I waited, sitting next to him and leaning against his arm. He still had flashbacks, though the pain, he said, was like a distant dream. He tells me Kyuubi has gone back to sleep for awhile, and his nightmares were getting less and less frequent.

I could feel his glazed senses gathering and he sighed, muttering, "I...sorry. I was doing it again, wasn't I?" I nodded slowly, brushing a hand over his.

"Dobe," he smiled, and leaned on me too, lookin up through his bangs at me, his clear blue eyes filled with that indescribable look of love. I smiled back, leaning in to his his forehead. His neck got red, and I whispered devilishly, "Nice to know I can still make you blush."

He flushed now, and bumped my shoulder, rolling his eyes at me. It'd been almost six months since I got back, and after everything had died down, the days were much the same as they had been before. Of course, major differences _were_ happening.

For instance, Juura now ran the cafeteria and a shop in town. Her store in Tokyo and Stone's music place were being looked after by thier friends, and they'd sold that huge flat for something smaller. Bigger buildings were being built in town, and it was starting to look more like a proper city than a town. Of course, we were still on the isolated lot of forested land the college owned, not to mention the giant array of sports fields.

Also, Gaara's brother and sister had moved into town, and were always bugging him to come see them; though I'm pretty sure they wouldn't know what to do if he ever did. The redhead was getting along just ifne with Neji, and rumor had it they were thinking of going for matching Biology degrees. Everyone was choosing they're majors after the preliminary two years, and Shikamaru had finally taken up his calling in Psychology.

I personally think he finally discovered that it would entail much of what he did on a daily basis. Laze around and think about life. Kiba was going for Animal Science, and Sakura was going into a Lawyer's Masters.

Hinata was going to join Hana in her law degree, and had recently found she had a true talent for martial arts.

Sakura and Hana couldn't have been prouder.

The end of our second year was winding to a close, and summer would provide a much-welcome reprieve. Kakashi and Iruka had moved in together, and Naruto and I were headed back to my house to relax as of tomorrow. We'd already packed, and boxes lined our dorm room, and as we sat in our ending homeroom, talking quietly as the teachers drank sodas and talked at the front of the room.

Chisa and Akamaru were set for life with the two oddly matched men who were moving into one of the on-campus cottages for easy-access and to be close to everyone. Noir and Stone were living next to Juura in a flat in the new complex downtown. The old district was being refurbished, if you can believe it.

As for Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Twins, the older two were still running the school, and Jiraiya had finally won over the busty woman's affections, and offered to take her with him over the summer to wherever he was bound. She'd said yes.

Kamurou and Kao are managing the shop Juura owns, and had two very pretty girlfriends from around here, dating very regularly. Apparently they're twins too.

Sighing, I rested my head on my arms and shut my eyes, snuggling against the blonde's jacket, breathing in his soft scent of sunshine and oranges. Konohamaru was doing well, and planned to go into a teaching degree. I'd decided on an arts degree for writing, and I think Naruto was leaning towards a teaching or doctors degree.

Anko and Ibiki had somehow and very oddly discovered love, and were due to be married in a year.

Pondering this, I looked up at my dobe, and smiled a secret smile. I couldn't even put my love into words, and everyday it felt like it got stronger and stronger, threatening to spill over my heart and out my mouth. They say there are stages to love. Like, Love, Life, Death, Eternity.

I'm just barely past like, if time has anything to do with it, and I have so much more to give him. To show him.

Maybe oneday. But we had our whole lives to be together, and I closed my eyes again, content.

The bell rang, and everyone shouted excitedly, heading for the door. Naruto and I got up slowly, taking eachother's hand and leaving the room. It wasn't goodbye to the college by any means, as we'd be coming back for our masters in the following spring. But we _were_ different. A year ago we'd been friends only, and the year before we hadn't known each other.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder, and Sakura laughed, jerking both of us into a hug, and Hana stood close with Hinata, beaming at us.

"So, lovebirds! What's up?" the pinkette grinned at us, and they walked with us as we went back to start loading the car.

Naruto started talking about our plans for the summer-we had none, really-and Sakura's eyes lit with mischief. She glanced at Hana and said, "Told you."

"Hn. So ask, then," the brunette prompted, her sarashi tight under her open jacket. Her hair was in a long ponytail down to her butt, and she smirked, waiting. Sakura flushed up her neck and hmpfhed at her, turning back to us.

"Roadtrip. We've already gotten everyone else to come, and Tsunade said we could come over with her and Jiraiya!" She squealed, and her eyes shone, "America!"

I frowned, and thought of my nice house waiting for some serious chill time. But I would go if Naruto-

"No thanks," the blonde murmured, and locked his fingers in mine, smiling apologetically and shrugging at Sakura's bafflement.

"Naruto?" I looked at him, brows raised, and he grinned, eyes clear.

"I just want some down time. We could go to America anytime, and I just..." I nodded, smiling.

"Alright."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's...fine?" Sakura said slowly, and sighed, "Okay then. Have fun. I hope you guys have a blast!" she grinned and slapped me on the back, "Have fun, Sasukeeee."

I felt my ears get hot, and glared at her darkly.

She just laughed and waved as they left to get ready.

"Are you sure, dobe?" I said as we opened our door and went in, sitting on the bare bed one more time. He nodded, taking my hand.

"I just want to rest for a good, long while. We have a long time, and who knows? We might get to go to America or somewhere else before we have to start our majors next year. A year's a long time," he added, echoing my earlier thoughts. I nodded, looking at him. I was so lucky to have him. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Being there when he woke up. Being there when he went to sleep beside me.

Being able to hold him and laugh with him and kiss him. Holding his hand and listening to him singing in the shower on his best days. Watching him stun the ramen chef by running them out of miso soup. Everything that we'd ever done and more. I loved him for everything he was and wasn't. And I loved him for loving me.

They say that love comes in stages.

Like is when you think about the person constantly, wondering what they're like and how to get closer. I enjoy watching him sleep and think and smile and sigh. I wish I knew what he was thinking when he gets sad so I could help him faster.

The only other one I know is love, and I think that's when caring and thinking about the other person is so natural it's like a physical drug. You get so used to it they're like a part of you, and without them you can't function. You don't even pause when you talk to them, and bare yourself without hesitation. You give yourself completely to them.

I don't know what Life or Death are yet, but I do know one thing, I think as I lean against the wall, staring at my blonde, who I couldn't live without.

I can't _wait_ for Eternity.


	30. The End

Yes, I know there was a time skip, and I'm sorry I didn't put another lemon or two in, but really, it was time. I still have other stories, and I might do a third one of this, though I doubt it. Hopefully you guys are happy with it, I know I am, and please REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

Sincerely Signed,

Lawlie Ryu Pawp~


End file.
